El comienzo del fin: Parte 3, Apocalipsis
by VMCG93
Summary: Es la secuela de la segunda parte, 7 años después, aquí una guerra es inminente, y nadie estará a salvo, y la linea entre el bien y el mal se cruzaran mas de una vez, y la moral sera una cosa del pasado.
1. Chapter 1

_**Capítulo 1: Los errores y el abandono cuestan muy caro**_

 **Punto de vista de Esperanza Castillo**

 **7 años Cebricans desde la huida de los Diamonds Dogs.**

 **19:00 pm**

 **Casa de Martin Castillo**

-"La clase de hoy estuvo bien aburrida no crees Linda, al menos es la ultima de este año, aunque por desgracia recién el siguiente año será el ultimo año antes de ir a la universidad"; le dije a mi hermana.

-"Si, es tan fácil todo, no se porque papa no nos deja ir a la universidad o al menos ir a la academia de oficiales para ser militar, en serio me muero de ganas por aprender a usar los nuevos trajes de combate y sus armas, en serio se ven tan cool, nuestra inteligencia se desperdicia estando aun en la escuela", dijo Linda. (Con una voz de pretensiosa)

-"Si, pero papa quiere que seamos, "Miembros productivos de la sociedad"y que tengamos una vida normal", lo dije en tono sarcástico.

-"Si, ser militar es mucho mejor que trabajar en cualquier otro lugar, o hasta diseñar nuevas armas, eso también seria genial", dijo Linda.

-"Es verdad….y bien quieres disparar las armas de papa en el campo de tiro"; dije yo.

-"Obvio que si", dijo Linda mientras íbamos corriendo al estudio de papa.

-"Y cuando crees que lleguen los demás", dijo Linda.

-"Relax, tenemos todo el dia para nosotras, papa esta de nuevo en una reunión en la capital, nuestros hermanos y hermanas están en sus actividades después de la escuela y nuestras mamas están trabajando hasta tarde en los laboratorios de informática aplicada otra vez", dije yo mientras ya estábamos en la puerta que lleva al estudio de papa.

-"Haber cual es el código", dijo Linda.

-"Creo que el de siempre, nuestros nombres de nosotras 2 juntas", dije yo.

-"En serio debería de cambiar ese código, ya va 4 años desde que no lo cambia", dijo Linda.

-"Es verdad", dije yo.

-"Haber las armas estan cerca de su escritorio", mientras habría la puerta y revelaba la habitación.

-"Cool, las nuevas pistolas de plasma XZ-1", dijo Linda.

-"Crei que no saldrían al mercado hasta mañana", dije yo mientras tomábamos las armas e íbamos al campo de tiro.

-"Haber competencia de tiro hermanita", dijo Linda alegremente.

-"Claro que si"; dije yo confiada.

-"Quieres hacer una apuesta, para hacerlo interesante?", dijo Linda con una sonrisa.

-"Esta bien", dije yo.

-"Que te parece si vas al baile antes del fin del año escolar esta noche con ese chico que siempre esta detrás de ti como si fueras un cachorro", dijo Linda

-"El es un buen chico, ya le deje fotografiarme desnuda cuando estaba cambiándome antes de entrar a gimnasia para que me dejara en paz, pero en serio aun esta detrás de mi, es un poco fastidioso", dije yo.

-"Si pero el es lindo, no se porque no sales con el", dijo Linda.

-"No salgo con el o con nadie porque quiero enfocarme en ser militar, ser de las fuerzas especiales, y no quiero tener nada romántico con nadie y distraerme por eso o estar embarazada en pleno entrenamiento"; dije yo.

-"Pero no es necesario que tengas sexo con el, después de todo aun solo tenemos 14 años"; dijo Linda.

-"Acaso no lo has notado, tenemos cuerpos que muchas universitarias desearían, parecemos de 20 por todos los cielos"; dije yo, "Pero aun asi con este cuerpo, el no nos deja ir a la universidad o una academia militar, donde al menos necesitarías tener cierta estatura y condición física para entrar", dije enfadada.

-"Si, acaso tantos premios en atletismo y tiro con rifle no lo prueban", dijo Linda.

-"Si es verdad", dije yo, algo mas calmada.

-"Pero aun asi, aceptas la apuesta", dijo Linda.

-"Claro que si"; dije yo, "Pero ahora si yo gano tu saldrás con el y tendras sexo con el para que asi se olvide de mi"; dije yo.

-"Esta bien, pero no sé porque no quieres tener sexo, es muy rico hacerlo", dijo Linda con una sonrisa en su cara.

-"No me presumas tu vida sexual, y solo dispara", dije yo, en serio, ya lleva un año haciéndolo con todos en la secundaria, mas bien hasta muchos ya se quieren pasar de listos y piensan que yo soy tan fácil como ella, por suerte no siguen pensando en eso una vez los golpeo en la cara dejándolos inconscientes.

Y en este campo de tiro no era nada especial, era un campo de 400 metros de largo por 10 de ancho, y unos maniquíes en el fondo.

-"La primera en atinarle a la cabeza al maniquí del centro gana"; dijo Linda confiada.

-"Hecho", dije yo.

-"Ahora"; dijo ella.

Como empezamos a apuntar y disparar, y por mi mala suerte ella solo por un segundo de diferencia le atino.

Mierda.

-"Que paso, muy rápido para ti"; dijo Linda.

-"Ya, no presumas, saldré con el, pero por mientras practiquemos un poco mas ya"; dije yo derrotada.

-"Esta bien"; dijo Linda.

Y seguimos disparando algunas rondas, en serio que buena pistola, en serio a papa le dan las mejores armas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **20:00 pm**

 **Torre capital.**

Mierda, como mis hijas cambiaron tanto, como si fuera suficiente tener a todo un planeta preocupado por el regreso de los Cebricans, ahora tengo que ocultar de la prensa lo que ellas hacen en la secundaria, porque se que si ellas tocan la universidad con ese comportamiento, se que ya no podre hacer nada por silenciar los rumores sobre sus actitudes.

Mierda, como me molesta que este trabajo me absorbiera demasiado, mis hijas primogénitas básicamente hacen lo que quieren ahora, aunque Esperanza es una estudiante modelo a lo que se refiere a sus notas, constantemente falta a clases y a cualquier chico que le intenta coquetear lo deja con heridas tan graves que requieren que los hospitalicen por varios días, malditos genes con super fuerza.

Y mi otra hija Linda, ella es muy buena y amable con todos, ella en serio le gusta la atención que recibe de los chicos, mas bien con horror me doy cuenta porque recientemente, ella es básicamente es la prostituta de la escuela, maldita sea, al menos se que es lista y seguro uso protección con los chicos, eso espero por todos los cielos.

No quiero pensar en otra cosa.

Pero eso si, cada pocas veces que estoy con ellas me insisten en que quieren entra al ejército y ayudar a la captura de los Diamonds Dogs, es un lindo gesto, pero no quiero que ellas entren, porque no quiero que vean las cosas que yo vi en las arenas de batalla y en las simulaciones, la guerra no es un juego.

Pero ellas no lo entienden.

Demonios debo admitir una cosa, mis esposas no tienen mucha autoridad con ellas, ellas son las permisivas, las dejan hacer lo que quieren, como yo las deje a ellas cuando estaba yo con ellas.

La única diferencia que hace que mis esposas no se comporten como ellas es que les di pautas a seguir y les dije que era bueno y que era malo y como diferenciarlo.

Ellas no lo hacen, aunque al menos la escuela se encargó de enseñarles eso.

Y me desanima que ellas no tengan verdaderos amigos, a Linda la odian todas las chicas de secundaria por robarles a sus novios, y a Esperanza todos les temen por lo que le hace a los chicos, pobre, a pesar de que se le dice que controle su fuerza, ella es muy temperamental y no se deja con nadie.

Maldita sea, en serio me hubiera gustado estar mas con ellas para enseñarles como hacer amigos y cambiarles mas o menos su comportamiento, mis esposas no las castigan por esos comportamientos, yo no estoy ahí para hacer valer sus castigos, y como ellas incluso saben cómo hackear computadoras como un hacker profesional, seria tonto intentar ponerles un sistema de vigilancia.

No ayuda que ellas son tan inteligentes como muchos científicos o que sus cuerpos estan tan desarrollados como las de una cebra adulta, y mi predicción se hizo realidad.

Ellas tienen los mismos cuerpos curvilíneos y sexys que sus madres, y hasta creo que la razón de que Linda sea tan…adicta al sexo, creo que es por mis genes, maldita sea, es el karma atacando, yo fui un adicto al sexo total y ahora mi hija lo es, maldita sea.

Durante todo este tiempo he estado usando mi dinero para callar a los padres de los chicos que Esperanza golpeo y a los profesores y la directora para que no hablaran sobre el comportamiento de Linda.

Mierda, me siento muy mal, me siento como esos malditos corruptos que quieren arreglar todo con dinero, me siento muy mal y me odio a mi mismo por convertirme en esto.

Un padre que casi no tiene tiempo para sus esposas y menos para sus hijos.

Juro que cuando hallemos a los Cebricans, dejare a Star encargarse de todo, y por fin enfocarme en estar con mi familia, solo espero que no sea demasiado tarde para ello.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

 **Punto de vista Esperanza**

 **24:00 PM**

 **Baile del fin de año**

En serio no se como me deje convencer de esto, pero bueno, a penas llame al chico que, bueno, nunca me aprendí su nombre, pero al menos se que era un pegaso, creo, bueno lo que interesa es que a penas lo llame el acepto, y acepte reunirnos en la entrada del coliseo de la escuela secundaria para entrar juntos.

Yo me quede esperando al lado de la entrada mientras lo esperaba y veía a las demás parejas entrando juntos, y como siempre, muchos de esos sementales se ocultaban detrás de sus parejas al verme, que cobardes con un solo golpe que le doy y ya se acobardan al verme.

Linda entro antes que yo, ella venia sola también, porque solo quería pasarla bien con los muchos sementales que le invitaron a ir a la vez.

No se como lo hace en serio.

-"Esperanza, eres tu?", dijo una voz cerca mio, volteo y veo que es ese pegaso.

-"Si, lo soy eh….", en serio porque nunca me aprendi su nombre.

-"Me llamo Fresh"; dijo el.

-"A si, Fresh, que bueno que llegas pero en fin, quisiera darte unas simples reglas, podemos bailar, podes tomarte fotos conmigo, pero si me tocas mis partes intimas, no respondo, esta claro"; dije con firmeza.

Y entramos al coliseo, fue raro por todo este tiempo, todos nos miraban raro, los otros sementales miraban a Fresh con odio, pero una vez los miraba de regreso yo, ellos ya miraban para otro lado deseando no estar ahí.

El baile duro unas 2 horas, bueno duro mas pero yo ya me había aburrido, bailar no era lo mio, y ya me canse de que cada rato el me este tomando fotos, mas bien creo que el ya tendría un álbum lleno de fotos mias de solo esa noche, y el estuvo en muchas ocasiones de tocarme mis pechos.

Asi que lo decidi invitar a mi casa, solo porque bueno, no se, sentí pena por el, por irme tan temprano de la fiesta.

El en serio estaba mas entusiasmado por esto, incluso mas que cuando le dije que quería ir al baile con el.

En toda la fiesta el solo quizo saber cosas sobre mi, y el no me quizo decir cosas de el, o talvez lo dijo y yo no me di cuenta, no lo se.

Llegamos a mi casa, y como siempre mis hermanitos decidieron quedarse en sus cuartos y jugar videojuegos, y como ellos después de la escuela, antes que vengan mis padres, ellos juegan sin parar, asi que no creo que les interese que yo estoy llegando.

-"Y bien, bienvenido a mi hogar"; le dije mientras entrabamos en el lobby principal.

-"Guao, es increíble"; dijo el asombrado.

-"Y que quieres hacer", dije yo algo aburrida.

-"Que te parece si…", el decía, antes de detenerse y sonrojarse, no sabia que los sementales también podían sonrojarse, "Podemos ver una película mientras nos abrazamos", dijo el.

Eh, bueno, alguien vio mucha tv romántica, pero que va, no me importa darle estos gustos, si eso significa que lo dejare satisfecho un buen tiempo.

Nos sentamos en un sofá frente al proyector y estuve buscando una buena película humana que tenia papa, algunas de ellas eran muy interesantes.

Al final decidimos ver una película con una actor llamado Adam Sandler, que para mi gusto sus películas me aburren un poco, pero al final me divierten.

Pero no duramos ni 20 minutos viendo la película, cuando Fresh ya quiso sobrepasarse, primero poniendo su mano en mis muslos.

Luego mientras avanzaba mas la película, mas subia su mano, y mas, hasta el punto que.

 **CRASH**

Le di un potente golpe en la cara una vez su mano alcanzo mi vagina, eso ya es sobrepasarse.

El colapso en el piso frente al sofá, pero algo no andaba bien.

No se movía, cuando fui a ver sus constantes vitales, el tampoco respiraba.

Oh no, yo sabia que era fuerte, pero no tan fuerte.

No pude haberlo matado con un solo golpe, o si.

Luego cuando lo puse boca arriba, pude ver el daño, todo el lado de su ojo izquierdo estaba colapsado y su ojo ahora era una masa gelatinosa que le goteaba de la cara, con razón no respiraba….

Yo, yo lo mate.

No quise hacerlo.

Luego vi como le empezó a salir sangre por lo que le quedaba de su nariz y sus orejas.

Oh no, por todos los cielos no.

Esto no esta pasando, esto no esta pasando.

-"Esperanza estas en casa", oh no, esa voz, era Linda, y se estaba acercando, y no tenia como cubrir a Fresh.

-"Me preocupo que te fueras antes de la fiesta, vine a ver si estabas bien…", y lo vio, vio el cuerpo inmóvil y con la cara toda ensangrentada del pobre de Fresh.

Ella estaba a punto de gritar, pero me fui rápido hacia ella y la tape la boca.

-"Escucha, esto fue un accidente, confía en mi, pero por el momento quiero que me ayudes a ocultarlo, nadie necesita saber esto", dije yo toda preocupada mientras le tapaba la boca, "Asiente si me vas a querer ayudar", ella asintió.

La deje libre y entonces ella dijo.

-"Pero que paso"; dijo asustada y apunto de gritar.

-"El puso sus dedos en mi vagina y yo le golpee por eso"; dije yo aun nerviosa por lo sucedido.

-"Pero no merecia que lo mataras por eso"; dijo ella.

-"Lo se", dije yo aun nerviosa.

-"Por eso quiero que me ayudes a ocultarlo, nadie merece saber que yo lo asesine", dije yo.

-"Pero no puedes decirle a papa que fue porque el se propaso, seguro el hallara una forma de que no te metan en prisión", dijo ella.

-"Aunque papa logre evitar que valla a prisión, los del ejercito lo sabran y no querrán a una asesina de inocentes en sus filas, lo se"; dije yo aun mas nerviosa como si eso fuera posible ya.

-"Pero….", dijo ella.

-"Sin peros, tu me hiciste ir a la fiesta con el, y eres parte responsable que este muerto", dije yo ahora enfadada.

-"Pero yo no sabia que terminaría asi, yo no puedo ayudarte"; dijo Linda.

-"Por favor, ayúdame no seas asi", dije yo ahora rogando y con lagrimas en los ojos.

-"Mmmmm, esta bien", dijo ella.

-"Ahora vamos a las afueras de la casa en el bosque, ahí nadie lo pensara buscar", dije yo.

-"Esta bien", dijo ella.

Y nos pusimos a cargar el cuerpo con nuestra magia, para evitar que callera su sangre en el piso.

Nos tomo un rato alejarnos lo suficiente para poder hallar un sitio para ocultar el cadáver, y nos tomo 30 minutos cavar un agujero y enterrar el cuerpo, nuestras ropas estaban sucias por la tierra y estábamos cansadas por esto.

-"Ahora solo explicar una buena coartada que explique que…"

 **FLASH.**

Estaba hablando cuando una explosión de luz nos cegó a ambas y de repente estábamos tumbadas en el suelo.

 _-"Tenemos a las sospechosas, central me recibe";_ escucho a alguien hablar.

De repente sentimos como nos esposan y nos ponen de pie y ya cuando me recupero de la ceguera, veo algo que hizo que todos mis planes fallaran radicalmente.

El grupo de las fuerzas especiales Nº4 estaba en la zona, con sus armaduras imponentes y con varias naves de transporte y aviones caza sobrevolando la zona.

Solo una palabra podía decir en un momento asi.

-"Mierda".

 **..-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.**

 **Punto de vista Martin**

 **26:00 pm**

 **Torre capital**

Mierda, que aburrido es estar aquí, pero alguien tiene que aprobar los permisos para probar armamentos experimentales, al principio era divertido leer lo que hacen esas armas y hasta verlas en acción cuando me lo mostraban como funcionaban pero ahora ya cansa, joder en un solo mes hubo 16 versiones de una maldita pistola de plasma.

 **RING RING RING RING**

Ahora que….

Y se habré la pantalla holográfica de emergencia, mostrándome a uno de mis asistentes IA.

-"Señor, tenemos una emergencia", dijo mi asistente IA.

-"Dime, ahora que paso"; dije yo algo aburrido.

-"Señor, hace 1 hora, con 35 minutos, uno de nuestros ciudadanos fue reportado como asesinado"; dijo mi IA, tranquilamente.

-"Y porque lo dices tan calmado, esto es grave, no ha habido un asesinato de otro Cebricans, desde que yo estuve en el poder, hace mas de 8 años", dije yo algo irritado.

Y una de las medidas de seguridad que implementamos para la seguridad de los ciudadanos fueron chips rastreadores que pudieran hasta verificar sus signos vitales, y rastrearlo en caso de ser asesinado o secuestrado.

Asi sabríamos si los Diamonds Dogs regresarían y secuestrarían de manera mas furtiva a la población, y a la vez podríamos saber si se comete un crimen como un asesinato, los asesinos en potencia no se podrían salir con la suya nunca mas, gracias a este sistema.

-"Bueno, han atrapado a las responsables"; dijo mi IA, "Pero, yo creo que no querrá ver quiénes son señor", ahora lo dijo con nerviosismo.

-"Dilo, no me importa, quien quiera que sean, iran un largo tiempo en prisión", dije yo.

-"Bueno…..aqui esta la imagen de las sospechosas"; dijo el IA nervioso, mientras mostraba los datos de donde fueron encontradas y las imágenes de…

Oh no.

Mis hijas.

Yo lo único que pude hacer es levantarme e irme corriendo a tomar mi avión personal e ir directo a la base militar cercana a mi casa, porque ahí era el lugar mas cercano donde las podían llevar.

 **(Ley 456: Cualquier asesino será llevado a una base militar cercana a su sitio de arresto, para mantenerlo prisionero, para posterior juicio)**

No me importo que mi asistente IA me estuviera llamando cada rato para saber si estaba bien.

Yo tenia que verlo con mis propios ojos, aunque una parte estaba destruido por dentro por saber que fueron mis hijas, me sorprende lo verdaderamente rápido que mi ejército se movilizo por la pérdida de uno de nuestros habitantes.

Me subi al avión, vole directo hacia alla y cuando apenas aterrice, fui directo hacia donde estaban ellas, ignore a todos con los que me cruce, solo fui directo hacia la habitación donde tenia vista a las celdas en secreto, y cuando llegue solo pude observar con tristeza, que en efecto, eran mis hijas.

-"Señor Martin"; me decía al parecer el comandante de esta base.

-"SI", es lo único que podía decir en un momento asi.

-"Se ha confirmado señor, la cebra que asesinaron era Fresh Fruits, el hijo de unos granjeros, no muy conocido entre los estudiantes, y la causa de su muerte, fue un golpe muy potente en el lado izquierdo de su cara, que le rompió el cráneo y le provoco una hemorragia cerebral interna que le provoco la muerte casi instantánea", dijo el leyendo el informe que traía consigo.

-"Y si fue un solo golpe el que lo mato, porque las 2 estan aca"; me dolia mucho hablar en ese momento, el dolor que sentía al ver a mis hijas sentadas en una celda por cometer asesinato, dios, era demasiado.

-"Porque las 2 estaban ocultando el cuerpo señor", dijo el comandante.

-"Y sabes porque paso esto, que les llevo a hacer esto"; dije con tristeza.

-"Señor, su hija Esperanza confeso diciéndonos que ella lo hizo solo porque el chico se sobrepasó en tocarle sus partes intimas fue la razón de porque recibió ese golpe", dijo el comandante.

Yo me quede mudo, no sabía que decir, que podía decir todo el mundo seria, hija del rey Martin asesino a un chico por tocarle sus partes íntimas y su hermana la ayudo, y quien dice que no se revelaría todo lo que ellas hicieron y mostrar como oculte todos sus actos, sería la ruina, para mí, para mi familia, para todo lo que he trabajado y quien dice que no reiniciarían el plan conquista de la raza humana después de haber solucionado lo de los Diamonds Dogs, mi credibilidad caería en picada.

Ahora que hago, que hago.

-"Señor, me temo que hay que seguir las normas, y llamar a un juez para que les de la sentencia, aunque trataremos lo mas posible que el juicio sea lo mas privado posible pero no podemos promet…"

No lo deje seguir, lo noquee en ese instante, que suerte que estábamos en una sala libre de monitoreo y sin nadie mas, lo siento comandante, pero estas cosas siempre salen a la luz, y por el momento no quiero que eso suceda.

Las celdas obviamente si estaban siendo monitoreadas.

Pero hice algo que no crei volver hacer, atacar de nuevo a los Cebricans, y todo con un simple IA.

-"Asistente IA, necesito tu ayuda", dije a penas saque mi celular.

Y mi asistente apareció en la pantalla holográfica de este.

-"Que necesita señor, porque en serio creo que necesita mucha ayuda por la noticia que le di, sobre sus hijas", dijo mi IA.

-"Quiero que apagues todos los sistemas IA y sistemas de vigilancia de la base militar N°13, de inmediato", dije yo.

-"Pero señor, no podemos hacer eso, acaso es una prueba sorpresa", dijo el.

-"Si es una especie de prueba, hazlo ahora", dije yo impaciente.

-"Muy bien", dijo el.

Entonces la base se puso a oscuras y se empezó a escuchar los gritos de los soldados dando ordenes y preparándose para lo peor.

-"Bien hecho IA, pero lamento lo que voy a hacer a continuación", dije yo.

-"Que cosa", dijo intrigada mi IA.

Saque de mi bolsillo una versión Cebrican de una memoria USB, y la puse en mi celular.

-"Señor me siento raro, que esta pasando"; dijo mi IA.

-"Lo siento amigo, pero todo lo que voy a hacer se necesita mantener en secreto, asi que les borrare la memoria a todos los IA de todo lo que ha pasado en estas 3 horas máximo y los dejare sin funcionar por unas 2 horas"; dije yo.

-"Señor porque…"

Eso es lo ultimo que dijo una vez se apago también, lo siento amigos IA, pero ustedes no saben guardar secretos, son muy accesibles sus secretos.

Aproveche la situación y mi cole en las celdas, y ordene a todos los guardias que custodiaban a mis hijas que estuvieran atentos y que estuvieran todos afuera, obviamente me hicieron caso.

Y cuando todos salieron yo por fin me quede solo con mis hijas.

-"Papa, eres tu….yo…"

No la deje terminar a Esperanza, como a ambas la fui a sedar con unos anestésicos que robe de la enfermería mientras venia hacia las celdas.

Y yo me las empece a llevar en mis espaldas, eran pesaditas las 2, pero aun asi mientras las llevaba busque una forma de hacer menos obvio que llevaba a 2 hembras cebras.

Entonces después de un rato al fin encontré unos cajones de donde se colocan las armas, saque todo lo que traía adentro, las puse a ambas adentro y me las lleve afuera con tranquilidad.

Todo afuera estaba a oscuras, con excepción de las luces de los cascos de los soldados que patrullaban la base.

-"Señor Castillo, me alegro saber que esta aquí con nosotros", dijo un capitán mientras venia hacia mi.

-"Si estoy bien, pero ahora no es el momento de saludos, tengo que despegar con esta carga de alto valor", mientras señalaba a los 2 cajones donde estaban mis hijas inconscientes, "Ayudame a llevarlas a mi avión", dije yo.

-"Si, señor", el acepto sin dudarlo.

Y después de que me ayudara a sujetarlas con firmeza en las alas de mi avión.

Le dije que siguiera en el área sin importar que pase, y le menti diciendo que esto podría ser un ataque Diamond Dogs inminente y que no le digan a otras bases sobre esto.

El acepto sin dudarlo.

Yo me subi al avión y una vez despegue y me puse a una distancia muy lejana de la base, hice algo que se que me arrepentiría hasta el dia que muera.

Con la computadora abordo tuve que programar manualmente los sistemas energéticos de la base y sobrecargarlos, y en teoría destruir toda la base.

Es algo horrible, pero sacrificar las vidas de unos pocos para salvar a toda una raza, creo que es lo correcto, por suerte solo hay unos 500 soldados en la base actualmente, que suerte que no es de las grandes.

Lo siento y que Dios me perdone.

Una vez sobrecargue los sistemas de la base, después de unos segundos una enorme explosión se vio detrás mio.

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

-"Señor la base N°13 fue destruida, y no sabemos por quien!", decía Star desde mi intercomunicador.

-"Lo se, los sistemas de la base han fallado, parece que una falla con los IA de la base, y que ha afectado a todos los demás, y que se desencadeno en una falla catastrófica de los sistemas", dije yo.

-"En efecto señor, se ha reportado que las IA de repente han dejado de funcionar en todo el país, usted cree que fue un ataque Diamond Dogs", dijo Star.

-"No lo creo, porque los sistemas de respaldo funcionan con normalidad, debio ser una falla de una de las IA de la base, porque ambos sabemos que si fuera un ataque de ellos, el ataque se hubiera sentido en todas las bases, no en una de menor categoría"; dije yo.

-"Tiene razón señor, en estos momentos estaremos desplegando a todos nuestros ingenieros a nuestras bases para que vean que no suceda una cosa parecida"; dijo Star.

-"Muy bien Star, y una cosa mas, la base de tele transportación esta activa en estos momentos", dije yo.

-"Si señor como siempre, porque?", dijo ella.

-"Necesito verificar que sus sistemas funcionan con normalidad porque después de todo también funcionan con IA con la misma configuración que las de las bases", dije yo.

-"Umm, es cierto, como no pude verlo, usted se encargara personalmente de verificar que todo este en orden señor?", dijo ella.

-"Si, ahora no te distraigas y coordina a los técnicos inmediatamente, cada segundo que perdamos hablando es un segundo de oportunidad para que los Diamonds Dogs ataquen", dije yo.

-"Si señor", dijo ella como corto la comunicación.

Joder si que funciono, pobre soldados, la explosión debio ser lo suficientemente potente para borrar todo rastro del mapa, incluido cualquiera que supiera la razón de porque estaba en la base, que suerte que el aviso de captura de mis hijas fue enviado directamente a mi y a nadie mas.

Que suerte, además en toda la confusión solo estuvieron diciendo que tuvieron una falla energética, eso es aun mas suerte.

Pero aun esto no es nada porque alegrarse, mate a soldados inocentes por proteger mi imagen ante el publico.

Como le mirare a la cara a mi esposa cuando sepan esto.

No, no pueden saberlo.

Es la razón de porque estoy yendo a la base de tele transportación que se encargaba de tele transportar las prisiones humanas, un enorme complejo, custodiado por unos pocos a estas horas de la noche, perfecto.

La idea de enviarlas a mis hijas lejos venía a mi mente cuando estaba hablando con Star, un lugar donde no sepan lo que hicieron y que no me afecte si es que se enteran los lugareños.

Donde Luna real, no, ella me estuviera criticando por lo que tuve que hacer para llevarlas halla, a los científicos de la base lunar, no ellos aun no les caigo tan bien, y esto seria la oportunidad perfecta para que me desacrediten.

La tierra.

La tierra?.

Eso es, hay nadie sabe quiénes son, y son básicamente tan invulnerables como yo, no hay nada en este planeta que me mate, peor en la tierra, es perfecto, estarán a salvo y no sufrirán ninguna enfermedad humana.

Pero hay un factor muy importante que creo que no medí.

Ellas son cebras antropomórficas, los científicos siquiera experimentaron si había forma de transformar cebras en humanos porque ellos no le veian la necesidad, maldita sea.

Pero entonces me vino a la mente algo arriesgado, los inyectables que me daban para curarme y que me convirtió en un super humano.

Nunca nadie examino que pasaría si una cebra lo consumiera, y el inyectable no es mortal, solo cuando uno lo toma hasta que se hace una sobredosis.

Asi que, que pasaría si una cebra con una parte de ADN humano lo tomara.

Se transformaría en humano o se haría una super cebra gracias a que el ADN humano ayuda a que mute sin problemas en su ADN.

Es un riesgo que estoy seguro en afrontar, porque en estos momentos, ya ha tomado suficientes riesgos ya.

No sé por qué, pero yo conserve 2 inyectables de esos en mi avión, no se porque, mayormente creo que como recuerdo de lo que use para salvarme, o solo presentimientos de que lo iba a usar en cualquier momento.

No se, simplemente a estas alturas ya no lo se.

Una vez llegue a la base, los guardias me recibieron con tranquilidad y a la vez avisándome que aunque la IA también dejo de funcionar, todo funciona correctamente.

Pero yo insiste en querer hacer una prueba, una prueba de tele transportación.

Ellos aceptaron, y les dije que lo iban a hacer con las cajas que llevaba en el avión.

Ellos aceptaron por suerte, y me ayudaron a mover las cajas en unas bodegas donde iban a cargarlo luego a un camión para el sitio de tele transportación.

Yo me ofrecí a llevarlas, y tuve que insistir para que me dejaran hacerlo, y una vez cuando me dejaron solo con las cajas, abri una de ellas y use uno de los inyectables en Esperanza.

Lo siento hija, solo espero que esto funcione.

Le inyecte en el brazo y solo rece a que funcionara.

Y lo que vi, me animo aunque sea un poquito, vi como poco a poco su cuerpo de al menos 1,90 de alto, seguía asi, y sus atributos seguían siendo del mismo gran tamaño, el cambio de verdad fue como su hocico se aplanaba, hasta ser la nariz de un ser humano y tener la cara de una humana, su pelaje desaparecía de su cuerpo y ahora mostraba una piel morena y su pelo se mantenía igual, pelo negro, heredado de mi obviamente, sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color y su cola desaparecía, y sus pezuñas se convertían en pies, y en cuestión de solo unos muy largos minutos, ahí estaba, mi hijita con apariencia humana, y era muy hermosa, haría ver a las mas bellas supermodelos morirse de envidia por su belleza.

Lo mismo hice con Linda y sucedió exactamente lo mismo, al menos no murieron en el proceso.

Agarre mi celular, le quite mi GPS y le anule la capacidad de llamar de vuelta, y grave un mensaje, un mensaje solo para ellas, una disculpa, y una guía de como vivir con humanos, es lo único que podía hacer, nada mas.

Ellas irían como están ahora, en unos vestidos para una fiesta y mi celular, y sin nada mas como identificarse.

Es mejor asi.

Lo lamento mis hijitas, esto es lo único que se me ocurre, espero que me perdonen algún dia, o al menos, no me odien tanto.

Ellas aun no se habían despertado, es mejor asi.

Las cerre las cajas sin seguro, y me las lleve con el camión hasta el sitio del tele transporte.

Las deje y me fui de nuevo a la base.

-"Ya estan las cajas en su lugar, el sistema esta listo?", pregunte yo por el intercomunicador del camión.

-"Si señor, el sistema esta cargado y listo, a donde desea enviar las cajas"; dijo el ingeniero en jefe.

-"Quiero que las lleven a las siguientes coordenadas"; y escribí las coordenadas en el intercomunicador del camión, eran las coordenadas en las afueras de mi ciudad que creci y vivi, cuando era humano.

-"Señor, esta seguro, esa es la tierra"; dijo intrigado el ingeniero en jefe.

-"Si estoy seguro, además son solo cajas vacias, no les va hacer daño, ni les beneficiaran en nada", dije yo sin emociones.

-"Bien señor", dijo el.

Y solo escuche la cuenta regresiva, mientras me alejaba cada vez mas del sitio

- **3**

Durante el trayecto me puse a pensar en todo el tiempo que no estuve con ellas.

- **2**

Empecé a soltar unas lágrimas por el hecho de que no las podre ver en mucho tiempo.

- **1**

Y cuando por fin llegue al garaje solo pude llorar, por que ahora solo escuchaba como mis hijas se iban a otro mundo, solas, asustadas, y desterradas, solo por proteger mi maldita imagen.

Por dios que he hecho, ahora si merezco que me digan monstruo.

- **0**

Y de ahí solo se escucho un débil ruido de electricidad corriendo por la base y luego solo fue un leve brillo viniendo detrás mio.

-"El tele transporte fue todo un éxito"; dijo el jefe ingeniero.

Y ahí, se fue, mis hermosas primogénitas, por las que luche por darles un dulce hogar donde vivir, las mande lejos quien sabe por cuanto tiempo.

Ahora lo se, cuando llegue mi hora, me ire directo al infierno.

Ahora que le dire a mis esposas.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-

 **Que primer capitulo no.**

 **Ahora que será de las primogénitas de Martin, como reaccionara su familia, los Cebricans algún día sabrán lo que hizo?**

 **Averígüelo en los siguientes capítulos, hasta el próximo capitulo amigos.**

 **(Recuerden, el dia dura en este planeta 36 horas, y han pasado 14 años desde que Martin llego al planeta)**


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Mentiras y sorpresas.

35:00 PM, horas después del tele transporte.

Punto de vista de Martin.

Capital del reino Cebrican

Me regrese a la capital, para decirle a la nación, mas bien mentirles, lo que había pasado en la base militar y el apagón de las IA.

Haber, que ya he improvisado antes, esto no es mi primera vez dando un discurso asi.

Estando sentado en el escritorio de la oficina principal.

Con una cámara especial filmándome.

Bien que empiece el show, digo, los presidentes humanos hacen esto todo el tiempo, que tan difícil podría ser.

La cámara anuncio que estaba al aire y empecé.

-"Queridos habitantes de nuestro gran reino, debo decirles con mucha tristeza que una de nuestras bases militares, la base N°13, fue destruida por un defecto catastrófico en sus sistemas operativos que vigilaban los generadores de energía de la base, me temo que no hay sobrevivientes"

Bien, bien verdad a medias, eso funciona, sigue asi.

-"Me temo que hay más malas noticias, una cebra de nombre Fresh Fruit había muerto por motivos desconocidos y había sido llevado su cadáver a la base militar N° 13, para una investigación mas detallada, y por desgracia",

Hay empece a usar el dolor por haber exiliado a mis hijas, no fue correcto, y cada segundo mi mente quería decir la verdad, pero me tuve que aguantar, ya estaba hecho.

Empece a subir la voz y hablar con una voz de tristeza.

-"Mis hijas primogénitas, habían sido llevadas como testigos clave por que ellas fueron las ultimas en verlo, en el informe que me habían mandado sobre el hecho antes que sucediera la explosión, ellas estaban con el en camino a mi casa pero de la nada alguien las embosca y les causa heridas tan graves en sus cuerpos, pero antes que este asesino les diera el golpe fatal a mis hijas, esta cebra Fresh Fruit, se le hizo en frente y por desgracia no fue por mucho tiempo porque el asesino le rompió el cuello con una maniobra militar, y huyo una vez vio que mis hijas se habían recuperado y podían hacerle frente"

No se de donde saque esta historia pero al menos me suene verdadera.

-"Yo estaba yendo a la base y cuando estaba bien cerca sucedió la explosión, lamentablemente viendo que no dejo sobrevivientes, eso incluye a mis hijas"

-"Pero les dire algo fieles ciudadanos del poderoso reino Cebrican, no descansare ante nada en poder hallar a este asesino que hizo que mis hijas fueran a esa base, en la morgue", dije con ira.

-"Hasta pronto ciudadanos del reino Cebrican", dije mas calmado.

Y la cámara se apago.

Mierda, en serio, esto cuando se descubra, todo se ira a la mierda.

RING RING

Hablando de cosas que se pueden ir mas a la mierda, quien podrá ser.

Yo conteste la video llamada.

Y eran las personas con quien menos quería hablar ahora, mis esposas.

-"Por favor, dinos que no es cierto, por favor", eran Cami y Amanda hablando a la vez con los ojos rojos y llorosos.

Por todos los cielos no estoy listo.

-"Lo lamento, pero es la verdad, es la cruda y horrible verdad", dije con tristeza y dolor.

Tristeza por ser yo el responsable de que ya no estén y dolor por mentirles asi.

Ellas solo gritaron al cielo de dolor por la perdida.

En serio que clase de monstruo me he convertido.

-"Calmense, voy en seguida, estos momentos son para estar todos juntos en familia"; dije yo aun triste.

Ellas solo se pusieron a llorar mas, joder porque elegi justo esas palabras, apague la llamada y me fui directo a mi caza de combate para ir a mi casa y no salir de ella hasta nuevo aviso.

Joder incluso ignore a todos los generales y ministros que me estaban llamando intento talvez consolarme por mi perdida o talvez tratando de averiguar mas detalles.

En estos momentos, no me importaba nada, solo quería ir a ayudar a lo que queda de mi destrozada familia y rezar de que, de que mierda hablo, porque rezar de que todo vaya bien, ellas volverán estoy seguro, y todo lo que hice saldrá a la luz, lo único que puedo hacer es mantener a lo que queda de mi familia a salvo, es lo único que puedo hacer.

Porque sé que cuando ese día llegue, prefiero elegir irme con dignidad, y no a rastras como a Zecora.

El karma, te llega tarde o temprano, y los pecados que cometí en la cárcel y en la arena de combate me alcanzan al fin.

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Punto de vista de Esperanza

Hora de la tierra 10:00 AM

Varios minutos después de su destierro

A varios kilómetros al norte de la ciudad de Santa Cruz de la Sierra, Bolivia.

Umm mierda mi cabeza que paso.

En un minuto estaba en una cárcel y ahora estoy en…..

Abro los ojos ahora, y veo que estoy en una caja, pero que?.

Le doy una fuerte patada y la parte de arriba se desprende con la enorme fuerza de la patada, y cuando veo mi pierna, me paralizo al verla.

Es una pierna con piel morena y sin pelaje, ni siquiera cascos, y al final de estas "Piernas", hay algo que solo he visto en algunos animales y humanos, y se que se le llaman pies.

En que minuto mis cascos se convirtieron en pies?.

Y luego mientras salgo de la caja ya empiezo a notar el resto de mi cuerpo, y descubro que ya no tengo mi pelaje, ahora fue reemplazada para una piel morena, como vi en algunos humanos.

Espera?

Soy una humana ahora, pero como?.

Y como termine siendo humana, como termine en esta caja?, y donde miera estoy?.

Cuando termino de ver mi cuerpo, y también descubrir que no tengo cola, si no tengo cola, descubro que estoy en una especie de colina con algunos árboles tipo tropical, mas bien hace mucho calor, ahora que lo noto.

CRASH

Escucho un fuerte golpe y descubro que no estoy sola aquí, al parecer había otra caja a unos metros de mi, y de ella sobresalía una pierna humana igual de morena como la mia, y luego como esa humana salio de esa caja.

Ella usaba el mismo vestido que Linda…..

Espera un segundo, Linda también esta aquí y se convirtió en lo mismo que yo.

-"Linda, Linda eres tú"; pregunte en voz alta, mientras salía de esta caja que ya me hacía sentir muy incómoda.

-"Que", exclamo asustada mientras miraba por todos lados hasta que me empezó a ver directamente, "Fuiste tu humana".

-"Si, fui yo, acaso no me reconoces", le dije.

-"Esperanza?", pregunto, "Esperanza eres tu?", mientras se acercaba a mi.

-"Si, si lo soy"; mientras también me acercaba a ella y la abrazaba con fuerza.

Caminar fue algo difícil con estos "Pies", caminar será algo complicado por ahora.

-"Que nos paso Esperanza?", me dijo asustada Linda.

-"No lo se", dije yo con sinceridad, tratando de mantener la calma, y a estas alturas es difícil.

-"Recuerdas algo", dijo Linda.

-"Solo, solo recuerdo, estar en esa celda y luego…", mientras me da un pequeño flashback, "Y veo a papa, y el nos inyecta algo en el cuello a ambas al mismo tiempo".

-"Estas segura"; dijo Esperanza.

-"Si mis recuerdos no fueron alterados, entonces si", dije yo.

-"Yo, yo creo que este celular nos pueda dar unas respuestas de porque papa nos dejo inconscientes", dijo Linda mientras me mostraba un celular.

-"Oye, ese no es el celular de papa, parece algo dañado", dije yo algo curiosa.

-"No se, estaba encima mio, y yo juro que no le hice nada"; dijo ella.

-"Bien te creo, ahora esperemos que funcione aun", dije yo, mientras agarraba el celular y lo encendía.

Por suerte lo hizo.

Y por mala suerte también vi, que el sistema de llamadas y GPS estaban muy dañados, tanto su software como su hardware, y sin las piezas adecuadas no funcionaría de nuevo, además que la mayoría de la información estaba borrada, prácticamente era un cascaron vacio sin casi nada que ofrecer.

Excepto, excepto por una sola cosa.

2 mensajes, uno de audio, y otro uno que parecía mas un documento largo de texto, nada mas.

Decidimos escuchar el primero que al parecer era el mas corto.

-"Hijas mias, se que deben estar asustadas y con muchas preguntas en estos momentos",

Era papa, y se escuchaba, triste?, no creía que el podría estar triste, nunca.

-"Se que con suerte estoy unos minutos con ustedes cada semana, y que no pude asistir a la mayoría de sus competiciones a lo largo de sus vidas, yo las amaba y me dolía que el trabajo me estuviera absorbiendo tanto como para no poder estar con ustedes, mis hijas, mi familia"

Oh papa, no pudimos estar con algunas lagrimas ya brotando de nuestros ojos.

-"Por eso, me duele demasiado hacerles esto, exiliarlas por un tiempo a mi antiguo hogar la tierra"

Espera que, nosotras nos detuvimos de llorar por un momento.

-"Ustedes, habían matado a un chico, uno inocente, y todavía lo querían ocultar, no podía creerlo, por eso, hice lo que hice"

Ya lo se papa, y aun me duele haber hecho eso.

-"Puede que suene muy egoísta, pero no quería que esto se supiese, manchar mi nombre y hacer que los ciudadanos dudaran de mi liderazgo perdieran su confianza hacia mi, por el simple hecho de que si no podía criar a mis hijas como es debido, como podría manejar un país, eso es lo que dirían muchos, o prácticamente todos"

No puedo creer lo que escucho.

-"No se porque lo hice, pero, las saque de la base y las lleve a que las tele transportaran aca, a mi antiguo hogar, la tierra, como unas humanas, por cierto, nadie mas que yo lo sabe, y para guardar el secreto, hice cosas, cosas horribles mate a muchos soldados y engañe a muchos mas, y solo por tratar de ocultarlas y ocultar lo que han hecho"

Su voz para este punto era que estaba en serio muy triste y dolido casi como si se estuviera aguantando las lágrimas.

Pero porque papa, porque hiciste esto.

Porque pensaste que esta es una buena idea.

-"Es horrible, si hubiera podido estar con ustedes cuando crecían, podía haberles enseñado a controlar su fuerza, o controlarse cuando lo quieres hacer con alguien, tal vez, tal vez todo esto no hubiera sucedido, es mi culpa y de nadie mas, ni siquiera ustedes"

No se que sentir en este punto.

-"Se que sus madres estarán destrozadas cuando se enteren que desaparecieron, pero les dire una cosa, cuando las cosas con los Diamonds Dogs se solucionen, juro que ire a buscarlas y traerlas de vuelta, no se si será dentro de 5 o 50 años, pero yo se que podrán sobrevivir aca, al menos se que estarán a salvo de los Diamonds Dogs, y eso, es lo único que me ayuda a poder aceptar lo que estoy haciendo, ya no hay vuelta atrás, por favor se que es mucho pedir pero solo vivan una vida normal, que es lo que mas pido, por favor, adiós mis hermosas hijas, espero verlas muy pronto";

Y la señal se corto.

Debo decir que el mensaje nos dejo impactadas.

El, el nos abandonó aquí, porque quería proteger su imagen, no podía creerlo.

No quería creerlo.

Se que fue para que no vallamos a la cárcel o que simplemente para que no se arruinara nuestras vidas cuando todos se enteraran de lo que hicimos si de milagro no íbamos a la cárcel.

Aun asi, esto, esto no es mejor que esas 2 posibilidades.

Porque se le ocurrió esto, no sé por qué.

-"En serio papa se avergonzaba de nosotras por lo que hicimos y es por eso que nos expulsó de casa", dijo Linda llorando ahora.

-"No, no lo se, solo se que nos expulso aca, para según el darnos una vida normal y que su maldita imagen no se viera manchada", dije yo con algo de ira al recordar esa parte.

Pero parece que esas palabras no eran las adecuadas porque Linda se puso a llora peor.

-"Calma, todo estará bien lo prometo, además, recuerda que el dijo que el regresara por nosotras y seguro el habrá planeado como hacer que todo vuelva a la normalidad", le djie yo mientras trataba de calmarla mientras la abrazaba.

-"Estas segura de eso"; dijo una vez se calmo un poco.

-"Estoy segura, créeme", dije yo tratando de sonar convincente, porque una parte de mi, no le creía ya.

-"Esta bien, y ahora que hacemos ahora"; dijo Linda ya mas calmada.

-"Creo que será mejor terminar de leer el documento y luego buscar un lugar donde esperarlo por los próximos años", dije yo.

-"Creo que tienes razón, haber que dice ese documento", dijo ella como yo habri el documento.

Y era una guía muy larga para aprender el idioma local conocido como "Español", y unos datos interesantes que se conocían del planeta tierra antes de que los satélites espía dejaran de monitorear el planeta.

Esto será un largo dia, al menos esto nos mantendrá distraídas por todo lo que paso, al menos un poquito.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

12:00 pm

Fue una larga y extraña lectura, pero al menos creo que podremos hablar español con fluidez.

Asi que el primer paso era, encontrar un lugar donde asentarnos.

Especialmente un lugar donde no nos molesten demasiado.

Asi que decidimos caminar hacia el sur, porque por varios minutos estuvimos escuchando y viendo aviones primitivos que vuelan a baja altitud.

Una señal de civilización, pero en serio queríamos ir hacia una ciudad humana, porque después de todo, con el planeta tan sobrepoblado que esta, creo que ocultarnos seria algo muy sospechoso, asi que lo mejor que podríamos hacer, es ocultarnos entre ellos.

Porque después de todo, su tecnología no es lo suficientemente avanzada y no creo que nos pueden diferenciar de los miles de millones de humanos que habitan este planeta, además si los datos que nos dijo la guía, la tecnología no es muy avanzada en este país, eso si que es una ventaja extra para nosotros.

Caminamos, y caminamos por varios minutos, y debo decir que los pies humanos no fueron hechos para andar descalzos.

Por suerte no paso mucho tiempo y por fin alcanzamos una carretera y que por suerte iba directo a la ciudad llamada Santa Cruz, pero estaba a 23 km aun.

Que aburrido.

Caminamos por mucho tiempo a la par de la carretera, y solo pudimos observar como algunos de los vehículos que pasaban desaceleraban para que sus conductores nos saludaran o intentaran darnos cumplidos.

Bueno creo que usar un vestido de fiesta algo revelador y tener unos cuerpos muy atractivos para los hombres no ayuda mucho.

Pero al menos a Linda le animaba la situación un poco, me alegra de que este mas distraída de nuestra situación actual, supongo.

Caminamos por varias horas más y ya podíamos ver más tráfico de vehículos y más personas, aunque ya podíamos ver vehículos que se manejaban solos y había varias de las señales totalmente digitales.

Debo decir que, en serio progresaron mucho con la última vez que se les escaneo.

Además parece que no hay basura en las calles y las mismas estan bien cuidadas, ya en serio, tanto pueden progresar desde que actualizaron el libro.

(Posdata el libro es de datos recopilados hasta el año del 2016, porque solo fue vigilancia si hacían algo mal o sospechoso los humanos, no recopilaban los satélites ningún dato de historia o cambio significativo en las mismas naciones)

Espera un minuto, que año sea aquí, por lo que se tenemos un sistema de fechas muy diferentes, que año sea ahora aquí.

Entonces nos fijamos en un poste que daba la hora en uno de los bordes de la carretera en una estación de servicio.

Este decía.

13:45

33°C

22-03-2037

Espera 2037, eso fue hace mas de 21 años desde que registraron estos datos en el documento.

Ahora, que tan cambiando esta de verdad esta ciudad.

Seguimos caminando aun en dirección al centro de la ciudad para al menos buscar un lugar donde almorzar, aunque había un montón por el camino, necesitamos primero dinero humano, y yo sabia como obtener dinero humano, usando mis dotes de hacker.

Ahora donde habrá un cajero automatico que no este tanto a la vista de todos.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-

14:35

Mierda, mierda, porque tan rápido esta la policía aquí, se supone que su tiempo de repuesta es muy lento.

Todo es tu culpa maldita guía atrasada.

-"Es la policía, estan rodeadas, salgan con las manos en alto"

Aunque hackear la maquina era un juego de niños, había algo que no habíamos previsto y eran, en donde demonios íbamos a cargar el dinero, precisamente no teníamos bolsillos en los vestidos, además nos pasamos discutiendo si usar nuestros vestidos como sacos para llevar el dinero y estar desnudas.

Y creo que tardamos varios minutos discutiendo sobre eso, y entonces llego ya la policía.

-"Ahora que haremos", dijo Linda.

-"Creo que mejor es que nos rindamos, además, ves a la gente detrás de la policía"; dije yo.

-"Si"; dijo Linda.

-"Parece que estan grabando esto y en vivo, lo que esta pasando aquí, y lo que menos necesitamos es que la gente sepa quienes somos", dije yo.

-"Bien, pero si vamos con la policía se enteraran de que no somos de aquí y nos trataran de atrapar"; dijo Linda.

-"Es probable, pero al menos no habrá cámaras que nos delaten cuando tratemos de escapar", dije yo.

-"Tienes un buen punto"; dijo Linda.

-"Bien es hora de salir, con tranquilidad, no importa que pase, OK", le dije a Linda y ella asintió como respuesta, mientras empezábamos a levantar los brazos y agacharnos en señal de rendición.

Y entonces los policías fueron hacia nosotras y nos tumbaron al suelo y nos esposaron y nos llevaron a las patrullas, cada una en diferentes patrullas.

Si esto no es nada que ver con pasar desapercibidas.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

15:30, 22 de marzo del 2037

Estación principal de la policía

Punto de vista Esperanza

Bien, nos mantuvimos calmadas y todo, aunque eso si, ellos usaron unos escáneres y durante buen rato estuvieron verificando nuestras manos, y todos con resultados negativos.

Acaso ellos tienen que usar esos escáneres para verificar las identidades, no pueden saberlo con solo tomarnos una foto o tomar un pelo de nuestro cabello como hacen devuelta en casa, pero en fin recuerda, inferiores tecnológicamente.

Pero aun asi, espero que esta medida de identificación este recién en implementación y no todos lo tengan, porque si resulta que somos las únicas en este mundo que no los tienen, bueno, si que estamos fregados, pero ellos no necesitan saberlo.

Nos pusieron a ambas en una cabina de interrogatorio, y nadie mas había venido desde que nos verificaron con sus escáneres.

Me pregunto que estarán haciendo.

Entonces un oficial, al parecer de alto rango apareció por la puerta, parecía un capitán, parecía joven para alguien de su rango.

-"Buenas tardes señoritas, parece que tenemos un pequeño problema aquí", dijo el todo tranquilo.

-"Si, lo sabemos, pagaremos el tiempo en prisión que sea necesario por el robo al cajero, ahora podemos ir a prisión ya", dije yo con la mayor tranquilidad posible.

-"Bueno, me alegro que al menos sepan que por lo que hicieron iran a prisión unos cuantos años, pero hay una cosa mas por lo que vine a hablar con ustedes"; dijo el sin emoción alguna.

-"Que puede ser", dije yo tratando de mantenerme seria en todo el asunto.

-"Me puedes decir porque tu y tu amiga a lado tuyo no estan en ninguna base de datos conocida, ni siquiera en una de otro país", dijo aun sin emociones.

-"Bueno, es que…", estaba tratando de responder cuando el me interrumpió.

-"Oh será, que sus datos de quienes son estan en otro lugar muy, muy lejano de aca", dijo el aun sin emociones.

-"Eh, bueno…", hablaba yo porque Linda no respondía, estaba demasiado nerviosa y asustada para hablar.

-"Aunque, quiero preguntarles algo antes de continuar esto, me pueden decir al menos sus nombres"; dijo ahora mostrándose impaciente.

Bien, al menos creo que podemos hablar de eso sin mentir.

-"Mi nombre es Esperanza Castillo", dije rápidamente y luego mientras señalaba a mi hermana dije, "Y ella es mi hermana Linda Castillo".

Entonces la cara del capitán se puso blanco palido, y como el era moreno si se notaba mucho.

-"Me….estas….diciendo…que te apellidas….Castillo"; dijo en voz temblorosa el capitán.

Nosotras asentimos, y entonces el salio rápidamente de la sala.

-"Porque se habrá puesto asi al mencionar nuestros nombres", dijo Linda al fin.

-"No lo se, pero no tiene buen aspecto", dije yo.

Nos mantuvimos en la sala por otra hora más, ya era medio aburrido ya, y la tensión se podía sentir en el aire.

Pero por fin alguien más apareció, esta vez se veía que era algo mayor, creo que de unos 60 a 70 años y a su lado era el mismo capitán y también otro sujeto ya de unos 30 a 40 de tez blanca igual que el viejo.

Nosotras no sabíamos porque nos trajeron a estos sujetos, no parecían de la policía, aunque el viejo llevaba un traje demasiado formal.

-"Hola señoritas, talvez ustedes no me conocen, pero lo harán pronto, mi nombre es Gomez Callo, y soy el gobernador de este departamento o estado como quieran ustedes llamarlo", dijo el con tranquilidad.

-"Bueno es un placer Sr. Callo, pero porque un miembro del gobierno quisiera ver a unas simples y novatas ladronas de cajeros", dije yo, tratando de sonar calmada.

-"Bueno señorita, conozco una cosa o dos sobre el crimen en esta ciudad, y ustedes debo decir que si no fuera porque se dejaron atrapar, ustedes pudieron haberse salido con la suya con creces, porque han hackeado uno de los cajeros mas nuevos y teóricamente mas seguros del mundo y sin ninguna clase de equipo extra a mano, yo creo que uno, ustedes debieron haber trabajado donde se crearon esos cajeros, o dos, ustedes son unas genios sin precedentes, no importa cual elijas, porque con esos dotes, uno esperaría que hubiera un registro de ustedes pero no las hay, pero no se porque el capitán no les dijo lo que creemos quienes son ustedes, pero porque no nos hacen mas fácil y nos dicen porque la raza que nos amenaza con invadirnos si no le proveemos de entretenimiento de calidad ahora tiene a una 2 de su raza robando un simple cajero automatico", dijo el con una calma y sin inmutarse en ningún segundo.

-"Bueno si, somos Cebricans convertidas en humanas, y que", dije yo, porque sabia muy bien que ya no podíamos engañarlos, no sin nuestra magia.

Por mientras los 2 que estaban con el Sr. Callo se notaban ahora nerviosos con mi respuesta.

-"Pues bien me alegra que lo hayan admitido, ahora solo dinos una cosa, ustedes son parientes de un tal Martin Castillo", dijo el aun con calma.

-"Pues si, somos sus hijas, y déjame decirte que si nos haces algo el vendrá con todo un ejercito a rescatarnos, porque el ahora es el rey de todo el reino Cebrican, ya saben a los que les mandan todo su entretenimiento para no ser invadidos", dijo Linda, aunque trataba de sonar convincente, ambas sabíamos la verdad, el no tenia idea de saber que rayos pasaba en este mundo, como va a saber que estamos en peligro si quiera.

-"Jajajajaj, pues me alegra por el, sabia que el era un líder nato y que algún dia llegaría lejos pero mira nada mas, un líder de una raza alienígena, quien lo hubiera imaginado, y además consiguió tener a unas bellísimas hijas, en serio el supero toda expectativa que tenia de el", dijo el Sr. Callo.

-"Espera que?", dijimos las 2.

Sus acompañantes también tenían una cara de sorpresa también ante esto.

-"Conocías a nuestro padre", ambas dijimos.

-"Que?, no les dijo quien soy yo", dijo el.

Ambas negamos con la cabeza.

-"Como saben mi nombre voy a ser breve, saben que el fue a prisión, y que su prisión fue una de las primeras en ser tele transportadas verdad", el dijo.

Ambas asentimos.

-"Saben porque el fue a prisión no?"

-"No, solo sabemos que fue por un crimen que no cometió y que su juicio fue arreglado, nada más", dije yo.

-"Pues bien señoritas, yo conozco mas o menos a su padre porque fui yo quien lo metio a prisión, yo arregle todo para que fuera a prisión", dijo el aun con calma.

-"QUE!", ambas exclamamos.

-"Y todo para que el se convirtiera en el futuro líder de mi organización, pero como ven, no todo resulto como yo quería", dijo el aun tranquilo.

No podíamos creerlo el que hizo que mi padre fuera a prisión estaba al frente nuestro.

No sabia que decir, esto es demasiado para procesar, nos encontramos con el que es el que prácticamente desencadeno todo los eventos habidos y por haber en nuestro mundo.

Simplemente estoy sin palabras.


	3. Chapter 3

Recuerden que los días son mas largos en el planeta de los cebricans.

Para ellos solo ha pasado 14 años desde el comienzo de los secuestros y para los humanos 21 años.

Capítulo 3: Decisiones

Punto de vista de Esperanza

16:30 pm, 22 de marzo de 2037

Estación de policía.

-"Y quiero saber una cosa, porque están aquí, si son sus hijas"; dijo el Sr. Callo.

Y le contamos lo que hicimos, y lo poco que nos contó nuestro padre sobre como terminamos aquí y porque.

Fue duro recordarlo otra vez, pero que va, si solo habían pasado unas horas desde que paso, es obvio que nos iba a seguir doliendo.

-"Entiendo, veo que el ahora se comporta como cualquier multimillonario, que prefiere destruir vidas ajenas a destruir su imagen, si que en serio hubiera sido un buen sucesor"; dijo el Sr. Callo.

-"Porque lo dices cada rato que hubiera sido el un buen sucesor, por lo que sabemos los títulos de gobernador se obtienen a través de votos, además de porque solo mencionar su nombre dejo palido al capitan", dije yo.

-"Bueno verán, yo antes manejaba toda las bandas de delincuentes de la ciudad, ya saben, narcotráfico, extorción, asesinato, robos, lo usual en una mafia, además, el dio un discurso, un discurso que amenazaba a la humanidad y que mostraba que estaba de parte de los extraterrestres"; dijo el como si nada.

Quería que papa fuera un criminal, que desgraciado, lo del discurso, eso si lo leimos en su biografía, también decía que no sabia que le hablaba al mundo, el además creía que hablaba con unos prisioneros de poca relevancia.

-"Pero como paso ese evento de las prisiones, todos mis secuaces y socios se asustaron, las leyes se volvieron mas severas, pero gracias a que estaba tan alto en la jerarquía criminal que esos criminales principiantes se fueron y mi competencia perdió fuerza y por su puesto yo me aproveche, y de a poco moví un montón de dinero, extorsione a unos cuantos políticos y jefes de empresas, y después de un aburrido papeleo ahora soy el gobernador", dijo como si nada.

-"Y si no fuera por el rapto talvez yo seria presidente y su padre hubiera sido gobernador o vicepresidente, o quien sabe, el talvez me hubiera matado y el se hubiera convertido en presidente"; dijo el con normalidad, "Pero ahora que lo pienso, como el consiguió el poder", en serio, el no deja de hablar, pero de hablar de cosas asi como si fuera algo común para el, en serio que clase de ser humano puede hablar de esas cosas como si nada.

-"Eh, bueno según su biografía, él consiguió el poder con ayuda de la hija de la reina que luego traiciono más adelante, pero antes de eso, se ganó el apoyo del pueblo e hizo que el mismo pueblo la quitara del poder, y bueno hubo algunos opositores que fueron asesinados en el proceso", dije yo.

-"Espera un segundo, biografía?", pregunto el, "Acaso no les dijo el nada de eso, o es que son muy jóvenes".

-"Eso es lo que preguntas viejo, su biografía, si acaban de decir que el se comportó como todo un manipulador y logro el poder como si nada, eso me suena a que copio lo que hizo Hitler", dijo el otro sujeto con tez blanca.

-"Si, eso me sorprende en efecto, pero lo que mas me llamo la atención es que no sepan nada de el de forma directa", le dijo al otro sujeto, "A caso su padre estaba muy ocupado para ustedes", ahora si, esa pregunta era para nosotras.

Nosotras solo asentimos ante eso.

-"Ya veo", dijo el Sr. Callo, "Y ustedes saben algo de este mundo"

-"Ahora que lo vemos en vivo, no es nada que hayamos visto antes en los registros sobre ustedes", dije yo, ni loco les iba a decir que no los vigilaban desde hace tiempo.

-"Que les parece si les ayudo a volver a su hogar", dijo el Sr. Callo.

Nosotras nos quedamos sorprendidas ante el repentino cambio de la conversación.

-"Y como nos planean ayudar, es la cosa, ustedes los humanos acaso tiene un aparato de tele transporte operativo"; dije yo, algo nerviosa.

-"No lo se, tal vez los americanos o los chinos tengan uno, además ustedes deberían saberlo, acaso no nos vigilan todo el tiempo, porque aunque supongo que con lo respecto a lo que me dicen, la vida de los civiles no lo vigilan, supongo que las acciones de los gobiernos si, o no?", dijo el, mierda en serio es bueno, no me sorprende que haya llegado tan lejos sin ser detenido.

-"Bueno, la verdad es que se han retirado los satélites espias desde hace 7 años, pero nadie lleva ningún registro desde hace incluso mas tiempo"; dije yo, no podía engañarle, se daría cuenta, mas bien creo que ya lo intuyo desde mas antes, y la única razón de porque no le hago nada para que guarde el secreto, es de que me diga si tienen o no una maquina tele transportadora, se que podíamos tratar de sacarle la información a golpes, pero, no es correcto ya, ya yo no quiero infringir la ley nunca más.

-"Interesante"; dijo el, "Pero les diré una cosa, revélense al mundo y estoy seguro que los gobiernos de los países más poderosos harán cola para ayudarlas, pero obviamente tendrán que darles algo a cambio"; dijo el aun tranquilo y con su rostro neutral.

-"No estarás hablando en serio, si ellos descubren que las hijas del líder Cebrican están aquí, no dudaran en atacarnos y llevárselas sin necesidad de hablar", dijo el capitán.

-"Es por eso, que las anunciaremos a la prensa de todo el mundo, asi ellos no podrán hacernos nada, además, ellas solo quieren volver a casa"; dijo el Sr. Callo.

-"En realidad, solo queríamos hablar con papa, para que podamos ver como volver y que nos perdone por lo que hemos hecho"; dijo Linda.

No la culpo, eso iba a decir yo también.

-"Solo eso, no quieren volver a su dulce hogar, ademas es el que las envio aquí, sin importarles lo que nosotros les haríamos, a sus hijas brillantes, pero talvez frágiles en este planeta hostil, díganme loco pero eso fue un castigo muy extremo el que les aplico"; dijo el Sr. Callo.

Yo me pare y rompi la pared a lado mio usando un poderoso golpe con mi puño, al parecer aun tenia mí super fuerza, pero ese golpe hizo retroceder a todos los de la sala y al parecer alertar a toda la estación, a todos con excepción del Sr. Callo.

-"Nosotros no somos frágiles, papa nos envio porque sabia que ustedes no podían hacernos daño, y tratar de reflexionar por lo que hicimos, además, nosotras somos listas, no necesitamos la ayuda de sus gobiernos corruptos para llegar a casa, ahora si ya no tienes nada mas que ofrecer, nosotras nos podemos ir sin mas, ahora retire a sus hombres y me asegurare de no hacerles daño"; dije yo, tratando de ser intimidante.

-"Yo creo que eso no va a pasar, yo veo en este momento a una chica que se hace la dura para soportar estos momentos y a una hermana que seguro se derrumbaría si esa hermana se colapsara también, también veo que si hubieran querido hacernos daño desde el principio, ya nos habrían dejado a todos inconsciente o peor"; dijo el con calma, el es bueno, aterradoramente bueno.

-"Ahora porque no me dejan que las proteja, puedo ser un simple gobernador, pero tengo muchos pero muchos contactos que se encargarían de protegerlas a toda costa, además ustedes también pueden ayudarnos, si es que los gobiernos no tienen una maquina de tele transporte, ayúdenles a construir una y a la vez, van ofreciéndoles tecnologías extra, como una forma de pago", dijo el aun sin mostrar emociones.

-"Pero aun asi, nos trataran de matar, o capturar a penas sepan que nuestro padre es el actual líder", dije yo.

-"Solo díganle al mundo, que ustedes estan en contra de el, que estan aquí para ayudarnos, para salvarnos, asi el mundo confiara en ustedes"; dijo el.

-"Pero nosotros, no queremos estar contra de el, no podemos"; dije yo.

-"No tienen que estar de acuerdo, miéntanles a todos, usen ese dolor por ser desterradas aca como un combustible para hacer creer a todos que en serio estan enojadas con el, desahóguense en el escenario cuando le hablen al mundo, digan todo y les aseguró que la gente del mundo les creerá y ayudara", dijo el.

No quiero, de veras no quiero hacer esto, no puedo destruir mas la reputación de papa en este mundo, seria mucho.

-"Aceptamos hacerlo", dijo Linda.

-"Que", yo solo pude decir eso.

Ella quiere a papa tanto como yo, pero va a querer mentir para seguir destruyendo la imagen de papa aun mas, se que esta triste y enojada por lo que nos paso, pero esto es demasiado.

-"Estas segura Linda, tu sabes que esto esta mal y lo sabes, podremos hacerlo sin ayuda de los humanos, podremos sobrevivir tu y yo, podemos esperar a papa y aguantar este castigo"; dije yo.

Ella no dijo nada, por unos segundos, entonces ella me miro y me dijo.

-"El nos ignoro por mucho tiempo Esperanza, el nunca le importo nuestra existencia, el nos dio este castigo tan extremo sin importarle nuestra opinión, el puede ser un buen gobernante, pero no un buen padre, y le hare saber a los humanos eso"; dijo ella con lágrimas en sus ojos, no eran lágrimas de tristeza, eran lágrimas de ira y a la vez lo dijo con mucho odio.

-"Linda"; yo le dije casi en voz alta, no puede creerlo.

Yo también estoy dolida, pero hacer esto no nos hara mejores que el, además quien dice que los humanos no usaran nuestra tecnología para el mal.

-"Estas conmigo o sin mi", dijo Linda.

Yo solo asentí, en estos momentos ella estaba muy alterada y sabia que cualquier cosa que dijera no serviría de nada.

-"Excelente solo denme unas horas para reunir a tantos reporteros posibles", dijo mientras salía, "Y chicos denle un refrigerio y algo de beber a estas chicas, porque después de todo con tanto estrés deben necesitar algo para calmar los nervios",

El capitán solo asintió al respecto y salió de inmediato, y el hombre con la misma tez blanca se fue lentamente sin apartar la vista de nosotras.

Oh Dios, en que nos hemos metido.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-

18:30 pm, ese mismo dia.

Nos llevaron en vehículos blindados y hacia la alcaldía y podíamos ver al llegar la gran cantidad de periodistas frente a lo que parecía ser la alcaldía en un gran parque frente a ella.

Entramos por una entrada trasera, nos cambiamos por unos trajes mas formales, básicamente una simple falda azul que nos llegaba hacia las rodillas y una camisa blanca, nada complicado, pero a comparación de nuestros vestidos que eran demasiado reveladores, si que eran mas formales.

Y una vez cambiadas fuimos llevadas afuera a un podio mas o menos improvisado donde el Sr. Callo nos estaba esperando, y que nos dijo que nos sentáramos en unos asientos atrás de el y que esperáramos su señal para hablar.

-"Bienvenidos todos miembros de la prensa, y corresponsales de cadenas de otros países"

Todos se empezaron a callar de a poco y como estábamos en un parque, los curiosos se empezaban a acumular por todos lados, la única razón de porque no se acercaban mas era los guardias que los mantenían alejados de los periodistas y de nosotras.

-"Les he llamado aquí para un anuncio que no solo cambiara a nuestro país, si no, al mundo"

Todos parecían estar intrigados ya.

-"Todos sabemos sobre los extraterrestres y su inminente deseo de conquistarnos y su sola excusa de no invadirnos por solo darles entretenimiento de calidad y si fallamos nos conquistarían y será el fin de nosotros"

Muchos empezaron a asentir ante eso y murmurar otras cosas también.

-"Y que muchos países se han militarizado en un vano intento de defensa contra un enemigo obviamente superior, pero hoy les traigo algo que ningún país desarrollado como USA o China les pueden garantizar o afirmar de que en serio pueden detener la amenaza que esta cerca a desatarse"

Todos ya estaban muy a la expectativa de lo que estaba hablando.

-"Eso es señores, una oportunidad real de enfrentarse a los extraterrestres, al poder tener toda la información sobre sus defensas y modos de ataque, su infraestructura en general e incluso la posibilidad de diseñar armamento tan parecido como a las de los alienígenas"

Todos ya estaban hablando entre si ya.

-"Esa oportunidad ha venido a nosotros de la forma menos esperada"

-"Y de que forma vino señor Callo", pregunto un reportero.

-"En la forma de extraterrestres renegados que escaparon de su mundo y estan dispuesto a ayudarnos a evitar nuestra conquista, y esos extraterrestres son para pasar desapercibidos se han disfrazado como humanas y esas humanas son las que estan ahora presente a mi lado, preséntense chicas", a penas termino se empezó a mover un poco hacia atrás del podio y nos dejo a nosotras que hiciéramos el resto.

Obviamente veía en el público y en los reporteros su cara de escépticos y como discutían si esto era una broma o no.

Yo no quería ser parte de esto, y parece que Linda recién se dio cuenta, porque ella se levantó de su asiento y fue hacia el podio.

Entonces hizo con sus manos algo que creía que ya no podíamos hacer.

Magia.

Más precisamente levitación.

Sus manos brillaron de color amarillo oscuro y todos los reporteros en frente nuestra empezaron a flotar, a partir de ese momento hubo un silencio tremendo, y una vez todos se callaron, ella los bajo de nuevo y empezó a hablar.

Pero somos humanas ahora, y por lo que sabemos los humanos no hacen magia, o acaso por ser anteriormente cebras y entrenar con magia durante nuestra niñez nos dejo aun con nuestras habilidades?

Será que solo cambiamos nuestras apariencias pero no nuestras habilidades?.

-"Si somos extraterrestres y no, no fue un truco ni hologramas ni nada, somos reales y tomamos estas apariencias para pasar mas desapercibidos entre ustedes, y lo que dice su gobernador es cierto, vamos a darles planos de armas y vehículos de ataque de nuestra raza, sus planes y estrategias y todo a cambio de que nos ayuden a nosotras en construir una maquina que nos tele transporte a mi y a mi hermana devuelta a nuestro planeta", dijo Linda con frialdad.

-"Y porque ustedes nos quieren ayudar"; dijo uno de los periodistas, aunque lo dijo algo con miedo.

-"Nosotras solo queremos ir a casa, darles esos extras a cambio de que nos ayuden es como una forma de pago hacia ustedes", dijo Linda aun con frialdad.

-"Y porque estan aquí en primer lugar, que les hizo venir aca", dijo otro periodista, o no, y tuvo que preguntar.

-"Estamos aquí, porque nuestro padre es el rey actual de nuestra raza y nosotros no vinimos aquí porque queríamos ayudar en primer lugar, vinimos aquí porque nos exilió por que, por un asesinato involuntario, y nos exilio para que no lo vieran mal nadie y asi su imagen al publico quedara intacta y nosotras estemos con una falsa esperanza de que volveremos algún dia a casa, pero yo se la verdad, el no vendrá a llevarnos de vuelta, el solo le importa como lo ve los ciudadanos, el arruino nuestras vidas" dijo ya ella en su voz normal, pero algo triste al final.

-"Si volvemos ahí, sera para obligarlo que admita sus errores, y que nos deje vivir nuestras vidas en paz, porque estoy seguro que el cometió varias cosas ilegales para exiliarnos, porque estoy muy segura que mi madre o nadie del senado le hubiera dejado usar la máquina de tele transportación que nos exilio a este planeta, sin permiso", dijo ella ahora mas enfadada.

-"Eso es todo, ahora vamos a esperar en la casa del gobernador cualquier petición de los paises que quieran nuestra ayuda y ayudarnos a construir nuestro aparato de tele transportación", dijo ella y se empezó a ir del podio, los periodistas querían mas preguntas, pero ella solo las ignoro.

Al menos me alivia que no fue muy grave las cosas que dijo, pero eso si no me conforta tampoco.

El señor Callo nos dejo quedarnos en su casa obviamente, no podía negarse ahora.

Comimos pollo frito como cena, y nos llevo a nuestras habitaciones correspondientes, ella se fue a dormir, supongo que el estrés ya le llego a sus limites y ya no aguanto mas, y yo me quede despierto viendo su televisor antiguo del Sr. Callo y ver como todos los canales discutían sobre nuestra aparición, y mucho mas.

Parecía que las noticias hablaban libremente y con razón, papa pedia entretenimiento, no noticias, esa es la razón mas obvia.

Pero eso si, no había ningún presidente hablando sobre nosotros, solo gente común y periodistas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-

8:12am, 23 de marzo del 2037

Desperté en el sofá ya en el amanecer.

En serio me quede dormida mientras veía las noticias?.

Al parecer no me di cuenta de que yo también estaba agotada mentalmente supongo.

-"Señorita Castillo", dijo una voz detrás mia, "Tienen una llamada de un emisario de la embajada USA, quiere contestar usted", el que me hablo era uno de los guardaespaldas del señor Callo, mientras sostenían al parecer el teléfono que sonaba cada rato en un timbre molesto.

-"Si contesto, gracias por avisar, haber pásame el teléfono", le dije, y el me paso el teléfono antiguo, uno que aun tenia cables, que arcaico.

-"Es usted una de las hermanas extraterrestres"; hablaba en un español algo malo, supongo que no esta acostumbrado a hablarlo.

-"Si, si lo soy", dije yo.

-"Hemos visto su discurso, y creemos que nosotros tenemos los medios para ayudarlas, ustedes pueden venir a nuestro país sin problemas"; dijo el.

-"Bien, lo haremos, además como ustedes son los primeros en llamarnos, creo que es mas fácil ir con ustedes que esperar mas llamadas, además los registros que hablan de su país son excelentes, asi que no veo por que no ir de inmediato", dije yo, lo mas lento posible para que me entendiera.

-"Excelente"; dijo el, "Las esperamos en la capital", y entonces colgó.

Oh USA, sus juegos de disparos son buenos, pero que tal serán con la tecnología de tele transporte?.

Solo si vamos halla lo podremos averiguar.

-"Y como les fue con el emisario"; era el Sr. Callo que venia hacia mi.

-"Muy bien, podemos ir a su capital para discutirlo"; dije yo.

-"Excelente, yo les voy a prestar el dinero necesario para su viaje", dijo el.

-"Es muy amable de su parte, pero porque esta haciendo esto con nosotras"; dije yo.

-"Simple señorita, ustedes van a USA, les hablan bien de mi, y se hacen amigos de muchos dentro de las agencias de inteligencia, y digamos que por ahí se pierde todos los archivos y datos que ellos tiene sobre mi vida pasada y actual que dices"; dijo el.

-"Sera pan comido"; es lo que dije.

-"Muy bien, voy a llevarlas al aeropuerto y conseguirles un viaje directo a la capital de los USA, ve y prepárate mientras yo me encargo de todo", dijo el mientras se iba.

Es increíble lo que tenemos que hacer para irnos de aca, pero en fin, esto será un camino largo, y no necesitamos enemigos que nos retrasen y nos obliguen a hacer cosas que no queramos hacer.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Que capitulo no?

Bueno se que no hay mucha acción, pero descuiden las cosas se pondrán mas interesantes.

Hasta el siguiente capitulo amigos.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4: Desacuerdo entre hermanas

Punto de vista Esperanza

24 de marzo de 2037, 8:00 am

Fue un largo viaje, muchos problemas al viajar, muchos intentos de asesinato y mas.

Mucha gente nos disparaba y al ver como nos regenerábamos, salían corriendo, sus equipos de seguridad del Sr. Callo los dejaban salirse con las suya, porque era obvio, el único que mas o menos nos apoyaba era el Sr. Callo.

Mierda incluso en el vuelo en su avión privado el maldito piloto quiso estrellar el avión con nosotras dentro, pero logramos detenerlo antes que pasara.

Y lo quiso hacer aprovechando que el Sr. Callo no venía con nosotras y que no confiaba en nosotras.

Como todo el mundo cuando sobrevolamos varios países, paises como Brazil y Peru mandaron aviones cazas para intentar derribarnos.

Pero sus intentos fueron inútiles.

Nosotras tomamos en secreto clases de vuelo cuando estábamos de vuelta en casa, yo manejaba el avión mientras Linda ponía escudos de energía en donde los misiles y la metralla que nos disparaban los cazas podrían impactar.

En esos momentos creía que en serio nadie más que los USA querrían ayudarnos.

Pero algo sorpresivo fue que cuando entramos al espacio aéreo colombiano, su fuerza aerea estuvieron luchando contra nuestros perseguidores.

Un piloto colombiano nos aviso de que querían apoyarnos, porque el dijo en sus palabras.

"Necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, no importa de donde venga, cualquier ayuda será bienvenida, protegeremos a cualquiera que nos pueda ayudar a todos"

Son unas bonitas palabras debo admitir.

Y cuando por fin llegamos a la zona del caribe, ya cazas USA nos escoltaron directo a Washington D.C, Linda estaba agotada por la usa continua de su magia para proteger el avión, y el avión en si ya estaba muy dañado por las constantes maniobras arriesgadas que hize para evitar tantos disparos y misiles.

Mas bien a penas llegamos a la capital cerca del atardecer, lo primero que nos ofrecieron es llevarnos a un hotel con la máxima seguridad posible y dejarnos descansar por todo el ajetreado dia que tuvimos y que recién la reunión con su presidente seria mañana.

Fue algo muy bueno para nosotras, comimos una gran cena y luego recién fuimos a dormir.

Ya es de mañana, ya estamos arregladas y listas para presentarnos con su presidente.

En el viaje y en la cena a penas hablamos y si quería convencerla de hacer lo correcto, este momento era ahora.

TOC TOC

Parece que ya esta aquí los del servicio secreto ya.

-"Señoritas Castillo, estan listas"; decía la voz de una mujer detrás de la puerta de nuestro cuarto.

-"Si, en un momento bajamos", dije yo.

-"Esta bien, su transporte ya esta abajo"; dijo la mujer, y una vez sentí que estaba lejos le hable a Linda.

-"En serio quieres continuar con esto, ya estamos en un país muy avanzado, podríamos hackear sus satélites y sus sistemas de monitoreo, y así huir y ocultarnos, aun podemos estar al margen de la sociedad"; dije yo.

-"Lo siento, pero tome una decisión, además ya le gente conoce nuestros rostros, no podemos ocultarnos ya"; dijo ella.

-"Pero tu sabes que quieren ellos verdad?, sabes que ellos van a querer que les demos diseños de armas y mas, y que el tele transporte lo van usar ellos para propósitos siniestros, lo se", le dije yo.

-"Lo sé, pero mientras volvamos a casa y papa vea en su cara que no puede alejar sus problemas asi como asi, y abandonarnos porque no nos quiere en su vida porque le avergonzamos es por eso que no pensó en ninguna alternativa mas, solo piénsalo"; dijo ella con una voz de desprecio.

-"Tu sabes que no, el nos ama, y el solo esta muy ocupado haciendo un lugar mejor para nosotras"; dije yo medio gritando.

-"Sabes, creo que me gustaría a veces ser mas como tu, una ciega total con respecto a lo que le rodea, prácticamente como un militar bien portado"; dijo ella.

-"De que demonios estas hablando", dije yo.

-"Vamos en serio con tu gran capacidad de percepción no te diste cuenta como ninguno de los chicos que golpeabas no hacían nada en contra tuyo después, eh", dijo ella.

-"Bueno es obvio que les hacia entrar en razón para que no se metieran conmigo"; dije yo confundida por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

-"Error, papa les pagaba a todos en la escuela, a todos les daba sumas enormes de dinero para que no sacaran a la luz lo extremadamente violenta que eras, porque crees que todos tenían ya autos de lujo y muchos artículos costosos y sabes como me entere de esto"; dijo ella.

-"No no lo se"; yo decía.

-"Lo descubri porque con uno de los miembros del cuadro de honor me lo dijo, y me dijo también que le pagaban a todos con los quien yo me acostaba para que no dijeran nada también"; dijo ella algo enojada otra vez.

-"El se avergonzaba de nosotras, y estoy muy segura de que por eso no quería estar con nosotras, no lo quería admitir al principio pero ahora quedo todo muy claro"; dijo ella ahora triste.

Yo me quede sin habla, no sabia que decir, en serio papa hacia todo eso?.

-"Sabes que piénsalo luego que tenemos un presidente que visitar" dijo ella ahora decidida.

Esos cambios de humor me estan preocupando ya.

Ya saliendo del hotel pudimos ver un montón de manifestantes afuera que nos lanzaban de todo, todos nos decían, "Hijas del diablo"; o "Demonios en la tierra".

Muchos deben ser esos religiosos extremistas, de esos nos advirtió la guía, de extremistas religiosos que repudian la vida extraterrestre, sea mala o buena, los creerán demonios sin importar lo que digan o hagan.

Porque a la vez muchos llevaban cruces y otros nos lanzaban agua a la cara, diciéndonos, "Largo de aquí demonio".

Si extremistas, pero eso no me importaba, solo me importaba lo que dijo Linda sobre papa.

Era lo único que estaba en mi mente y que no dejaba de pensar.

Mas bien fue tanto tiempo pensando sobre es que ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la Casa Blanca.

Y después de un recorrido largo, por todo el lugar por fin llegamos a la sala de reuniones de la Casa Blanca donde había multiples pantallas alrededor nuestro, donde había gente con traje y corbata, como generales de alto rango.

La mesa era rectangular, los generales de un lado y los que creo eran técnicos y especialistas invitados del otro y en lado mas lejano, supongo que era el presidente en funciones.

-"Bienvenidos señoritas, yo soy el presidente Foster", dijo con una sonrisa mientras señalaba los asientos al otro lado de la mesa para que nos sentáramos, el hombre en si era de tez blanca y de creo unos 50 años y bien arreglado con un traje negro.

-"Es un gusto señor presidente", dijo Linda sin emociones, yo no dije nada.

Al parecer el noto eso.

-"Bien directo al punto parece, ahora me podrían decir o talvez mostrar como nos podrían ayudar, de manera mas precisa esta vez", dijo el con calma y amabilidad.

-"Me podrían prestar un computadora"; dijo Linda sin emociones, yo me dedicaba a solo pensar en lo de papa, por eso no hablaba, pero eso si, me mantenían aun atenta a lo que discutían.

Entonces uno de los especialistas le paso una computadora portátil, algo primitiva pero al menos era algo, y aunque yo era buena hacker, ella era la que mas se especializaba en las computadoras, ella con una velocidad increíble ella empezó a operar la laptop, nunca la había visto tan concentrada antes.

En al menos 30 minutos de un silencio mortal, ella con un toque en el botón de Enter.

Las pantallas cambiaron y empezaron a revelas las tácticas mas usadas por nuestro ejercito, múltiples planos de nuestras armas y nuestros trajes de combate mas recientes y además de una lista de componentes para algo grande, siempre supe que ella le gustaba las armas mas a nivel de diseño y querer ser inventora, pero que alla sacado a la luz los planos de todas las armas que vimos en el cuarto de papa en el transcurso de nuestra vida estaban expuestas al detalle incluso decía los componentes necesarios para construirlos.

Pero me enfoque en uno de sus planos, este era mas grande y tenia un diseño mas curioso y original que los otros.

Los generales y los técnicos se quedaron impresionados por la rapidez en que ella saco a la luz todos estos datos.

Y entonces un sonido extraño inundo la sala.

CORREO ENVIADO

Todos en la habitación se quedaron viendo a Linda, a quien mandaste esta información Linda?.

-"No se preocupen, todo lo que vieron aquí se quedara en esta laptop para que ustedes lo puedan enviar a sus fabricas para empezar a construir, pero a la vez me tome la libertad de enviárselo a cada presidente o gobernante de cada nación de este planeta"; dijo ella.

-"Pero porque hiciste eso", dijo uno de los generales medio gritando, "No se supone que el país que las ayudara seria el beneficiado de estas tecnologías"

Si, yo también pensé eso.

-"Es verdad, ustedes si van a hacer ayudados directamente por mi, pero todos los demás al menos recibirán los planos para que empiecen a construirlo, porque después de todo, esto debería beneficiar a todos y no a un solo país"; dijo Linda aun sin emociones.

-"Concuerdo con ella, porque mantener estos planos en secreto solo haría que los demás paises desconfiaran de nosotros, y ya lo hacen por ser los que permiten quedarse a las hijas del rey extraterrestre con nosotros, eso haría a los demás mas confiados con su mensaje de ayuda hacia nosotros"; dijo el presidente.

Los demás se quedaron callados.

-"En efecto, ahora quiere que arregle su economía, parece que necesitan mucha ayuda con eso"; dijo Linda.

Pero que haces, no sabes nada de economía.

-"Si puedes hacerlo, seria mas que bienvenida esa ayuda extra", dijo el presidente.

-"Bien, me tardare unos minutos asi que por el momento revisen en las pantallas los diseños de armas y estrategias que se usan en nuestro ejercito", dijo ella mientras se puso a trabajar.

Todos le hicieron caso y empezaron a revisar y admirar los diseños de las armas.

Yo, en un diseño en particular, era, eso diseño grande, me mantuve examinándolo por varios minutos.

Tenia la forma de una caja, y media al menos 5 metros de largo por 5 de ancho.

Pero los materiales que pedia para construirlo eran extraños, madera y plomo, pero porque.

Además de unos circuitos internos con una cuenta regresiva.

Espera cuenta regresiva, pero para que?.

Revise otra vez la lista de los materiales pero no pedia mas.

Pero entonces me fije en unos datos en una esquina de los planos para esta cosa.

Era una breve descripción de lo que era.

Una caja capaz de ocultar la radiación de 2 bombas de hidrogeno y sin peligro de que se detone remotamente.

Que carajos.

Bombas de hidrogeno, unas bombas mucho mas fuertes que las nucleares.

Pero porque les da un invento asi, para que propósito.

Yo me quede ahí examinando el aparato preguntándome porque invento algo asi.

Pero entonces ella hablo de nuevo.

-"Señoras y señores, me he demorado unos 40 minutos, lo siento por eso"; dijo ella, espera tanto me demore examinado su invento?.

-"Pero en estos momentos pueden mirar los noticieros, por favor", dijo ella.

Entonces lo hicimos y cuando las pantallas cambiaron a los noticieros no pudimos creer lo que veíamos.

Los noticieros de diferentes partes del mundo reportaban la muerte de decenas de altos miembros de diversas compañías importantes a nivel mundial y como todas sus acciones y su dinero fueron pasados al gobierno o a las familias de los empleados, dejando sin nada a las viudas de estos empresarios, además de destruir económicamente a los banqueros de Suiza que se dedicaban a ayudar a los millonarios a que estos evitaran pagar impuestos.

-"No es genial, termine de matar el cáncer que estaba destruyendo a su economía, un monton de ratas que succionaban la vida de la gente común, matando las economías de cada país, para hacerse ricos ellos, además de pasar el nombre de muchas de esas compañías a manos del gobierno, ahora por fin, y eliminar a los bancos que se atrevían a hacer que las empresas no pagaran impuestos, ahora todos esos bancos se encuentran en la banca rota absoluta, todos sus miembros asesinados y ese dinero oculto ahora en los paises al que debían impuestos", dijo ella como si nada.

Espera un segundo, acabas de decir que acabas de mandar a exterminar a decenas de personas a nivel mundial y sin inmutarse, que diablos te pasa y como las autoridades no dicen nada al respecto.

-"Y las mismas autoridades fueron los que mayormente permitieron esto y mucho mas, mas bien fue como un modo de agradecimiento hacia mi por haberles dado los planos de las armas", dijo ella con una sonrisa al final

Todos nos quedamos en silencio, ahora se, que la perdi, al estar tan feliz por el asesinato de bueno pueden haber sido humanos despreciables que solo les importaba el dinero, pero en fin eran humanos, ahora se que el regreso, va a ser por venganza y esas cajas con bombas adentro, será parte de esa venganza.

-"Ahora, nos ponemos a discutir en el modo en que defendernos de mi padre"; dijo Linda ahora seria.

Todos aun estaban en shock por lo que acabaron de ver.

Pero los datos de como las arcas del país subieron fue lo que llamo también la atención.

-"Bueno, tu método de ayuda fue algo extremo, pero eficaz, creo que ahora podemos hablar ese modo de defensa", dijo el presidente ahora algo nervioso.

-"Muy bien, pero hermana, quiero que me disculpes por lo que voy a hacer"; dijo ella.

-"Que cosa…", es lo único que pude decir antes de que sentí un fuerte brillo en mi cara y después oscuridad.

..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

10 minutos después.

-"Y eso es lo que mas o menos quiero hacer"; empecé a recuperar la consciencia, y eso es lo primero que pude escuchar.

-"Estas segura de esto, no crees que es demasiado arriesgado", escuche hablar a otra persona.

Abri los ojos y lo primero que pude ver y sentir es que estaba en el suelo y la visión al principio era borrosa pero poco a poco se me empezó a regresar a la normalidad.

-"Si lo es, pero si todas las naciones unimos fuerzas estoy bien segura que podremos ganar"; dijo Linda.

-"Y bien, crees que el mundo estará dispuesto a esto"; dijo otro humano.

-"No se preocupen, estoy mas que segura que esto funcionara", dijo Linda.

Yo con mi visión recuperada empeze a ver a mi alrededor y pude ver que las paredes estaban cubiertas con sangre y que mi vestido también.

Pero que dem…

-"Oh despertaste", dijo Linda al mirarme a mi tumbada en el suelo.

-"Se puede saber que hiciste, siento toda mi cabeza entumecida", dije yo en voz baja, parece que aun no podía hablar bien.

-"Solo te deje inconsciente de la única manera que podríamos quedar inconsciente nosotras"; dijo ella.

-"Pero no era que no podíamos quedar inconsciente, no importa que heridas sufriéramos"; dije yo, ya con voz normal.

-"Solo hay una forma, y es la que me pareció la única forma para que me dejaras hablar sin que me detuvieras o me intentaras convencer de lo contrario"; dijo ella.

-"Que cosa"; dije yo.

-"Un plan para que nuestro padre pueda enfrentarnos sin problemas alguno", dijo ella.

-"Me podrías decir exactamente que"; dije yo.

-"Lo siento, pero por lo que vi cuando viste uno de mis inventos, solo podía suponer que te opondrías a mi plan", dijo ella.

-"Y es verdad, matar a humanos sin mostrar emociones y dar los diseños de las armas mas letales que se han construidos a los humanos no es algo que me haga confiar precisamente en lo que sea que tengas planeado", dije yo.

-"Es una lastima, pero creo que aun sientes que papa es un héroe, pero en fin, creo que es mejor que regreses al hotel y te quedas allí, los adultos tenemos que seguir hablando del destino de esta raza"; dijo ella con toda frialdad.

-"Sabes que no lo hare, te has salido del control, y yo debo al menos tratar de detenerte"; dije yo como me puse en posición de ataque.

-"Hermana no hagas esto, además no fui yo la que nos metio en esto desde el principio, pero yo voy a hacer que salgamos del hoyo de donde tu nos metiste"; dijo ella sin inmutarse.

Yo le di un golpe en la cara, pero lo bloqueo en seguida, ambas intentamos usar nuestra magia para atacarnos pero mas estábamos concentradas en golpearnos cuerpo a cuerpo.

Los generales sacaron sus armas y nos gritaban que nos detuviéramos pero los ignoramos, ellos me dispararon mayormente a mi, eso hacia mas débil y lentos mis golpes pero como yo era la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, eso solo le nivel las cosas en la pelea.

Patadas y golpes nos bloqueábamos mutuamente, la batalla duro varios minutos pero mi cuerpo se sentía débil, además de estar con muchos agujeros de bala, y ella aprovecho y me tumbo al suelo y otra vez sentí ese brillo en mi cara, yo luchaba con toda la energía que tenia en mi cuerpo, pero creo que mayormente esas energias estaban ocupadas reparando las heridas de balas en mi cuerpo.

Y entonces la oscuridad vino otra vez, solo que esta vez no se por cuanto tiempo.

.-.-..-.-.-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Punto de vista de Esperanza.

Hora: Desconocida

Ubicación: Desconocida

Empecé a despertar con un enorme dolor en mi seno izquierdo y mi estomago, además de un frio incomodo.

Abri los ojos y pude ver que estaba en un bosque, mas o menos, porque estaba oscuro y a penas podía ver la luna alzándose en el horizonte, y la segunda cosa fue, un lobo me estaba comiendo mientras aun seguía respirando, además de una gran barra de metal que atravesaba mi estomago.

Golpee al lobo en una de sus patas haciendo que se fuera por miedo y cojeando, parece que le di un buen susto al desgraciado, y lo poco que pude ver de ese lobo, pude ver que estaba con el estomago hinchado y era macho, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo ese maldito lobo me estuvo devorando, y con mi factor de regeneración, ese maldito se dio su festín devorando mi seno izquierdo.

Saque la barra de metal de mi estomago y di un grito por el intenso dolor que vino por habérmelo sacado tan rápido.

Ya recién empiezo a sentir el dolor en mi pecho y mi estomago y a la vez como mi cuerpo esta completamente entumecido por el frio, aunque es primavera ya, al parecer en donde estoy aun hace frio, al menos no hay nieve.

Y pude ver porque, lo único que tenia puesto era mi falda.

Pero no porque el lobo me lo haya arrancado, pude ver como parte de la falda se encontraba quemada.

Acaso, ella me desintegro de la cintura para arriba?.

Que horribles cosas estaba ella dispuesta a llegar para alejarme de ella?.

Y cual era su plan?.

Poco a poco mis heridas sanaron, pero aun tenia frio.

Use la barra de metal para levantarme, pero una vez que la tenia bien cerca, vi que tenia una nota.

Use mi magia para hacer una bola de luz y poder leerla.

Era la letra de Linda y decía asi.

Espero que te guste tu nuevo hogar, alejado de toda civilización, si que tuve que desintegrarte varias veces para mantenerte inconsciente por tanto tiempo…

En serio, porque cambiaste tanto, porque haces esto.

Pero en fin, hay un lago cerca de ti, disfruta del agua limpia, y sigue esperando falsamente a que papa regrese, y te dire una cosa que creo que te gustara, el Sr. Callo fue asesinado, asi que, algo bueno paso.

Se que era un desgraciado, pero acaso no recuerda quien le metio esas ideas en primer lugar.

Pero te dire una cosa, mientras te traía hacia donde estas, di un discurso que se trasmitio a nivel mundial, que al parecer funciono, y logre unir al mundo bajo un objetivo en común…

No me gusta como suena eso.

Ese objetivo es, que estos humanos ataquen el reino Cebrican, y no te preocupes, esa misión es suicida para ellos, y lo mejor de todo es que ellos no lo saben, mi discurso fue suficientemente inspirador y creible como para que todos me creyeran y solo será un calentamiento para los soldados de papa, la baja de civiles será minima, mientras todo ese ataque sucede yo voy a ir con papa y, bueno, digamos que le pasara lo mismo que a la reina Zambra.

No, no puedes estar hablando en serio.

Y bueno, conmigo de regreso al poder, bueno, digamos que los humanos habran cumplido su propósito, retirare los satélites que permiten el teletransporte y mentir de que la operación fue un éxito, y que ya no los molestaran los cebricans nunca más, ellos estarán felices y yo habre completado mi venganza.

Y que pasa con el ejercito, ellos no estarán de acuerdo con esto.

Recuerda, papa seguro hizo cosas horribles para exiliarnos, y al revelarles que fueron, bueno, me seguirán a mi, y yo no mas dire que logre llegar allí engañando a los humanos para que me trajeran, asi me perdonaran por lo que hice y creo que me aclamaran como heroína.

Mi sangre empieza a hervir por lo que estoy leyendo.

Y tu te quedaras aca, por el resto de la eternidad, ahora esto tardara un tiempo lo se, pero encontrar los códigos para teletransportarnos de nuevo, y lograr reunir una gran cantidad de energía para activarlos los satélites que permiten el tele transporte no se construyen solos.

Hasta luego.

No podía creerlo, lo que ella va a hacer es algo atroz, y miles o hasta millones de vidas inocentes se perderan, por solo vengarse contra papa.

Debo detenerla, pero por ahora, tengo que buscar refugio y formular un plan, porque después de todo, yo solo soy una, y ella tiene a todo una especie de su lado ahora.

Bien hora de caminar y buscar refugio, solo me gustaría saber donde mierda estoy.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Descubrimientos y nuevos planes para el futuro

Punto de vista de Martin

Una semana después del exilio de sus hijas

Su casa

14:00

Desde que paso todo esto he estado mas tiempo con mi familia, mayormente dejando a los IA y Star manejar todo por mientras.

Yo estuve pasando mas tiempo con mis hijas e hijo restantes, y ayudando a mis esposas a por lo menos aceptar lo sucedido y seguir adelante.

Eso no sucederá en el futuro cercano, estoy seguro.

Ahhh.

Que horrible semana.

Estoy ahora en mi estudio, mis hijos ya fueron a la escuela, y mis esposas por fin ya estaban lo suficientemente mejor para ir a trabajar.

Y yo, yo estaba solo, pensando en un modo de arreglar lo que hice, pero no pensaba que habría manera de hacerlo.

(Suspiro)

Entonces la pantalla holográfica en mi estudio se encendió por una llamada de alerta.

Era Star.

-"Martin lo conseguimos"; dijo ella con una sonrisa, "Hemos encontrado a los Diamonds Dogs"

Perfecto, una victoria contra los Diamonds Dogs seria la forma perfecta de despedirme con una pizca de dignidad.

-"Prepara a las tropas, quiero listo a al menos 450 mil soldados de fuerzas especiales, 10 mil cazas de combate, 10 mil bombarderos, 10 mil tanques pesados, 10 mil unidades de artillería y 10 mil drones de combate listos y preparados en la zona de tele transportación, pronto, además de maquinaria que permita el tele transporte más preciso entre planetas cuando lleguemos alla, pronto"; dije yo.

-"De inmediato Martin", dijo ella una vez se corto la trasmisión.

Y yo me quede pensando.

Ahora que?

Si ganamos esta bien, pero si ganamos y yo sigo aquí sentado sin hacer nada, bueno, seria como cualquier político en tiempo de guerra, mandando a la muerte a nuestros soldados.

Eso me dio una idea.

Una idea, que para ser sincero, yo no saldría de esta, esta vez.

Era un plan suicida.

Literalmente ir a la guerra en persona y dirigir a las tropas por mi cuenta en el campo de batalla, dejar a Star y a las IA a cargo de las cosas civiles, y si yo caigo en batalla me convertiré en un mártir, y al menos moriré en mis propias circunstancias.

Porque yo se que cuando lo que hice se sepa, seré asesinado.

Obviamente dejare un testamento, confesándolo todo, en mi computadora personal, y que esta se abra solo en caso de que yo muera.

Mi familia traería a Esperanza y Linda a casa y bueno, talvez haya muchas preguntas de por medio entre la población, pero en tiempos de guerra no habrá muchas cosas que preguntar sobre lo que le pase a mi familia.

Eso es todo, lo he decidido.

Deje una carta para mis hijas e hijo y mis esposas sobre que iria a la guerra y también sobre que los quería mucho y esta decisión fue difícil para mi, y todo eso es verdad, no tenia el valor para decirles cara a cara que me iba a la guerra.

Deje mi testamento en la computadora personal, con órdenes explicitas a mi IA de que se abrieran en el momento de mi muerte y que solo mi familia la leyera.

Mi IA acepto.

Y yo me puse mi armadura de combate de general, mi rifle de plasma y mi pistola de plasma mas avanzados que teníamos.

Y me fui en mi avión caza a la zona de tele transportación, listo para enfrentar mi destino.

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.

Zona de tele transporte

16:00

Llegue a la zona y era un océano de actividad, miles de naves de transporte llegando y dejando a los soldados y equipo, los cazas de combate que solicite aterrizando en la zona.

Era un espectáculo a la vista.

Y cuando aterrice y me dirigí hacia el centro de mando, todos en el lugar se sorprendieron que estuviera con mi armadura de combate y bien armado, pero le reste importancia, me dirigía directo a la sala de control del centro de tele transporte, porque según un último mensaje de Star que recibí mientras venia era que ella se encontraría allí.

Ya en la sala de control todos se sorprendieron ante mi presencia y allí estaba Star, también con su armadura de combate.

-"Señor, me alegra verlo, pero, que hace con su armadura de batalla"; dijo Star, sorprendida.

-"No es obvio, yo voy a ir dirigir a mis soldados en el campo de batalla", dije con normalidad.

Todos en la sala se sorprendieron aun mas por lo que dije.

-"Estas seguro Martin", dijo Star toda dudosa.

-"Si lo estoy, además mis soldados necesitan ver que su líder no se oculta tras un escritorio que el sale a luchar con ellos y rescatar a su pueblo", dije yo, con determinación, ademas, esa era la única excusa que estaba seguro que les iba convencer para dejarme ir.

-"Es algo muy noble lo que haces Martin, pero en estos momentos te quería llamar para que veas el planeta donde estan los Diamonds Dogs, y veamos si esta fuerza de ataque será suficiente", dijo Star.

-"Muy bien"; dije yo.

-"Bien, sígame", dijo ella.

Entonces fuimos a una sala a parte y donde había un proyector holográfico mas grande y mostraba el planeta enemigo, y en la sala estaban mis demás generales y algunos comandantes.

-"Buenas tardes Martin", dijo mi general de la fuerza aérea.

-"Estos son los comandantes que estarán entre las fuerzas que serán enviadas", me dijo Star mientras me señalaba a los 4 comandantes con sus respectivas armaduras, "El es el comandante Range, ella es la comandante Kia serán los que comanden a la infantería, el es el comandante Bullet que se encargara de las fuerzas mecanizadas, y ella es la comandante Zero, ella se encargara de dirigir a la fuerza aerea en la región".

-"Es un honor conocerlo personalmente señor"; dijo la que se llamaba Zero.

-"Igualmente"; dije yo, "Pero ahora, como es el planeta donde se ocultan estos Diamonds Dogs?"

-"Bueno señor", me decía Star, "Es un planeta 20% mas grande que el nuestro, pero que se encuentra en la zona habitable de su estrella", mientras mostraba las imágenes del planeta en el sistema holográfico, "Nuestros satélites de tele transporte se han posicionado en dirección al planeta, y los sistemas estarán totalmente cargados dentro de una hora para el tele transporte"; dijo ella, entonces en el holograma se hacia zoom a un aérea desértica en el hemisferio norte, "En este punto de mapa puede ser una zona muy expuesta, pero es la mas alejada de los puntos de energía que hay en el planeta y será la mas indicada para la zona de llegada"

-"Como que puntos de energía Star"; le pregunte curioso.

-"Significa que los Diamonds Dogs de algún modo ocultaron sus ciudades, porque en efecto hay multiples ciudades o al menos centros importantes donde solo se puede recoger señales de energía muy elevados, mas bien fue suerte que pudimos recoger esas señales porque los satélites no logran ver ninguna señal de vida avanzada en el planeta, y eso solo nos hace suponer que ellos estan hay desde hace mucho tiempo señor, listos y preparados y totalmente ocultos, seguro ellos nos estan esperando", dijo Star.

-"Joder, cuantas señales de energía pueden detectar?"; pregunte.

-"Me temo que captamos mas de 50 mil señales de energía separadas ampliamente la una a la otra en todo el planeta"; dijo Star preocupada, "Por eso sugiero que en vez de solo mandar medio millón de unidades, mandemos a muchos mas a la vez".

-"No llevaremos solo a los 500 mil que dije, porque llevar a una cantidad mayor de soldados, y en caso que la zona en que estemos sea una trampa no quiero que haya una gran cantidad de bajas, ademas nos servirá para tener una zona segura para que una vez estemos toda el aérea del desierto asegurada, ya podamos mandar a mas tropas de forma constantes y construir una base de operaciones en el lugar"; dije yo.

-"Tiene razón, al haber menos tropas, se podrán dispersar mas del área de tele transporte y asi llevar mas rápido tropas adicionales"; dijo mi general de la fuerza aérea.

-"Además una vez lleguen a la zona del océano, mis buques de guerra podrán traer ayuda adicional en el combate", dijo mi general de la fuerza naval.

-"Me temo que sus servicios no serán requeridos general, sus continentes son demasiado extensos para que sus buques puedan brindar mucha ayuda, ademas un océano inexplorado con una vida animal inexplorada y un clima inexplorado puede traer mas desventajas a sus buques"; dije yo.

-"Estoy de acuerdo, usted se quedara hasta que la zona costera sea asegurada y nuestros científicos puedan examinar el lugar para determinar si el agua es segura para navegar o no", dijo Star.

-"Entiendo señor", dijo algo decepcionado mi general de la fuerza naval.

-"Quiere llevar un equipo extra señor a la misión", dijo Star.

-"Espera el va a ir"; dijo mi general de la fuerza aerea.

-"Si, si voy a ir, y no se preocupe, los que se van encargar de las cosas aca serán los IA y la ministra de defensa Star", dije yo.

-"Muy bien señor, pero, aun me decepciona no poder ir"; dijo Star.

-"No te preocupes Star, de seguro con solo esos 500 mil soldados podremos derrotarlos, será una campaña rápida" dije yo, sonando confiado, pero en si, ni yo sabia cuanto de verdad iba a durar, "Y con ese equipo extra, quiero 2 naves de transporte y ataque de clase titan para que lleven los satélites de comunicaciones con seguridad a la atmosfera del planeta y pueda haber un mejor flujo de comunicaciones"

-"Entendido, las naves titan que solicito estarán en camino", dijo mi general de la fuerza aerea.

Yo asentí ante eso y de ahí en adelante solo fue esperar por el equipo extra y la preparación de los soldados, los comandantes iban con sus respectivos batallones y mis generales se quedaban en la sala de control, y por mientras yo me preparaba para un discurso para animar a las tropas.

..-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-….-.-.-.-.-..-..

17:45

Oh las naves Titan llegando y aterrizando cerca de la zona, debo decir que esas naves en serio te hacen sentir pequeño.

Las nuevas naves titan, literalmente robots gigantes de combate de 500 metros de altura mejorados, ahora llevaban un arma aparte como si fuera un soldado de infantería, un cañon de plasma capaz de destruir con cada disparo un área de 500 metros cuadrados, sistemas lasers de defensa antimisiles, con capacidad para producir un escudo capaz de soportar la cargas de artillería como las que dispara y con capacidad para transportar a 100 soldados en su interior, pero en este caso un satélite y con capacidad para volar, una fortaleza volante mires donde la mires.

Son increíbles.

Y con ellos ya aquí y preparados para el tele transporte me dirigí hacia el techo de la sala de control y con el sistema de comunicación entre armaduras de combate, comencé mi discurso.

-"Valientes soldados que van a vengarse por ese cobarde ataque de esos Diamonds Dogs, y vengo aquí frente a ustedes no solo para desearles suerte, si no, para anunciar que voy con ustedes a luchar codo a codo con ustedes contra el enemigo, y saben porque";

Muchos se estaban cuestionando porque si quiera quería ir en primer lugar.

-"Para demostrar que no tengo miedo de ir a luchar y rescatar a mi pueblo de las manos de esos cobardes, voy a ir a demostrar que nadie tiene miedo y vengar la muerte de decenas de inocentes, estan conmigo";

Ya se escuchaba como muchos aceptaban ya que iba a ir con ellos.

-"Ahora soldados prepárense que la victoria ya es nuestra",

A penas dije eso salte del techo de la sala de control, pero ni siquiera cai un metro porque mi caza de combate estaba en el aire y me subi en ella y me posicione en modo de suspensión en el aire junto a los demás cazas.

-"Martin, ya todo esta listo"; dijo Star desde mi intercomunicador en mi casco de la armadura.

-"Bien, diles a los demás que se preparen y di la cuenta regresiva", dije yo.

-"Esta bien"; dijo ella.

Después de unos segundos vimos como toda el area donde estábamos los soldados empezó a brillar y la cuenta regresiva inicio.

-"Tele transporte en 3…"

Eso es todo.

-"2….."

Ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-"1…"

Adiós yo pacifico, y hola Martin adicto al combate.

Y todo brillo con una luz muy intensa.

Y después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

La luz desapareció y ahora estábamos en un enorme desierto en plena noche.

Bien es el momento.

-"Haber comandantes reporten su estado", dije mediante el intercomunicador.

-"Todo esta en orden por aquí señor", dijo Range.

-"Igual nadie falta por aca", dijo Kia.

-"Los tanques y la artillería están operativos"; dijo Bullet.

-"Las naves siguen estables y sin problemas señor", dijo Zero.

-"Bien, los titanes ya saben que hacer, a la atmosfera y cuidado con los antiaéreos", dije yo.

-"Entendido, propulsores encendidos, igual que escudos a máxima potencia"; me repetían los pilotos de los titanes.

Y entonces los 2 enormes robots despegaron y por suerte no se vio ningun tipo de nave como respuesta.

-"Bien, ahora todos, Kia, forma un perímetro de 5 kilometros cuadrados y protege el equipo de localización para el próximo tele transporte", dije yo.

-"A la orden señor", dijo Kia.

-"Los demás la señal de energía mas próxima esta a 300 kilometros al sur de nuestra posición, mas bien hasta podemos ver desde aquí un cierto brillo desde la distancia", y era cierto, a pesar de que solo estábamos flotando a una altura de 800 metros, podíamos ver en esa dirección un cierto resplandor.

-"Ahora todos síganme y a la carga", dije yo una vez hice que mi nave se dirigiera hacia esa dirección, y ya todas las naves volaron directo hacia alla.

Mientras las unidades mecanizadas terrestres llevaban a los soldados.

Todos estaban animados y confiados.

Debo admitir que al ver 0 resistencia hasta el momento hasta a mí me empezó a dar un ligero ánimo, tal vez ellos más se enfocaron en solo ocultar sus ciudades en vez de crear un ejército.

Ja, talvez hasta estan evacuando esa ciudad al que vamos porque saben que no tienen oportunidad.

Ni sabrán los que les cayó encima a estos bastardos.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

La primera batalla va a comenzar

Para el siguiente capitulo, lo lamento amigos falta de tiempo y eso, pero se tendrán que esperar hasta mañana y descuiden no lo voy a resumir como hice con el viaje en avión de las hijas de Martin.

Esta vez si será un poco mas detallado.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Primera batalla

Punto de vista Martin.

Mientras mas nos acercábamos a lo que parecía ser una ciudad, mas nos dábamos cuenta de que no lo era.

Ya unos pocos kilómetros pudimos ver que era una gran muralla de no se, unos 7 metros de alto, y luego una gran campo de fuerza que lo suplantaba una vez la muralla se acababa.

Pero lo que me sorprendió cuando empezamos a sobrevolar ese lugar fue una cosa, no era una ciudad en si, era como un monton de chozas mal construidas regadas en un circulo perfecto, gracias a la muralla por cierto, y a penas algunas llegaban a tener mas de 2 pisos, y todo el lugar era un enorme domo de mas de 10 km de circunferencia.

Que extraño.

-"Atención, todos los escuadrones disparen al campo de fuerza, necesitamos saber que es lo que precisamente protegen estos Diamonds Dogs", dije yo por radio en la frecuencia en que solo los pilotos podrían escuchar.

Todos acataron las ordenes, y de hay fue varias ráfagas de disparos de misiles y rayos de plasma extra concentrados, pero después de unos minutos por fin el campo de fuerza cayó.

Y aun estaban las fuerzas terrestres a varios minutos de este lugar, y alguien tenia que registrar la zona.

Sin satélites no podíamos quien habitaba en este lugar, ademas nuestros cazas pueden ver señales de calor y todo eso pero algo, algo en la atmosfera estaba de repente causando graves interferencias en nuestros sistemas de rastreo, parece que por fin se dieron cuenta que estamos acá.

Yo tendría que bajar y ver que demonios habita en este lugar.

-"Ah todas las naves, voy a aterrizar en medio de este lugar, y atentos, porque hemos hecho mucho ruido al llegar y es solo cuestión de tiempo a que el enemigo llegue"

Aunque algunos preocupados a que fuera el lugar una trampa, al final tuvieron que aceptar las ordenes y ponerse a patrullar la zona.

Y yo bajando al misterio complejo, por mi cuenta.

El caza lo deje suspendido a unos 5 metros cerca de un árbol, y baje de un salto al suelo.

Y empecé a registrar el lugar, eran en efecto un monton de chozas de aluminio o madera construidas de unas maneras tan precarias.

Pero lo gracioso es que sentía que había alguien aquí, pero mis sensores de mi armadura también empezaron a fallar, que raro, porque los censores estan fallando y no las comunicaciones.

-"Atención Zero de ahora en adelante solo comuníquense con señas, es posible que el enemigo este monitoreando nuestras comunicaciones", dije yo por el intercomunicador.

-"Enterado señor, le comunicare a los demás est…..(Estática)", dijo ella antes de cortarse, mierda esto cada vez me gusta menos.

Entonces me canse de solo ir por las estrechas calles que había entre estas casas mal hechas y me decidí entrar a una.

Entre a una de solo un piso.

Adentro pude ver que el piso es de tierra, habia lo que parecía un balde, un balde con contenido fecal, y una pequeña mesa con un pedazo de pan encima, ademas de un colchón todo sucio y con alguien tratando de ocultarse tras la manta, ademas el mismo lugar solo medía 3 metros cuadrados, quien puede vivir en estas condiciones tan precarias.

Y pude ver, que el que se ocultaba detrás de la manta, también sucia por cierto, sobresalía una cola, pero no una cola delgada como las de los Diamonds Dogs, si no una cola purpura de un pony.

Por dios, que horribles condiciones mantienen a sus esclavos esos malditos, ahora me doy cuenta, esto es un campo de concentración, esos malditos.

Me acerque a la cama y quite la manta y lo que vi, bueno, era una yegua unicornio muy joven, y su ropa a penas le cubria sus partes intimas, su pelaje era de un color blanco y su pelo era de un color purpura, por un segundo creía haber encontrado a Rarity, pero ella era una muy joven, seguro de a penas unos 12 años y sin Cutie Mark.

Pero cuando la mire a sus ojos, por dios, su mirada, su mirada era de un miedo puro, tanto, que creo que hasta oi que algo goteaba, ella estaba con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Por dios que le habran hecho estos desgraciados para que sientan tanto miedo, pero eso solo me hizo darme cuenta de algo.

Estos desgraciados también tienen armaduras de combate como las nuestras?.

Estaba incomunicado, pero por el momento quería respuestas.

-"Cálmate no vengo a hacerte daño, solo quiero que respondas unas preguntas", dije yo en la voz mas calmada posible hacia ella, pero sin ningun efecto, no debe creerme entonces.

Haber, lo que voy a hacer será lo mas arriesgado que haya hecho, pero si eso significa calmarla, pues lo hare.

Me quite el casco, sin importar si habia algún patógeno extraño en el aire.

2 cosas pasaron en ese momento, 1 sentí el repugnante olor a orina y heces y 2 ella ya no me miro con miedo, si no ahora con curiosidad.

-"Soy parte del ejercito Cebrican, y hemos venido a rescatarlos", dije yo con calma.

Ella solo me miro, pero no con miedo, si no, con curiosidad.

-"Cebricans?…rescatarnos?", decía ella en una voz muy inocente y aguda.

-"Si, rescatarlos"; solo me enfoque en lo de rescatar, ya cuando no este ella en este lugar ya se le explicare quienes somos.

-"A todos"; pregunto ella en voz baja.

-"Si a todos", dije yo.

Entonces ella solo me abrazo, si me abrazo aun con el resto de la armadura puesta, debio ser frio al tacto para ella, pero al parecer no le importo.

-"Gracias", dijo en voz baja y esta vez con lagrimas de alegría.

-"Vamos, vamos a avisar a todos", dijo ella ya mas animada.

-"Bien, pero antes solo déjame quitarme mi armadura", dije yo.

Entonces me quite mi armadura completa, para revelarme a mi en un simple traje formal negro.

-"Guao, ustedes también mudan de piel"; dijo ella.

Que inocente, no sabe que es una armadura de combate.

-"No eso no es una piel, es una armadura que me protege de las cosas peligrosas", dije yo de la manera mas simples posibles.

-"Pero no hay nada peligroso aquí"; dijo ella.

-"Ahora lo se, por eso me lo quite", dije yo.

Ella solo sonrió, una bonita sonrisa debo decir.

-"Amigos despierten, por fin nos vienen a rescatar, nuestros abuelos tenían razón, si nos iban a rescatar", decía ella gritando en la calle.

Espera abuelos, quieres decir, que paso talvez unos 50 años, o quizás menos si los hacían reproducirse cual ganado, y viendo como les hacían vivir eso parece probable.

Entonces vi como un monton de ponys, cebras, grifos, y hasta minotauros empezaron a salir de sus hogares.

Una pequeña cosa en común que vi en todos ellos pude ver, es que todos eran jóvenes, no creo que ninguno tuviera mas de 15 años.

-"Es en serio Rari", decía uno de los ponys mientras me miraba a mi.

-"Si es en serio", dijo ella.

-"El es una cebra, tal cual decían nuestros abuelos anunciaban que venían a rescatarnos", dijo ella.

-"Pero aquí yo soy una cebra y no es señal de que nos viniera a rescatar", decía una cebra niño entre la ahora multitud que se acercaba a mi.

-"Pero el es una cebra adulta y vino con un traje igual a que llevan los perros malos", dijo ella que ahora se que se llama Rari, eso solo me hace pensar, ella puede ser la nieta de Rarity.

-"Eh Rari, asi te llamas verdad", le pregunte, ella asintió, "Por casualidad tu abuela se llama Rarity".

-"Conociste a mi abuela", ella me dijo y yo asentí, entonces ella me miro con alegría, "Lo ven, el incluso es tan viejo como para haber conocido a mi abuela"

Todos los niños y niñas de todas las razas empezaron a discutir si era verdad o no que yo vendría a rescatarlos.

Entonces silbe con fuerza para llamar su atención, obviamente funciono y todos se detuvieron la discusión.

-"Yo si vengo a rescatarlos, mas bien mas de los mios estan en camino, yo me adelante a ellos, una vez ellos lleguen podremos llevarlos a un lugar seguro, lejos de este lugar", dije yo.

-"Pero que pasa con nuestros hermanos mayores, padres y abuelos, ellos fueron llevados por los perros malvados lejos de nosotros", dijo uno de los pequeños grifos.

-"No se preocupen los rescataremos a ellos también, pero por ahora todos despierten a todos los que habitan en este lugar…..eh por cierto no hay guardias o algo por el estilo por aca no?", le pregunte a Rari.

-"No, solo estan las enormes paredes de piedra y la que brilla con fuerza….eh donde esta", dijo una vez miro al cielo.

-"Oh miren eso, son cientos de aves de metal"; decía una cebra.

-"No son mis compañeros que estan vigilantes y destruyeron el muro brillante, nos protegerán desde el aire en caso de que esos perros malvados aparezcan", dije yo.

Todos estaban ya sonriendo ante esto, y a la vez maravillados de ver a tantos cazas en el aire, debo admitir que yo también lo estaba.

-"Pero en fin despierten a todos y reúnalos en el centro de esta eh villa?", dije yo.

Todos los niños se fueron a despertar a sus amigos o hermanitos menores y prepararlos para ser rescatados.

Y yo, yo me fui a ponerme la armadura y me fui directo a la muralla para avisar con señas a las fuerzas terrestres que no atacaran el lugar.

Los niños se maravillaron al verme en mi armadura, obviamente no me puse el casco como para que me reconocieran.

Me subi al caza para ir mas rápido a la muralla.

Una vez me detuve encima de la muralla, me baje del caza y me coloque encima de la muralla, y pude ver a mi ejercito como se aproximaba hacia aca y ya estaba solo a un kilometro de aca, que bueno.

Me coloque el casco y pude hacer zoom y ver como se empezaban a parar todos y mis comandantes se bajaron para verme.

Entonces les hice unas señas que significaban que aquí solo hay esclavos que no hay problema.

Y vi que ellos asintieron y regresaron a sus vehículos y otra vez empezó la marcha.

Bien, esto hasta ahora aun con todas las interferencias esta saliendo muy bien.

Bueno hora de hacer un hueco en la pared.

Me subi de nuevo al caza y me aleje un poco y dispare en la muralla en una posición tal, que solo los escombros cayeran para afuera.

Y parte de la muralla por fin callo.

Perfecto.

Mas bien todo estaba saliendo bien, era raro.

Muy raro y perfecto.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM

Se escucho varias explosiones en el aire y yo crei que eran mis cazas, pero estaban intactos.

Lo que explotaba eran mis titanes que caían del cielo y que se veía que explotaban cada ciertos momentos, eso no era normal, todos los cazas se desplegaron evitando que los titanes en llamas los impactaran, por suerte los titanes cayeron lejos de lo que voy a llamar "La ciudad de los esclavos N°1" y de mis tropas en tierra, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que hizo temblar la tierra, lo se porque vi como las precarias casas construidas se derrumbaban, y ademas otra cosa me vino a la mente, los satélites de comunicación, obviamente también debieron ser destruidos porque, seguía sin haber comunicaciones.

Mierda, me baje otra vez del caza y me fui a ayudar a los niños que estuvieran atrapados debajo de las estructuras.

Por suerte mis soldados ya estaban entando por el enorme hueco que habia en la pared.

Me quite el casco y les dije.

-"Saquen a todos los civiles de aquí rápido, a la zona de tele transporte", gritando.

Los soldados que me vieron asintieron, pero algunos niños estaban inquietos y asustados por lo que sucedia y de los soldados.

-"Tranquilos todos ellos vienen conmigo vallan con ellos rápido", grite.

Y todos los niños empezaron a correr hacia mis soldados.

Entonces vi como varios escombros caian del cielo.

Y pude ver lo que temia.

Miles y miles de naves enemigas entrando en combate, de donde mierda salieron, ellos no vinieron del horizonte, porque si no las naves no estarían aquí y se hubieran ido a enfrentarlos.

No, esas explosiones, fueron ellos que derribaron a los titanes y usaron la enorme masa de estos como para pasar desapercibidos y atacar por sorpresa, malditos astutos.

Mierda muchos de los cazas ya habían sido derribados, el ataque sorpresa de estos si que causo mucho daño.

-"Señor Cebra"; dijo un pequeño pegaso muy asustado.

-"Si que pasa?", dije lo mas calmado posible.

-"Aun hay muchos atrapados en las casas, y no podemos hacer nada para sacarlos", dijo muy triste.

-"Tranquilo chico, yo me encargo, tu solo ve con los soldados y que los saquen de aca", el pegaso asintió y se fue con mis soldados.

Y yo, bueno empezó mi trabajo de rescatista pero no sin antes dar una orden.

-"Soldados vallan con sus comandantes y digales que formen un enorme circulo de defensa para proteger a los pequeños, una vez que hallamos sacado a todos nos iremos directo a la zona de tele transporte"; le grite para que me escuchara, y en todo este alboroto de niños llorando y una batalla en los cielos que hacia brillar el cielo nocturno como si fuera de dia.

Bien hora de ayudar a los niños.

Fui con varios niños que se negaban a irse porque tenían a amigos o hermanitos atrapados entre los escombros.

Gracias a la magia y el aumento de fuerza de la armadura pude sacar a muchos debajo de los escombros.

Muchos estaban gravemente heridos y tuve que darles atención médica muy apresurada para estabilizarlos.

Por desgracia, esos eran los afortunados, muchos debajo de los escombros no salieron con vida.

Mierda.

Pero al menos me alegro de que mi alerta inicial haya sacado a la mayoría de sus casas o esto hubiera sido mucho peor.

Paso unos 10 minutos con todo esto.

Solo revise 15 casas hasta hora, y solo salve a 4 menores y por desgracia hallar muertos a 12.

Mierda y con todo las aeronaves derribadas que caian del cielo no ayudaba en nada.

-"Señor, tenemos que irnos ahora!", me grito un soldado raso, mientras venia en mi dirección.

-"Aun no, aun falta muchos que rescatar", dije yo.

-"Señor, 3 cuartos de nuestra fuerza aérea han sido aniquiladas, y la restante al igual que nuestras unidades anti aéreas estan haciendo lo posible para mantener a raya a sus drones de estos perros", dijo el.

-"Que drones?, si yo creía que eran cazas de los Diamonds Dogs", dije yo sorprendido, porque esas naves enemigas, eran tan grandes como las nuestras.

-"Señor nuestros pilotos que por suerte han logrado eyectarse y llegar a tierra a salvo nos contaron que no hay una cabina para el piloto, que es muy posible que se controle remotamente o peor que lo controlen IAs"; dijo el soldado.

-"Joder, bien pero aun podremos soportar su fuerza aérea un poco mas, verdad?", pregunte.

-"Negativo Señor, esos pilotos derribados han avistado un gran contingente enemigo viniendo hacia nosotros y sin superioridad aérea la posibilidad de salir de aquí con vida es igual a 0 si nos quedamos, solo tenemos unos minutos para abandonar esta posición", dijo el.

-"Mierda, bien que los soldados tomen a todos los niños que estén en ese lugar y prepárense para una retirada táctica", dije yo mientras tomaba con mi magia a unos 4 niños y hacia que se sujetaran de mi unos 4 también y empezábamos a salir de la primera ciudad de esclavos.

Mierda y aun faltan mas niños.

-"Como cuantos civiles han logrado salir soldado"; le dije mientras corríamos.

-"Han logrado salir unos 300 mil, pero solo podremos llevar a 200 mil"; dijo desanimado.

-"Joder, díganle a los pegasos y grigos pegasos que vuelen hacia la dirección de la zona, mientran nosotros llevamos al resto"; dije yo.

-"Muy bien señor", dije el mientras se adelantaba a mi.

Una vez llegamos al centro de todo el batallón de infantería y la mecanizada empecé a dar las órdenes de retirada táctica y traer a tantos niños como puedan.

Muchas de mis unidades de infantería con trajes de vuelo se sobrecargaban con varios niños y empezaron a volar.

Y para poder llevar incluso a mas pusimos a todos lo que pudimos en los tanques y unidades de artillería que no eran antiaéreas, esas antiaéreas cubrirían nuestra retirada de los drones enemigos.

Mientras que los soldados empezamos nuestra odisea corriendo cargando a todos los niños posibles.

Me dolia el alma dejar a tantos atrás y cuando mire hacia atrás, vi algo que me animo un poco.

Pero al parecer estos niños tampoco querían quedarse atrás, porque veía que los pegasos o grifos que recién llegaban a la muralla empezaban a llevar a sus compañeros que no podían volar tan rápido como les fuera posible con ellos, incluso cuando no habia con quien ir volando, muchos de los que no podían volar decidieron correr detrás de nosotros.

Su espíritu de sobrevivencia es admirable y sus ganas de escapar a la libertad también.

Y a pesar de todo, nuestras unidades mecanizadas tomaron la delantera igual que la infantería voladora.

Mientras que ordene a los demás que estaban a pie igual que yo en aminorar la marcha, para al menos dejar que los pequeños niños nos traten de alcanzar.

Muchos aceptaron, y sin quejas porque en esencia, esto es lo que mayormente vinimos a hacer, rescatar a los secuestrados.

La batalla en el aire, por suerte llegaba a su fin, pero con un precio alto nuestros pilotos y mi nave que fue destruida en el aire mientras rescataba a los niños fue aniquilada, pero al menos nuestras unidades antiaéreas cumplieron con su trabajo y lograron limpiar el cielo de enemigos y ya estaban viniendo hacia nosotros, la parecer solo perdieron a la mitad de sus unidades, pero también el ejercito de Diamonds Dogs les pisaba los talones.

Mierda, esto es todo, a este paso nos alcanzaran y los niños estarán en el fuego cruzado a no ser…..

-"Todos, alto", les grite a todos.

-"Niños sigan corriendo, sigan las huellas en la arena"; dije mientras bajaba a los niños que llevaba encima mio.

-"Todos los niños, hagan lo mismo, bájense de encima de mis soldados y corran, corran como nunca habían corrido antes"; dije yo.

-"Pero Señor, que esta haciendo, mientras mas nos quedemos aquí sin seguir andando los malditos perros nos alcanzaran"; dijo un sargento que estaba cerca mio.

-"Chico, ellos nos alcanzaran en cualquier momento ya, lo único que podemos hacer ahora, es ganar tiempo para que estos civiles pueden llegar a salvo a la zona de tele transporte", dije yo.

-"Pero señor, no sabemos a que nos enfrentamos, si es que ellos nos superan en numero o que tipo de armas tienen?", dijo mi sargento.

-"Señores no tenemos opción, si no luchamos ahora, estos niños que hemos rescatado volverán de nuevo a ese lugar, y no queremos eso, asi que vamos a quedarnos aquí y plantarles cara a los desgraciados, hay que mostrarles que no nos van a intimidar por haber hecho ese ataque sorpresa, eso solo demuestra que son débiles y que no se atreven a luchar directamente, asi que vamos a enfrentarlos gente"; dije yo.

Todos los soldados que estaban allí, que era medio batallón, al menos 100 mil soldados todos se pasaron la voz de lo que quería hacer y aceptaron.

-"Pequeños corran lo mas rápido posible les haremos tiempo para que puedan llegar a ganarse su bien merecida libertad", dije yo.

Y los niños también se pasaron la voz y empezaron a correr, mientras nosotros nos organizábamos para enfrentar al enemigo que se aproxima.

Ahora que hay que hacer en un momento asi.

Haz lo que menos se espera tu enemigo y triunfaras.

Y eso era…..

-"Ataquen todos, ahí que ganar tiempo para los chicos", grite con fuerza y fui corriendo hacia donde venia el ejercito enemigo, con mi rifle de plasma en mis manos.

El resto hizo lo mismo.

Y las unidades antiaéreas se detuvieron y empezaron a acomodarse para tratar de ayudar y dar fuego de cobertura para que nuestras tropas pudieran acercarse al rango minimo y disparar.

Que bien que los que operan los antiaéreos notaron lo que quería hacer.

Y asi empezó la lluvia de láseres y plasma súper calentado llovía sobre el enemigo gracias a los antiaéreos.

El enemigo se paro sorprendido ante nuestro inminente ataque y se empezaron a desplegar para cubrir una mayor aérea y poder acabar con nuestros antiaéreos.

Por desgracia pude ver lo que me temía, su ejercito era superior en números al menos nos superan 3 a 1.

Y eso no es lo peor venían con tanques algo parecidos a los que teníamos pero estos, estos eran mas grandes y sus cañones mas largos.

Y su infantería eran al parecer puros robots.

Bien, parece que tuve razón desde el principio, estos son tan cobardes que no se atreven a atacarnos con su propio ejercito.

Los tanques empezaron a intentar flanquearnos.

Pero los antiaéreos se los impidieron, puede que ellos no puedan atinar a nada terrestre que este a menos de 500 metros de distancia, pero a mayor distancia que esa si pueden hacer mucho daño.

Destruimos a muchos asi, pero eso, solo dejaba a nosotros, la infantería, y sus robots.

Esos robots no eran un chiste, tenían la misma movilidad que nosotros y por desgracia un mayor tiempo de respuesta y de puntería.

Por suerte todo el desierto estaba cubierto de escombros de la batalla aérea que sucedió antes.

Aunque esos escombros no eran suficientes para dar una buena cobertura, al menos eran lugares donde poder agacharse.

Mierda yo no dejaba de disparar a esos malditos, le dispare y mate unos 5, antes de que todo los disparos de muchos de esos cabrones fueran directas a mi, no tardaron mucho en convertirme en una coladera, mi armadura era inútil frente a sus disparos.

Asi que, me lo quite.

Mis soldados no decían nada, sabían de mi factor regenerativo.

Pero puede que tenga factor regenerativo, pero eso no quiere decir que duela como un parto, ademas como es herida por quemadura, tarda mucho mas mi regeneración.

Una vez regenerado, use mi armadura como una cubierta y segui disparando abatiendo a varios, los haces de plasma iban y venían por todos lados, se escuchaba los gritos de mis soldados, pero al menos estábamos haciéndole frente a estos bastardos, pero esos gritos eran lejanos, mis soldados estaban muy detrás de mi.

Yo estaba prácticamente estaba entre sus filas de esos malditos robots ya.

Por suerte mi recuperación me dio el factor sorpresa porque abatí a unos 10 antes de que se dieran cuenta de que seguía vivo.

Era un maldito círculo vicioso.

Me herían de muerte y los sorprendía una vez me recuperaba.

Mas bien, llego un momento en que mi arma principal se descargo y empecé a usar mi pistola.

Por lo crei horas de fuego intenso, solo fueron unos minutos.

El fuego de las armas se empezó a apagar de apoco, y veía que aun venían mas y mas robots, joder de donde salen mas.

Entonces me encontraba completamente rodeado, no tenia escape, todos esos robots me tenían rodeados y lo peor, mi pistola se quedo sin carga, y como los compartimientos para recargar mi arma habían sido destruido en mi armadura, no podía hacer ya mas.

Bien es hora de morir y ya en serio, al menos, al menos moriré como un mártir, liberando a todos esos pequeños.

Los robots se pusieron en posición de disparo apuntándome, y yo solo me prepare, luche como todo un profesional al menos.

Espere la muerte con los ojos abiertos y entonces se empezó a brillar una luz, el amanecer talvez.

Entonces, oscuridad….

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-…-.-..

Amanecer.

Hay que alguien apague esa luz.

Espera luz, empiezo a abrir los ojos.

Y me encontraba, en el desierto, cubierto a mi alrededor de varios cráteres, mas bien parecía ya la luna con esta cantidad de cráteres negros y carbonizados.

Me revise a mi mismo, la armadura con que me cubria no estaba en ninguna parte, al igual que mis armas, y solo tenían puesto mi zapato izquierdo.

Que mierda, que paso?

Entonces un ruido característico se escuchaba a la distancia.

Levante la vista y pude ver a unos cazas sobrevolando el lugar.

Eran Cebricans.

Y al parecer uno al dar la vuelta me vio.

Yo hice señas para que supieran que seguía vivo.

Seguro ellos estan con caras de sorprendidos de que alguien pueda sobrevivir, a lo que sea que halla pasado aquí.

Pero en fin, parece que el destino no me quiere muerto aun, y parece que aun seguimos en la batalla si mi fuerza aérea vuela otra vez.

.-.-..-..-..-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-

10 minutos después.

Me llevaron a la zona de tele transporte, y por lo que pude ver que estaba muy activo, y habia mas soldados que los que trajimos inicialmente.

-"Señor, nos alegra haberlo encontrado, creíamos que la descarga de artillería que lanzamos contra esos desgraciados lo habían vaporizado a usted también"; dijo el piloto, porque después de todo aun seguía en el caza con el que me recogio en el desierto.

-"Y los soldados que estaban conmigo", pregunte.

-"Señor, solo lograron salir con vida unos 45 mil soldados, y eso que 30 mil de ellos estan heridos de gravedad"; dijo el piloto.

-"Es un lastima, pero digame, los civiles estan bien"; pregunte.

-"Si señor, todos los civiles que venían con usted pudieron llegar sin problemas graves, pero eso si, muchos estaban con síntomas de agotamiento físico pero fuera de eso todos estan bien", dijo el.

-"Al menos es algo", dije yo, "Y la artillería quien dio la orden", pregunte.

-"Fue el comandante Bullet, cuando se entero de que quería ganar tiempo, el envio a sus tanques y unidades de transporte de soldados con los pilotos sobrevivientes y los civiles a la base, mientras acerco a la artillería lo mas cerca posible para brindar fuego de cobertura, obviamente hizo que los civiles que iban encima de la artillería se bajaran y fueran corriendo a la zona de tele transporte", dijo el.

-"Sus ingenieros encargados de la artillerí una vez vieron que no habia soldados dentro del aérea donde estaban mayormente los robots, dispararon, una vez los soldados se encargaron de los robots remanentes y recién los soldados que estaban con usted ya le comunicaron a Bullet que usted aun se encontraba en el aérea de bombardeo"; dijo el.

-"Bien, gracias por aclarar lo que paso chico"; le dije al piloto.

-"No hay problema señor", dijo el.

-"Al parecer los refuerzos han llegado verdad?"; pregunte.

-"Si señor, han llegado todos listos para construir la primera línea de defensa para proteger la zona de tele transporte, luego para verificar si quedan civiles en la primera ciudad de esclavos y luego se montara una segunda línea de defensa a 30 kilometros de la zona de tele transporte, obviamente la primera es la que ve usted"; dijo el mientras inclinaba el caza para que pudiera ver la zona con una mayor comodidad.

Pude ver que estaban aun construyendo una fortaleza, en partes del terreno de tele transporte.

El inicio de una muralla defensiva que hacia un perfecto circulo de 15 kilometros de diámetro.

Vi como estaban poniendo antiaéreos de plasma fijos en las zonas alrededor de la muralla, al igual que artillería fija en partes de la muralla ya terminadas.

Ademas de en el centro una enorme torre se estaba alzando.

-"Y para que es esa enorme torre", pregunte.

-"Es para poder detener la interferencia en los comunicadores y volver a entablar las comunicaciones"; dije el.

-"Pero si aun se interfieren las comunicaciones, como es posible que aun pudieran solicitar refuerzos"; pregunte.

-"Señor no lo recuerda, eso es parte de su plan inicial, traer los primeros refuerzos recién a las 2 horas después de llegar y aunque las comunicaciones esten interrumpidas el tele transporte opera en una frecuencia totalmente diferente, y mandándoles mensajes escritos en algo solido para mandárselos a los nuestros devuelta en casa esta siendo nuestro modo de comunicaciones, por ahora", dijo el.

-"Chico, recuerda que apenas sobreviví a un bombardeo masivo y a una batalla contra robots intensa y múltiples disparos a mi cabeza no me halla dejado medio olvidadizo", dije yo.

-"No señor, lo siento señor por eso, necesita atención medica en estos momentos para atender esa falta de memoria"; dijo el.

-"No te preocupes chico, ya se me esta empezando a sanar, y ya estoy empezando a recordar todo ese plan" dije yo, ademas también recordar otras cosas que, tal vez querría olvidar, "Ahora aterriza chico, hay mucho que hacer, porque acabamos de ver que estos desgraciados no nos la pondrán fácil, la guerra, la guerra contra ellos recién acaba de comenzar"

El piloto asintió.

En esencia era cierto, ahora mi idea de una campaña corto se iba por el escusado, esta seria una campaña larga y sangrienta, y con pocas pistas de cuanto tiempo a pasado aquí.

Rari, como nieta de Rarity da que al menos ha pasado unos 30 a 40 años.

Pero para construir esa maquinaria bélica, creo que debió haber pasado más.

Seguro mas de 100, y eso solo me hace preguntarme, ella es la primera nieta de Rarity o tal vez es la ultima de su ultima hija que seguro la hicieron tener a Rarity.

Por el momento primero fortalecernos para contra atacar y luego buscar la respuesta a cuanto tiempo estos bastardos se escondieron en este planeta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Que tal gente no, les gusto este capitulo

Quiero saber que opinas asi que por favor no te olvides de comentar.

Hasta el próximo capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: Masacre en los bosques del sur

Punto de vista Martin.

58 horas desde la llegada al nuevo mundo

Recibí el informe de Star sobre los niños rescatados.

En el informe decía que los niños eran dejados hay por los Diamonds Dogs cuando tenían ya 5 meses de nacido y cuando uno cumplía 18 años los iban a recoger.

La escala de tiempo en este planeta es casi igual que al del planeta tierra, el dia dura 25 horas y el año 380 dias.

Lo saben porque en la muralla brillante que ellos lo llamaban, siempre habia un enorme reloj que mostraba la hora y la fecha.

Ademas el agua para beber se extraía de varios pozos y la comida literalmente para ellos caía del cielo en cajas duras de metal que desaparecían en el atardecer.

(Ella cree que se refieren a soltarlo desde sus naves hacia el recinto y como talvez los recogían mientras estaban distraídos)

Porque al ver que los niños no tenían idea de que eran muchos de los aparatos tecnológicos que los rodeaban, era obvio que no supieran como eso era posible.

Pero lo malo es que nadie sabe donde estan sus padres o si seguían vivos, solo saben las historias que les contaban sus abuelos, porque los mas viejos en el recinto se lo contaban a los niños y asi esos pequeños cuando crecían les contaban a los mas pequeños y asi sucesivamente se pasaban la historia generación en generación.

Y con ese dato, eso solo aumento la cantidad de tiempo que este recinto pudiera estar activo.

Aunque no por mucho, ahora solo se cree que estan asi desde hace al menos 100 años, pero al ver la cantidad de niños aquí, creo que estuvieron mas de 100 años incluso, porque la cantidad de inocentes que se llevaron apenas supera 1000, es obvio que los hicieron que se reprodujeran como conejos, eso solo aumentaría el tiempo en que estuvieron aquí hasta unos 200 años para que al menos les diera tiempo a hacerles reproducirse a tanta cantidad, ademas quien dice que no les dieron suplementos que alargaran sus vidas de esclavos y suplementos que aumentaran su fertilidad y la cantidad de niños que podían nacer por cada hembra.

Y la noticia que mas me interesaba, a cuantos niños pudimos rescatar, en su informe decía que al menos habíamos rescatado a mas de 454 mil niños.

Eso me animo en saber cuántos habia rescatado con exito, pero luego cuando lei cuantos en realidad había en el recinto me desanime por completo, al menos unos 700 mil niños había allí.

Mierda solo un poco mas de la mitad logro escapar de ahí con vida.

Adjunto al informe estaba la lista de todos los nombres de los niños rescatados y la raza que pertenecían.

Busque el nombre de Rari en la lista, por suerte ahí estaba, eso me alegro.

En el informe también decía que iban a preparar una zona en el país para ellos.

Pero, yo sabia el lugar exacto donde mandar a estos niños.

A una zona costera en el desierto entre Equestria y Aztecolt.

Ellos estarían seguros en esa zona, porque mantenerlos en territorio Cebrican seria muy riesgoso en caso de que ellos planeen recuperarlos, asi que es mejor llevarlos a un lugar mas apartado de todo.

Mi recomendación fue mandada con éxito.

Y Star la acepto y me dijo que la construcción de una zona segura para los refugiados en esa zona empezaría de inmediato.

Eso es bueno muy bueno.

Pero dejando los de los niños de lado, hemos estado aquí más de 2 dias, y la fortaleza esta casi terminado, al menos el sistema de comunicaciones provisional esta siendo un éxito y ahora nos podemos comunicar entre si, lamentablemente solo hasta un máximo de 500 km de la torre y se esta implementando las defensas para la segunda línea de defensa ya, ademas tenemos ya a mas de 2 millones de solados aquí con miles de unidades mecanizadas de artillería, tanques y transportes y un aeródromo en construcción, es muy raro que estos perros no hayan hecho otro ataque.

Seguro que ellos no mas estarán esperándonos, fortaleciéndose ellos también.

Porque como los destrozamos es obvio que una guerra directa contra nosotros seria un fracaso total para ellos.

Eso, eso solo me hizo pensar que la guerra duraría mucho mas.

Pero en fin, es hora de regresar al campo de esclavos N° 1.

Y ver, si aun quedan niños aquí.

Me llevare a al menos 40 mil cazas y naves de transporte de tropas, 40 mil tanques, 40 mil unidades de artillería mecanizada, 40 mil transportes blindados, 40 mil antiaéreos, y 800 mil soldados de infantería.

La comandante Zero sobrevivió a la batalla aérea y el comandante Range me seguirán, Kia y Bullet se quedaran para supervisar las defensas, sus capitanes correspondientes que le siguen me acompañaran.

El plan, rescatar ahora, si o si a todos los niños.

Y si todo sale como se planeó, dirigirnos mas al sur, en el bosque donde se tiene lecturas de una segunda fuente de energía mucho mas grandes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.

1 hora después

Ya en la primera ciudad de esclavos, fui con un nuevo caza de combate, y aterrice fuera de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron el resto de los soldados y los cazas no registraban a ningún enemigo entrante, fue nuestra oportunidad de entrar y registrar mas afondo el lugar.

Lamentablemente, después de horas de búsqueda, no hayamos a casi nadie, solo hayamos a unos 200 niños gravemente heridos por los derrumbes de sus casas, que obviamente fueron llevados de regreso a la zona de tele transporte.

Y luego solo encontramos los cuerpos de al menos 5000 mil niños que no lo consiguieron o quedaron aplastados encima de los restos de las naves derribadas que caían del cielo en esa batalla.

Los soldados nombraron a esa batalla como:

"Batalla sorpresa"

Y no los culpo, esa batalla fue rápida y obviamente por sorpresa, nadie se lo esperaba, pero ahora todos ahora se volvieron mas atentos y no volverán a cometer ese error de estar demasiado confiados otra vez.

Yo me incluyo.

Lamentablemente parece que los niños o huyeron o aprovechando que nos estábamos reagrupando esos perros aprovechando y se llevaron a los rezagados.

Y a pesar de lo malo que suene eso.

Eso solo significa una cosa, el rumor de que los están viniendo a rescatar se esparciría.

Algo es algo.

Pero aun asi, esto era solo parte de la misión esta ciudad de esclavos, una vez ordene que todos saliéramos hice que mi artillería desapareciera del mapa este lugar, ya nunca mas seria usado para un propósito igual.

Nos retiramos hacia el bosque hacia el sur, mientras la artillería barría el lugar y lo dejaba hecho cenizas.

Que bien.

Los tanques arañas fueron hechos para los bosques y ciudades, asi que el terreno irregular era perfecto para ellas.

(Tanques arañas: como su nombre lo dice, son tanques con 6 patas de acero reforzado que le permite maniobrar con facilidad y puede disparar en cualquier ángulo posible a tal nivel que en casos extremos pueden ser usados como antiaéreo)

Los soldados de infantería iban por el bosque siempre vigilantes, a artillería se quedaba resguardas por soldados de infantería voladores.

Y por mientras los cazas nos mantuvimos cerca de las tropas, "Porque estaba también en un caza", para evitar que los de tierra los ataque desprevenidos.

.-.-..-.-…-.-.-.-

30 minutos de caminata por el bosque después.

Puede que los de tierra no los vieran, pero adelante podíamos ver ahora si lo que en serio pordria ser catalogada como una ciudad.

Grandes edificios y autopistas.

Pero al igual que la ciudad de esclavos, esta estaba rodeada de un campo de fuerza.

Fácil, fácil.

Le di las coordenadas exactas a la artillería para disparar, entonces se desato una lluvia de plasma sobre el campo de fuerza.

Hasta que se el campo de fuerza callo.

Y ordene a las naves de transporte que llevaran a las tropas y vieran si tenían esclavos aquí.

-"Atención a todos los cazas cubran a las naves de transporte, tanques en tierra avancen"; ordene por radio.

Por suerte, estábamos justo en los limites del radio de comunicación de la torre, por eso aun habia comunicaciones.

Mientras nos acercábamos a la ciudad algo no andaba bien, esto era demasiado fácil de nuevo, sin ninguna resistencia.

Entonces, las aparentes ventanas de los edificios se abrieron cuando apenas estábamos a 2 minutos antes de llegar a la ciudad.

Y de las decenas de edificios empezaron a salir, drones, miles y miles de drones.

Joder.

-"Acciones evasivas todos, las naves de transporte aterricen y dejen a los soldados y retírense, todos los tanques arañas modo antiaéreo, artillería, conviertan en ceniza los nidos de los drones", grite por el intercomunicador.

Todos aceptaron las nuevas ordenes, todos, todos menos el capitán que comandaba a las unidades de artillería y a su escolta.

-"Artilleria, necesitamos fuego de cobertura, atención respondan", dije yo mientras empezaba a maniobrar mi caza mientras abria fuego contra los drones que se acercaban rápido a nosotros.

(Estatica)

Mierda eso no me gusta.

-"Señor, nos atacan por detrás, nos estan rodeando su infantería y tanques, han destruido a la artillería, estamos conteniéndolos pero necesitamos refuerzos", vino del canal de comunicaciones de la escolta de los artilleros.

-"Atención, que los batallón #2 de infantería y 5 de transporte mecanizado vallan a apoyar a lo que quedan de nuestra retaguardia, pronto, los tanques olvídense de colocarse como antiaéreos vallan a la ciudad y eliminen los nidos, ya los antiaéreos trataran de mantenerlos a raya"; dije yo mientras evitaba que uno de esos malditos drones impactara contra mi, al igual de hacer un giro de 180° para evitar el fuego enemigo.

Todos aceptaron y asi empezó, nuestra segunda batalla.

Los drones malditos no paraban de salir de esos edificios, por Dios cuantos había adentro, acaso es una fabrica o algo.

Un dron de combate me tenia fijado ya, pero gracias a que esto se habia vuelto una batalla con miles de aeronaves en el aire.

El desgraciado no duro detrás de mi como lo derribaron.

Yo derribe unos cuantos ya.

Me fije con uno que estaba a mis 6, y lo perseguí y a pesar de que hacia todo para librarse de mi, el no se iba a escapar fácilmente.

Se fue hacia la ciudad el desgraciado, me hizo andar en zigzag entre los edificios, que mientras los veía de cerca podía verlos, podía ver como los edificios mas altos liberaban a las naves, mientras que los mas bajos, liberaban robots y tanques.

Mierda esta es una ciudad fábrica joder.

Era de unos 21 kilometros cuadrados.

Era enorme y todos los edificios eran mas grandes de cerca, no me sorprende de que talvez sean fábricas enormes.

Pero al final mate al puto dron que estaba persiguiendo.

Y se estrello en uno de los puntos donde salían otros drons.

Joder causo una enorme explosión que sacudió todo mi caza.

Se llevo algunos cuantos robots y tanques que estaban en el suelo también, que bueno.

Aunque los edificios alrededor ni se inmutaron.

Mierda.

La suerte no duro mucho como uno de esos desgraciados me empezó a disparar a mi caza.

Causándole graves daños, apenas logre esquivar varios edificios en mi camino.

La radio no ayudaba porque cada rato se comunicaban entre si los pilotos sobre la posición del enemigo o que necesitan apoyo.

Yo por desgracia tuve que salir de mi avión.

Era insalvable, al menos lo hice estrellar en la entrada de otro edificio causando también una enorme explosión que por poco me alcanza.

Ya para este punto ya los edificios estaban cerrándose por arriba y dejando de lanzar drones.

Bien, ya hemos hecho que se les agote sus tropas.

Aterrice en el suelo, cerca del edificio que hice estallar hace un rato.

Obviamente no habia ninguna unidad enemiga sobreviviente.

Aquí estaba yo, muy adentro entre las líneas enemigas y sin armadura y con un rifle de plasma y una pistola laser.

Sin posibilidad de rescate, pero al menos aun podía comunicarme con los demás y me entere de que ya mis soldados habían entrado a la ciudad y que habían derrotado a los que intentaban rodearnos.

Asi que ellos avanzaron también a venir hacia la ciudad y brindar apoyo.

La comandante Zero aun estaba viva de milagro, me aviso de que habia perdido a la mitad de todos los cazas que trajimos a la batalla.

Pero que el enemigo había perdido mucho mas.

Algo bueno por fin.

Yo decidí esperar en mi posición, y acabar con tantos robots como sea posible.

Me puse en una buena posición de tiro encima de los escombros del edificio que derribe y empece a matar a los robots que estaban encamino a la batalla.

Acabe con al menos 5 antes de que me descubrieran y me empezaran a disparar a mi.

Fue intenso, pero esta vez, estaba con un monton de sitio donde cubrirme, y lo use a mi favor.

Decenas y decenas de soldados vinieron a mi búsqueda, pero yo los emboscaba a varios uno a uno, entre los restos.

A penas siquiera me alcanzaron un par de veces.

Luche por varios minutos y creo que llegue a matar a al menos una docena de ellos.

Pero ellos dejaron de venir y empezaron a traer sus tanques.

Mierda, yo me voy, no tengo armamento capaza de atravesar su blindaje.

Pero no habia donde correr aun el centro de la acción estaba lejos de mi.

Joder, ahora que hago.

…..

Una idea loca se me vino a la mente, una idea tan loca que espero que resulte.

Espere hasta que un tanque se acercara lo suficiente y salte encima de el.

Las descargas lasers que disparaba su torreta secundaria disparada por un robot un poco mas arriba del cañon principal, me destrozo las piernas, pero al menos logre matar al maldito y entrar al tanque y cerrar la escotilla, pero claro casi se me olvidaba los conductores dentro del tanque, que no dudaron en disparame.

Obviamente los mate a los 2 ocupantes antes que me hicieran mas daño de lo que me hizo la torreta.

Mierda el interior se ve mucho mas avanzado que nuestros tanques.

Pero, al menos habia unos controles básicos que entendia muy bien.

Como manejar el tanque y como disparar.

Mis piernas para el momento que me sente en la silla del conductor aun estaban sanándose.

Aun no podía conducir el tanque, pero si disparar.

Gire la torreta hacia el otro tanque que estaba en mi búsqueda y dispare destrozándolo por completo.

Siii.

Pero esto no es el lugar y momento que celebrar, use mi magia para usar los controles del suelo, mientras mis piernas volvían a recuperarse y empece mi marcha directo al frente de la batalla.

Atropelle a varios en el camino, que por desgracia se dieron cuenta que era el enemigo y empezaron a dispar me, por suerte sus armas no lograban graves daños, pero eso si tuve que evitar a varios con armas antitanque y tanques.

Porque parece que el segundo que estaba adentro se encargaba de recargar.

Que mierda.

Muchos malditos se aprovecharon de que no disparaba y se subían al tanque.

Y por desgracia abrían la escotilla.

Ellos tienen granadas por desgracia.

Pero eso no les sirve cuando uso mi magia para hacer que las granadas que lancen sean lanzadas hacia afuera, matando a varios encima de mi en el proceso.

Por curiosos hijo putas.

Pero como estos tanques flotaban algunos intentaban abrirse paso por debajo del tanque y arruinar su sistema de levitación.

Mi repuesta, apagar los sistemas de levitación cada cierto tiempo y aplastar a esos bastardos.

Al menos avance asi por unos 3 minutos antes de que un puto tanque enemigo destruyo todo el frente del tanque dejándome expuesto, yo sabia que si uno de sus proyectiles me daba directamente, seria mi fin, de una vez por todas.

Estábamos frente a frente, yo estaba herido de gravedad y no me podía mover, no habia robots a mi alrededor porque también habían sido destruidos por el tiro de ese tanque.

Esperaba mi muerte, cerre los ojos y espere, por lo que pareció una eternidad y los sonidos de disparos seguían a mi alrededor.

Y cuando no sentía mi cuerpo siendo desintegrado por completo por un proyectil de plasma de esos tanques.

Abri de nuevo mis ojos para ver que pasaba.

Y pude ver a mi ejército avanzando encima de la chatarra humeante que eran los robots y el tanque que me apuntaba previamente.

Mis tropas avanzaban rápidamente mientras repelían a los desgraciados.

Que les parece.

Mi segundo encuentro con la muerte y salgo vivo de esta.

(Suspiro)

El destino es bien caprichoso no lo creen, si no te quiere muerto es porque no te quiere muerto.

En todo ese camino que hice con el tanque, apague mi radio asi que lo volvi a prender.

-"Alguien me copia, informe de la situación, cambio", dije por la radio.

-"Señor que bien que sigue vivo"; dijo Zero por la radio.

-"Claro que sigo vivo, eh sobrevivido a cosas peores, ahora digame que ha sucedido mientras estaba incomunicado"; dije yo.

Yo aun seguía en la silla atado al tanque, mis heridas ya estaban sanando.

-"Eh, toda la fuerza aérea enemigo ha sido aniquilada, pero solo el 25% de nuestros cazas siguen operativos", dijo ella.

Mierda si que fue grave.

Ya me empecé a salir de la silla y tomar mi arma para seguir en la batalla.

-"Y tienes algún dato de las fuerzas en tierra", dije yo mientras me incorporaba con los soldados que estaban atacando a los robots, obviamente sorprendi a muchos de ellos pero al final me felicitaron por estar con ellos y seguir con vida, mi ropa de piloto estaba rasgada y con sangre y fluido hidráulico de los tanques y robots.

-"Hemos perdido a toda la artillería, y hemos tenido gravísimas bajas", dijo ella.

Mientras yo estaba haciéndoles que mis soldados que me rodeaban se enfocaran en la batalla.

-"Es una desgracia, pero dime que tanto hemos tomado la ciudad"; dije yo, mientras se escuchaba explosiones de fondo y veía varias explosiones a lo lejos.

-"La ciudad esta prácticamente tomada, en estos momentos estoy bombardeando a los rezagados que intentan huir de la ciudad", y se escuchaba varias explosiones de fondo.

-"Perfecto", y de ahí en adelante seguimos marchando por la ciudad y por sus calles bien amplias repleta de restos de robots y tanques y drones que cayeron en la ciudad, algunos cuantos edificios estaban en ruinas.

Pero después de varias horas de combate mas, y registrar los edificios aun en pie, la ciudad era nuestra.

.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

62 horas desde el inicio de la invasión.

Yo me fui a las afueras de la ciudad en donde se estaban atendiendo a los heridos mas graves, para que cuando estuvieran estabilizados fueran llevados a la fortaleza.

Algunos aviones que aun seguían intactos patrullaban la zona y los tanques habían formado un perímetro que rodeaba la ciudad para evita que cualquier enemigo volviera a reclamarla.

Zero estaba conmigo en esa zona, ella habia dejado su nave en la zona para que la reparen, habia sufrido graves daños en la batalla y no podría llegar hasta la fortaleza en esas condiciones, mas bien me sorprende que llegara tan lejos su nave.

-"Señorita Zero, seguro que no quiere un transporte a la fortaleza, aquí ya terminamos y Range se esta encargando de supervisar la limpieza de la ciudad", dije yo.

-"Lo lamento señor, no puedo hacerlo, porque después de todo muchos de mis colegas aun siguen siendo atendidos aquí, me ire recién cuando todos esten de regreso a la base", dijo ella.

Ella estaba sin armadura, era una pony tierra, irónico que ella sea una comandante de la fuerza aérea no, estaba bien constituida no era muy musculosa, pero no se veía débil tampoco, porque después de todo uno no debería ser tan voluminoso para pilotear estos aviones, su pelaje era azul y de cabello rojo con negro.

-"Bien puedo entender eso, pero porque no vas a descansar un minuto haz estado bajo mucho estrés durante la batalla", dije yo preocupado.

-"No lo creo señor, aun estamos en territorio enemigo, puede que hayamos asegurado la zona, pero quien sabe en que momento ellos puedan regresar", dijo ella.

-"Comprendo, pero si no descansa pronto aunque sea un poco usted podría….", estaba hablando cuando me empezaron a hablar por el intercomunicador que tenía en mi oído y me interrumpieron, le hice una seña con el dedo a Zero para que me permitiera hablar con el que me estuviera hablando y esperara un rato.

-"Si que pasa"; dije yo al quien sea me estaba hablando.

-"Señor hemos hallado un complejo subterráneo en el centro de la ciudad, estamos empezando a investigar", dijo la voz que reconoci como el comandante Range.

-"Enterado, solo tengan cuidado", dije yo.

-"Entendido señor, lo tendremos…eh que es esa luz", estaba diciendo el.

Cuando entonces empezó a temblar con fuerza la tierra, y solo dio tiempo de decir y hacer algo.

-"Todos a cubierto", grite como lance a Zero por debajo de mi mientras usaba mi cuerpo para cubrirla.

Y justo un segundo después sentí un brillo que venia detrás mio, seguido de una fuerte explosión, sentí un ardor tremendo en mi espalda y luego una fuerte onda expansiva que por poco nos manda a volar.

Yo me levante lentamente mientras las quemaduras de mi espalda seguían ardiendo, aun estaba con la ropa de piloto toda dañada.

Vi a Zero que por suerte no tenían ninguna quemadura visible pero eso si, al igual que yo estaba tosiendo por todo el polvo que la explosión arrojo.

Una vez que dejamos de toser, le pregunte.

-"Estas bien"; dije yo.

-"Si…..(Tos)….creo que si"; dijo ella, "Que paso?", pregunto.

-"Eso tengo que averiguarlo"; dije yo una vez empece a tratar de activar la radio y comunicarme con alguien.

-"Atención Range, me copias, quien sea alguien me escucha", decía por la radio.

No habia respuesta.

Asi que empezamos a caminar por el centro medico improvisado y empezamos a ayudar al personal medico que habia sido tumbado por la fuerza de la explosion, y ayudar a algunos heridos que sus heridas se habían vuelto a abrir cuando cayeron al suelo por la onda expansiva.

-"Señor, aquí es Aguila 1, me copia"; me hablaban por la radio, ese apodo, ese era parte de las fuerza aérea.

-"Si águila, te recibo fuerte y claro"; dije yo, "Me puedes decir que paso"; dije yo.

Zero estaba lejos de mi ayudando a sus compañeros pilotos junto con los doctores.

-"La ciudad…la ciudad entera ha estallado, los tanques parecen que resistieron la explosión, solo fueron lanzados mas afuera de los límites de la ciudad y recién veo que se estan incorporando, pero, la ciudad ahora es un cráter señor, dudo que algún soldado que estaba allí haya sobrevivido", dijo el.

Yo quede en shock, mas de 700 mil soldados estaban allí.

Y aunque perdimos a 250 mil y 90 mil estaban siendo atendidos por aca o en camino a la fortaleza.

Estos malditos perros decidieron auto destruir su enorme fabrica y aniquilar a los restantes, malditos desgraciados.

Llame en seguida a base para que mandara mas equipo de transporte, para los heridos, pero adivinen que, como llame en seguida a base para que mandara mas equipo de transporte, para los heridos y vendrían en unos 30 minutos, pero adivinen que, como bono adicional, se aproximan cazas enemigos y que estarían sobre nuestra posición en 10, y nuestra fuerza aérea estaba prácticamente desecha.

Mierda.

Tuve que ordenar una retirada total, toda la zona de atención medica habia un total de al menos 65 mil heridos y 40 mil médicos y pilotos de las naves de transporte.

Hice que los médicos cargaran a los heridos, y fuéramos en las naves de transporte que no se habían dañado.

Y ordene a los tanques que se aproximaran a nuestra posición, y se colocaran como antiaéreos y que el resto de los cazas se quedaran aca en esta aérea y que los antiaéreos también se quedaran.

Solo nos quedaban unos cuantos miles de cazas y unos 10 mil tanques y 4 mil unidades antiaéreas.

Esos antiaéreos si sufrieron mucho durante la batalla.

Que fueran nuestra distracción mientras sacábamos a los heridos, y que se retiraran de a poco cuando lo vean posible, porque venían cientos de miles de drones según lo que nos informaban los pilotos.

Nos tomo unos 9 minutos agarrar a todos los heridos y el equipo importante y largarnos de aca.

Mientras nos alejábamos en las sobrecargadas naves de transporte y en los pocos vehículos de transporte blindadas que aun quedaban disponibles, veíamos mientras nos alejábamos a los valientes pilotos ayudarnos a escapar.

Veíamos como el cielo atrás nuestro brillaba con los disparos y explosiones a lo lejos.

Mientras mas nos alejábamos mas y mas.

Hasta que después de unos 10 minutos de vuelo, hubo silencio.

Un silencio en lo que respecta al ambiente y a la radio que se quedo sin ningun aviso o comunicado de los tanques que se habían quedado atrás.

Y justo en esos momentos nos cruzábamos con los cazas y transportes que venían a nuestro auxilio, aunque ya es demasiado tarde para los pilotos de los tanques.

No se les olvidara por su valiente sacrificio.

Una gran masacre ha sucedido hoy, no será olvidado por los soldados eso si, pero solo demuestra, que estos Diamonds Dogs estan dispuesto a todo y que ellos tienen un gran ejercito y que nos va a costar demasiado eliminarlos.

Solo espero que el precio por la victoria no se tan alta.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Más sorpresas en esta guerra extraña

Punto de vista Martin

7 días desde el comienzo de la invasión.

Fortaleza de la zona de Tele transporte

Recibi finalmente el informe final sobre lo sucedido en la batalla por la mega fabrica del sur, puede que yo sea el líder en esa batalla, pero hacer informes no era precisamente lo mío, ella se encargó de recoger toda la información posible, para luego dármelas a mi para reaccionar y ver que hacer ante esa situación.

Los soldados ya la clasifican como la masacre de la ciudad militar todo la batalla en el sur.

Nombre poco original lo sé.

Pero regresando al informe que hizo Star sobre las bajas exactas, duración de la batalla y lo poco que se sabia del lugar fue lo siguiente:

Bajas:

959 mil soldados muertos

Unidades mecanizadas y naves destruidas mas de 70 mil

45 mil heridos

Duración:

3 horas, con 12 minutos, también esta tomando en cuenta la segunda oleada que vino después de la explosión como parte de la batalla y como nuestros cazas pudieron acabar con todos antes de que alcanzaran a los heridos.

Data o Inteligencia:

Lo poco informado en los informes obtenidos por los soldados heridos durante la batalla, (Lo del comandante Range no se sabe, por su obvio deceso durante la explosión), es que vieron la ausencia total de Diamonds Dogs o esclavos, dando a supones que la fabrica era totalmente automatizada.

Fin del informe.

Lo del comandante Range fue un duro golpe para la moral de todos los soldados de infantería, fue difícil hacer que se animaran, aun mas con las misiones de asalto a las zonas de energía que aun tenían que efectuarse.

Al menos la fortaleza estaba terminada.

Una muralla de al menos 7 metros de alto, totalmente reforzada, antiaéreos emplazados 200 metros uno de otros, torretas y cañones de plasma fijos y un campo de fuerza rodeando toda la zona, el aeródromo estaba terminado y totalmente operativo.

Un centro medico mas avanzado fue construido, unas barracas y un centro de descanso y recreación, y a la vez que un centro de mando para los generales y todo cerca de las murallas, porque en el centro de la base estaba la zona de tele transportación.

La segunda línea de defensa ya habia sido terminada y aunque no se producían ataques directos hacia nosotros si nos daban mucha guerra cuando llegamos fuera del alcance de nuestra antena de comunicaciones.

Ya se estaba empezando a poner seria la cosa pues, ya incluso habíamos traído a mas de 30 millones de soldados, prácticamente tuvimos que implementar una tercera línea de defensa perimetral a 150 km del centro de la base para que los nuevos soldados tuvieran espacio para acomodarse entre la segunda línea de defensa y la tercera.

Ya se estaba haciendo apretada la cosa.

Pero esos ataques fuera, si que hacían mucho daño y por desgracia hubo mas bajas astronómicas, por batallas por tratar de controlar zonas de extracción minera y algunas zonas agrícolas se transformaron en verdaderas masacres.

Demonios, habían atacado hasta por debajo de la tierra con sus robots.

Por todos los cielos en los minas no dejaban de salir por las paredes o por el suelo o el techo.

Numero de soldados enviados a las minas del este, 70 mil, al final hubo 50 bajas y casi 20 mil heridos, prácticamente no regreso nadie ileso.

Y las zonas agrícolas al norte, según los informes de mis soldados parecían que los campos habían sido abandonados recientemente.

Y cuando mis soldados con tanques y cazas cubriéndolos, no pudieron hacer nada cuando en plenos terrenos de cosecha los soldados empezaron a toparse con minas perforadoras de blindaje, tan fuertes que dejaban incapacitados a los tanques araña.

Y eso no fue lo peor, tal cual película de zombis antigua.

Los malditos robots salieron de la tierra en medio de los escuadrones, matando a varios antes de ser detenidos.

Numero de soldados enviados halla, 200 mil, 70 mil bajas confirmadas y mas de 40 mil heridos, perdidas en mas de un centenar de tanques.

Y asi se repetia mas o menos en cada batalla durante esta semana, y en toda la semana ni habíamos podido llegar a una ciudad de verdad o ha otra de esclavos.

Yo participe en algunas batallas si, pero también tenia mi deber en la base, planear ataques y motivar a las tropas, después de todo soy el líder aquí, no puedo estar siempre en batalla.

Pero hoy, hoy será diferente, nuestros cazas furtivos regresaban de reunir datos de inteligencia de la zona este, donde habia otra señal de energía, esta era esta vez de una ciudad de verdad, porque habia visto a Diamonds Dogs paseando como si nada en sus calles.

Eso nos motivo otra vez.

Listos para una misión de verdad, y no una de simple limpieza de zonas mineras o agrícolas.

Tenia a varios comandantes ya, pero me quede con Bullet, Zero y Kia.

Los demás les di misiones para que obtuvieran datos de inteligencia detrás de las líneas enemigas y proteger la base.

Aunque obviamente para esta misión traje a unos cuantos mas comandantes, solo porque la fuerza que llevaría seria aun mayor.

Unos 200 mil tanques, 200 mil transportes blindados, 200 mil antiaéreos, 200 mil unidades de artillería y 100 mil cazas de combate y 100 mil naves de transporte, el resto será al menos 2 millones de soldados de infantería.

La fuerza puede ser demasiado grande para incluso asaltar una ciudad del tamaño de la Isla de Manhattan.

Pero a la vista de sus ataques, no tomare ningún riesgo.

Además es entra y sale la operación.

Apenas termina, todos se retiran y autómatas controlados por IAs se encargaran de recolectar la información.

Esos no están muy blindados esos autómatas y son vulnerables a los hackeos, si, aún estoy paranoico de que los IA sean hackeados en batalla por eso a penas están cerca de la acción, además ellos nos mueren, sus IAs están respaldadas de vuelta en casa toda su memoria.

Si, seria una gran fuerza de ataque para un importe misión.

Y el nombre de la operación será….

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Operación "Se terminaron las vacaciones"

Medio día.

480 km de la Fortaleza

Otra vez en el aire, con otro caza recién salido de la fabrica.

Ya habia pasado una hora desde que salimos de la base y nos acercábamos a la ciudad.

Ja, esos bastardos ni sabrán que los golpeo.

Las tropas en tierra ya estaban llegando y toda la fuerza aérea estaba ya a rango de tiro.

No importa que sorpresas tengan bastardos, no seremos presa fácil otra vez.

Nuestras tropas estan aproximándose y cada batallón esta bien alejado entre si, por si estos trataran de estallar o lanzar una súper arma, el daño seria mínimo en nuestra fuerza de ataque.

-"Atencion a todos los escuadrones, atentos, 1 minuto para llegar a la ciudad", dije por radio, "Los comandantes en tierra saben que hacer"

Los comandantes en tierra me contestaron que si.

La artillería empezó a llover sobre la ciudad para romper el campo de fuerza que lo cubría.

Vimos que por buen tiempo, como el campo de fuerza increíblemente seguía intacto.

Que demonios.

-"Atención sigan con el bombardeo, no importa si se desvanece de repente"; dije yo a los artilleros.

-"Entendido"; escuche como respuesta de todos mis escuadrones de artillería.

Mierda algo anda mal, ese escudo sigue intacto y no hay señal de que se quitara pronto.

Bien, si la artillería no lo quita, esto si lo hará.

-"Atención a todos los batallones, disparen a la barrera, de inmediato", les dije a todos.

Enseguida todos los tanques y cazas junto con la artillería empezaron a bombardear la barrera y después de un minuto, la barrera por fin cayo.

-"Eso es"; dije por la radio, "Toda la infantería avancen y tomen la ciudad", ahora cambio a la frecuencia que me permite hablar solo con los pilotos, "Todos los pilotos rodeen la ciudad, si ven a alguien huir destrúyanlo".

-"Enterado"; me respondieron los capitanes de cada escuadrón, y Zero también.

Rodeamos la ciudad y por extraño que parezca, nadie estaba escapando.

Solo estaban allí, sonriéndonos como si nada.

Que mierda….

Entonces alrededor de la ciudad empezó a abrirse unos agujeros unos gigantes de al menos 300 metros de diámetro.

Prácticamente unos 10 en total.

Mierda muchos de las unidades mecanizadas casi caen allí.

La radio era todo discusión sobre que hacer y lo que estaba pasando.

Pero antes que alguien pudiera hacer algo.

Se empezó a ver que algo salía de esos agujeros.

Eran unos robots gigantes, prácticamente del mismo tamaño que los titanes.

Aunque estos tenían una forma peculiar, estos tenían forma de un Diamond Dog gigante.

Mierda.

Que suerte que mis tropas tienen sentido común y se olvidaron de atacar la ciudad y empezaron a dispararle a los malditos gigantes.

Incluyéndome.

Pero, ellos también tenían un campo de fuerza que los rodeaba, otra cosa que note es que no nos atacaban, estaban ahí parados sin hacer nada.

Raro.

-"Aquí Falcon 1, destruimos uno"; escuche en la radio, era de un piloto que anunciaba como uno de ellos habia sido destruido después de que concentraron todo los disparos hacia el.

Y entonces se desato el infierno.

Todos los gigantes se empezaron a mover y aplastar a las tropas que tenían cerca.

Y de sus brazos salieron algo parecido a cañones y empezaron a disparar hacia nuestras tropas.

Se escuchaba por la radio los informes de bajas y perdidas que eran resultado del fuego de esos cañones.

Que cada carga del cañon destruía 200 metros a la redonda de donde sea que impactara.

-"Disparen a todos que caigan, tropas en tierra aléjense de ellos pero mantengan el fuego"; dije por la radio en todos los canales.

Todos aceptaron.

Yo igual que todos los cazas estuvimos disparándole siempre en la cabeza.

Y en sus armas para que al menos fallara en los disparos.

Por la radio no se dejaba de escuchar las llamadas de auxilio de los soldados.

Pero aun con eso después de varios minutos destruimos a 5 mas.

Eso al menos era algo, ademas nuestra fuerza aérea estaba intacta al menos.

No puedo decir lo mismo de nuestras fuerzas en tierra.

Pero al igual que antes, los robots restantes ahora su espalda empezaba a abrirse, o mierda eso no puede ser bueno, al menos se quedaron quietos otra vez.

Disparamos todos los misiles que nos quedaban en ellos, y los de tierra ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos como para que al menos no los aplastaran los gigantes, pero que al menos esten en el rango para disparar.

Destruimos otros 2 en el proceso.

Pero ya era muy tarde.

Los 2 restantes liberaron de su espalda cientos y cientos de misiles y por lo que veía, eran teledirigidos y de 4 metros cada uno por lo que pude ver.

Joder por eso tardó tanto en siquiera disparar esos gigantes, estaban marcando los blancos.

Pero mala suerte para ellos, porque todos nuestras naves tienen sistemas de defensa laser anti misiles y los antiaéreos también pueden derribar misiles.

Pero algo andaba mal, nuestros láseres no les hacían nada a esos misiles, pero de que mierda estan hechas.

Al menos los antiaéreos los podían derribar eso es seguro, pero solo unos pocos estaban dirigidos para los de tierra, la mayoría estaba dirigido a nosotros, los cazas.

Y como los misiles estaban demasiado cerca de nosotros no podían disparar los antiaéreos, ademas los robots volvieron a moverse y a disparar contra las tropas en tierra otra vez.

Joder.

Yo tenia un misil en la cola, y no me lo podía sacar de encima, no importa que tantas maniobras locas intentara, el maldito misil no era fácil de engañar, incluso algunos pilotos que tenían misiles a sus espaldas intentaron cruzarse entre si a solo centímetros antes de chocarse, para al menos asi sus misiles chocaran entre si, pero no resulto, los misiles deben tener los mejores sistemas de guiado jamas inventado.

Y como por desgracia muchos de nuestros cazas ya no tenían misiles y los sistemas de arma estaban ya sobre calentados por el uso excesivo, casi nadie podía derribar los misiles.

Que por desgracia, solo con un error de uno de los pilotos en intentar perder a su misil perseguidor seria su fin.

Pero el momento paso, no se en que momento un misil alcanzo a uno de nuestros pilotos.

Por desgracia, la explosión no era suave, era fuerte.

Su explosión abarco un radio de 500 metros, como mierda esos pequeños cohetes tienen tanto poder destructivo.

Y por desgracia esa explosión solo fue el inicio de una serie de explosiones por todo el cielo,

Mi caza se tambaleaba con cada explosión haciéndola mas incontrolable, lo guie prácticamente hasta la estratosfera para ver si el misil no podía subir tanto, pero me equivoque.

Vi el misil cada vez mas cerca de mi caza.

Y antes que pudiera hacer algo, el misil impacto.

Todo lo sentí en cámara lenta.

Podía ver como cada instrumento de la cabina estallaba y sentir como mi piel empezaba a arder, poco a poco.

Bueno, este es mi fin.

Ahora si esta vez no habia forma de salir de esta, sentía cada vez cada celula de mi cuerpo estallar y sentía como mis ojos estallaban por el intenso calor que me empezaba a envolver ya.

Y luego nada…

Nada, nada mas que un intenso frio.

Pero que mierda, frio?.

Abri los ojos con pesadez y vi como caia al suelo a una velocidad increíble.

Oh vamos!

Estaba desnudo con excepción de una sola cosa, una bota, me estas diciendo que sobreviví gracias a que la única parte de mi cuerpo que no se desintegro con la explosión fue una mísera bota.

Ah y claro las múltiples partes de mi caza que caen junto conmigo en llamas.

Mierda al parecer no era mi hora de nuevo.

Y no me dio tiempo decir otra cosa porque vi que ya estaba llegando a tierra.

-"Esto va a d….."

Impacte contra el suelo y bueno me destroze en el impacto, literalmente.

Como aun estoy cuerdo después de soportar tantos niveles de dolor y ver mi cuerpo reconstruirse cada vez.

No lo se.

Simplemente no lo se.

Además, quien dice que lo estoy siquiera.

Me levanto y me voy caminando hacia donde podrían estar mis soldados.

Parece que cai unos kilómetros cerca de la ciudad, eso es bueno.

Pero luego siento un terremoto.

Oh mierda otra vez no.

Otra fuerte explosion me lanza contra un árbol y un monton de escombros de aviones derribados, y justo a una barra de metal que me atraviesa el abdomen.

Ya basta con eso joder.

Me saco el maldito tuvo del abdomen y empiezo a seguir caminando y rodear ahora el cráter humeante que era la ciudad.

Malditos hijos de puta.

Decidieron suicidarse al ver que sus robots gigantes talvez fueron vencidos.

Por mi esta bien.

Camine por al menos una hora hasta que por fin halle a mis soldados que estaban buscando a pilotos que se habían eyectado y talvez a algún rezagado.

Me dieron una manta para cubrirme y me informaron de la situación.

Me dijeron que los robots gigantes fueron vencidos y que a penas lo vencieron al ultimo, la ciudad exploto.

Pero que lo curioso era que no veían a nadie en la ciudad antes de que explotara, parecía que si hubieran escapado o se habrían ocultado.

Estos malditos perros sabían que iban a perder la ciudad y evacuaron a su gente mientras nos distraíamos con los malditos gigantes, malditos astutos.

Pero en fin, decidí volver a la fortaleza, esto ha sido un largo día, y estoy bien cansado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.

Informe de la operación "Se terminaron las vacaciones"

Bajas:

400 mil soldados muertos

200 mil unidades mecanizadas y cazas destruidos

156 mil heridos

Duración:

2 horas de intensa lucha contra los gigantes

No hubo refuerzos enemigos

No se conto las horas de búsqueda y rescate de pilotos o rezagados.

Datos de inteligencia:

Los "Titanes" del enemigo son muchos mas avanzados de lo esperado.

Se cree que es posible que los campos de fuerza de las verdaderas ciudades puedan ser mas resistentes.

Multiples observaciones de los soldados en tierra pudieron ver la falta de movimiento en la ciudad momentos antes de la explosión, se cree que fue evacuada en plena batalla.

Contramedidas a seguir

Se han puesto al servicio nuestros titanes para la lucha.

Se ha hecho una solicitud a los centros de investigación, nuevas armas para perforar campos de fuerza y mejorar la antena de comunicaciones para que no solo permite transmitir mensajes de radio si no audiovisuales.

Fin del informe.

.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.

Punto de vista Esperanza

Planeta tierra, Ubicación exacta desconocida

2 semanas humanas después del exilio

Fue unas duras y explosivas semanas.

Digo explosivas porque vi, que ella en serio contaba que no me quedara en el bosque.

Y apenas llegue a una parte del bosque una fuerte ráfaga de explosiones me empezó a seguir y hacerme regresar de donde vine.

Una vez se detuvieron pude ver a lo lejos en efecto un AC-130, un bombardero USA, estaba demasiado lejos como para alcanzarlo con mi magia ademas de demasiado cansada y hambrienta, tenia poca reserva mágica en mi interior también.

Me fui cerca del lago.

Estaba desnuda y con frio y hambre por unos 2 dias.

Pero en ese tiempo encontré una cabaña abandonada donde por fin pude descansar en paz.

Aunque la cabaña en el interior estaba sucia y polvorienta y estaba repleta de animales disecados.

Eso me dio una idea.

Use mi magia para despellejar a los osos que tenia disecados y me pude hacer un abrigo.

Tenia un abrigo para el frio, un lugar donde dormir, algo es algo.

Y como no estaba tan lejos del lago era mucho mejor.

Ahora falta la comida.

Durante este tiempo pude pescar peces del lago y beber de ella.

En todo este tiempo lo único que hice fue aclimatarme al medio en que estaba.

Ademas es lo único que podía hacer, porque después de todo lo único que habia en la cabaña era animales disecados, equipos de taxidermia y un laboratorio para hacer crack.

No me sorprende que la cabaña esta abandonada, seguro arrestaron al propietario hace años.

No habia ropa, mapas o cualquier equipo electrónico, literalmente sin tecnología o medios para construir algo decente.

Aunque al menos hay químicos suficientes aquí para construir varios explosivos.

Me vendría bien para mas adelante estoy segura.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-

1 mes después.

Ya estoy suficientemente recuperada para salir de aquí, estoy bien alimentada, mi magia completamente cargada y lista para irme de aquí.

Tenia que detener a mi hermana a toda costa, no me podía quedar aquí por siempre y lo único que me impedía hacerlo era ese maldito avión.

Me fui corriendo hacia un claro del bosque con una bolsa improvisada que hice con las pieles de los animales, y llenas de explosivos caseros.

Las puse alrededor mio.

Ahora solo era de esperar a que ese maldito bombardero estuviera a la vista.

No fue por mucho tiempo que espere eso si.

Apenas lo vi, detone con mi magia las bombas caseras, levantando asi una gruesa capa de humo.

Una fachada perfecta para cubrirme mientras preparo un hechizo de disparo a larga distancia.

Solo le apunto y parece que los desgraciados no se dan cuenta aun.

Estoy a punto de disparar cuando veo un brillo que sale del avión, han disparado, es ahora o nunca.

Lance el hechizo que era un rayo de energía que fue directo al avión.

El proyectil que lanzaron fue interceptado por mi rayo y exploto en el aire como el avión perdió parte de su cola y se tuvo que retirar a duras penas, no quería matarlos solo ahuyentarlos.

Perfecto ahora a salir de aquí antes de que vengan mas refuerzos.

..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

Varias horas después.

Corrí y corrí y por fin halle un camino asfaltado, mi via hacia la libertad.

Algunos helicópteros habían sonado a lo lejos eso si, pero pude derribar a varios que se acercaban demasiado, por suerte como estaban cerca del suelo no sufrieron heridas graves los pilotos.

Un camión con soldados vino hacia mí queriendo bloquear mi camino.

Y antes de que pudieran si quiera apuntarme con sus armas, yo les quite sus armas con mi magia y las lance lejos de ellos.

Ellos intentaron venir a atacarme cuerpo a cuerpo, pero no tenia tiempo para eso.

Use mi magia para paralizarlos y robarles su camión.

Solo necesito hallar una computadora, para asi desactivar sus satélites por un tiempo y asi me dejaran en paz.

Conduje por varios minutos y por suerte no se escuchaba ningun avión o helicóptero cerca, eso es bueno supongo.

Pero no me duro por mucho, como vi que un misil tele dirigida se acercaba al camión.

Y un minuto antes de que impactara salte fuera del camión.

Rodé por la carretera hasta que me detuve en seco y veía el camión explotar en mil pedazos lejos de mi.

Otra vez fue a pie.

Corrí por la carretera y podía escuchar el sonido de helicópteros acercándose, maldita sea.

Pero mi suerte por fin cambio, una gasolinera adelante, con una tienda de comestibles a lado.

Ellos deben tener al menos una computadora.

A penas llegue a la tienda el cajero estaba sorprendido por mi apariencia.

Porque vestir por completo una piel de oso que se encontraba rasgado por varios lados por mi salida forzosa del camión debio sorprenderle.

Antes de que dijera algo lo deje inconsciente con mi magia, con esta adrenalina corriendo por mis venas no quería arriesgarme a dale un golpe muy fuerte, porque en este punto la magia es lo único que puedo controlar cuando estoy en este estado al parecer.

A lado del cajero estaba una computadora, al fin.

Estuve hackeando la red de satélites que estaban encima de mi.

Trabaje a mil por hora.

Pero despues de al menos 3 minutos pude ingresar a la red de satélites de vigilancia de donde estoy y desconectarlos.

Ya escuchaba a los helicópteros mas cerca de mi posición.

Agarre todas las bolsas de frituras y dulces que pude y un mapa de la región.

E hice lo único que me daría la ventaja para ocultarme en un momento asi y no matar a nadie en el proceso.

Me tele transportare de nuevo a mi cabaña y me ire al pueblo o ciudad mas cercano que haya.

Y sin satélites que captaran la señal alta de energía que causarían mi tele transportación, ellos no sabrían donde aparecería.

Preparo el hechizo y….

Puff.

Y de nuevo estoy en la cabaña.

Ahora donde estoy…digo mentalmente mientras reviso el mapa.

Estoy en Alaska.

Uff será una larga caminata para encontrar un pueblo cercano, pero en fin, sin ninguna nave en el aire o satélite vigilándome creo que podre pasar desapercibida por ahora, ademas al menos tengo algo que comer que no sea pescado del lago.

Bien hermanita prepárate porque no voy a dejar que uses a estos humanos para vengarte de papa.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Libertad

Punto de vista de Rari

7 Días humanos después

18:00 pm

Campo de Refugiados Temporal Cebrican

Qué bonito es todo, las casas de tela que nos han traído son muy espaciosas, sus camas son muy cómodas, todo huele bien, la comida sabe bien y ellos nos dan otras formas de entretenimiento, algo llamado "Tv", donde proyectan imágenes de seres sin pelos que hacían cosas graciosas o hacían cosas con pura acción, esas cosas eran tan asombrosas.

Aunque eso si, hay algo que llaman "hora del baño", que es de que debemos rociarnos de agua y algo espumoso para según ellos "limpiarnos", lo hacemos cada día, mas bien la primera vez cuando llegamos nos llevaron para la "hora del baño" y cuando el agua callo encima de nosotros vimos como el agua se convertía en marrón, nos explicaron que eso pasaba porque estábamos muy "sucios" y que estar "sucio" no es bueno para la salud, eso si es raro, nunca nos habíamos "bañado", y no estamos enfermo ni nada.

Pero debo admitir que la sensación de estar "limpios", se siente muy bien, además de que ya podíamos vestir como queramos.

-"Atención a todos los refugiados, prepárense para una reubicación, por favor todos vallan hacia la entrada mas cercana que tengan al campamento", decía una voz proveniente de un poste que era la misma que nos decía cuando la comida estaba lista o que era hora del baño, era la voz de una yegua, pero nunca pudimos verla en persona, eso era extraño.

Pero porque nos tenemos que ir, este lugar es genial, pero si la voz dice que en serio necesitamos irnos, pues esta bien, hasta hora los Cebricans nos han tratado bien y no ha habido razón para desconfiar de ellos.

Camine un buen rato hacia una de las entradas ya que estaba viendo la tv en el área de descanso con unos chicos que se quejaron de que se iban a perder sus programas.

Pero en fin.

-"Oye Rari, porque crees que nos estemos llendo", me pregunto un amigo mio, era un pegaso gris con un pelaje naranja y un cabello verde, le decíamos "Carrot", porque en fin, era delgado y muy alto para tener 13 y con esa mezcla de colores que esperaba como lo llamaran, ademas que le guste mucho las zanahorias no le ayuda mucho a que dejen de llamarlo así, ademas es mi mejor amigo.

(Carrot= zanahoria en inglés)

-"Pues no lo se, pero creo que no nos moverán a otro sitio por nadan no?", le respondí.

-"Pues tienes razón pero aun asi me molesta que fuera justo en el capítulo final, quería saber si el señor del fuego seria vencido por el avatar", dijo el decepcionado.

(Referencia a Avatar: la leyenda de Aang)

-"No te preocupes Carrot, estoy seguro que lo va a vencer de manera espectacular, además tu sabes que lo repiten", dije yo.

-"Si, pero yo quería verlo hoy"; dijo enojado y cruzando los brazos.

-"Mira pues te ves como uno de 16 y aun te comportas como un bebe"; dije yo con una risita al final.

-"No soy un bebe", dijo el mas enojado.

-"Ya tranquilo, además mira ya estamos llegando a la entrada", dije yo mientras señalaba la entrada y a un monton de chicos haciendo cola y a las 2 cebras macho adultas inspeccionando a cada chico.

-"A que va, hay una cola inmensa", se quejo Carrot.

-"Puedes dejar de quejarte bebe sote, además la cola avanza muy rápido", dije mientras señalaba la fila.

-"Deja de decirme bebe", dijo enojado.

Hicimos la cola por solo unos minutos, y cuando fue mi turno una de las 2 cebras me hizo una simple pregunta.

-"Nombre y edad por favor", dijo el con calma, pero su voz era muy tenebrosa.

-"Eh, mi nombre es Rari y tengo 13", dije yo algo nerviosa, puede que estas 2 cebras no lleven sus armaduras pero aun asi son altos y la voz de la cebra que me toco no ayudo en nada.

-"Muy bien, ahora camina por el camino de tierra unos minutos, ahí habrá una nave que los llevara a un campo de refugiados mejor preparado", dijo esa cebra mientras señalaba un camino que llevaba a una colina algo alta.

-"Esta bien"; respondí.

Me fui lentamente por el camino para que asi Carrot me alcanzara.

-"Eso fue raro, nunca nos habían pedido mas que nuestras edades", dijo Carrot una vez me alcanzo y empezamos a caminar juntos.

-"Sip, pero parece que ahora les interesa saber nuestros nombres, que raro….eso me recuerda le dijiste tu verdadero nombre o tu apodo"; le pregunte a Carrot.

-"Le dije mi apodo", dijo el mientras miraba hacia el suelo.

-"Vamos tu nombre verdadero no es tan malo"; dije yo con una sonrisa forzada al final, el me dijo antes su verdadero nombre, pero cuando me lo dijo no pude evitar reírme, por todos los cielos, que padre nombra a su hijo Dick.

-"Creo que mas me gusta mi apodo que mi nombre y eso que con ese apodo se burlan algo de mi, imagina si supieran mi verdadero nombre", dijo el algo desanimado.

-"Ahh vamos no te deprimas"; dije yo mientras lo abrazaba, "Además recuerda que ahora vamos a ir en una de esas cosas que llaman "aviones" hacia un mejor lugar que este, y este lugar ya es bueno de por si"

-"Creo que tienes razón", dijo el mas animado.

…..

-"Creo que ya puedes dejar de abrazarme Rari", dijo el todo nervioso y sonrojado.

Yo me aparte con rapidez.

-"Si, si creo que si", dije rápidamente y mi cara estaba roja como un tomate.

-"Mira ya llegamos, que bien", dijo el nervioso mientras apuntaba a las naves donde suben los demás chicos.

Bien otra vez nos vamos hacia otro refugio, me pregunto como será.

.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Punto de vista Seras

20:00 pm

Nueva zona de refugiados.

Ah es genial, mi nuevo trabajo acabando de salir de la universidad y terminar mi carrera en medicina, y de haber obtenido mi licencia de piloto, ademas que detalle de mi padrastro de darme mi propio jet de combate para volar, que pena que sin armas o munición.

Pero que importa, ademas en el campo de refugiados a donde voy a trabajar tengo un lugar donde dormir, incluso puedo traer a mis hijos conmigo y Spike obviamente, este campo de refugiados contara con una escuela, asi que mis hijos no van a dejar ni un minuto de estudiar.

Obviamente desanimados por eso, pero después de todo son niños, solo quieren jugar y divertirse.

Estos años donde tuve a mis hijos y me case con Spike, que el es muy amable y servicial por cierto.

Además parece que le gustaron los comics humanos, el parece ser gran fan de los comics de Marvel, a mi nunca me agradaron muchos los comics pero bueno cada quien con sus gustos.

Aunque este trabajo me llevaba muy lejos de Equestria, aunque no tanto, este era en la costa desértica entre Equestria y Aztecolt.

Ese campo de refugiados en si, mas parecía una ciudad con sus edificios y casas por todos lados, ademas de un gran estadio cerca, pero podías ver que en sus bordes las torres de vigilancia con soldados cebrican en ellas, ademas para mantener la ciudad operando necesitaron a un montón de trabajadores, como maestros, supervisores y médicos por si los niños se hicieran daño.

Aun podíamos visitar a las amigas de Spike o ellas podían venir a vernos, porque después de todo, nos han dicho que podían ingresar voluntarios a ayudar en el campo de refugiados.

Pobres niños, alejados de sus padres y obligados a vivir en unos entornos tan deplorables.

Si no fuera porque Martin rechazaba en cada oportunidad mi solicitud para ingresar a su ejercito, yo hubiera podido asistir como pueda.

Pero en fin, ser parte de una especie en peligro te hace quedar fuera de las cosas que hacen que tu vida peligre.

Ahh, sus amigas de Spike, Flutershy y Shadow ya tuvieron a su primera hija hace poco, el es parte de la nueva guardia real y aunque no esta muy feliz de sostener un arma de nuevo, el al menos esta feliz de traer dinero de manera honrada a su hogar.

Little Mare se casó al final con White no hace mucho, ella lo apoyaba a superar la perdida de Rarity y creo que a su vez el aun la extraña, pero en fin como el dice, la vida debe continuar.

Twilight siguió enseñando magia nivel básico y avanzado en la nueva universidad en Canterlot.

Pinkie siguió con su estilo de vida toda loca y despreocupada, solo disminuyo el ritmo cuando dio a luz a sus hijos que era de un pony en una despedida de soltero, ella no le importaba cuidad a esos hijos sola, porque despues de todo ella dijo que ya tenia experiencia con bebes antes.

Rainbow se unio a la nueva guardia real, mas específicamente, a los nuevos Wonderbolts, en ella ademas de volar tenían arma de fuego con que luchar.

Eran armas según me dijo mi padrastro del siglo XX, esas armas como rifles AK-47 por ejemplo.

Applejack conoció a un buen semental y se casaron y ella ya tiene a 3 hijos para ayudarla en la granja cuando sean mas grandes.

Ellas siguieron con sus vidas, pero sin olvidarse de Rarity, que sigue haya atrapada como prisionera y siempre toman un poco de su tiempo para recordarla.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.

Punto de vista de Rari

Atardecer

21:00 pm

Nuevo campo de refugiados.

Guao yo sabia que este lugar seria mucho mejor pero no sabia que tanto, enormes edificios por donde miraras, y algo parecido a un mini complejo donde nos tenían retenidos antes los perros.

Bajamos en un área a lado de ese complejo.

Y nos ordenaron bajar e ir en ordenadamente adentro.

-"Vamos chicos vayan adentro, ahí se les va a informar sobre su nuevo hogar, solo sigan las indicaciones en el camino"; decía el piloto de nuestra nave.

Bajamos y camine junto a Carrot y seguimos esas indicaciones que eran carteles.

Entramos a ese complejo, parecía un enorme laberinto adentro, pero gracias a las señales pudimos llegar a nuestro destino.

Este era un enorme campo abierto en el centro y un monton de gradas con sus asientos a su alrededor, pudimos ver que muchos chicos ya estaban sentados en esos asientos asi que, decidimos buscar nuestros propios asientos también.

Después de varios minutos pudimos encontrar 2 vacíos y sentarnos juntos y después de esperar y charlar sobre que era este sitio durante buen rato por fin se escuchó una voz, era de esa yegua.

-"Bienvenidos a todos ustedes pequeños, a su nuevo hogar, ahora ustedes podrán vivir en esta ciudad con total seguridad, podrán tener comida, agua, ropa, entretenimiento gratuito y educación para que en el futuro ustedes sepan que quieren hacer el resto de sus vidas ahora ustedes podrán decidir que hacer como adultos, ahora vallan chicos, afuera y exploren la ciudad, busquen su nuevo hogar, una vez hayan decidido en que lugar de esta ciudad quedarse, pronto se les va a comunicar los eventos que van a pasar en los próximos días, ahora vallan pequeños, que dentro de poco viene otro grupo de chicos para darles las nuevas noticias"

Muchos allí nos empezábamos a ir rápido a ver esas casas, emocionados mayormente, ahora podremos vivir dentro de casas de verdad, que genial.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

22:00 pm

Estuvimos buscando Carrot y yo por varios minutos donde vivir, ya varios de los edificios cercanos estaban ya llenos, pero al fin uno no estaba lleno, y nos toco el ultimo piso de un edificio.

Era bonito, tenia algo en su patio trasero que era una "piscina", era un lugar donde podía uno refrescarse en los días de calor, lo se gracias a muchas de esas caricaturas.

Ya en el piso donde seria nuestra habitación, tendríamos que compartirla, según la cebra macho adulto que nos dio la llave de la habitación, esa habitación era específicamente para compartirla, el nos guiño el ojo, pero no sabia porque, ademas era la ultima habitación que le quedaba y ya nos daba flojera buscar en mas lugares.

Los 2.

Solos.

-"Bien aquí estamos", dijo el.

-"Sip, nuestro nuevo hogar para nosotros solos", dije yo.

El abrió la puerta y cuando lo abrimos nos sorprendió mucho lo que vimos.

Habia un sofá con un proyector para ver las caricaturas como en la sala de descanso y a la vez una mesa con un comedor y algo que dicen refrigerador, de nuevo gracias caricaturas por enseñarme algo nuevo, y un balcón para ver toda la ciudad, era increíble, tenia un baño privado solamente, bien bueno, creo que tendríamos que compartirlo.

Pero había algo raro.

Solo que solo había una habitación.

Bueno si las camas son separadas lo entiendo.

Cuando abri la puerta y ambos lo vimos el interior.

Un millón de cosas me vino a la mente mientras me sonrojaba, pero la principal era, que ya entendí porque nos guiño el ojo, el creía que éramos una pareja.

Solamente somos amigos no una pareja.

-"Eh, una cama grande, bueno, creo que nos podríamos turnar no, yo en el sofá y tu en la cama esta noche, no?", dijo Carrot algo nervioso, parece que el también se dio cuenta.

-"Bueno si, si podemos hacer eso"; dije yo nerviosa.

-"Eh que te parece si vemos que hay de comer y vemos si aquí también en el proyector también transmiten caricaturas", dijo el.

Yo asentí.

Fuimos y sacamos unos simples sopas instantáneas que se calientan con un poco de magia, las calente con mi magia y nos pusimos a ver si habia caricaturas.

Y para nuestra suerte había y Carrot tiene mas suerte aun, al parecer estan repitiendo justo el episodio que el se perdió.

Lo vimos por un rato y nos encanto el final, después decidimos ver otras caricaturas, ahora que solo éramos 2 podíamos decidir que ver.

Y era tanto asi que ya eran las 33:00 pm

Tan tarde es ya?

Casi es media noche.

Nos fuimos a dormir y me eche en la cama para dos, era tan cómoda pero a la vez me sentía tan sola, no sabia como explicarlo y despues de varios minutos lo llame a Carrot.

-"Oye Carrot seguís despierto", lo voy a buscar a la sala.

(Bostezo), "Si estaba ya medio dormido que pasa?"; pregunto

Yo me empecé a sonrojar mientras elegía las palabras.

-"Me siento algo sola en la cama, puedes dormir conmigo"; dije nerviosa.

Al parecer mi pregunta lo hizo levantarse de inmediato.

-"Estas segura, no es que no quiera hacerlo solo que en serio quieres que este contigo en una cama", dijo el nervioso.

Yo asentí.

El se levanto y se fue conmigo.

Nos echamos juntos.

No habia nada porque estar nerviosos verdad, solo somos amigos, nada mas.

No se porque estoy tan nerviosa.

El ha sido mi amigo desde que tengo memoria, un buen amigo nada mas.

Volteo a verlo y veo que enseguida se durmió, vaya parece que la cama es mas comoda de lo que parece.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-

Punto de vista de Carrot.

Ese mismo momento

Oh demonios, oh demonios.

Yo he escuchado cuando una yegua y un semental se quedan juntos en una cama.

Ser alto tiene sus desventajas como sus ventajas.

Las ventajas era que podía ver con claridad la pantalla en el salón de descanso en el otro campo de refugiados.

La desventaja es que cuando estábamos viviendo en ese domo, los chicos mayores me confundían con uno de ellos, hasta algunos compartían consejos de como quedarte mas tiempo en el domo, aunque mayormente solo funcionaba para las yeguas o grifos hembras, era que el macho las dejara con un premio adentro.

No se que se referían con premio adentro, pero una vez una de las yeguas que tenia según dicen los demás un premio adentro, era que estaba embarazada, y que estar embarazada significa que iba a tener un bebe.

Solo digamos que ser menor de edad y enterarse de esas cosas es muy chocante.

Ademas de decirme que sucede cuando una yegua y un semental compartieran una cama, sucede algo en ella que me dijo que sucede como instinto y pum, ella esta embarazada.

Y eso esta pasando justo ahora.

Ademas como dato extra habia que estar desnudos.

Y no ayuda de que con este calor ella este durmiendo sin ropa en este momento.

Estoy apunto de desmayarme ya.

Mas bien a penas toque la cama y ella se metio también.

Apenas sentí su rodilla chocando en mi pierna, yo, yo creo que me desmaye.

..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-…-..-…-.-.

-"Hora de levantarse dormilones, hoy es un nuevo dia, ya todos los refugiados estan aquí, es hora de decidir algo importante"

Y ese mensaje se repetía otra vez pero al menos se escuchaba que se alejaba, espera alejaba acaso eso venia de afuera.

Bien, eso me quito el sueño, pero en fin, hora de abrir los ojos y comenzar un nuevo …

No podía creer lo que miraba, yo estaba boca arriba y Rari estaba encima mio desnuda y lo peor donde se habían ido mi ropa interior, porque no lo tengo puesto.

Y sentía una sensación extraña haya abajo, oh no ahora no, no puedo tener una erección ahora mismo.

La voz de esa yegua que era solo cuestión de instinto me venia a la cabeza.

-"Rari, Rari despierta", estoy diciendo en voz alta para que se despierte.

Ella se empezó a mover pero no aun lado, ella se estaba deslizando mas abajo, directo a mi erección.

-"Rari despierta", grite.

Entonces ella abrió los ojos y por lo que veo, ella los abre rápidamente y se sonroja.

-"Eh, buenos días, y bueno, disculpa por eso ahora me bajo"; dijo ella toda sonrojada como un tomate.

Entonces de sentir una gran vergüenza, sentí un dolor tan horrible que me hizo retorcerme de dolor en el suelo.

Ella con su prisa por bajarse ella me golpeo en mis partes con fuerza.

-"Que paso Carrot, estas bien que te pasa?", preguntaba preocupada mientras se bajaba de la cama a intentar ayudarme.

-"No pasa nada", dije con mucho dolor aun, "Solo ve a cambiarte yo estare bien".

Espero.

Entonces ella se fue dejándome solo con mi dolor, un dolor que al menos me hizo olvidar la posibilidad de que talvez paso algo en plena noche y no me di cuenta.

.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.-.

Punto de vista de Rari.

16:00

Amanecer.

Después de la escena mas vergonzosa que tuve alguna vez en la vida y de un desayuno rápido, estábamos listos para lo que sea que estos Cebricans tengan planeados.

Entonces de repente, el proyector se prendió de repente, y un ser azul brillante aparecía en ella, parecía un humano, pero todo azul.

-"Buenos días refugiados, hoy para iniciar un nuevo día, vamos a hacer algo único que nunca antes se habia hecho en mucho tiempo, vamos a dejarles a todos ustedes decidir el nombre de esta ciudad, recuerden el nombre que eligan será la que se llamara la ciudad por el resto de su existencia"

Entonces desde el mismo proyector se mostró un micrófono que brillaba también en azul.

-"Solo digan por el micrófono, el nombre que desean que la ciudad tenga, recuerden hablar claramente, los 3 nombres que mas se repitan se mostraran en la pantalla y ustedes luego podrán elegirla"

Un nombre, pero que nombre podría ser, como podría llamarse este lugar, nuestro nuevo hogar.

-"Yo ya se", dijo Carrot, fue hasta el micrófono brillante y dijo lo mas claramente posible, "CIUDAD LIBERTAD"

Libertad, lo que todos tenemos en común en ese momento, porque no pensé en eso, yo casi lo habría llamado Ciudad Unida, o Republica Unida.

Pero ciudad Libertad se escucha muy bien.

Y en cuestión de minutos vimos como solo quedaban 3.

-"Ciudad de la Unidad"

-"Ciudad nueva vida"

-"Ciudad Libertad"

Parece que Carrot no fue el único en pensar ese nombre.

-"Ahora elijan, esta vez tendrá que ser de todos ustedes elijan cual será", dijo la humana azul.

Ambos presionamos en la pantalla la opción de "Ciudad Libertad".

Unos segundos después la humana azul hablo.

Y la "ciudad libertad" gana.

Con una mayoría casi absoluta.

Es casi ironico, las primeras palabras que muchos escucharon y nos dieron esperanzas de un nuevo dia.

LIBERTAD

Ahora es el nombre del lugar donde vivimos, debo decir, que ahora si las cosas serán mejores de aquí en adelante, puedo sentirlo.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola a todos.

Soy yo su amigable escritor el increíble hombre araña, ok no.

Pero en fin que les pareció este pequeño capitulo lleno de tranquilidad y esperanza en medio de este horrible conflicto.

Quisiera saberlo en sus comentarios sus opiniones.

Y si ustedes son los que mayormente quieren que me concentre mas en la guerra, descuiden estos capítulos pacíficos serán pocos durante esta historia.

Ademas solo quería que supieran que les paso a la mane six y a sus nuevos amigos durante todo este tiempo.

Asi que nos vemos para el próximo capítulo que si, vendrá la acción y la guerra para los próximos no se preocupen.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo 10: Nuevas armas contra armas viejas**_

 **Punto de vista Martin**

 **1 año desde la invasión**

 **Fortaleza**

Ha sido un año de lucha intensa, las veces que eh danzada con la muerte han sido demasiadas.

Me han volado en pedazos, me han casi desintegrado, incluso en una batalla uno de los "titanes" enemigos me llego a pisar.

Sobreviví a cada una de esas experiencias.

Las tropas me llamaban el "Rey Inmortal" para ese punto.

Es una pena que mis soldados no sean los inmortales.

Porque las IA acaban de hacer el registro de bajas en total de todo este año.

Y fue asi:

4.5 millones de muertos

1 millón de heridos de gravedad

7 de 30 Titanes perdidos

Fuerza aérea en general reducida en un 35% (Eso es básicamente 1 millon de cazas y transportes aéreos destruidos)

Fuerzas mecanizadas terrestres que incluyen artillería, transportes blindados y tanques en general reducida en un 40% (Eso son alrededor de mas de 2 millones de unidades destruidas)

Y la lista con cada batalla crece mas y mas.

La comandante Zero y Bullet sigue aun de milagro con vida desde el inicio de esta invasión.

Y aunque tenemos el control de la mitad del planeta, no hemos hecho ningun daño aparentemente significativo, las pocas ciudades de verdad pertenecientes a los Diamonds Dogs sus defensas son extremas, para cuando podíamos destruir todas sus defensas, ellos destruían su propia ciudad después de haber evacuado, y eso de que evacuaban solo se pudo verificar hace poco cuando una unidad de infantería estuvo persiguiendo a un monton de Diamonds Dogs por un túnel hacia unas extrañas plataformas subterráneas.

Solo llegamos a saber eso, porque en seguida fueron asesinados por las fuerzas enemigas en el lugar.

Algo de información útil al menos.

Centros de esclavos hallábamos por todo el planeta, pero a diferencia del primero que era también el mas grande, los demás eran mas chicos de apenas con una capacidad de 10 mil, al menos en todas ellas pudimos rescatar a todos eso era un alivio, ademas al parecer también habia en algunos de ellos a los niños esclavos del primero que habían sido al menos reubicados a muchos de esos pequeños complejos, eso fue un alivio para nosotros que no habían sido asesinados o algo, ademas de una cosa curiosa, no hemos visto ningun humano en todo este tiempo, donde los tendrán acaso, acaso ellos son sus esclavos de elite o que?.

Y luego obviamente estaban las minas y granjas, obviamente fueron tomadas, pero de que servía, ademas de asegurarlo obviamente, no podíamos poner a nadie a mantenerlas, era demasiado arriesgado.

También durante todo este tiempo habíamos puesto otras fortalezas en varias partes del continente en que estábamos aunque eso si, estos desgraciados los atacaban de vez en cuando.

No habia un dia en que un soldado no muriese.

Y cuantos soldados hay actualmente, bueno hemos traidor a los mil millones de soldados y equipo.

Prácticamente todo el ejercito.

Solo unos 25 millones se quedaron en el reino Cebrican como reserva.

En este año al menos tenemos nuevas armas que usar contra estos desgraciados al menos.

La artillería había sido mejorada sus cargas para que sean mas perforantes a la hora de atacar campos de fuerza.

Se han hecho mas blindados los cazas pero sin afectar su movilidad, pero por desgracia afecta su velocidad tremendamente.

Los tanques araña y el transporte mecanizado se han mejorado sus baterías para que ahora puedan desplegar un campo de fuerza.

Y los trajes de la infantería se habían blindado mas.

Ademas como bono adicional, al estar todo el continente conquistado, podíamos desplegar a las fuerzas navales.

Nuestros destructores, portaaviones y acorazados estarían listos para desplegarse en el segundo continente que habia en este planeta.

Ah, no lo mencione antes, este planeta goza con 2 mega continentes.

Ambos muy fragmentados eso si, y muy separados ademas uno de otros.

Los cientos de satélites que lanzamos tratando de tener al menos una red de inteligencia fueron un fracaso porque no duraban ni una hora alla arriba.

Pero en solo ese tiempo lograron hacer un mapa del planeta.

El 65% de la superficie del planeta era agua y el 35% era tierra.

Y nosotros tenemos al menos el 20% de esas tierras bajo nuestro control.

Solo faltaba ese pequeño 15%.

Y este dia es hoy, en este momento se prepara la mas grande invasión a gran escala pues, pues desde que llegamos.

Prácticamente asaltaríamos toda lo costa este del otro continente, donde lo poco que decían nuestro satélites era donde habia mas ciudades de verdad de esos perros.

Prepárense hijos de puta porque.

700 millones de soldados van a atacar al mismo tiempo.

Toda nuestra fuerza aérea restante, todas nuestras fuerzas navales, toda nuestra artilleria, todos nuestros tanques, nuestros Titanes restantes también, todos nuestros transportes blindados van a atacar en una zona costera de mas de 900 km de largo y 9 ciudades costeras en esa extensión de costa.

Haría ver el asalto a Normadia en 1944, un juego de niños.

La operación seria llamada:

"Operación Destino Final"

Seria el ataque definitivo.

El plan simplemente es de destruir las ciudades de los Diamonds dogs, ya no habría intentos de capturarlas, habíamos perdido ciento de miles de soldados tratando de hacerlo.

Pero si toda la operación fallaba….yo no quería ni pensarlo.

 _ **..-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-**_

 _ **Amanecer**_

 _ **6:00 am**_

 _ **Operación Destino Final**_

 _ **A 2 Minutos de la costa enemiga.**_

La costa este enemiga, tan lejana la veo acercarse poco a poco, por debajo de mi, miles de naves de desembarco anfibio transportando la artilleria y tanques van a toda maquina, miles de aviones de transporte también van tan rápido como los cazas, los destructores y acorazadas se empiezan a posicionar para disparar sin piedad toda la costa.

Por cierto voy en un caza también, que puedo decir, me han derribado todas las veces pero aun asi no caigo sin hacer mucho daño al enemigo al menos.

-"Atención señores, se acerca el momento, el mayor ataque contra los malditos Diamonds Dogs hagamos a esos cobardes enfrentarse a nosotros directamente", dije yo.

Por la radio se escuchaba gritos de aliento y de estar listos para la batalla.

-"Todas los acorazados y destructores habrán fuego", dije yo por radio.

Y no falta la cientos de ráfagas de plasma y misiles especiales cayendo por toda la costa, que al parecer estaba repleta de torretas.

Uff, incluso me informaban que las barreras de energía que cubrían algunas ciudades costeras estaban cediendo, incluido a la que estoy yendo, fue bautizada como ciudad costera N° 4, lo se falta de creatividad, pero que importa.

Esa ciudad iba a ser borrada del mapa.

Mis misiles estaban listos para ser soltados sobre la ciudad.

Por primera vez desde la guerra pude ver desde lejos el miedo de los Diamonds Dogs ante nuestra fuerza de ataque.

Y los fuegos artificiales no se hicieron esperar.

Cada edificio de esa ciudad explotaba con cada ráfaga de misiles que los impactaba.

Los tanques y la artillería se encargaban de rematar esos disparos y la infantería que aterrizaba lejos de la ciudad no dejaba a nadie escapar con vida.

Y no importa cuantos drones ellos estaban lanzando contra nosotros, ya estábamos listos.

Sus titanes lucharon de una manera tan epica contra nuestros propios Titanes, con golpes y disparos, era increíble, y era aun mas increíble que solo hayamos perdido 10 titanes cuando el enemigo habia enviado 40, si, 40, 40 titanes destruidos y acabados en batalla, nunca tuvieron oportunidad contra la enorme cantidad de fuego de artilleria que les caía encima.

Sus tanques y robots cayeron rápidamente por nuestra artilleria y tanques mejorados.

Su fuerza aérea fue derribada sin problemas y sin muchas pérdidas.

La infantería no dejaba escapar a ningun Diamond Dog con vida.

Talvez hubiera sido bueno capturar a alguno para sacarle información, pero que información un simple civil puede tener, por eso no se dejo a nadie con vida.

Y esa fue una batalla rápida y sin muchas bajas.

La operación "Destino Final", habia sido un completo éxito.

-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-..-.

 **1 hora después.**

Ya los 700 millones de unidades están desplegados por toda la costa y mucho mas tierra adentro del continente.

Otras megas fábricas fueron destruidas rápidamente antes que siquiera empezaran a sacar sus malditos ejércitos robóticos a flote.

Es increíble, prácticamente tenemos control de ahora otros 10% de tierra continental, dejando a los Diamonds Dogs con solo un 5% de tierra no mas, pero claro ese 5% es del tamaño de la INDIA asi que es mucho territorio que conquistar.

Estaba en ese momento había sido presente de otra cosa increíble, es la primera batalla donde no pierdo mi avión, jeje.

Decidí dar un paseo junto con los soldados que descansaban para la próxima batalla que se avecinaba, ya saben comer un poco o dormir, o tener sexo, porque en el ejército había tanto hembras como machos.

-"Hola señor, me alegro que haya permanecido en el aire junto a nosotros esta vez", dijo Zero cuando me vio y si dirigía hacia mi de una manera informal.

Ella estaba con su traje de piloto.

Ah, como cambio la comandante Zero, tiene pulmones artificiales por sufrir graves heridas que dejo sus pulmones inútiles, además de un brazo robótico en su brazo izquierdo, las cicatrices de una buena soldado que sobrevivió a lo imposible igual que yo.

-"Hola Zero, y si yo también estuve muy sorprendido cuando la batalla habia terminado", le respondí.

-"Fue una batalla dura pero al final esos tontos perros aprenderán que no son nada cuando se enfrentan a nosotros.", dijo ella.

-"Si es verdad, pero digame una cosa, los generales estan en el portaaviones principal verdad", le pregunte.

-"Si, no se han movido de ahí desde el inicio de la batalla como ordeno", dijo ella.

-"Perfecto, no los quiero aca en un territorio tan inseguro como este"; dije yo.

-"Inseguro señor?", pregunto ella, "Pero acabamos de registrar todo en la superficie como bajo tierra, esta zona ya es segura".

-"Lo es Zero?", le pregunte.

-"Claro que si señor", dijo ella.

-"Te equivocas Zero, mientras no hayamos exterminado a los Diamonds Dogs y sepamos que diablos han estado haciendo en este planeta, este planeta no es para nada seguro, mas bien, porque crees que rechace múltiples veces que los generales vinieran al planeta, no por nada lo pedía", dije yo.

-"Señor, no esta siendo muy paranoico al respecto, yo se que esos Diamonds Dogs nos han traido muchas sorpresas durante la lucha con ellos, pero esta vez, ahora solo se preocupa demasiado"; dijo ella.

-"En serio lo crees Zero, dime, tu crees que esos desgraciados no hayan guardado una sorpresa o 2 debajo de la manta, que es lo que nos puede esperar una vez vallamos a lo que le queda de territorio a esos bastardos"; dije yo.

-"Bueno señor yo creo que…", no dijo nada mas porque fue interrumpida por una fuerte explosión por arriba de nosotros.

-"Pero que mierda", dije en voz alta.

Por un segundo hubo un gran brillo, y yo pensé en ese minuto, se acabo, con la mayoría del ejercito aquí ellos tendrían las de ganar ahora.

Pero en vez de muerte, al abrir mis ojos vi….

Que todo seguía igual.

Pero que mierda.

Es hora de ver cuales fueron los verdaderos daños.

-"Hola soy Martin, alguien me recibe", dije por la radio que tenia ajustado en mi oído.

No se oia nada.

Ni siquiera estatica.

Esto, no puede ser bueno.

-"Zero estas bien"; dije una vez voltee a mirarla.

-"Si estoy bien, pero mi brazo robótico a penas funciona y mi cuesta un poco respirar", dijo ella.

-"Joder, escucha podes caminar", le pregunte.

-"Puedo respirar pero no creo que caminar por un largo trecho lo pueda soportar", dijo ella con la voz ahora entre cortada.

-"Bien entonces te voy a llevar", dije yo mientras la empezaba a cargar, como si fuera una novia cuando la llevan a su nuevo hogar.

Ella no discutió ni se negó a que hiciera eso.

Caminamos un buen rato y pude ver a los soldados que estaban revisando sus armaduras, todo frenéticos, porque al parecer las armaduras dejaron de funcionar también.

Mierda esto no es bueno.

Esa explosión, esa era un bomba de IEM, se supone que las unidades estan reforzadas aun mas para soportar esos ataques, joder, parece que los malditos nos dejaron incapacitados.

Eso me preocupa.

Un ataque ahora y estamos arruinados.

Pero despues de una caminata y de responder con la palabra "no lo se", a cada soldado que me preguntaba que ha pasado.

Por fin pude encontrar a un medico que me dijo que sus pulmones artificiales estan fallando.

-"Y que podemos hacer Doctor, alguien le puede trasplantar un pulmón a ella como reemplazo"; le pregunte.

-"Bueno si, pero sin la base de datos activa no podemos saber quien puede ser compatible con ella", dijo el doctor.

-"Y el tamaño de la persona para trasplantar el pumon cuenta?", pregunte yo.

-"No del todo, podemos cortar parte del pulmón para que pueda caber en su cavidad torácica con una técnica especial que solo requiera un poco de magia", dijo el.

-"Bien, dime Zero, que tipo de sangre tienes"; pregunte yo.

-"Es A+", dijo ella.

-"EL mio también", dije yo, "Doctor es hora de cortar, no puedo dejar que mi mejor comandante incapacitada"

-"Pero señor, nuestras maquinas para realizar la operación sin problemas no funcionan, ademas recuerde su habilidad no sabemos como su habilidad le afectara a ella, o si el cuerpo no la rechazara o peor", dijo el.

-"No se preocupe Doctor"; decía ella, "Yo aceptare ese riesgo"

-"Pero, aun asi, no podemos quitarle con seguridad uno de los pulmones al señor Martin, su cuerpo se reconstruye muy rápido para sacar el pulmón con seguridad"; dijo el doctor.

-"De eso me encargo yo"; dije yo, "Ahora solo póngala en una mesa para la operación, y prepárenla para que le de uno de mis pulmones, dime Zero, quieres el izquierdo o el derecho", le dije esta vez a Zero.

-"El derecho, creo", dijo ella.

-"Bien Doctor, mueva de inmediato", dije yo.

El doctor se iba en seguida a mover a Zero a una camilla para la cirugía.

Y una vez que encontramos un lugar donde trabajar, el doctor, la empezó a poner todos los aparatos necesarios que no necesitan electricidad para empezar la cirugía.

Ademas trajo con el a unos 5 doctores mas para ayudarlo y yo por mientras me fui a traer la única herramienta que me permitiría sacar mi pulmón sin problemas.

-"Bien señor, la señorita Zero esta sedada y ya esta lista para que coloquemos el nuevo pulmón en su lugar, ahora como piensa sacar su pulmón", dijo el doctor que nos atendio en primer lugar y mostraba a Zero con su lado derecho listo para recibir el nuevo pulmón.

-"Con esto"; dije señalando la escopeta de plasma.

-"Pero como…..", no le di tiempo de habla cuando puse la escopeta de plasma en mi lado derecho del pecho y dispare.

Todo el lado derecho de mi pecho ahora era un monton de cenizas y los doctores podían ver como poco a poco mi interior se reconstruía primero y ese primero era mi pulmón, y antes de que las costillas se empezaran a crecer tomo un cuchillo y corte todas las conexiones que tenia mi pulmón con mi cuerpo sin dañarlo y se los di a los doctores.

Obviamente lo tomaron con prisa y empezaron con la cirugía.

Todo lo que hice me dolio se preguntaran.

Si, dolio como no se tiene idea, si yo hubiera hecho esto hace 1 año atrás estuviera en este momento retorciéndome de un enorme dolor en el suelo.

Pero gracias a todas las cosas horribles que me pasaron en este año, esta herida no era nada a comparación.

Me salí del lugar donde hacían la cirugía, era una tienda de campaña con una enorme ventana que da la única luz en la habitación.

Me fui afuera mientras esperaba como resultaba todo.

-"Y yo pensaba que los ataques de IEM no podían afectarnos ya, no importa que tan fuertes sean", dije en voz alta.

Entonces vi algo peculiar en el suelo y en los alrededores, todo estaba bien iluminado como si fuera medio dia, como no note eso, como puede ser medio dia, cuando vi en mi reloj antes de que pasara todo esto que recién eran las 9:00 am

Entonces mire hacia arriba y me di cuenta porque.

Un enorme orbe de tamaño azul tan brillante como el sol se alzaba muy lejos en el cielo.

Y se veía que este despedía chispas de color azul.

Pero que mierda.

Entonces me di cuenta.

Esto no era un arma de IEM, esto era algo que absorbía toda la electricidad de la zona, dejándola toda inhabilitada, las únicas excepciones era la magia de nuestros cuerpos y las armas que se podían recargar en caso de emergencia con magia, mas bien gracias a eso hize funcionar mi escopeta de plasma.

Ademas debo darles un gran reconocimiento por ese mecanismo de emergencia para los inventores de estas armas cuando la guerra acabe.

Vi a la distancia también varias nubes de humo, pude ver que eran en esencia nuestros aviones que estaban en patrulla en el momento del ataque.

Espera ahora que lo pienso.

Si esto absorbe electricidad, da igual el tipo de protección que tengas, eso significa que su propio ejercito de robots de los Diamonds Dogs no podrán funcionar, y sus armas también, pero que clase de tonto lanzaría un arma que dejaría incapacitada las armas de tu propio ejercito también?.

Mi respuesta vino de un grito de alarma de varios soldados que venían hacia mi.

-"Señor, señor Martin", era un soldado que según las insignias en su uniforme era un capitán.

-"Si", respondí.

-"Los Diamonds Dogs nos estan atacando desde el oeste", dijo el.

-"Pero como", pregunte confundido.

-"Ellos nos estan atacando con armas antiguas, armas de fuego como diría usted", dijo el.

Oh mierda.

-"Pero que pasa con las armas que recargan con magia, porque no las usan"; dije yo.

-"Las usamos señor, mas bien es la única forma en que evitamos que vengan, pero ellos han traido tanques antiguos y aviones antiguos", dijo el.

Entonces vi a lo lejos en el cielo, aviones de hélice, asi parecido a los que se volaba en la segunda guerra mundial.

Entonces escuche extraños silbidos en el aire y luego vi multiples explosiones sucediendo en toda lados.

Joder artillería auto propulsada, la misma usada durante la segunda guerra mundial.

-"Todos ustedes avisen a los demás en todos los frentes que nos atacan, y prepárense para enfrentarlos"; dije yo.

-"Pero señor, apenas tenemos como defendernos, debemos retirarnos mientras podamos", dijo el capitán.

-"Escúchame soldado, ves esa esfera en el cielo que no es el sol", dije yo mientras lo obliga a mirar hacia el orbe.

-"Que es eso?", pregunto.

-"Chico, esa es la razón de porque todas nuestras comunicaciones funcionan y nadie desde los barcos en la costa siquiera ha intentado venir a comunicarse con nosotros, además, como quieres evacuar a casi 700 millones de soldados sin los aviones que los trajeron en primer lugar"; dije yo.

-"Pero….", el estaba diciendo.

-"Pero nada, ahora ve y dales el aviso a todos, ademas por lo que dices ellos tampoco usan nada de tecnología, siquiera armaduras verdad", pregunte yo.

-"Si señor, son los mismos Diamonds Dogs, además de también humanos en sus filas"; dijo el.

Eso me dejo sin habla, ellos tienen a los humanos que se robaron en su ejército, joder esos malditos, que les habran hecho a estos humanos para que luchen junto a esos perros.

-"Bien no importa vallan a combatir, no importa si tienen que luchar con sus cuchillos especiales o usar sus armas como mazos, ahora vallan"; les di en mi voz de mando.

El capitán y sus soldados se fueron rápido a dar las nuevas ordenes.

Joder como esto se volvió exactamente como Normandía de la noche a la mañana.

 **(Si no conoces que es el asalto a Normandia, en serio que te pasa, al menos que hayas reprobado historia, o no jugado videojuegos sobre la guerra o veas películas sobre guerras, búscalo en internet)**

Un contraataque hechos en persona por los Diamonds Dogs, ya no mas robots ni drones, a la vieja escuela otra vez eh?.

Bien pues a darles la lucha.

Pero espera Zero aun sigue adentro de esa carpa sin protección alguna.

 **BUM BUM BUM**

Esas explosiones cayeron muy cerca de la tienda maldita sea,

-"Que esta pasando allí", fue uno de los médicos que habia salido a ver que demonios pasaba.

-"Estamos bajo ataque de esos perros, pero no se preocupe, siga con la cirugía", dije yo con calma para no asustarlo.

-"Que no nos preocupemos estamos en una tienda de campaña de lona, si uno de esos explosivos cae aquí moriremos, necesitamos irnos de aca cuanto antes"; dijo el desesperado.

-"No lo creo, de todas formas no tenemos a donde ir, no tenemos comunicaciones con nadie y no hay forma de evacuarlos, lo único que podemos hacer es aguantar aca tanto como podamos y averiguar como mierda eliminar esa esfera brillante encima de nosotros"; dije yo y entonces el doctor mira al cielo viendo la esfera.

-"Pero que es eso", dijo el.

-"Como le dije a un capitán que me vino a alertar hace poco, esa cosa nos ha desconectado, ahora ve, termina con la cirugía y ve corriendo al arsenal y usa tu magia para recargarlas para defenderte"; dije yo a la cebra doctor.

El me miro luego al frente donde estaba el campo de batalla y se metio adentro murmurando groserías.

Bueno, es hora a luchar con una maldita escopeta.

De todas las armas que pude encontrar tenia que ser una escopeta, bueno, que va hora de matar.

Me fui corriendo directo hacia el nuevo campo de batalla, que estaba sucediendo a solo 3 km de la carpa donde atendían a Zero.

Bueno Zero, hora de darte mas tiempo.

Cuando llegue y me cubrí con un vehículo blindado inutilizado cercano, justo en el frente de la batalla y vi a la multitud de soldados humanos y Diamonds Dogs disparando extrañas versiones de rifles Ak-47 y teniendo tanques de la segunda guerra mundial disparando a diestra y siniestra contra mis soldados, pero eso si el enemigo tenia al parecer chalecos anti balas y cascos tal cual un soldado USA en el siglo 21.

Mierda sufríamos tremendas bajas y nadie avanzaba, por cada soldado enemigo muerto, perdíamos a 20.

Con los aviones soltando bombas sobre nuestros soldados y la artilleria sonando y impactando cerca de nosotros eran inevitables esas muertes.

Hice lo que haría un maldito comando en ese momento.

Me arme de valor y con mi escopeta en mano y mi cuchillo especial en la otra corri hacia el enemigo.

Con cada paso que daba sentía como las balas me destruían cada parte de mi cuerpo, la escopeta no me sirvió ni de escudo porque un proyectil de tanque impacto contra ella, volándome en pedazos a mi y el arma.

Al menos la mayoría de mis partes aterrizaron en un cráter dejado por su artillería, y aun tenía el cuchillo en mis manos, bueno, en mi mano desmembrada que estaba a unos metros de mi.

Ese cuchillo era hecho de las escamas de dragon adulto el material mas fuerte conocido hasta ahora.

Recogí el cuchillo y analice donde estaba.

La distancia que separaba mis soldados con el enemigo era de unos 300 metros, yo habia solo avanzado 70, mierda.

Lo vi porque el vehículo blindado donde me ocultaba aun estaba algo cerca.

Pero, ya no veía a mis soldados cerca de él, joder tanto tiempo tarde en recuperarme.

Entonces no se que decir si mala suerte o buena suerte, los soldados Diamonds Dogs y humanos se empiezan a estar demasiado cerca de mi posición.

Que tan cerca diran, bueno, uno aterrizo en frente mio.

Creo que buena para mi, y malo para el.

Use mi cuchillo y le perfore la garganta.

Obviamente eso hizo que me detectaran.

Pero no podían disparar las rondas del tanque cerca mio, por las cercanías de sus tropas asi que.

Hora de ser parecido a Deadpool.

Use al perro que asesine como escudo humano mientras usaba su arma para matar a varios dentro de las filas enemigas.

Tire el cuerpo al frente mio y corri hacia los demás cuerpos agarrando sus armas en el proceso y matar a las decenas de soldados que estaban aun impactados que la cebra que habían volado en pedazos estaba medio desnudo con 2 Ak-47 en cada mano y matándolos sin piedad.

Los tanques casi no podían hacer nada.

Prácticamente estaba evitando que los tanques me fijaran como blanco un buen rato, y como casi no habia infantería porque o estaban muy al frente en la batalla ya, o los habia matado a todos los que estaban en esta aérea.

Yo creo que lo segundo.

Pero la suerte otra vez se agotó y no me movi lo suficientemente rápido y un proyectil de un tanque logro impactarme de nuevo y otra vez volé en pedazos.

Esto ya es una mierda que ya no es gracioso.

Desperté al rato viendo que algunos tanques enemigos estaban en llamas y el ruido de disparos y explosiones se habia detenido.

Creo que ese rato debió ser realmente mucho tiempo.

Me levante y empecé a buscar mi cuchillo, al parecer estaba enterrado en la tierra donde aun lo sujetaba mi mano apuntada.

Porque esto ya no es extraño para mi ya.

La costumbre tal vez.

Me fui corriendo hacia la tienda de campaña para al menos ver si Zero estaba bien.

Mientras iba corriendo podía ver como faltaba varios de nuestros equipos y muchos de los cadáveres de mis soldados ya no tenían sus armas al lado de ellos.

Mierda aparte de secuestrar gente ahora ahí que añadir ladrones a la lista.

Las armaduras y algunos vehículos ya no estaban, y se veía las huellas que se dirigían de donde el enemigo vino.

Sip estos desgraciados se llevaron nuestro equipo muerto.

Pero cuando llegue a la tienda de campaña la vi hecho cenizas ya.

Maldita sea.

-"Lo lamento Zero, lamento que hayas muerto sin poder defenderte siquiera"; dije yo en voz alta.

Entonces algo se empezó a mover entre las cenizas de la tienda de campaña.

Prepare mi cuchillo por si acaso era un humano o Diamond dog rezagado, me empecé a acercar lentamente hacia la cosa que se movía.

Entonces vi como de las cenizas vi como empezaba a sobresalir 2 grandes protuberancias, luego una cabeza, lo que estaba enterrado era femenino por lo que veo y estaba desnuda también.

(Tos)….(Tos)

-"Que rayos paso", decía esa figura, que de repente empezó a sacudirse para revelar que era Zero.

-"Zero estas viva"; dije en voz alta mientras la ayudaba a levantarla.

-(Tos), "Si estoy viva pero no se cómo, solo recuerdo que escuchaba un montón de explosiones y disparos y luego nada", dijo ella mientras se sacudía todo el cuerpo de ceniza, no podía dejar de mirar su cuerpo desnuda, puede que no tenga la figura curvilínea que mis esposas pero si estaba bien buena.

Y creo que ella noto que no era la única desnuda aquí.

-"Martin no crees que pudieras ponerte algo por favor"; dijo ella mientras se tapaba los ojos con su mano.

-"En realidad no puedo, porque no hay casi nada con que cubrirse", dije yo porque en efecto era cierto, "Ahora no te comportes como una niña, vamos a la costa y veamos si aun hay sobrevivientes"

-"Esta bien señor"; dijo ella tratando de sonar profesional pero no lo logra.

Parece que mi pulmón le concedio la habilidad de regeneración, eso es una buena noticia al menos ademas esa es la única razón de porque ella sigue viva y se pude levantar de cenizas y de un suelo aun hirviendo.

Le tome de la mano para caminar porque aparentemente ella no iba a dejar de taparse los ojos hasta que me ponga algo de ropa, joder no tenemos tiempo para esto.

Caminamos un buen rato y veíamos el enorme rastro de destrucción que dejo el combate, ademas que suerte que ella estaba con los ojos cerrados, porque miles y miles de cuerpos de nuestros hombres estaban regados por el campo de batalla, los arboles que habia por la zona ya era arboles muertos y cubiertas de ceniza y sangre.

Y el olor a muerte llenaba el aire.

Mierda, otra carnicería.

Avanzamos por una 1 hora mas.

Y al menos me alegre al ver una patrulla de nuestros soldados sosteniendo las armas de esos desgraciados perros.

La obligue a correr a Zero y pudimos llegar hacia esos soldados.

Quería saber primero como fue la batalla pero primero creo que necesitaría unos pantalones.

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **10 minutos para llegar hacia la nueva línea de defensa y conseguir unos nuevos pantalones después.**

 **En una fogata cerca de las ruinas de un caza nuestro estrellado.**

Esa nueva línea de defensa, solo se encontraba a unos 20 kilometros antes de llegar a la playa, al menos aun conservábamos toda la línea costera.

De los cientos de kilómetros ganados, me dicen que solo pudimos aguantar solo hasta poder conservar unos míseros 20 kilometros tierra adentro.

-"Y ahora que estamos mas o menos presentables, me pueden decir como resulto todo al final"; le pregunto al capitán de la patrulla de soldados con los que me presente.

-"Pero aun yo no estoy presentable", dijo Zero con solo unos pantalones puestos mientras se cubría los pechos con sus manos.

-"Dije mas o menos, ademas de que te avergüenzas tienes unos buenos pechos", dije yo.

Ella parecía decir algo, pero no y guardo silencio ella algo sonrojada.

-"Y bien", dije yo.

-"Bueno", el capitán dijo una vez volvió su atención hacia mi y no a los pechos de Zero, "Obviamente nuestras fuerzas mecanizadas como las fuerza aérea fueron una perdida total"

Yo asentí.

-"Y bueno los titanes sirvieron de ayuda a pesar de su falta de movilidad, y gracias a que fueron tumbados de lado, sirvieron muy bien como una barrera gracias a su extremo blindaje"; dijo el.

-"Bueno eso fue un buen uso de equipo ahora inútil"; dije yo.

-"Pero la cosa es, señor", estaba ya el capitán nervioso para este punto, "Me temo que al menos podemos contar como a 200 millones de soldados que pudieron sobrevivir, el resto señor, por lo que hemos visto, lo podemos declarar como perdidos en acción"

En ese momento yo y Zero nos quedamos atónitos.

Mas de 500 millones de muertos en…..cuanto pues?

-"Cuanto duro el ataque?", pregunte.

-"Me temo que la batalla fue muy larga, duro unas 12 horas", dijo el.

Demonios si que me tarde en regenerarme esta vez.

-"Y cuanto tiempo desde que se perdió las comunicaciones", pregunte.

-"Con la posición del sol y como esta anocheciendo, y obviamente sin contar que ese maldito orbe sigue brillando en el cielo, creo que ha pasado unas 15 horas", dijo el, eso, eso es mucho tiempo.

-"Y alguna noticia de nuestras fortalezas", pregunte.

-"Me temo que no hay ninguna, algunos ingenieros en los barcos estan intentando hacer un bote a vapor para poder regresar al otro continente, por ahora estamos solos ademas por lo que hemos visto, cualquier avión que provenia del otro continente una vez se iba acercando se estrella en el agua porque le falla la potencia, por eso mayormente estamos tratando de ir nosotros en vez de que ellos vengan a nosotros", dijo el.

-"Buena idea han tenido soldados, ahora regresen a sus patrullas, yo voy a buscar un arma pronto para ir a unirme en sus patrullas pronto"; dije yo y en seguida el capitán junto con sus soldados regresaron a sus patrullas.

Y mientras nos quedábamos solos Zero y yo solo me puse a pensar, ellos lograron vencernos al usar solo un arma de alta tecnología y el resto de sus armas eran armas simples, mis soldados habían experimentado disparar con armas antiguas también solo por si acaso.

Pero acaso habia un simulacro de entrenamiento donde de repente el enemigo saca un arma como esa, nos deja completamente inhabilitados y sin armas de verdad y nos atacan con armas antiguas.

Eso no esta en ningún libro de estrategias.

Joder ni por mi mente se me ocurrio que pudieran hacer algo asi.

Pero eso demostró que en la guerra siempre puede ocurrir lo inesperado.

Pero por favor, esto ni el mismo escritor del arte de la guerra lo pude haber imaginado.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Mi vida de supuesta terrorista

Punto de vista de Esperanza

25 de marzo del 2038

9:00 pm

Eh huido del ejército USA por todo 1 año, me estoy escondiendo en Arabia Saudita, el único lugar donde una mujer puede cubrirse todo el cuerpo y el rostro sin parecer rara.

Además con tanta chatarra que quedo de la época dorada de este país, cuando el petróleo abundaba y las ciudades brillaban ahora solo son ciudades apenas sosteniéndose por el turismo gracias a sus grandes y hermosos hoteles y atracciones.

Que significa eso para mí, hay un montón de edificios abandonados donde refugiarse, el declive fue tan rápido que muchas oficinas y hoteles cerraron y mantienen aún sus cosas de valor adentro, como computadoras, aunque algunas ya están lo bastante saqueadas.

Aún hay miles de autos de lujo con toda su electrónica intacta donde sacarle sus partes electrónicas.

Lo que hago es simple.

Un bloqueador de señal lo suficientemente potente para que Linda no pueda usar el satélite de tele transporte que nos trajo acá.

Y darme el tiempo suficiente para poder llegar hacia ella y detenerla de llevar a los humanos a una venganza sin sentido.

La cosa es como hacerlo, pero bueno, como decía papa, si planeas con antelación es bueno pero mientras mas lejos este la meta de esos planes, mas difícil será cumplirlos, pero si podes planear a corto plazo y sin fallar y haciendo que todos esos mini planes te lleven a una meta muy grande es mucho mejor.

Y mi plan a corto plazo primero fue, buscar un lugar donde esconderme.

Segundo planear como retrasar a Linda en sus planes de venganza loca listo.

Tercero la construcción de un sistema de bloqueo de señales en proceso.

Pero al menos no estoy sola.

Al haber tantos des empleo muchos que tenían títulos que habían ganado gracias a becas hace años, no podían emigrar a otros países para poder trabajar, asi que chicos y chicas con títulos en Ingeniería de sistema o Informática avanzada no eran tan solicitados y ahora viven en la calle algunos o incluso trabajan como sirvientes.

Me aproveche de que no sabían de los planes de mi hermana y los contrate.

Y bueno como se contrata a un vagabundo o sirviente.

Bueno ser hacker tiene su ventaja, durante mi huida eh podido robar en cientos de cajeros.

El dinero en efectivo y ahora digamos que tengo dinero de sobra para muchos años, esos vagabundos me ayudan a construir mi máquina y compran la comida y agua y los dejo vivir en el edificio de oficinas donde actualmente es mi base de operaciones.

Básicamente tengo a 3 ingeniero en sistemas trabajando conmigo, Amir, Jahir y Mia.

Todos son muy cooperativos y todo y bueno quien no lo estaría cuando te pagan y te enteras de que el trabajo que haces será necesario para salvar al mundo.

Ahora que otra cosa puedo hacer para detener a mi hermana.

Me encontraba en ese momento leyendo un libro de historia humana y estoy leyendo lo que fueron las mas grandes revoluciones de la historia.

Como un pais pequeño como Vietnam logro ganar en una guerra contra una potencia.

Y luego pienso, porque no hago lo mismo, después de todo eh sacado las mejores notas en secreto con lo que respecta a estrategia y organización militar.

Además no estaría planeando asesinatos si no sabotajes, sabotajes contra las plantas de energía y fabricas que estén copiando nuestro armamento, también estaría promoviendo propaganda para que la gente ya la pensara 2 veces y decirle no a entrar en la guerra.

Pero antes de todo eso necesito una forma de movilizarme por el mundo sin ser detectada, porque después de todo si estamos en un lugar fijo mi hermana nos podrá detectar.

También no ayuda el hecho de que en las mas grande ciudades mi cara brilla con un cartel de se busca, con una realmente jugosa recompensa.

"100 millones de dólares por el que la entregue viva o muerta"

Decían los carteles con mi nombre y foto en ellos.

Entrenaría a la vez a mis ingenieros para que se puedan defender por si mismos, mientras yo voy a misiones para sabotajes.

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-…-.

5 meses después

23 de agosto del 2038

Bien esto duro demasiado, además de como varios de sus compañeros vagabundos de Amir y Yahir se unieron a mi causa, éramos 10 en total ya.

Pero de manera irónica sus compañeros fueron los que demostraron mejores destrezas para el combate, asi que los deje como su guarda espaldas.

Aunque por desgracia el bloqueador no esta listo aun, pero se que estará muy pronto y por mientras yo al fin estoy lista para mi primera misión de sabotaje.

Al parecer estaba construyendo un enorme complejo para asi tener a todos los soldados dispuestos a ir a mi planeta natal en el desierto del Sahara.

O sea bases militares y complejos sistemas de redes y comunicaciones para asi tratar de contactar con el satélite.

Además de la construcción de multiples reactores de energía nuclear alrededor del desierto.

Mi blanco actual una de las zonas donde se protegen los discos duros de la nueva red de comunicaciones.

Y ese lugar era la frontera suroeste de Egipto.

Como me desplace ahí, bueno digamos que los autos de lujo pueden modificarse lo suficiente para ser mas sigiloso e indetectable, ademas de hacerla 4x4 para conducir en cualquier terreno.

Conduje lo suficientemente cerca del complejo, escondi mi auto en una zona rocosa, y camine, porque el complejo estaba a solo unos 3 minutos a pie desde mi posición, era de noche el momento perfecto para un trabajo de sabotaje.

Cuando ya estaba solo a 500 metros del lugar vi el tamaño del complejo y me asombre, era tan grande como un estadio de futbol de una gran ciudad, bueno supongo que para procesar los datos para el tele transporte de miles de personas y equipo a enormes distancias, necesitaría miles de computadoras.

El complejo estaba rodeado por una cerca eléctrica y varias torres de vigilancia y decenas de guardias armados.

Entonces vi que por la aparente única carretera que rodeaba el lugar una Hummer militar se estaba saliendo del complejo.

Que les parece, mi boleto de entrada.

Corrí y corri mientras mantenía un hechizo de invisibilidad en mi, y busque un punto en esa carretera donde yo podría alcanzarlo y lo bueno, que seria lo bastante lejos del complejo para notarlo y mas que estamos en una zona tan alejada y sin testigos.

Cuando llegue al punto done me cruzaría con el me puse en medio de la pista.

Y apenas me coloque en el medio el ya se estaba acercando.

Je, lo que te caería campeón.

Prepare un hechizo de incapacitación con electricidad, sip, le daría una buena sacudida para robarme el coche.

Lance el hechizo al mismo tiempo que mi hechizo de invisibilidad se terminó, el proceso fue de unos segundos, pero pude ver la reacción del conductor cuando me vio.

Fue de una sorpresa absoluta.

Una vez mi hechizo aterrizo en el auto se escucho el ruido de chispas sobre metal y vi como el chico se quedo inconsciente en el asiento del conductor, pero lo malo que la Hummer no se detenía.

Oh, problema.

Me quite del camino de la Hummer que pasó a centímetros de mi y empecé a correr detrás de ella, no me costó mucho la verdad alcanzarlo y poder entrar a la cabina del piloto y detener el vehículo, gracias mejoras genéticas y entrenamiento intensivo también.

Joder pero por poco nos salimos de la carretera y nos vamos a las dunas fuera de la carretera.

Pero en fin, me coloque detrás de él cubriéndome con una manta y con mi telequinesis pude mover el cuerpo para que se colocara en una posición que bueno, no revelara que estaba inconsciente.

Y con una enorme practica que hice gracias a mis ayudantes de vuelta en Arabia, ellos se ofrecieron a ayudarme y me dejaran mover sus cuerpos, lo juro, pero en fin pude mover su cuerpo para que pudiera conducir sin problemas, obviamente tuve que estar mirando desde atrás para ver a dónde íbamos y ahora la cuestión de porque volvíamos, muy simple, gracias a otro hechizo.

Un hechizo de modulador de voz que me permitiría cambiar mi voz asi que solo pensé ponerme una voz masculina común que se escucha aca en medio oriente y cambiarlo sobre la marcha si es que me dice que mi voz es muy grave o aguda, tuve mucha practica mientras me escondia de los militares en China cuando estaba buscando asilo haya.

Lo malo en este momento seria, como disimular que sus labios no se mueven.

Bueno, tengo una bufanda asi que de eso servirá.

Se lo puse para que le cubriera la boca, asi nadie sospecharía que no mueve los labios, y ya lo tenia complicado lo de mantener los parpados abiertos para que se vea despierto.

Durante un rato de conducción algo incomoda, pude llegar al puesto de control.

-"Capitán Shajam creíamos que iria a supervisar la base principal", dijo el soldado en la entrada del complejo mientras lo miraba desde lejos.

Haber este es un capitán asi que su voz debe ser asi de autoritaria.

-"Me olvidado de completar ciertas tareas antes de irme, asi que si puedes quitar el seguro de la entrada y dejarme pasar de inmediato soldado"; dije yo sonando lo mas intimidante posible.

-"Muy bien señor, puede pasar", dijo algo nervioso el soldado.

Genial sin problemas hasta ahora.

Conduje hasta una zona oculta donde bajarme pero todo estaba bien iluminado y con soldados por todos lados.

Ahora que hago.

Haber piensa que puedo hacer.

No puedo dejar al capitán solo aquí, al parecer las entradas usan un escáner de retina para poder desbloquearse y con tantos soldados patrullando y varias luces apuntando a la entrada, y aunque use mi hechizo de invisibilidad, que la puerta se abra de repente y nadie este cerca daría motivo de alarma.

Miro por toda la Hummer buscando que usar.

Entonces veo una gran y larga soga.

Eso me da una idea.

Varios minutos de nudos y amarres después estoy lista para poner mi plan en acción.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Punto de vista de Soldado de patrulla #3

Parece que el capitán Shajam ha vuelto, que raro porque no sale de su Hummer.

A espera un momento ya esta saliendo.

Aunque la forma en como sale es algo rara, parece que le es difícil ponerse en pie, casi voy a ir a ayudar y preguntar que le pasa, cuando veo que después de un rato empieza a caminar, aunque algo tambaleándose.

Espera un segundo, dificultad en ponerse de pie, caminar con dificultad, oh esto es genial el capitán esta ebrio, jeje.

Debo tomar una foto antes que entre y por lo que veo ya esta en la entrada al complejo.

Joder donde esta mi teléfono, con una grabación de como se mueve podre tener descanso extra y talvez unas pequeñas vacaciones jeje.

La puerta del complejo ya se abrió.

Haber saco mi celular y prendo la cámara y a grabar, sonria para la cámara capitán.

Y cuando apunto a la puerta auxiliar del complejo el capitán ya no estaba, oh vamos.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Punto de vista de Esperanza

No puede ser que funciono.

Amarrar mis extremidades a cada extremidad de su cuerpo y cuando me mueva el se podrá mover también.

Pero habia un problema, mi hechizo de invisibilidad solo afectaba a la ropa que tuviera inmediatamente encima de ella y no la soga en si que se podría ver con facilidad.

Asi que hice algo que no estoy muy orgullosa, me desnude y me volvi a amarrar en la espalda del capitán, por suerte su ropa no se volvió invisible y la soga si.

Esto se siente tan raro.

Ademas no me di cuenta que el capitán era un poco mas bajito que yo.

Asi que justo mis pechos estaban en su cabeza.

En serio se siente muy raro.

Camine por los pasillos del complejo aun con el atado a mi, al menos en el interior no habia mucha vigilancia y solo estaban los de la sala de vigilancia.

Que bueno, digamos que los despache con demasiada facilidad, porque después de todo no esperaban que sus propio capitán los dejara inconsciente.

Ingrese un virus en el sistema de vigilancia para que las cámaras siguieran funcionando pero que no detectaran al capitán y a mi en las grabaciones.

Gracias a que la sala de vigilancia tenia el mapa del complejo fue fácil llegar a la zona donde estaba todos los ordenadores.

Evite a los pocos guardias que habia allí, encontré un lugar aislado entre los ordenadores y empecé a descargar un virus con un temporizador en el, este virus hara explotar todos los ordenadores dejándolos completamente fuera de combate para siempre.

Pero eso si el virus dara pie a una alarma 3 minutos antes de que exploten para que asi todos los soldados salgan del complejo y no haya nadie muerto.

El virus debería activarse en 30 minutos a partir de….ahora.

Bien es hora de irme de aquí.

Después de otros 10 minutos de escabullirme para por fin salir afuera quedaba otro asunto por resolver, que le pasaría al capitán.

Bueno, debo averiguar en mi laptop personal en mi auto modificado quien es el, porque no quiero que alguien que solo hace su deber sea castigado, ademas si tiene familia que mantener me sentiré muy mal.

Esta bien, me lo llevare por ahora.

Me subí a su Hummer termine el hechizo de invisibilidad, le quite las sogas e hice el mismo procedimiento que antes.

Todo aun estando desnuda, no habia tiempo para ponerme mi ropa.

Una vez llegamos a las afueras del complejo, estacione su Hummer en el lugar donde exactamente lo tome prestado y me lo lleve a mi auto para saber acerca de su identidad.

En todo este tiempo habían pasado ya 20 minutos.

Llegue a mi auto y me puse a ver su información personal haber, tiene 34, es capitán desde hace 5 años, esta divorciado, sin hijos, es hijo único y sus padres murieron hace poco.

Y según las observaciones de sus superiores el es un capitán muy competente pero ha demostrado que el no quiere participar en la operación de conquista Cebrican, incluso el ha mandado varias solicitudes al primer ministro para que Egipto dejara de participar en esto.

Interesante…..

Bueno Shajam, parece que no te van a meter en la cárcel por supuesta traición después de todo.

Se empieza a oir las alarmas a lo lejos ya paso los 30 minutos.

Bien es hora de irme junto con el nuevo capitán de mis guardas espaldas.

Conduje mi auto de lujo por la carretera que salía del complejo, y una vez estuvimos cerca de la Hummer de Shajam bueno, tenia que eliminar la evidencia, y con una sincronización increíble hice explotar la Hummer al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba la explosión del complejo a lo lejos.

Los ordenadores por desgracia en ese momento eran solo cascarones vacios y no habia nada de información en ellos.

Vamos ni siquiera en la Hummer de Shajam habia algo relevante sobre planes mas detallados sobre lo que estuviera planeando.

Bueno se lo preguntare cuando despierte mas tarde.

..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-

2 horas después

Capitán Shajam

Ahí mi cabeza, que fue lo que paso, lo único que recuerdo fue alguien parado en medio del camino y luego una fuerte luz.

Acaso estoy muerto?.

No lo creo porque por lo que creo los muertos no sienten dolor, o si?.

Abrí los ojos, y descubrí que estoy en la parte delantera de un auto a toda velocidad.

(Salpicaduras)

Espera esta salpicando agua en el parabrisas ademas se mueve mucho, espera, estoy en un bote de velocidad.

En donde estoy en primer lugar?.

-"Ah por fin despertaste debo decir que dormiste como un bebe campeón", dijo una voz femenina a lado mío.

Volteo y veo a una bonita mujer a lado mío, la mas hermosa mujer que he visto diría yo, pero en vez de sentirme alagado por estar en presencia de una mujer tan hermosa, sentí un impulso de querer sacar mi pistola o algo filoso, porque esta mujer es la fugitiva Esperanza Carrillo, buscada en todo el mundo por estar en contra de los planes de invasión contra esos extraterrestres tipo cebra.

Rápidamente revise mi funda para la pistola para hallar que en efecto aun tenia mi pistola, la desenfunde y le apunte a ella y le dije.

-"Detente inmediatamente o disparo", le dije con firmeza.

-"Oh, amaneciste de malas", dijo ella en un tono medio burlón.

-"Nada de bromas, dime porque me secuestraste", le dije en mi voz de mando.

-"Te "secuestre"", dijo ella haciendo la seña entre comillas con sus dedos, "Porque técnicamente te use a ti para sabotear el complejo de la red de datos del proyecto de invasión a mi planeta, prácticamente tu apareciste en todas las grabaciones como un cómplice", dijo con una sonrisa.

Yo me quede petrificado, si eso es cierto mi gente no buscara la verdad, directamente me mataran por traición.

-"Mira el noticiero si no me crees", dijo ella mientras me mostraba en una laptop las noticias en vivo.

"…los militares estan desconcertados como el complejo de almacenamiento de datos al suroeste del país pudo explotar, según muchos de los soldados de la zona dicen que el capitán Shajam estaría mas o menos involucrado en el atentado y ya se esta colgando carteles de se busca en todas las ciudades y pueblos por cualquier dato que tengan de el, que ha desaparecido y que necesita ser capturado para que responda por sus crímenes….."

No escuche el resto de la noticia.

Era hombre muerto si regresaba, y mis quejas con participar en la invasión me harian que de ser un traidor se vea lógico.

-"Bien ya viste que no miento, ahora déjame hacerte una propuesta que por tu situación dudo que te puedas negar", dijo ella.

-"Te escucho", le respondi, porque para ese punto aunque estaba muy enfadado de que me halla quitado mi vida y ahora sea prófugo de la ley, también hay la posibilidad de que me mate y arroje mi cuerpo al mar…espera un segundo tengo un arma aun.

BANG BANG BANG BANG

Todos mis disparos le dieron en la cara.

-"Eso es si llevo el cuerpo de las más buscada, talvez pueda recuperar mi vida y quien sabe talvez un ascenso", dije en voz alta.

Entonces siento como alguien agarra mi arma y veo que se rompe bajo una enorme fuerza.

Era ella, estaba viva.

No puede ser, le dispare a quemarropa en la cara y vi como le causo agujeros enormes en la cabeza.

-"No vuelvas a hacer eso, eso duele como no tienes idea", dijo ella ahora con una voz ya mas irritada.

-"Bien, bien", dije mientras soltaba lo que quedaba de la pistola.

-"Ahora, la propuesta es trabaja conmigo en mi plan para detener a Linda y su plan loco de invadir mi tierra natal", dijo ella.

Yo pensé, que es peor, que me atrapen o me cuelguen por traición, o igualmente morir bajo un grupo de fusilamiento cuando nos atrapen.

Difícil decisión.

Pero ya que no tengo opción.

-"Acepto, pero eso no quiere decir que me valla a gustar trabajar junto a ti", dije yo.

-"Excelente un verdadero militar entre mis filas, ya verás que estas en el bando de los buenos en cualquier momento", dijo ella.

-"Luego veremos eso", dije yo entre dientes.

Ella parece que me escucho porque solo sonrió de vuelta y volvió a conducir en el agua hacia quien sabe donde.

-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

Hola a todos mis lectores que les parece una lucha en 2 frentes, que tal no.

Por favor no se olviden de comentar que les parece mi historia hasta ahora me gustaría en serio saber que piensan de ella, hasta luego amigos lectores.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: La guerra, la guerra nunca cambia.

4 años desde el comienzo de la invasión.

Punto de vista de Martin.

Mierda es de lo mas lamentable, ah pasado tantos años y nuestros científicos aun no tienen idea de como destruir ese maldito orbe que acaba con nuestra tecnología, al menos solo cubre este continente que es lo único bueno pero mas bien se puso peor, cuando supimos que ni las ondas de radio pueden viajar tanto, básicamente usamos mensajeros para enviar los mensajes entre las líneas de defensa.

El trabajo de mensajero se convirtió en básicamente una tarea incluso mas peligrosa que ser soldado en el frente, porque los francotiradores enemigos estaban a la orden del día.

Y como es el campo de batalla diran, bueno ahora es una guerra de trincheras, y como esos son hábiles excavadores ellos han incluso hecho kilómetros y kilómetros de trincheras antes de que nosotros siquiera tuviéramos una decente línea de defensa.

Nuestras nuevas o mas bien viejas armas, que reemplazaron a las que teníamos eran rifles de asalto , M16 y Ak-47 y otros rifles y ametralladoras que no tengan ningun tipo de chip o funcione con electricidad.

Nuestros tanques fueron reemplazados por un modelo parecido al Panzer alemán de la segunda guerra mundial.

Nuestra artilleria y antiaéreos obviamente fueron reemplazados por torretas pesadas que tenían que ser llevadas mediante camiones que funcionaban a gasolina, si, habíamos vuelto a usar petróleo para alimentar los motores de los vehículos modificados que traíamos.

Y bueno los cazas, los cazas fueron algo difícil de implementar en el campo de batalla, se podía construir aviones de la época eso sí, pero el general de la fuerza aérea veía totalmente innecesario cambiar el entrenamiento de los pilotos para volar aviones ya descontinuados.

Además tuvimos enormes bajas con respecto a los pilotos, básicamente solo unos 70 mil pilotos sobrevivieron cuando sucedió el ataque con el orbe anti tecnología.

Y aunque suene que 70 mil es un gran número, no se compara a los cientos de miles de pilotos y sus aviones que se perdieron en el ataque, la comandante Zero debo admitir que nos seria de mucha ayuda ahora que se puede regenerar igual que yo, pero la necesitamos de vuelta en casa por si perdemos aquí, incluso le di un regalo de despedida antes de que se fuera junto con el resto de los pilotos, un regalo que involucra el acto sexual, y saben que es lo ironico, fue ella que lo propuso esta vez, yo no quería, talvez mi pulmón le transfirió un poco de mi libido ademas de mi habilidad regenerativa?.

Quien sabe.

Los pilotos sobrevivientes fueron regresados a casa, ellos se quedaran a defender el reino, mientras envían a mas reclutas y a lo que quedaba de la reserva, que bueno, muchos no duraron.

Ellos fueron entrenados para luchar con armas de energía y estar siempre comunicados y con armaduras que los protegieran, pero ahora, ahora estan casi desnudos, usando chalecos antibalas especiales y cascos y la ropa con camuflaje estándar que cualquier ejercito tiene, pero de que sirve cuando el lugar donde luchamos ya no es un bosque si no un terreno con arboles muertos y con tantos cráteres dejados por la artilleria que ya parece la luna.

Muchos de los reclutas morían en los primeros días.

Aunque el numero de bajas disminuyo aunque sea un poco cuando le ordene a Star que si o si hiciera que los entrenamientos se ajusten al tipo de arma, armadura y terreno de combate van dirigidos.

Pero una simple rebaja de reclutas muertos de 450 al dia, a 435, no era muy alentador.

La moral estaba por los suelos, y no importaba que cada dia al menos avanzábamos un kilometro, las bajas por cada kilometro eran astronómicas.

Además estos desgraciados también usaban armas químicas que nunca antes habíamos visto, gases toxicos que lanzaban en sus proyectiles de artilleria que literalmente los filtros de nuestras mascaras no los filtraban y los soldados morían ahogados por el gas, una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa la verdad.

Pero aunque hoy es el dia en que por fin recuperamos el territorio que nos habían quitado en el dia en el que el orbe apareció y un poco mas de territorio también.

Fue cuando recibí el informe anual de Star sobre la condición actual de nuestro ejercito, me paralice, no podía creerlo.

El informe dice asi:

Muertos en Acción, 1 mil millones. (Prácticamente el 90% del ejercito Cebrican a caído)

Fuerza aérea pérdida en su totalidad.

Fuerza naval, sigue operativa, pero se debio hacer grandes modificaciones para permitir su movilidad y su modo de dar fuego de artilleria.

Fuerzas terrestres mecanizadas, las unidades normales son una perdida total, las unidades especializadas para el campo de batalla en cuestión siguen operativas. (O sea los tanques Panzer)

Todos nuestros titanes destruidos.

Fuerzas actualmente en el frente de batalla, unos 300 millones de soldados.

Tantas vidas perdidas, en tan poco tiempo.

Otra dato que se recopilo fue, que cuando nos empezaron a atacar sus soldados y los humanos, todos parecían tener la misma estatura y masa corporal, cuando mandamos los cuerpos para que los analizaran de vuelta en casa nos llevamos nuestra sorpresa al saber que el 90% de los soldados Diamonds Dogs y humanos eran clones, de los varios millones de soldados enemigos, solo habia 25 variedades de soldados diferentes, el resto puros clones de esos 25.

Y como alimentar a tantos, pues, por desgracia lo averiguamos una vez vimos que no habia quedado ningun cuerpo en el campo de batalla cuando decidimos realizar nuestro primer contra ataque después de su ataque total, y al revisar los estómagos de los soldados enemigos pudimos ver que habia restos de nuestros soldados, en sus estómagos, incluso hay señales de que posiblemente se comían a sus muertos también.

Eso explica porque habia millones de ellos, y no parecía que el numero de soldados enemigos descendiese.

Y esto me dice que esta clonación y este nivel de armamento se hizo semanas antes de que usaran su orbe, porque no creo que hayan inventado una maquina de clonación que funcione sin electricidad y que sigue produciendo mas soldados mientras hablamos, verdad, verdad?

En fin eso solo aumenta las señales que demuestran de que ellos no tienen nada de decencia y aprecio por la vida, una razón mal de porque ellos deben ser eliminados.

Pero hoy a pesar de este informe, hoy vamos a realizar otro ataque audaz sobre una de las pocas ciudades verdaderas de los Diamonds Dogs que esta a solo 1 km del frente, esa ciudad se veía algo desierta, pero obviamente aun se notaba que quedaban a algunos Diamonds Dogs en la zona, y esta vez, no destruiremos la ciudad, porque talvez exista la remota posibilidad de que al estar inutilizada toda las formas de energía eléctrica, eso significa que esa ciudad no se autodestruirá.

Ademas como hemos verificado varias veces en las otras ciudades, no dejan rastros de radiación a su paso, asi que la posibilidad de que tengan una bomba nuclear es minima, al menos eso se cree.

En esta noche convertida en un día eterno gracias al orbe, vamos a atacar y capturar nuestra primera ciudad.

Llevare a solo la infantería, mientras que los tanques y la artillería nos cubren desde lejos.

Unos 2 millones de soldados serán suficientes para tomar esta ciudad del tamaño de unos 100 kilometros de diámetro.

En solo unas horas se desatara la primera gran batalla en una ciudad de los Diamonds Dogs en mucho tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-…-.-.-.-.-

2 horas después

Yo me encontraba en el frente de la batalla en la primera oleada hacia la ciudad.

Iba yo al frente todo el tiempo, sin importarme como siempre que las balas me atraviesen mi cuerpo, mas bien mientras mas me apunten a mi que a mi soldados mejor.

BUM BUM BUM BUM

Explosiones se escuchaban a lo lejos como los proyectiles impactaban la línea de defensa enemiga y los veía a los perros y a los humanos retroceder.

-"Vamos todos avancen que estan retrocediendo", gritaba entre los sonidos de las explosiones y las balaceras.

Seguíamos avanzando el corto trecho que habia desde nuestra línea de defensa, hasta la ciudad.

Aunque nos inmovilizo el fuego de ametralladoras que venían de las decenas de edificios de las afueras de la ciudad.

-"Granadas de humos para señalar los blancos"; grite yo a los soldados que aun seguían conmigo.

Puede que no tengamos formas de comunicarnos entre soldados a largas distancias, pero podemos señalar blancos para que la artilleria los arrase.

BUM BUM BUM BUM BUM

Una gran cantidad de explosiones se escuchaba y empezábamos a ver como los edificios se derrumbaban por el poder de las explosiones de la artillería.

Una gran nube de polvo cayó ante nosotros.

Pero una vez se dejo de escuchar el sonido de escombros cayendo no me importo que aun la visibilidad se casi 0 me levante desde nos tenían inmovilizado las ametralladoras y empezamos a avanzar en la ciudad.

-"Equipo Charlie conmigo, vamos a revisar los edificios a la izquierda nuestro, el Delta revise los de la derecha", dije una vez estábamos en una calle con varios edificios de varios pisos en cada lado, al menos de 30 a 40 pisos de alto cada uno.

-"Si señor", me contestaron todos casi todos los de equipo Charlie al unísono.

La puerta que daba al edificio estaba cubierta de polvo y reforzada con madera.

-"A un lado todos, ahora verifico si no hay trampas", dije yo como embestí la puerta y en efecto habia una trampa, una escopeta que se activaba justo cuando alguien pasara por esa puerta, me impacto en mi hombro izquierdo causándome tanto daño que mi brazo solo se quedaba unido por un trocito de piel.

-"Rapido chicos que hay que hacer esto rápido, pero eso si, tengan cuidado que posiblemente hay trampas", dije yo.

Los soldados asintieron y empezaron a revisar el interior del edificio, al parecer era un lobby de un hotel de algún tipo.

En el primer piso solo estaba una cocina, el restaurante y unos vestuarios para empleados sin nada útil que usar.

Obviamente escuchamos afuera los ruidos de disparos y explosiones, una clara señal de que el resto de mis soldados estaban atacando y asediando la ciudad.

El segundo piso donde eran al parecer un anfiteatro donde aquí si se veía que habia algo de interés.

Decenas de cajas esparcidas por todo el lugar.

-"Revisen las cajas chicos podría contener algo interesante dentro de ellos"; les ordene a mis soldados.

Empezamos a revisar cada caja con cuidado.

En algunas habia armamentos y en otras municiones pero solo en unos pocos, el resto solo estaban vacíos.

Pero otras ya estaban abiertas y vacías, o yo ya sabia que significaba eso.

-"Granada", escuche como vi como una granada caía justo entre mis pies.

-"Mier…", BUM

Joder ya es la 4 vez esta semana que vuelo en pedazos.

Despierto para ver como la habitación se dividía en 2, mis hombres que por desgracia estaban contra la pared y los malditos Diamonds Dogs que no paraban de venir desde la puerta principal que daba a esta sala.

Mala suerte para ellos que estoy justo en su lado.

Me levanto rápidamente y agarro al mas cercano Diamond Dog por el cuello y se lo parto en 2 y agarro su arma, sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de eso y empezaron a disparar a mi posición, por suerte estos perros sirven muy bien como escudos, lo uso mientras uso el arma de este para disparar al enemigo, mis soldados aprovechando esto empezaron a venir a mi posición y empezar a acabar con el resto de los enemigos

-"Uff, que batalla no"; digo una vez veo que no queda ninguno enemigo vivo alrededor, cuento los cuerpos y veo que nos atacaron unos 12 para acabar con solo 7 de nosotros, es increíble.

-"Bien señores el enemigo se retiro, pero nuestro trabajo aun no termina, revisen el lugar de arriba abajo, que no quede ni una habitación sin buscar", dije yo.

Todos asintieron ante eso y empezaron a subir por las escaleras, igual que yo.

En 1 hora de revisión de este edificio solo quedaba un piso, la suite presidencial.

No habia perdido a nadie del escuadron Charlie hasta ahora, pero ya algunos estaban con heridas de consideración ya.

Estos desgraciados dejaron el lugar repleto de trampas y ninguna pertenencia, que nos pueda ser útil para después.

-"Mismo procedimiento chicos", dije a todos que ya nos habíamos reunidos a cada lado de la puerta que da a la suite.

Entre por la fuerza pero de milagro no habia ninguna trampa esta vez, pero en su lugar veo a algo que solo me hace sentir horrible al respecto.

Era una pony tierra adulta con obvias señales de maltrato y encadenada a la pared de color blanco en una suite sin muebles.

Y una señal escrita en la pared con tinta negra

"Teníamos esclavos en la ciudades que destruiste sabias"; "Atte: Los Diamonds Dogs"

Yo solo padeci ante eso y me puse de rodillas mientras mis soldados empezaron a ver si habia alguna señal de trampas o enemigos.

Yo me quede en shock por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Habíamos destruido decenas de ciudades antes de verificar si quiera si habia esclavos, se que pude haber esa posibilidad de que estos los usaran como una forma de escudo humano, y no me importo terminar con las esperanzas de los esclavos que se encontraban en ellos.

Ahora esta confirmado ante mis ojos.

Aunque en estos momentos yo solo quiero creer que esto era solo una trampa elaborada para hacerme sentir mal y destruir mi mente al darme cuenta que mis acciones causaron la muerte de inocentes.

Si eso era una trampa porque despues de todo, la misma suite no tenían trampas en absoluto, si una trampa psicológica.

Pues no funcionaran malditos perros falderos, no lo hara.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-

12 horas después

La lucha por tomar la ciudad por fin termino, vemos a los enemigos restantes huir pero muchos no lo lograron, como algunos de mis francotiradores terminaban con su sufrimiento.

La ciudad estaba repleta de muchos edificios colapsados y pocos quedaban en pie, no hubo prisioneros, todos los Diamonds Dogs y los humanos luchaban como los japoneses en la segunda guerra mundial, rendirse no era una opción para ellos.

Pero eso si, despejar la ciudad y su complejo subterráneo que tenia no fue sencillo, miles de trampas y emboscadas estos desgraciados pusieron por toda la ciudad.

Las bajas eran de al menos 100 mil soldados.

Una baja pequeña considerando como fue la lucha, pero la cantidad de muertos se empequeñecía a la cantidad de heridos que teníamos, mas de 1 millón de heridos que rondan entre lo grave y lo fatal.

Una pena.

Pero otra cosa fue, que la prisionera que había en el primer edificio que despejamos, no era la única, en otros habia cientos y cientos de ponys, grifos y minotauros adultos esclavos repartidos por toda la ciudad, eso asi que la orden de arrasar las otras ciudades ante de siquiera buscar prisioneras me afecte mas.

Pero, se que habrá repercusiones por las acciones que realizamos en esta guerra, matanzas indiscriminadas en ambos bandos.

Rumores de como algunos capitanes literalmente mataban a los reclutas temerosos cuando estos estaban con tanto miedo que no podían realizar cualquier acción, violaciones sobre los cadáveres de las humanas soldado y las hembras Diamond Dogs.

Todos seremos juzgados por estas acciones en el futuro, la cosa es, que yo ya se cual será mi castigo, el de ellos será una sorpresa cuando una corte marcial caiga sobre ellos.

.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.

Territorio Diamond Dogs.

Ubicación exacta desconocida

Punto de vista del Gran Jefe

En ese momento

Ah, todo va de acuerdo al plan, puede que en estos momentos estemos con grandes pérdidas, pero un contra ataque igual de malo vendrá, desde donde menos les espera.

Pobre Martin, no sabe que él, está haciendo exactamente lo que esperamos que haga.

Todo desde que expulso a sus hijas, jeje.

Estos 300 años fueron muy productivos, robots y esclavos trabajando arduamente para construir nuestros esclavos, miles de esos robots que teníamos en el combate eran robots obreros que fueron modificados para ser soldados con los mismos entrenamientos que los Cebricans.

Si hubiéramos estado aquí solos unos 100 años mas, estoy seguro que hubiéramos podido aniquilar por completo al ejercito Cebrican con las decenas de proyectos que estaban en proceso cuando ellos atacaron.

Cruceros espaciales capaces de llevar a 500 soldados y tripulantes, y tener la misma capacidad de fuego como si una fortaleza armada hasta los dientes se tratara.

Ampliar el rango de la Esfera Anti-Energía para que afecte también a las habilidades mágicas.

E incluso mejorar nuestros soldados clones con las mismas habilidades que Martin tiene.

Pero bueno, nosotros no somos tontos, siempre teníamos un plan para cada década en caso de que ellos vinieran cuando aun no teníamos nuestros satélites activos.

Pero cuando los tuvimos ya pudimos realizar los cálculos necesarios y hacer los planes correspondientes para cuando viniera el con su ejército.

La mayoría de los planes eran construir un aparato que los dejara totalmente incomunicados con su planeta natal y dejar atrapados en este planeta a la mayoría de su ejercito, mientras nosotros invadíamos con éxito el reino Cebrican.

Planes suicidas eso si, pero luego cuando nuestros satélites espias sobre el planeta de los humanos revelo algo que nosotros podíamos usar para nuestro beneficio.

Eran las hijas de Martin, nuestro satélite con los sensores mas avanzados pudieron verificarlo.

Debo admitir que estoy algo celoso de uno de los jefes por ocurrírsele este plan.

Un plan para usar aun un ataque sorpresa sin usar a nuestros soldados.

Usar a los humanos.

Como, según el usando a sus hijas para convencer a la humanidad que estaban tan asustados para hacer algo, como enfadados por no poder hacer nada al respecto, solo necesitaban un pequeño empujón para unirse todos los humanos y pelear por su "libertad", sin importar que seria un suicidio, pudimos ver el mensaje que su padre les mando a ellas, el satélite pude medir las emociones que sentían con solo ver sus rostros y los gestos que hacían.

Emociones de enojo y tristezas, pero una, una en específico sentía mas tristeza y enojo.

Era la hija llamada Linda.

Y nuestras sospechas de quien era la que tenia mas rencor se evidenciaron mas con el mensaje que le dio ella al mundo.

Era perfecto, nuestro satélite espia registro como los humanos alrededor del mundo estaban de acuerdo en querer atacar, era perfecto, aunque seria mas perfecto sin en realidad todos los humanos, pero obviamente habia algunos que no querían hacerlo, pero como ellos eran humanos comunes y corrientes sus objeciones no eran escuchados por nadie.

Mandamos a un dron para depositar un ayudita extra a esta rencorosa hija.

Un paquete de nanobots ocultos en el jugo que bebía durante el desayuno antes de ver al presidente USA, los nanobots dentro de su cuerpo irían directo a su cerebro, le aumentaría la inteligencia aun mas, y neutralizaría los pocos sentimientos de ética y moral en su cerebro, la haría fría y calculadora, y con un odio ciego hacia su padre, no le lavamos el cerebro ni nada, solo neutralizamos esos pocos sentimientos que le decían que lo que hacia estaba mal, además ella ya tenia una personalidad de que ella obtiene siempre lo que quiere y nadie obstaculizar su camino, eso es como un doble bono con nuestro plan.

Mas bien cuando registramos las peleas entre ellas y ver como ella no dudo en querer matar a su propia hermana, no tuvimos la menor duda, los nanobots habían hecho efecto.

Y aunque vimos los pobres intentos de su hermana por detenerla e incluso la construcción de un supuesto bloqueador, casi nos hizo morir de la risa ver que todo lo que hizo ha sido en vano.

Linda no lo sabe, pero habíamos enviados nuestros satélites para hacer posible la tele transportación porque lo que ella no sabia es que esos satélites Cebrican habían sido reubicados para ser posicionados en dirección hacia nuestro planeta, e irónicamente la señorita Esperanza había construido un bloqueador de señales que solo afectaría de manera específica los códigos de activación de los satélites Cebricans, lo que hace básicamente su invento inútil.

Sus preparativos para su ataque contra el reino Cebrican estaban casi listos solo 1 año más al parecer, solo un año más podíamos ver que le faltaba para atacar.

Solo un año de soportar al ejército Cebrican.

Y al ritmo que avanzan sobre nuestro territorio no habrá ningún problema.

Especialmente si pensaron que el territorio que reconquistaron fue un infierno recuperarlo, pues esperen un poco mas porque el territorio que les espera seria descrito como peor que el infierno mismo.

Estoy tranquilo aquí en mi suite en la ciudad mas alejada del campo de batalla esperando a Martin.

Y a la vez aquí en mi suite tengo una pantalla de tv que esta en el canal de noticias Cebrican, y que cuando Martin invada esta ciudad y venga a mi, anulare la esfera anti energía y lo hare ver como su imperio es destruido por su propia hija mientras el esta aquí atrapado, revise los datos una y otra vez, el llegara aquí exactamente en un año.

Que dulce será ver su rostro cuando eso suceda.

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

Lamento el retraso señores, ya saben la vida, la escuela, exámenes finales, todo es una pesadilla, pero volvi para seguir trayéndoles esta gran historia.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo N°13: Fecha limite alcanzada.

Punto de vista Esperanza

Dubai

25 de marzo de 2042

Media noche.

Con Shajam de nuestro lado ha sido mas fácil entrenar a nuevos reclutas, si nuevos reclutas, como fue posible, bueno.

Digamos que si mi hermanita no hubiera asesinado a tantos criminales de una vez y esos inhumanos empresarios, sus hijos no estuvieran conmigo, la única persona que les podría suministrar una clase de venganza contra ella, además de un monton de sus colegas que estaban de acuerdo de que la invasión era un error y estaban dispuestos a ayudarnos, claro tuvimos que contactarlos en secreto para reclutarlos y con tantas patrullas del ejercito egipcio fue toda una odisea traerlos a la base.

En vez de 10 ahora éramos 250.

Obviamente solo los mandaba a destruir torres de control o antenas que distribuirían la energía en el área de, tele transporte, junto conmigo obviamente, ellos por suerte no causaron tantas bajas de los militares que defendían esos lugares.

Pero por desgracia no importa cuánto daño hiciéramos contra el área de tele transporte.

No parecía detener el avance en lo más mínimo.

Incluso ya estaban movilizando los ejércitos de cada pais del mundo al Sahara en estos momentos, cualquier intento de sabotaje en esa zona seria un suicidio.

Incluso yo con mis poderes no puedo defenderme de cientos de proyectiles y ahora láseres según parece tener el nuevo arsenal humano.

Ahora no sabia que hacer, porque hace poco cuando atacamos una torre de comunicaciones pude hackear los satélites humanos para examinar el satélite de tele transporte cebrican, pero lo que me encontré en su lugar fue otro satélite con códigos de programación en otro idioma, básicamente lo que estaba viendo era un satélite de otro raza tan avanzada como los Cebricans y que no era afectado por mi bloqueador de señales, pero quien podía ayudar a mi hermana en esto, quien?.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo estábamos en un punto muerto.

Y el momento del tele transporte estaba cerca.

Ahora en mi habitación que era la antigua oficina del jefe de este lugar me dedique a ver las noticias en una televisión que los chicos compraron hace tiempo, era la única habitación que tenia algo de privacidad asi que la aproveche y me dedique a estar desnuda porque el calor era insoportable, no podíamos tener aire acondicionado porque no queríamos hacer pensar a la gente que este lugar era habitado por un monton de gente, el resto de los chicos estaban con simples polos y shorts incluyéndome, pero cuando tengo este tipo de privacidad me gusta estar sin nada puesto.

Estaba saltando los canales cuando me detuve en CNN al ver que la presentadora estaba diciendo algo sobre un discurso en vivo en el área de teletransporte.

Era, era mi hermana.

-"Hoy es un dia histórico, este dia quedara en los libros de historia como la mas grande invasión a otro planeta hasta el momento, este dia también se recordara como el dia en que la humanidad recuperara su libertad y ya no tendrá miedo de que una raza extraterrestre quiera conquistarlos"

Maldición hermana ya basta con las mentiras.

-"Hoy mas de 900 millones de valientes soldados marcharan valientemente sobre las calles de las ciudades alienígenas repartiendo justicia"

Si con "justicia" quieres decir que van a matar a todos los que no sean humanos y sin piedad alguna entonces si, creo que van a implementar "justicia".

-"Y no solo atacaremos a los Cebricans, si no a sus aliados que no hacen mas que apoyar a los Cebricans en sus fines de atemorizarnos"

Maldición Linda, ellos son inocentes, mas bien algunos tienen ejércitos con armamentos del siglo 20, ellos no duraran nada contra tanques e infantería con armas láser.

-"Y se preguntan porque no concentramos todo nuestro ataque contra los Cebricans si en todo este tiempo presumieron de tener un gran ejercito"

Si porque Linda.

-"Porque al hackear las comunicaciones de los Cebricans me entere que están en una especie de guerra civil, parece que hay rebeldes que no apoyan lo que hace mi padre y están peleando en otro planeta donde muchos de estos rebeldes se esconden"

Guerra civil, es imposible todos aman a mi padre, al menos que se este refiriendo a…..

-"El mando a su ejercito que aun lo apoyaba a ese planeta, ellos llevan luchando varios años, y acabo de enterarme que el ejercito que apoya a mi padre esta extremadamente débil, cualquier ataque de nuestra parte seria la mas absoluta derrota para ellos"

Es imposible, como en 5 años un ejercito de mas de mil millones esta diezmado.

Además esos rebeldes me suenan a que no son rebeldes, esos son Diamonds Dogs.

-"Ahora la victoria esta mas que asegurada, porque la invasión comenzara en solo 6 horas, nos vemos por ahora televidentes, que cuando vuelva a verme será desde la capital devastada del reino Cebrican, adiós y buenas noches a todos"

Y se corta la trasmisión.

Maldición, que puedo hacer ahora.

No puedo detener el teletransporte.

Ahora solo tengo que pensar en la idea mas loca que se me pueda ocurrir.

Algo que ni ella se espera que yo haga.

Mmmmm….talvez pueda…..

En ese momento justo alguien entraba a mi habitación, ese alguien era Shajam.

-"Jefa ya te has enterado sobre…", sus palabras murieron en su boca cuando me vio desnuda, y como yo estaba echada en la cama en una posición muy sexy como diría mi hermana y con el tenue luz de mi televisor que era la única luz en mi habitación y que solo me hacia visible a mi para ser el centro de atención, bueno eso hizo el encuentro mucho mas incomodo.

Yo me quede mirándolo y le hice una seña para que se diera la vuelta y me cambiara.

El que estaba aun medio distraído por verme mi cuerpo aun no hacia caso asi que lo movi con mi magia para que mirara a la pared mientras me cambiaba yo.

-"Eh…", es lo único que salía de su boca, "Ya viste el discurso que hizo tu hermana", ya dijo el aun algo nervioso.

-"Si lo vi", es lo único que dije.

-"Y que vamos a hacer jefa", dijo el aun nervioso, es curioso cuando le confirme sus temores que la invasión iba a ser un suicidio el estuvo mas dispuesto a ayudarme y no ha dejado de decirme jefa desde que nos conocimos.

-"Bueno, tu reúne a todos los ingenieros y lideres de los escuadrones en la sala de reuniones quiero decirles algo antes de irme", dije yo.

-"Espera irte", dijo el esta vez ahora sorprendido, "Pero adonde iras"

-"Te lo dire a ti y a todos en la sala de reuniones, ahora ve", le dije ir y enseguida se fue corriendo a decirle a todos sin mirar atrás una vez que deje de mantenerlo contra la pared con mi magia.

Ahora donde esta mi armadura modificada de las fuerzas especiales egipcias que uso para las misiones.

.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-.-.

5 minutos después.

Ya en la sala de reuniones, antes de entrar pude ver a todos los que pedi que llamara en la sala discutiendo la razón de mi partida.

-"Jefa aquí están todos como ordeno", dijo Shajam una vez me vio, esta vez algo mas serio pero aun sin dirigirme directamente la mirada.

Al parecer aún está el algo nervioso por como me vio en mi habitación jeje.

-"Jefa que esta pasando aquí, porque se quiere ir", dijo uno de mis ingenieros, esa forma de decirme jefa y no mi nombre fue dada por Shajam.

-"Bueno, se los dire", dije yo, "Todos saben que la invasión iniciara en unas horas no es cierto"

Todos en la sala asintieron.

-"Yo voy a colarme en las instalaciones de teletransporte e ir con ellos devuelta a casa y detener a mi hermana para que de fin a esta locura", dije yo.

-"Pero jefa es demasiado arriesgado", dijo uno de mis capitanes.

-"Lo se, por eso voy yo sola", dije yo.

-"Señora con todo respeto si usted va con todo el ejercito ahí, será prácticamente un suicidio", dijo uno de mis ingenieros.

-"Escuchen, estare bien, pero cuando me valla quiero que hagan algo por mi en caso de que ella tenga éxito y ella se quede en el reino Cebrican", dije yo.

-"Que cosa", dijo Shajam.

-"Quiero que empiecen a hackear las comunicaciones de mi nación y revelen la verdad a la gente, háganles saber que ella les mintió y que el mundo se entere de que fueron manipulados", dije yo.

-"Pero contigo aquí podríamos hacerlo mas rápido, no tienes que irte a una misión prácticamente imposible", dijo uno de mis ingenieros.

-"Lo siento, pero tengo que hacerlo, por favor Shajam se amable y arranca mi auto de asalto y sigilo rápido, mientras voy a buscar algo de comer, necesito estar llena de fuerza y energía para lo que voy a hacer esta bien", dije yo.

El solo me miro y sin moverse.

-"Vamos, que es para hoy", le dije en voz alta.

El se fue al parecer algo enojado.

Mientras a la vez respondia algunas dudas que los demás tenían sobre como proseguir y que hacer exactamente a continuación antes de dirigirme a la cafetería por algo de comer.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

20 minutos después

Ya afuera de mi base y con el estomago lleno y satisfecho estoy lista para esto, bueno mas o menos, aun estoy algo nerviosa pero es mi misión, y es lo único que podía hacer para evitar que haya aun mas victimas inocentes, al menos reducirlas porque una vez su ejercito aparezca, las bajas serán inevitables.

Allí estaba Shajam a lado de mi auto y no se veía nada feliz.

-"Aun creo que es un suicidio y una mala idea", dijo el algo enojado.

-"Pues es mi decisión ir, además si no voy y al menos lo intento, quien sabe cuantos inocentes morirán si no la detengo", dije yo.

-"Pero en serio no quieres reconsiderarlo jefa, aunque sea un momento"; dijo el ya algo triste.

-"No, pero agradezco tu preocupación", dije yo.

-"Eres una buena persona Esperanza, solo no quiero que mueras aun, aun se nota que tienes mucho por que vivir", dijo el.

-"Me llamaste por mi nombre", es lo único que le respondi.

-"Si, asi te llamas no?" dijo el.

-"Si, pero porque recién ahora", le dije yo.

-"No lo se", dijo el algo ya nervioso.

Yo abri la puerta del auto y antes de subirme le di un breve beso en la boca.

-"Dímelo cuando sepas, además no te preocupes regresare, siempre lo hago", dije yo cuando ya entre y cerre la puerta del auto, el se había quedado quieto observándome todo ese rato.

-"Esta bien", es lo único que dijo.

Y empecé a conducir y dejar mi base atrás.

Asi que, el parece que me ama, puedo ser a veces muy distraída con estos temas y aun mas en estos momentos, pero lo note en el cuando me vio por primera vez cara a cara en el auto en el mar, como un tipo de conexión entre nosotros.

Yo creía que era algo inventado de las caricaturas o series románticas, pero verlo en la vida real no sabia que decir.

El es bien parecido supongo, y espero si o si resolver esto pronto y regresar para saber si, en serio el me ama.

.-..-.-..-..-.-…-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-…-..-..-.-

5 minutos antes del teletransporte

Zona central de la teletransportacion.

Mi auto de lujo lo modifique aun mas y lo modifique lo suficiente para que pueda transformarse en un avión a propulsión pequeño.

Asi fue como recorri tantos cientos de kilómetros en tan poco tiempo.

Obviamente sin evitar nada o hacer maniobras evasivas.

No me importo de todas formas quien me podría detener, la mayoría de las fuerzas armadas de la tierra están en el Sahara.

Puede que vengan interceptores de esa área a detenerme, pero no lo creo, no creo que quieran desperdiciar sus municiones conmigo.

Una vez llegue a la zona central pude ver a los cientos de miles de aviones y helicópteros suspendidos en el aire, a los miles de tanques y equipos en tierra listos y operativos, y a las millones de unidades de infantería también.

Y yo, yo tuve la osadía de aterrizar cerca de un batallón de infantería USA, use un hechizo de invisibilidad para ocultar el coche y a la vez un hechizo que permitía aterrizar en silencio y además que se vuelva a convertir en un auto al mismo tiempo.

Bien estaba aquí, rodeada de millones de soldados, y ellos no sabían que estaba aquí, al menos los soldados, puede que mi auto sea invisible, pero si puede ser detectable con las miras térmicas de los tanques y helicópteros.

La cosa es, en serio, porque no me han siquiera atacado aun, escuche por la radio que ellos ya sabían que estaba aquí, entonces porque no atacan.

-"Oh, hermanita que bueno que estés aquí"

Era la voz de mi hermana.

Parecía que venia de mi radio.

-"No te preocupes mis soldados te pueden ver pero tienen la orden de no disparar, asi que estas a salvo, por ahora, porque una vez lleguemos a casa tienen ellos la autorización de abrir fuego"

Sabia que esto había sido demasiado fácil.

-"Ahora relájate que unos segundos vamos de regreso a casa"

Y se corto la comunicación.

Maldita sea.

"Atención a todas las tropas, el teletrasnporte iniciara en 5", se escucho por un altavoz

Bien ya es hora

"4"

Bien ya no hay vuelta atrás.

"3"

Mama y papa pronto estare en casa.

"2"

Los vere a todos de nuevo.

"1"

Bienvenido a casa otra vez Esperanza

Y un enorme brillo empezó a suceder, si, era el momento de ir a casa.

.-.-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-

2 meses antes

Planeta de los Cebricans

Ciudad Libertad

Punto de vista de Rari

Estos años de libertad han sido los mas felices de mi vida, ya nos graduamos de la escuela y estamos listos para elegir que hacer en nuestras vidas.

Digo nuestras porque incluyo a Carrot, el ha sido muy bueno conmigo desde siempre, nos apoyamos mutuamente.

Hasta incluso me pidió ser su novia hace poco, yo acepte porque para ser sincera el me gustaba desde hace mucho tiempo también, además dormir semi desnudos en la cama todos los días desde que llegamos aquí a nuestro verdadero hogar lo hizo evidente en retrospectiva pero aun éramos demasiado inocentes como para verlo.

Ahora tenemos ambos 18 años, pero según en la escala de tiempo en este planeta, apenas tenemos unos 12 años.

Pero ambos tenemos los cuerpos de chicos de 18 años, mis senos ahora son mas grandes y soy un poquito mas alta a penas 1 metro sesenta, no llego a medir como Carrot que el mide unos 2 metros de alto.

Realmente cuando los otros nos ven solo se pueden fijar en la tremenda diferencia de tamaño.

Los científicos también en todo este tiempo nos han tomado muestras de sangre y ADN para averiguar porque crecemos de maneras tan diferentes con respecto a ellos.

Y ellos solo han averiguado que nuestros cuerpos han sido modificados para que crezcamos a una velocidad acelerada y que se detenga cuando cumplamos los 18 años del planeta de nuestros esclavistas.

Aunque muchos en si no les afecto tanto una vez se enteraron de que eso también nos daría una enorme longevidad, dicen los científicos que nosotros podremos vivir unos 500 años sin mostrar señales de envejecimiento.

Eso es bueno supongo, me alegra que sus científicos nos cuenten todo y no se lo guarden todo los que nos hacen como un secreto incluso nos dijeron que éramos hijos de civiles que fueron secuestrados hace un tiempo de este planeta, eso era algo que muchos ya mas o menos sabían mediante rumores pero ahora esos rumores fueron confirmados

Además durante estos años mas y mas esclavos liberados venían a la ciudad, incluso en los últimos años ya no venían jóvenes si no adultos mayores algunos apenas venían se aclimataban un rato y luego si tenia familia de regreso en este planeta, ellos regresaban con ellos, y si no, bueno ellos podían quedarse aquí en la ciudad donde te dan una segunda oportunidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Bueno aquí estaba yo con Carrot después de la fiesta de graduación en casa y después de haberlo celebrado en nuestra habitación de una manera mas intima, ahora estábamos tomando desayuno mientras mirábamos la TV pensando que hacer ahora, si estudiar en una universidad o trabajar.

-"Y que piensas que debemos hacer ahora", me pregunto Carrot todo pensativo.

-"No lo se", conteste.

-"Que te parece si aprovecho mi altura y juego baloncesto"; dijo el.

-"Eres alto y eso te beneficiaria al jugar, pero recuerda que eres bien malo jugando, mas bien hasta yo te ganaba en un 1 v 1", dije yo con una risa al final.

-"Es que no te quería hacer daño mientras jugábamos es por eso que te dejaba ganar", dijo el medio enojado.

-"Ya cálmate bebe grande, mas bien tal vez yo debería trabajar como cocinera, digo es el tipo de trabajo que mas están solicitando últimamente"; dije yo.

-"Numero 1, quiero que dejes de decirme bebe, ya soy prácticamente un gigante para ser un pegaso, y eso que puedo volar bien, no al nivel que lo hace los pegasos que participan en carreras de vuelo pero al menos de manera decente puedo volar y numero 2, recalentar la comida que traemos del restaurante no es cocinar", dijo el.

Yo solo lo mire enojada por unos minutos por eso ultimo.

-"Que, sabes que es cierto", dijo el.

-"Pues dime que podemos hacer, porque lo único que se que mas escuela no quiero", dije yo.

-"Bueno en eso concuerdo, pero, no se en que podemos trabajar, porque después de todo nuestras cutie marks representan trabajos que son imposibles en estos momentos"; dijo el.

Y era verdad mi cutie mark era de una pantalla de tv con mi cara en el centro de ella y una estrella en el fondo, según lei eso podía significar que podría ser una estrella de cine o tv, porque debo admitir que me gusta mucho actuar y hablar en publico, por eso participe en cada obra escolar que hubo en la escuela.

Y la Cutie Mark de Carrot era la de una libreta de notas y en esa libreta de notas estaban unas pequeñas imágenes que eran un comic, una tv y una pantalla de cine.

O sea un crítico de cine, tv y comics.

El en serio se hizo muy aficionado a los comics últimamente, por eso el no le interesaba mucho ser bueno en el baloncesto, mas le interesaba los comics y películas.

Pero en estos tiempos de guerra nadie esta interesado en abrir un estudio de cine o siquiera un teatro aquí en la ciudad, o siquiera dejarle tener un segmento de criticas del cine en la tv nacional.

Asi que nuestro trabajo ideal estaba fuera de nuestro alcance por ahora.

-"Hola compañero, no sabes que hacer ahora que saliste de la escuela", dijo una voz de una cebra en la tv.

-"O incluso no hay trabajos que tu cutie mark dice que serias bueno"

Ya estaba captando nuestra atención de ambos, ese comercial.

-"Únete a la guardia nacional Cebrican, necesitamos a jóvenes entusiastas listos para defender la paz que existen en nuestro planeta, mientras nuestros soldados siguen luchando contra los malignos Diamonds Dogs"

Lo decía mientras mostraba imágenes de nuestras tropas en el campo de batalla, las buenas obviamente.

-"Únete hoy mismo y asegura el futuro de tu estilo de vida y las de tu familia"

Una vez dijo eso se muestra la pantalla con todo los requerimientos para ingresar a la guardia nacional y la dirección mas cercana al centro de reclutamiento mas cercano, que casualmente era el hospital principal de la ciudad.

-"Recibirás un corto entrenamiento de al menos 2 meses en el uso de armas y estrategias a seguir en caso de un ataque y seguiras viviendo cómodamente en tu casa disfrutando de tu vida solo hasta que el momento de un ataque suceda, donde ahí recién deberías reportarte con el capitán de la guardia nacional mas cercano a ti"

En eso el comercial acaba y muestra un avance de las noticias de hoy.

"En las ultimas noticias de hoy"

"La economía Cebrican esta estable a pesar de la guerra"

"Las naciones aliadas redujeron los precios de exportación para que la economía Cebrican no fuera afectada"

"Se levanta hoy la ley de proliferación de armas de fuego, que da libertad a las naciones aliadas a producir armas de fuego y distribuirlas entre sus soldados"

"El rey grifo Erodes y la general del ejército Eastland piden al gobierno Cebrican participar abiertamente en esta guerra pero de nuevo su solicitud fue rechazada"

"La producción de armas y armaduras nunca había sido tan alta y la cantidad de trabajadores nunca había sido tan bajas"

"La tasa de natalidad nunca había sido tan alta desde que se aprobó la ley de +4 la que estipula que las parejas deben tener mas de 4 hijos para asi se recupere mas rápido la población perdida en la guerra esta haciendo colapsar el sistema escolar y se cree que si en un año no se anula esa ley, miles de niños estarán sin recibir educación dentro de 2 años"

"Hay marchas en la capital del reino Cebrican de pilotos militares que exigen el lanzamiento de la super arma llamada "Omega" sobre el planeta enemigo para acabar de una vez por todas"

"La comandante Star salio a la luz para hacer declaraciones que lanzar la superarma "Omega", seria extremadamente peligroso y que el planeta en si esta en una zona habitable y perder ese planeta por lanzar esa arma no vale la pena"

(La super arma omega, una bomba de antimateria, no probada porque se cree que en vez de solo desintegrar un aérea de 500 km cuadrados, también es muy posible que pueda crear un agujero negro)

Durante nuestras escuela nunca estábamos en casa para ver las noticias, a penas leíamos algo sobre lo que pasaba haya afuera y mayormente solo escuchábamos las noticias que nos decían los científicos, enterarse al fin de una manera tan directa lo que pasaba haya afuera, bueno era deprimente.

Y nos pusimos a pensar, los soldados están arriesgando sus vidas luchando por regresar la paz a este planeta evitando que los ideales esclavistas de esos perros lleguen aca, y yo aquí sentada pensando en cocinar para vivir, no, yo quiero hacer algo mas.

Y por la mirada pensativa que tiene Carrot creo que el piensa lo mismo que yo.

-"Creo que esta claro que vamos a hacer ahora", dije yo.

-"Si", dijo el.

"Vamos a ser guardias nacionales", dijimos ambos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..—

Punto de vista de Seras

Ese mismo dia

Hospital principal de la ciudad Libertad

Mi oficina

No puede ser verdad que el gobierno este haciendo esto, tener propaganda las 24 horas sobre unirse a la guardia nacional, se que estábamos mal, pero no crei que estábamos tan mal, y mas que ahora están autorizando que los pobres chicos refugiados puedan unirse a ella, se supone que hicimos esta ciudad llena de refugiados para alejarlos de la guerra no para traerlos de vuelta.

Aunque me llegan mensajes de mi madrastra Cami sobre los avances de la guerra, y me dicen que van ganando, pero a un costo tremendo.

Que solo hacen la campaña de reclutamiento por precaución y solo en caso de que estos Diamonds Dogs tengan un haz bajo la manga.

Eso solo hace que me pregunte, en serio estamos ganando?

Pero bueno desde que empezó la campaña de reclutamiento en esta zona ha habido una cola bien larga de jóvenes que recién terminaron la escuela.

Que malo.

Además es obvio que esto iba a pasar, los soldados asignados a resguardar esta ciudad fueron de a poco siendo llamados para ir al campo de batalla, ahora aquí hay una población de mas de 400 mil civiles, siendo protegida solo por 500 soldados, si 500 solamente.

Ah, y no ayuda en nada que fui llamada como reserva en la fuerza aérea para defender esta ciudad.

Si, me han asignado como la única piloto con un caza de combate en esta ciudad para defenderla.

Si piden a una hembra de una especie casi en extinción para participar en la protección de una ciudad, ya me da mala espina el transcurso de esta guerra.

Ahora por mientras como ahora jefa del hospital me toca hablar con cada joven que quiera pertenecer a la guardia nacional, si, apenas hay capitanes o gente con rango superior para hacer estas cosas.

Mas bien el que va a entrenar a los nuevos serán algunos soldados rasos.

Y en caso de ataque, todos los nuevos reclutas para la guardia nacional local responderán a mis ordenes, a mi.

Solo espero que nunca suceda un ataque, demasiadas cosas tengo que manejar ya con el aumento de chicas que van en sus últimos años de escuela se quedan embarazadas, ya van 34 este mes, se que no es mucho, pero eso es decir a 34 chicas que están embarazadas, luego hay otras 120 que están para sus chequeos mensuales y eso que falta decir a la cantidad de chicas que dan a luz este mes.

Apenas tenemos a 50 doctores para atender a tantos civiles, muchos de los originalmente 500 doctores que fueron traídos aquí fueron llevados a atender a los heridos en el frente de batalla.

Y según me entere no solo es aquí, el sistema escolar, el de salud y el de alimentos esta colapsando, casi no hay personal calificado para atender en esas aéreas, y desde el apagon masivo de IA que sucedió hace 5 años, nadie confía en los IA para que nos ayuden en esas aéreas.

Nuestro mundo colapsa socialmente.

Ja, aunque ganemos la guerra tendremos mucho que arreglar para solucionar estos potenciales colapsos.

Talvez tener a los soldados con mas paciencia como profesores, regresar a los doctores a los hospitales y a los normales moverlos a las granjas para ayudar a los granjeros.

Porque desde que inicio el periodo de reclutamiento, los granjeros fueron los únicos que atendieron el llamado, por eso que actualmente las granjas están con suerte operacionales por los pocos granjeros que se quedaron.

..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-..-…-..-.-.-..-.

Actualidad

A 3 minutos antes de la invasión humana.

Ciudad Libertad, medio dia.

Punto de vista Rari.

El entrenamiento fue muy corto la verdad, solo nos dijeron que armas nos gustaría disparar y nos dieron de donde elegir, Carrot y yo elegimos unos rifles de plasma y en todo ese tiempo nos enseñaron a como disparar, luego si queremos aprender a disparar otro tipos de armas que vinieran en horario de oficina de Lunes a Viernes en los limites de la ciudad, justo en el desierto.

Asi no molestábamos a nadie.

Lo curioso es que nos permitieron llevarnos las armas con sus respectivas municiones a casa, que curioso.

Según ellos es por si estos Diamonds Dogs inician un ataque sorpresa que son conocidos por hacer eso, según ellos.

Asi que aquí estábamos otra vez, comiendo unos mariscos que trajimos del restaurante de un restaurante cercano aca en casa viendo la televisión.

Justo estaba dando un reportaje en la ciudad capital sobre la supuesta victoria que el ejercito Cebrican estaba a punto de obtener.

Genial 2 meses de entrenamiento en vano.

-"Estamos aquí en las afueras de la torre capital hablando con muchos transeúntes sobre que opinan de que hoy el mismo Martin esta haciendo el ataque definitivo sobre la ultima fortaleza de los Diamonds Dogs", decía una reportera cebra mientras caminaba entre los transeúntes que estaban en la base de la torre capital, al parecer haya ya esta anocheciendo.

-"Haber señor que opina de que la guerra ya va a acabar", le pregunto la reportera a una pony tierra.

-"Bueno yo creo que…"

Que demonios se esta entre cortando, que extraño esto nunca había pasado.

Luego la cámara capta un fuerte brillo y se escucha gritos de fondo ya que la cámara se había dañado y ya no captaba video.

O no, esto no puede ser bueno.

-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

Ultima fortaleza de los Diamonds Dogs

En ese mismo momento.

Punto de vista del Gran jefe.

A sido una larga campaña debo admitir, ya he vivido mas de lo que cualquiera en este planeta haya vivido, debo admitir que mis soldados hicieron un buen trabajo, nosotros apenas teníamos 600 millones de unidades militares, y hemos podido aniquilar a la mayoría del ejercito cebrican en el transcurso de estos 5 años, mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Haber acabado con mas de mil millones de soldados bien equipados eso es un logro mayúsculo, pero me hubiera gustado que hubieran aguantado un poco mas, porque quería que al menos hayan pasado varios días desde que la hija de Martin atacara.

No que recién mis soldados aguantaron lo suficiente para que hoy recién sea su gran invasión al reino Cebrican.

Ellos ganaran y masacraran a millones eso es cierto, no importa si hoy perdemos ella obtendrá su victoria, mas bien nuestra victoria.

Y gracias a los nanobots que están en su cerebro, nuestra historia también esta preservada en su memoria, conocimientos y tradiciones, ella tomara el reino Cebrican y reiniciara el proyecto de conquista y esclavitud que nosotros queríamos imponer.

Puede que por desgracia hoy caiga pero los Diamonds Dogs renacerán de nuevo, porque una vez los nanobots detecten que ella tiene el control total, los nanobots modificaran su ADN y la transformaran en una Diamond Dog hembra capaz de reproducirse con cualquier macho, y sin importar si se aparea con unicornios o grifos o hasta humanos sus descendientes serán Diamonds Dogs.

No importa si somos derrotados hoy, nuestra victoria esta asegurado con ella.

Suerte Linda.

El futuro de nuestra raza esta en tus manos.

.-.-.-.-.-..-….-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-.

Hola lamento la tardanza, mi laptop se murió y todo lo que tenia escrito de este capitulo previamente se fue con ella.

Asi que tuve que volver a escribir este capitulo.

Por favor disfrútenlo y no se olviden de comentar.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Capítulo 14: El mundo se teñirá de sangre este día, parte 1.**_

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **El dia del ataque humano en el reino Cebrican**

Es la hora, después de perder a millones de soldados en ataques químicos en muchas de las ciudades de los Diamonds Dogs, por fin llego la hora, el ataque final contra la ultima ciudad de estos perros.

La ciudad donde si líder se esconde.

Al demonio los informes, prácticamente el 90% del ejercito Cebrican ha caído, solo quedan reclutas, mas bien solo quedan unos 50 mil soldados que han quedado desde el inicio de la invasión.

El resto ha muerto o eran los pilotos sobrevivientes que están de vuelta en casa.

Ahora en estos momentos hemos masacrado a los Diamonds Dogs ni los civiles se salvan de ser asesinados por nuestros soldados.

En cada ciudad rescatamos a al menos unos 800 de las secuestradas originales.

Pero sin señal de Rarity, por ahora.

El asalto final será dirigido por mí obviamente, un total de apenas 3 millones de soldados y algunos tanques.

Será un ataque frontal contra la ciudad, no tenemos suficientes soldados para rodearla.

Nada más, porque, porque apenas quedaban tropas en la reserva por eso es que no puedo rodear la enorme ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.

Era mediodía y el grito de miles de unidades de infantería corriendo hacia la ultima ciudad enemiga, el ultimo lugar donde les quedaba a los Diamonds Dogs.

Lo extraño fue, que apenas hubo resistencia.

Mas bien eso es decir poco, apenas habían Diamonds Dogs por ahí, algunos civiles armados que pretendían resistirse pero eran abatidos rápidamente por mis soldados.

Y además soldados de verdad que no eran clones.

Esos daban una pequeña batalla antes de ser asesinados.

Pero aun asi, la resistencia fue escasa y la perdida de tropas fue minima.

Esto no me gusta.

Se registro edificio por edificio, se encontraba en muchas de ellas mas esclavos que al parecer no habían comido en días y no por crueldad al dejarlos morir de hambre, si no porque en serio no había nadie quien los alimentara.

Esto fue aun mas raro aun.

Pero también había otra cosa curiosa esta era la única ciudad sin ningún pasaje subterráneo o metro o complejo subterráneo.

Aunque otra cosa que si llamaba mucho la atención, era que muchas zonas de la ciudad estaban demolidas sin que nosotros siquiera hayamos bombardeado esas áreas.

Al parecer según pudimos sacar de algunos civiles antes de matarlos, fue que en esas zonas se encontraban los laboratorios y centro de investigación mas avanzados.

Parece que ellos se llevaran sus secretos a la tumba.

Finalmente después de varias horas por fin llegamos al edificio central que era donde su líder vivía.

Deje este edificio de último por si acaso.

Por eso que cuando llego la hora de revisarlo, ordene a todas las unidades que se retiraran, con excepción de unos 1000 soldados, 950 se quedarían en los edificios cercanos y vigilarían en todo momento cualquier actividad extraña que sucediera en el edificio central.

Mientras yo con un equipo de 50 soldados entraríamos y despejaríamos piso por piso.

En cada piso había 0 resistencia.

Los 70 pisos había Diamonds Dogs muertos, al parecer, se suicidaron.

Sus computadoras estaban totalmente destruidas y eran un despojo inservible de chatarra ahora.

Si, ellos se dieron cuenta que ya era el final al menos.

Pero eso si, se van con todos sus secretos e información a la tumba no hay duda.

Luego lo único que quedaba del imperio Diamond Dog estaba detrás de la puerta que daba a la ultima habitación sin revisar del ultimo piso.

En esos momentos decidi que solo unos 10 se quedaran y el resto se fuera y diera aviso de lo que encontramos aquí, solo en caso, en caso de que su lider decidiera volar la ciudad.

Joder hasta hice retirar a los restantes que rodeaban el edificio.

Bien, hora de la verdad.

Tumbo la puerta de acero con mi magia. Y todos enseguida nos metemos adentro del lugar.

Era una habitación que tenía vista a la ciudad ahora vacía y sin vida.

No había ninguna otra puerta visible, y era lo suficientemente grande la habitación para entrar todos nosotros sin problemas.

En el centro había un escritorio, y había alguien sentado detrás de ella.

-"Se acabo líder de los Diamond Dogs, ha perdido", dije en voz alta, mientras el resto de mis soldados apuntaban directamente a la silla.

-"Me alegro que viniera Sr. Castillo, que le tomo tanto tiempo", dijo con total tranquilidad aun oculto detrás de una gran silla que lo tapaba muy bien.

-"Callate de una vez y sal con las manos en alto", dije yo con firmeza.

-"Que tal, no me vas a disparar sin pensarlo 2 veces como lo hiciste con el resto de mi gente", dijo el aun tranquilo y sin dar la cara.

-"Si te vamos a disparar, pero será en nuestro planeta, donde tu ejecución será vista a nivel planetario", dije yo.

Entonces el volteo la silla para que asi nos diera la cara.

Casi disparamos sin pensar debo admitir cuando vimos que tenia una pistola.

Pero la única razón de porque no lo hicimos, fue que tenia una rehén, era Rarity que le apuntaba justo en la cabeza.

Parecía inconsciente, digo inconsciente porque aun se veía que respiraba.

-"Maldito suéltala ahora", le grite.

-"Hey no tan rápido Martin, hay algo que quisiera mostrarte", dijo con tranquilidad mientras presionaba algo que tenia en su otra mano.

En seguida su escritorio empezó a hacer sonidos y pudimos ver como se encendía.

Asi que este bastardo podía apagar y prender la electricidad a su antojo.

-"Ahora si pudieras hacer caso a mis pantallas por un segundo", dijo mientras con su mano libre apuntaba a sus pantallas.

Y lo que vi me helo la sangre, eran los canales de noticias del reino Cebrican.

Y todos tenían el mismo titular.

 _ **El reino Cebrican esta bajo ataque.**_

Y en la esquina superior derecha decía que estaba en vivo mientras mostraba imágenes de varias ciudades siendo atacadas.

No seguro que es falso tiene que serlo.

-"No, no es falso, es completamente real y en vivo"; dijo el con una sonrisa al final.

-"Imposible, como es posible que cualquier ejercito abandonara este planeta, estaba bajo vigilancia constante y hemos revisado cada centímetro cuadrado que existe en este planeta, es imposible que hayas tenido un ejercito secreto y un aparato de tele trasportación totalmente operativo", dije yo.

Algunos de los soldados habían bajado sus armas horrorizados por las imágenes de sus ciudades siendo atacadas por humanos.

Otros estaban con el dedo en el gatillo apunto de dispararle.

-"Es verdad eso, todo lo que ves aquí es lo que queda de nuestro imperio", dijo el con calma, "Mas bien el que los esta atacando son los seres que menos esperarían que los atacaran"; dijo el con una sonrisa al final.

No sabia lo que quizo decir con eso, hasta que vi la imagen de los humanos disparando contra civiles indefensos, pude ver en uno de sus costados de uno de esos soldados la bandera de los USA.

No, no puede ser.

-"Como demonios hiciste que los humanos de la tierra nos atacaran maldito hijo de puta", le grite enojado.

-"Bueno, digamos que…..tus malas acciones finalmente te han alcanzado Martin", apenas lo dijo el empezó a reir levemente.

Yo me quede paralizado, mis hijas, ellas fueron?.

No, no lo creo no lo puedo creer, no!

-"Aun asi es imposible"; dije yo enojado.

-"Bueno en parte es cierto, digamos que nosotros les dimos un pequeño empujón para que sucediera", dijo el sonriendo.

Yo no dude, le dispare en la cabeza.

La bala explosiva de mi rifle le exploto la cabeza, su cuerpo callo al suelo, sin disparar el arma en sus manos al menos.

Mis soldados rápidamente fueron a auxiliar a Rarity, mientras yo me acerque a su cuerpo.

Tenía una rabia tremenda le empezó a disparar al resto de su cuerpo hasta que se me vacío el cargador y su cuerpo era una masa irreconocible en su cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto de su sangre y ahora mis soldados se me quedaban mirando.

-"Sáquenla ahora a la rehén y quiero que llamen un avión de transporte en esta zona de inmediato", le ordene a mis soldados.

Todos los demás asintieron.

Y el soldado que estaba a cargo de las comunicaciones se encargo de hacer esa llamada.

Maldita sea, tengo que regresar a casa ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.

 **Punto de vista de Light Sword**

 **Canterlot, Equestria**

 **Oficina principal de la guardia real.**

(Si no sabes quien es Light Sword, te recomiendo que leas los últimos capítulos de la Primera parte del Comienzo del Fin)

Ah estos años han sido de los mas aburridos que ha habido en Canterlot desde que vinieron los Cebrican.

Y no ayuda en nada que el líder Cebrican me haya dejado embarazada y sea ahora una madre soltera, no me malinterpreten, amo a mi hijo y todo, pero es difícil explicarle a mi hijo y a mis padres quien es su padre, desde que llame a Martin hace tiempo sobre mi embarazo y me dijo que no le dijera a nadie a cambio de bueno mucho dinero y armas yo tuve que aceptar, porque es eso, a que me encierre muy lejos para que el mundo evite saber que tiene el hijos fuera de su matrimonio.

Al menos mi hijo puede asistir a las escuelas mas prestigiosas y yo puedo relajarme en mi casa de 2 pisos toda equipada mientras tengo un permiso especial que me deja poseer una armadura de combate Cebrican y un rifle de plasma para mi sola y tengo una niñera robot con inteligencia artificial, al menos este robot parece casi un pony, con excepción de que si la tocas puedes sentir que esta hecha de metal.

Bueno, casi no parece que sea una madre soltera, mas bien parezco la esposa de un millonario.

Pero bueno al final no me quejo, soy la capitana oficial de la guardia real ahora y como en Equestria no sucede nada interesante ahora, no es estresante para nada mi trabajo.

Aunque últimamente tuve que encargarme de autorizar la distribución y el entrenamiento de los soldados a la hora de usar las armas de fuego que los Cebricans estaban distribuyendo a todas las naciones.

Y eso me preocupa, la guerra contra esos malditos perros que atacaron Manehattan y Fillydelfia hacia años en serio va tan mal como para entregarnos a todas las naciones sus armas.

No quiero pensar en eso.

Además si ellos decidieran atacarnos, nosotros estaríamos listos, ya no mas esta nación seria tomada por sorpresa.

Entonces un fuerte brillo vino desde afuera, un muy fuerte brillo y eso que a pesar de que es medio dia en estos momentos.

Una vez que termino el brillo decidi abrir la ventana y mirar afuera al jardín real y como estoy en un segundo piso en el nuevo castillo puedo ver sin problemas todo el amplio jardín.

Me quede paralizada al ver que en todo el jardín había decenas de humanos vestidos con trajes de apariencia militar y armas de energía.

Por todos los cielos el jardín es abierto al publico, incluso veo a unos cuantos ponys alrededor.

Los humanos parecían desorientados por un momento.

Entonces cuando apenas se pararon y vieron a los ponys, ellos empezaron a abrir fuego contra ellos.

Maldita sea esto es un ataque.

Que suerte que guardo la armadura de combate en la oficina.

Pero antes de siquiera buscar mi armadura busco el botón de alarma que anuncia que estamos bajo ataque.

Aunque eso no será tanto necesario como se esta empezando a escuchar el ruido de disparos de armas de fuego, armas laser y explosiones.

Pero aun asi lo hize y active la alarma.

Esa alarma se empezó a escuchar por toda la ciudad.

Y yo con el traje rápidamente puesto baje al jardín para examinar el daño.

Había muchos ponys inocentes muertos en el jardín, al igual que varios humanos muertos alrededor, al menos los demás guardias les están dando pelea.

Pude oir el sonido de disparos viniendo de la entrada principal del castillo.

Fui hacia alla y pude ver a unos 4 guardias apenas resistiendo detrás de un puesto de control mientras unos 15 humanos los estaban rodeando.

Mala suerte para estos humanos que yo estoy detrás de ellos.

Apunte que mi arma de plasma y le dispare a matar a todos esos soldados humanos.

Mate a unos 3 antes de que muchos de ellos se dieran cuenta de mi presencia y empezaron a disparar contra mi, suerte que el traje aguanta sus disparos de láseres.

Mate a unos 10 mas, y los otros 2 que quedaban fueron asesinados por los guardias que estaban resistiendo apenas no hace un rato.

-"Capitana Light es un gusto verla que esta bien, sabe que esta pasando", me pregunto uno de los guardias.

-"No lo se", respondi.

Luego unos disparos de armas laser casi nos atinan desde fuera de castillo y pudimos ver a varios seres humanos viniendo hacia nosotros.

-"No hay tiempo para preguntas"; dije mientras abria fuego contra los humanos, "Defiendan esta posición y no dejen que ningún humano pase"

A penas dije eso mate a un soldado humano que no pude esconderse a tiempo.

-"Pero capitana, que va a hacer usted", dijo uno de mis soldados mientras se ponían a cubierto y también empezaban a disparar contra los humanos.

-"Voy a entrar al castillo, tengo que ver que la princesa Luna este bien", dije yo mientras buscaba en uno de los compartimientos de mi traje una granada especial que venia con el traje.

-"Esto les dara tiempo", dije una vez halle la granada y lo arroje hacia donde los humanos estaban disparando contra nosotros.

La granada exploto con gran potencia y todo en un radio de 10 metros ahora se había desintegrado y se escuchaba los gritos de esos humanos pidiendo ayuda.

-"Muy bien capitana, aguantaremos aquí", dijo uno de los guardias.

Yo asentí y me fui adentro en el castillo, porque dudo que estos pocos soldados no mas hallan aparecido cerca de este.

Y por los ruidos de disparos que se escuchan a lo lejos, es obvio que hay muchos atacantes en camino.

Solo espero que mi hijo este bien y que la niñera robot lo cuide, pague mucho dinero para que venga con un protocolo de defensa.

Gracias a los cielos de que los Cebricans estuvieran tan paranoicos sobre un posible ataque, que hasta programaron a sus robots niñeras como soldados en caso de que la situación lo amerite.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

Eh recorrido todo el primer piso del castillo y me da una rabia ver como los humanos mataron sin piedad a los sirvientes.

En el camino al menos me entere de que muchos guardias habían repelido a los humanos, no podían seguirlos porque no podían dejar desprotegidos a los pocos sirvientes que quedaban con vida y algunos guardias que estaban en las entradas de las embajadas de las otras naciones resistieron a duras penas el ataque de los humanos.

Si, el castillo tiene ahora varias zonas donde funcionan como embajadas de las naciones, la embajada Cebrican es donde se concentraba la mayor cantidad de cadáveres humanos, los guardias cebrican que protegían la entrada habían repelido los ataques y habían matado a alrededor de 30 humanos.

Solo quedaba un solo lugar que no había visto, era la torre donde eran las habitaciones de Luna.

Cuando llegue a la entrada de la torre mire que los guardias apostados allí yacían muertos y la entrada había sido volada en pedazos.

Maldita sea.

Luego antes de que siquiera entro a la torre.

La torre en si exploto en miles de pedazos.

Sali volando varios metros, por suerte la armadura resiste, pero según las lecturas y señales de advertencia que me nublan la visión, parece que a duras penas.

Me rodeaba una nube de polvo resultante de la explosión.

La visión térmica de la armadura por suerte funcionaba.

Observe si había alguien en todo ese humo.

Por todos los cielos espero que la princesa Luna este bien, ya tenemos suficiente con haber perdido a la princesa Celestia.

De repente en todo el humo pude ver una señal de calor aterrizar cerca mio.

Cambie a visión normal y pude ver a la princesa Luna en un simple vestido negro que le llegaba hasta sus tobillos además estaba cubierta de polvo un poco.

-"Princesa Luna, es usted", pregunte.

-"Si capitana Light, soy yo", dijo ella.

-"Que paso, porque la torre exploto", pregunte.

-"Bueno, al ver a los humanos atacando a mis súbditos desde mi ventana yo apoya a los guardias desde la torre y yo lograba acabar con varios humanos que intentaban flanquear a mis guardias que hacían todo lo posible por defenderse de estos humanos y al parecer ellos se dieron cuenta de eso y empezaron a entrar a mi torre, sali afuera y vole unos metros encima de la torre y prepare un poderoso hechizo explosivo para destruir la torre y acabar con los atacantes", dijo ella.

-"Es increíble su majestad", conteste.

-"Bueno, no hay tiempo que perder, parece que no somos los únicos que somos atacados, por lo que pude ver desde mi balcón, pude ver que toda la ciudad esta bajo ataque, ve y dile a los guardias que vallan a las murallas del castillo y que un pelotón de tus mejores guardias me acompañen para ir de regreso a la ciudad a traer a mis ponys de regreso en el castillo, al parecer esta libre de humanos, verdad capitana"; me dijo ella.

-"Si, princesa Luna, no quedan humanos enemigos dentro del castillo, enseguida voy a llamar a mis…"

Iba a seguir cuando me interrumpieron.

-"Princesa Luna, Princesa Luna", gritaba el ministro que atendía la embajada Cebrican junto con sus guardias mientras corria hacia nosotras.

-"Que sucede embajador Trident", pregunto Luna.

-"He recibido un mensaje de la capital, esta no es la única ciudad que esta bajo ataque, todas las ciudades del mundo están bajo ataque y no, no hay posibilidad de recibir ayuda de mi país, haya en casa están recibiendo los peores ataques, porque si aca solo nos ataca infantería, de vuelta en casa nos están atacando con fuerza aérea artillería y tanques", dijo todo preocupado el embajador.

-"Oh no", dijimos Luna y yo.

-"Eso incluye Ponyville", pregunto Luna.

-"Me temo que si"; dijo Trident.

Oh no, las amigas de la princesa se encuentran haya.

-"Capitana, no hay cambios de planes, consigue movilizados a la guardia real y preparen una buena defensa en el castillo", dijo Luna, pero en su voz se notaba triste al decirlo.

-"Señor Trident, puede mandar a sus 2 guardias a Ponyville para ayudar", pregunto Luna a Trident.

-"Claro Princesa, de todas formas por lo que veo tus guardias hicieron un buen trabajo repeliendo a los humanos, creo que puedo prestarte a mis guardias esta vez", dijo Trident.

-"Se lo agradezco mucho, ustedes 2 guardias, vallan a rescatar a mis amigas, busquen a 2 pegasos con el nombre de Fluttershy y Rainbow Dash, dos ponys tierras llamadas Applejack y Pinkie Pie y una alicornio llamada Twilight Sparkle", dije Luna.

-"A la orden Señora"; dijeron ambos a la vez.

-"Muchas gracias, los teletransportare en las afueras de Ponyville, prepárense", dijo Luna como empezó a cargar su cuerno de magia.

Los guardias Cebrican se quedaron listos esperando.

Y en un fuerte resplandor ambos soldados se habían ido.

-"Solo espero que ellas estén bien", dijo Luna.

-"No se preocupe princesa Luna", decía Trident, "Ellos son muy buenos soldados, ellos encontraran y protegerán a sus amigas a toda costa, tiene mi palabra"

-"Esta bien Trident"; dijo Luna aun con tristeza y preocupación en su voz.

-"Ahora vamos aun hay ponys que necesitan nuestra ayuda", dijo ella una vez nos indico la entrada principal del castillo.

En efecto, aun hay ponys aquí que necesitan nuestra ayuda.

No sabemos porque unos humanos nos están atacando, pero si se esto, ellos no se saldrán con la suya por este cobarde ataque.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-…-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **En las afueras de Ponyville**

 **Punto de vista de Shadow**

 **En ese momento**

No se como unos humanos fuertemente armados decidieron que era buena idea atacar el centro de Ponyville, pero yo no voy a dejar que estos buenos ponys mueran.

Yo me prometi hace mucho tiempo que solo usaría un arma y le quitaría la vida a alguien solo cuando fuera una emergencia.

Y esto lo era.

Corri a mi casa en las afueras tome mi rifle y me fui directo al centro de la ciudad donde algunos guardias reales estaban dando un poco de pelea a los humanos.

Por suerte las chicas estaban ayudando a restaurar el viejo castillo de las 2 hermanas cuando sucedió el ataque.

Estaba corriendo de regreso a Ponyville cuando un fuerte brillo sucedió en medio del camino.

Cerre los ojos por un minuto y cuando los abri de nuevo vi que eran 2 soldados cebricans bien armados.

Bueno por fin vino algo de ayuda.

Esos soldados no se quedaron en su posición por mucho tiempo, mas bien se dirigieron directamente al pueblo.

Yo los segui.

Cuando llegue al centro del pueblo vi a los humanos atrincherados en el ayuntamiento mientras las casas circundantes estaban en llamas, había ponys y humanos muertos tirados por todas partes y los pocos guardias reales que habían allí estaban con suerte resistiendo, ya había muchos de ellos heridos o muertos.

Yo me cubri detrás de un puesto ambulante y empece a disparar hacia la posición de los humanos.

Mate a unos 4 antes que los humanos se dieron cuenta de donde estaba y empezaron a disparar hacia mi posición, pero lo curioso que no era hacia mi que disparaban, era hacia los Cebricans que estaban caminando a mi lado como si nada mientras sus campos de fuerza de sus armaduras amortiguaban los impactos.

Ellos parecían observar por todos lados en busca de algo o alguien, pero que ese era la cuestión.

Decidi que era suficiente de mirar a los soldados Cebricans y decidi seguir disparando desde mi posición.

Mate a otros 3 en el proceso.

Esos humanos al ver que no le hacían nada ellos decidieron lanzarle granadas, pero sin mucho efecto sobre sus armaduras.

Entonces vi como uno de esos humanos traía un lanzacohetes y aunque logre matar al desgraciado, el ya había disparado directo hacia los cebricans.

El cohete fue directo hacia ellos.

Pero ellos parecían para nada afectados.

Mas bien solo parecía que sus armaduras se habían quitado.

Eso si los hizo prestar atención a los atacantes.

Ellos levantaron sus armas y apuntaron.

Y abrieron fuego sobre los humanos.

Dispararon sus armas semi automáticas de plasma sobre el enemigo.

Las simples coberturas de madera que los humanos tenían no eran nada ante el plasma hiper calentado de las armas cebricans.

Después de varios segundos de fuego intenso.

El ayuntamiento cayo y los restos de estos eran una masa de fuego intenso que había provocado el calor de las armas Cebricans al impactar la estructura de madera que conformaba al edificio.

Se escucho como los guardias reales empezaron a celebrar ante esto.

Pero los soldados Cebricans ni se inmutaron, al parecer ellos seguían buscando lo que sea que venían a buscar.

Uno de los guardias reales fue hacia ellos y decidio preguntarles algo.

-"Gracias soldados cebricans por salvarnos, hay algo que podemos hacer al respecto", dijo el guardia real.

El soldado cebrican miro al guardia y dijo, "Buscamos a las señoritas Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack y Pinkie Pie"

Porque buscan a mi esposa y a sus amigas.

-"Yo se donde esta", dije en voz alta para que me hicieran caso y antes de que el guardia real dijera algo.

El soldado hablo.

-"Donde están", dijo el.

-"Ellos están en el viejo castillo de las 2 hermanas en el bosque Everfree al norte de aqui", dije yo.

-"Muchas gracias civil", y ellos en seguida se fueron corriendo hacia el norte.

Yo los segui obviamente.

Dejando a los guardias solos recuperándose de este tan repentino ataque, el porque sucedió, era un misterio, al menos ya nos libramos de esos humanos por ahora.

Y con soldados cebrican aquí, estos humanos no tendrán ninguna oportunidad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Punto de vista Star**

 **Ciudad capital**

 **Ese mismo momento**

 **Torre capital, sala de guerra.**

Joder, como unos humanos lograron teletransportarse aquí sin que lo sepamos no tengo idea, al menos las modificaciones que le hicimos a la torre para que sea un fuerte improvisado esta dando frutos.

 **BUM BUM BUM BUM**

Pero ni el bunker mas blindado podrá resistir la cantidad de disparos de artillería y misiles.

 **BUM BUM**

Joder donde están nuestros cazas, hace 20 minutos que comenzó el maldito ataque, necesitamos superioridad aérea ahora.

-"Ministra Star, nos llegan reportes de todo el mundo, no solo nos atacan a nosotros, atacan a todas las naciones", dijo mi oficial de tele comunicaciones.

La sala en si estaba lleno de varios de mis técnicos de tele comunicaciones haciendo lo posible por dirigir las pocas reservas que teníamos a defender las ciudades.

En el centro de esta había una mesa donde había un holograma que mostraba todo nuestro territorio gracias a nuestros satélites de vigilancia y aunque era de noche, el mapa lo hacia brillar como si fuera de dia para poder examinar el mapa sin problemas y que nada se esconda a nuestros ojos.

-"Estan atacando nuestra base en la luna o el planeta de la Reina Luna", pregunte.

-"No señor, al parecer no están recibiendo ataque alguno"; dijo el.

-"Bien, manda un mensaje a la reina Luna, que venga con su equipo de seguridad a defender las otras naciones, en estos momentos no podemos ayudar a nadie", dije yo.

-"Pero ministra Star, nosotros necesitamos ayuda, nuestros reclutas apenas están repeliéndolos y hemos perdido contacto con las bases militares en…"

El paro de hablar una vez vimos como en varias zonas del mapa empezaron a brillar con fuerza y después de unos segundos se elevaba nubes de hongo.

Ya sabia que eran

Bombas de hidrogeno.

No puede ser que ellos detonaran bombas de hidrogeno tan cerca de sus propias tropas, definitivamente esto es un ataque suicida como nunca se había visto en la historia.

Poco a poco varios puntos en el mapa empezaron a brillar.

Hasta el punto que.

La torre entera se sacudió, las luces empezaron a parpadear y las comunicaciones que había en todo el país, se callaron.

La mesa brillaba con intensidad.

Mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas cuando vi porque.

Prácticamente todo el mapa estaba con cientos y cientos de nubes de hongo elevándose.

La torre capital estaba hecha para soportar un ataque nuclear directo, al igual que muchos edificios del gobierno, científicos y militares.

Pero los edificios donde habitaban civiles y se realizaban actividades no tan ligadas al gobierno no.

Talvez puedan aguantar la onda expansiva de una.

Pero la de varias cerca no creo.

La torre capital tiene su propia fuente de energía asi que por eso no se apagaron las luces por completo.

Pasaron unos segundos en que hubo un silencio absoluto.

Parecio una eternidad.

Ahora estaba bien claro que era un ataque suicida.

-"Ministra Star, me llegan informes de soldados humanos saliendo de los edificios en los bordes de la zonas que sucedieron las explosiones y están atacando a los sobrevivientes de las explosiones", decía una de las muchas operadoras de comunicaciones en la sala.

-"Señora mire", me decía el oficial de tele comunicaciones señalando el mapa.

Eran los aviones enemigos mas arriba de los hongos, ellos no habían sido afectados por las explosiones.

Ahora si estábamos en total desventaja.

No puede ser que tenga que recurrir a esto.

-"Oficial de tele comunicaciones"; dije en voz alta.

-"Si", contesto.

-"Los laboratorios de armas biológicas siguen activas", pregunte yo.

-"Eh…", dijo mientras revisaba el mapa y unos datos que se elevaban por encima de la zona donde estarían los laboratorios.

-"Si señora, siguen operativos a pesar de que estaban a solo 1 km de una de las detonaciones de esas bombas", dijo el oficial.

-"Bien, diles que inicien la iniciativa "ULTIMO BATALLON", ellos entenderán", dije yo.

-"Muy bien mi señora", dijo el.

Solo espero que esta iniciativa nos ayude en estos momentos.

-"Señora, los tanques humanos han penetrado la entrada ya debilitada del edificio, nuestros guardias de seguridad están deteniéndolos todo lo que pueden", dijo uno de los técnicos.

Maldita sea, sus tanques pudieron soportar la onda expansiva de sus bombas, son mas resistentes esos tanques humanos.

-"De acuerdo, voy en seguida, no voy a dejar que esos humanos tomen este lugar, Oficial de telecomunicaciones quedas al mando por ahora, y si llaman los de los laboratorios para confirmación para que activen el proyecto"; dije una vez me fui de la sala a buscar mi traje de combate.

Pero ahora tenia una pregunta en mi cabeza que no se iba.

Como demonios los humanos del planeta tierra lograron tener la tecnología para teletransportarse.

Voy a obtener esa respuesta aun si tengo que interrogar a cada maldito humano atacante que tenga en mis manos.

.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Laboratorios de Armas Biológicas**

 **35 minutos desde el ataque de los seres humanos**

 **Punto de vista de la Dra. Reborn**

" _El proyecto_ _Ultimo Batallon,_ _es la de la creación de un ejercito perfecto que se inicio hace 100 años, que pueda usar cualquier arma, que tenga una alta resistencia a las temperaturas, que apenas duerman, que sean 100% obedientes y que en si mismo sus cuerpos enteros sean un arma y una armadura a la vez, que sean inteligentes y que puedan procesar lo que suceda a su alrededor mucho mas rápido que cualquier ser vivo, que puedan actualizarse y fortalecerse por si mismos, que puedan replicarse, sin ser robots, y solo sean 100% seres vivos, porque la naturaleza ha demostrado que ha sido capaz de crear los seres mas perfectos para la lucha y para la guerra, los seres humanos, pero este proyecto solo mejorara mucho mas al ser humano para convertirlo en la maquina asesina perfecta, y convertirlo en el ejercito perfecto, dejaremos a la naturaleza descansar, ahora nos toca a nosotros mejorar al ser humano en su verdadero propósito"_

El proyecto esta terminado y tenemos mas de 5000 humanos modificados genéticamente divididos en 4 clases.

1º Clase: Son los de larga distancia y la primera versión en salir en los primeros 10 años del proyecto, son humanos modificados genéticamente que son capaces de hackear las computadoras a larga distancia con su mente gracias a unos chips en sus cerebros que lo ayudan en su tarea, además puedes ponerle a disparar un arma por primera vez, y lo maneja y dispara como si fuera todo un profesional, un tirador perfecto y sus pieles son capaces de soportar temperaturas tan frias como las que hay en las tundras o tan calientes como el mas caluroso desierto y ellos resisten alrededor de 1 minuto bajo el agua. Tenemos de ellos unos 2000.

2º Clase: son los de corta distancia, son nuestra segunda versión de seres humanos genéticamente creados 20 años después del proyecto, además de la resistencia a las temperatura sus pieles fueron genéticamente modificadas para que sean tan resistentes como las de los dragones, su piel es prácticamente impenetrable, sus huesos fueron modificados para que sean de la misma sustancia que las escamas de dragon, un golpe suave de ellos rompería una pared de concreto como si nada, sus musculos fueron modificados para que sean tan resistentes y elásticos usando el mismo material. Básicamente su cuerpo entero es una modificación de las escamas de dragon. Pero además de contar con una enorme fuerza y resistencia, se le ha agregado que hace único a esta unidad, puede modificar sus extremidades y transformarlas en enormes cuchillas capaces de cortar atraves de nuestros tanques mas blindados. Tenemos a unos 1700 de ellos.

3º Clase: ellos podrían decirse ser una versión mas avanzada de los de la 1º clase, pero estos tienen algo que los hace destacar, esta versión se trabajo por 30 años por la complejidad de este, esta versión usara la durabilidad y resistencia de los de la clase 2, y le añadirá algo extra en sus brazos armas de energía que alimentadas por un cristal que crecerá en sus mismos brazos y el arma en si que estará conectada a el mediante si, sus venas y arterias, podrá usar el poder mágico de una manera como nunca se había hecho, ese cristal se alimentara de la magia de lo mas profundo de su ser y el arma en si son huesos extra modificados para que tengan la forma de un arma estándar de plasma. Un arma viviente, que además de disparar con su brazo, será capaz de usar magia y crearse escudos tan resistentes como las de nuestros trajes de batalla. Por ser tan complejos solo hay 1300 de ellos disponibles.

Todos ellos prácticamente fueron sencillos de hacer, lo difícil fue hacer que cuando se reprodujeran, pasaran esas modificaciones a las generaciones siguientes y sus modificaciones fueran compatibles con la vida, lo cual hasta que fuera posible recién empezó a crear tantos como se fuera posible.

Mas bien muchos de ellos necesitan dietas mas extrañas para sobrevivir.

Incluso se modifico varias armaduras de batalla para ellos para que asi sea aun mas difíciles de matar.

Pero falta la 4.

La 4º Clase: es la mas perfecta de todas, literalmente combina las 3 y algo mas, esta tardo en hacerse unos 40 años en hacerse, este espécimen tenia un cristal mas resistente y con mayor capacidad de almacenar energía, sus pulmones pueden respirar oxigeno y dióxido de carbono sin problemas, básicamente cambiar su metabolismo según el medio donde este, incluso con la habilidad de usar magia, ella ya no necesita chips en el cerebro para hackear las computadoras con su mente, ella lo hace sin los chips, ella también no solo es capaz de reproducirse y pasar sus modificaciones a su descendencia, si no, que ahora sus hijos se modificaran dentro de su vientre de las hembras humanas y se volverán superior a ellas, y eso hace para las siguientes generaciones de la clase 4, además de que cada generación será mas longeva que la anterior. Solo tenemos a 1 ejemplar, y es una hembra.

Mas bien, uno de nuestros mejores científicos predice que cuando llegue a la 8ª generación de su clase, esa octava generación será algo parecido a un dios.

Capaz de teletransportarse entre planetas, capacidad de sobrevivir sin traje en el espacio, un poder mágico tan grande como para arrasar continentes y hasta podrá vivir hasta 1000 años con una juventud prácticamente eterna.

Un arma que cuando llegue a su versión numero 8 sera el arma perfecta que nuestra reina hubiera querido.

Pero cuando llego Martin al poder y descubrió que bueno, para crear a estos 5001 humanos murieron alrededor de 4 millones de humanos, 500 dragones y que los cristales que usamos en los de clas eran de Saddle Arabia, bueno el paralizo el proyecto y nos obligó a mantenerlos en animación suspendida todo este tiempo.

Incluso cuando estallo la guerra el se negó en liberar a estos humanos modificados en la guerra para asi probar sus habilidades.

Voy a ser sincera cuando empezó este ataque de estos humanos y sellamos por completo los laboratorios y aun después de la gigantesca explosión que sucedió afuera.

Sentía que si o si tendríamos que usar a estos humanos y activar de una vez por todas la iniciativa el Ultimo Batallon.

Y bueno me alegre cuando llamaron de la torre capital autorizando el despliegue completo de estos humanos.

Ah por fin veré a estos humanos en acción.

Con sus armaduras modificadas y sus armas en mano.

Y gracias a nuestro equipo de psiquiatras pudimos lavarles el cerebro para que obedezcan a las órdenes de los mas altos cargos del gobierno o de la milicia, me fastidia que yo no pueda darles órdenes pero es lo que hay.

Sus órdenes fueron claras, eliminar a los humanos no modificados atacantes, no dejar a nadie con vida.

Esas fueron sus ordenes.

Ya los de torre capital se encargarían de avisar a la milicia de que estos humanos en armaduras son aliados.

Mas bien, que retrocedan, y deje a estos humanos peleándose entre ellos porque después de todo, fueron creados para un momento asi.

.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.

Pudimos ver desde las cámaras en los cascos de nuestros guardias como nuestros humanos masacraban sin piedad a estos otros humanos.

Vimos como los de clase 1 disparaban con sus rifles de francotirador a un ritmo y letalidad tal que casi parecía que disparaban un arma automática pero que daba siempre en el blanco.

Vimos como los de clase 2 cortaban a la mitad a los soldados mientras corrian a velocidades iguales a las de un leopardo con sus brazos como cuchillas.

Los de clase 3 abatían a los aviones humanos con una presicion increíble.

Sus armas de sus brazos eran mas poderosas de lo esperado y también sus tiros recorren una mayor distancia a lo esperado.

La clase 4, uf, que es lo que no hacia, cortaba los tanques como si nada, esquivaba los proyectiles de los tanques como si nada, y cuando realizaba sus ataques mágicos, los soldados humanos en tierra eran desintegrados en el acto.

Simplemente no tuvieron oportunidad, hasta casi me dan pena.

Pero bueno el área de los laboratorios y de la ciudad donde mis humanos estaban luchando se había teñido de rojo. Y cuando amanezca toda la nación estará pintada de la sangre de estos humanos que hicieron este cobarde ataque contra nosotros.

Esta batalla ya esta ganada. Y su cobarde ataque de estos humanos terminara en poco tiempo lo aseguro.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Capítulo 15: El mundo se teñirá de sangre, parte 2**_

 **Punto de vista de Esperanza**

 **1 Segundo después del teletransporte**

Uf, eso fue raro y ahora a escapar…..

Pero que?

No hay soldados rodeándome, ni tanques, ni naves de combate, solo un gran desierto en pleno atardecer, o será amanecer, eso no importa, no estaba sola.

-"Hola hermanita", esa voz era de Linda, pero me sorprendí al ver que esa voz no venía de la radio.

Mire al frente de mi auto y ahí estaba mi hermana en un exo-esqueleto militar y un uniforme de la marina USA a solo un metro de mi.

Eso explica porque no había otro soldado aquí, ella me quiere a mi sola para enfrentarme cara a cara, digo eso porque ella esta creando una enorme espada de energía mágica.

Y que esta apuntando a mi posición.

Me baje rápidamente del auto, como la misma espada de energía partio mi auto en 2.

-"Si que has mejorado con tus reflejos", dijo ella toda tranquila.

-"Gracias, estuve practicando al destruir tus instalaciones", conteste.

-"Sabes, voy a dejar pasar ese comentario y detener mi ataque contra ti si me escuchas por un minuto, esta bien?", dijo ella tranquila.

Me estas tomando el pelo, me atacas y luego quieres hablar.

-"Esta bien", dije yo, porque en si esta era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que quería hablarme y si podemos resolver esto con palabras mejor aun.

-"Se que tus intentos de sabotaje reflejan muy bien tu oposición contra lo que esta pasando aquí", dijo ella con calma.

Yo asentí.

-"Pero ya que literalmente el fin de la era de nuestro padre llegara a su fin", dijo señalando hacia al parecer el oeste, donde pude ver las vallas electrificadas que marcaban la frontera Cebrican y a lo lejos ver una de nuestras ciudades.

Pero eso no era lo que me llamaba la atención, era las miles de cazas y bombarderos literalmente arrasando la ciudad.

-"A si que como tus intentos de sabotaje no detuvieron lo inevitable, te propongo algo", dijo ella mientras yo aun miraba como la ciudad a lo lejos ardia en llamas.

-"Quédate conmigo y ayúdame a gobernar este planeta", dijo ella con tranquilidad.

-"Espera planeta, no solo querias gobernar el reino Cebrican?", pregunte.

-"Oye, voy a hacer lo que la reina Zambra y papa debieron hacer en primer lugar, conquistar todas las naciones y que todos sigan a un solo líder, o sea a mi", dijo ella.

-"Es por eso que atacas también a las otras naciones, para que al quedar tan devastadas por los ataques de los humanos ellos no tengan mas opción de unirse a ti verdad?", pregunte esperando que no fuera en serio esa la razón.

-"Mira pues, también te volviste mas lista, porque eso es exactamente el plan y el motivo porque ataco a esas otras naciones", dijo ella con una sonrisa al final.

-"Maldita sea Linda, ellos son inocentes no merecen nada de esto", le grite.

-"Eso no me importa hermanita, ahora responde te unes a mi, o mueres aquí", dijo ella ahora seria.

-"Pues tu que crees", una vez prepare un hechizo de rayo aturdidor listo para ser lanzada.

-"Es una lastima", dijo ella una vez como ella también se veía llenarse de energía para realizar un hechizo.

-"Lider del equipo Eagle, ya me pueden recoger, el resto ya sabe que hacer", dijo ella cuando se toco el oído, al parece tiene un intercomunicador en su oreja.

Yo le empezaba a lanzar rayo tras rayo aturdidor, pero ella los esquivaba todas.

Después de varios minutos donde ella tenia su magia cargada y sin hacer ningún hechizo me preguntaba, para que cargo su energía mágica entonces.

Joder si que es escurridiza.

Entonces empecé a oir el sonido característico de la turbina de un jet, mas bien, la de 5 jets de combate humano viniendo hacia nosotras.

-"Ha sido un placer conversar hermanita", dijo ella como si nada mientras aun esquivaba mis rayos, "Pero me temo que tengo una cita en otra parte"

En ese momento lanzo su hechizo en forma de rayos de energía al suelo y lo uso como propulsores que la elevaron bien alto en el cielo y con una precisión tal que aterrizo en la parte de arriba de un caza de combate y al parecer sin caerse o tambalearse mientras se elevaba en el aire directo a territorio Cebrican.

Estaría mas impresionada por su hazaña y enfadada de como se iba sin mas si no fuera por los 4 cazas restantes apuntándome a mi.

Bueno, si ella pudo hacerlo no veo porque yo no.

Pero usaría una técnica diferente que vi una vez en tv.

Los cazas ya me estaban empezando a disparar sus rayos lasers, al parecer los actualizo eso cazas antes de venir y no solo a la infantería, bien hecho.

Yo lance un hechizo que permitiera a mi cuerpo ser de goma, y empece a saltar para ganar altura y con esta flexibilidad podía evitar mas fácilmente sus disparos de esos cazas.

Salte y salte por lo que parecio una eternidad, pero todo valio la pena una vez llegue y me aferre a la nariz de uno de esos cazas.

Una vez es piloto vio eso, empezó a hacer varias maniobras para sacarme de ahí.

Joder las fuerzas G que sentía en esos momentos casi me hacían desmayar.

Pero pude hallar las fuerzas necesarias para no hacerlo y formar un hechizo especial de teletransporte.

Este es simple, seria un reemplazo de lugares, el piloto se teletransportaria en la nariz del caza y yo en la cabina del avión.

Lance el hechizo y en seguida apareci en la cabina del piloto y el pobre piloto haya afuera y como no era lo suficientemente fuerte para sostenerse el piloto cayo a tierra, por suerte el tenia su paracaídas.

Yo recupere el control del avión y empezó mi lucha contra sus demás compañeros para asi poder perseguir a mi hermana, al menos este tipo con la cantidad de maniobras que hizo se alejo enormemente de sus compañeros.

.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

No fue gran cosa la lucha, los derribe casi en una secuencia perfecta en unos segundos.

Nunca supieron que los golpeo, especialmente cuando use el hechizo de invisibilidad en el avión y mas con la oscuridad de la noche, mejor aun.

Jeje.

Vole por encima de los 10 mil metros, porque al parecer el radar del avión me mostraba que todos los aviones y cazas estaban a esa altura, que raro.

La radio estaba en silencio, en todas las frecuencias.

Que raro, como paso de atacar sin parar las ciudades estos aviones a quedarse en esta altitud.

Estuve recorriendo por 20 miniutos ya en este enjambre de aviones caza que había, por Dios debe haber como 200 mil cazas y bombarderos, hasta incluso aviones de transporte, aunque eso era solo una suposición con respecto a la cantidad de puntos y los tamaños de estes que me salían en el radar del avión en todo el basto espacio aéreo Cebrican.

Algo me empezaba a venir a la cabeza, porque el ejercito Cebrican no responde, especialmente cuando la tienen tan fácil con todos estos aviones aquí sin hacer nada.

Acaso, acaso es verdad y el ejercito de mi padre esta muy debilitado y es fácil de vencer.

-"Oh parece que has sobrevivido", por fin alguien se comunicaba por la radio, pero lo malo era que es Linda quien me habla.

-"Si lo hice, ahora dime, porque no hay contra ataques por parte de la fuerza aérea Cebrican", pregunte.

-"Oh eso, bueno, no mentia en el discurso que di, de verdad el ejercito de papa se encuentra muy indispuesto", dijo ella con una tranquilidad que esta empezando a enfadarme, pero porque siquiera no me ataca, otro tiempo fuera quizás antes de volver a luchar?.

-"Ya en serio dime porque no hay siquiera armas antiareas disparando a los cazas o siquiera porque has dejado de atacar", pregunte.

-"Bueno, la infantería y los tanques hicieron un muy buen trabajo en silenciarlas, y con tu otra pregunta, tu repuesta será respondida en 3, 2, 1…..", antes que dijera 0, se empezó a notar un brillo enorme que venia desde tierra.

Decenas y decenas mas de brillos venían desde el suelo, todo brillaba con una intensidad parecida como si fuera el medio dia.

Gire el avión para poder ver tierra, y lo que vi me paralizo otra vez, miles de hongos nucleares se elevaban por todo el territorio.

-"Bonito espectáculo verdad", dijo ella.

-"Monstruo, porque hiciste eso", conteste.

-"Bueno, fue para eliminar a cualquiera fuera de las ciudades, ya sabes eliminar cualquier tipo de resistencia o base secreta fuera de las ciudades, además no te preocupes, no todos murieron, los edificios de las ciudades están hechos para soportar ataques asi, mis hombres tomaron esos edificios y estoy seguro que la guerra aun continua hay abajo, y si te estas refiriendo a la destrucción de la vida silvestre, que importa, con la tecnología Cebrican se podrá reconstruir en un 2 por 3", dijo ella.

-"Como podes hacer esto, era totalmente innecesario si es verdad que no hay tropas defiendo el reino", dije con ira.

-"Es verdad era innecesario, pero bueno siempre quice ver la detonación de una bomba nuclear que no sea en video, me resulta muy curioso y la eliminación antes de que surgieran potenciales ponys o cebras que no estuvieran de acuerdo conmigo tomando el mando también me funciona como una buena excusa para usar armas nucleares", dijo ella.

Me quede sin habla, como mi hermanita se convirtió en alguien tan fría y calculadora.

-"Ah y por cierto que tal si lo discutimos mi comportamiento justo en la capital mientras mis chicos terminan el trabajo te parece", dijo ella.

Seguía sin habla.

-"Bueno tomare tu silencio como un si", dijo ella, "Ah y por cierto, es solo si llegas con vida, porque eh dado la orden a mis pilotos que te derriben, hasta luego", dijo ella como la radio se corto.

Y el sonido del laser chocando contra el fuselaje del caza empezó.

Joder no de nuevo.

-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

 **Reino de los Cambiantes**

 **Oficina privada de Chrysalis.**

 **Segundos antes del ataque**

Bueno, estos años han sido buenos la verdad, aunque aun mi especie anda con su disfraz por todas las naciones del mundo, incluso Cebrican, bueno, solo en su metrópolis de comercio porque hay no piden pasaporte o te analizan, es un buen comienzo.

Ahora mi hijos pueden ir a mas lugares y no estar paranoicos de que un espia cebrican lo va a atrapar.

Pero es increíble que con esa cosa buena que este pasando, surja otras.

Como la guerra de los Diamonds Dogs, esas leyes que promueven al fabricación de armas de fuego y la distribución de estas solo hace que me preocupe de que los cebricans pierdan.

Mas bien en una zona del desierto mis hijos están empezando a construir un arca espacial.

Solo por si tenemos que huir otra vez.

Muchos diran que es un pensamiento muy pesimista el creer que los Cebricans perderan, pero como están las cosas yo diría que es verlo de un modo realista este pensamiento.

Y eso que en los primero años de la guerra con las noticias de las victorias y de los esclavos siendo liberados estábamos bien animados.

Pero ahora bueno, a recolectar comida y agua para varias décadas se ha dicho.

(Suspiro)

Es otro oasis de Saddle Arabia de nuevo.

Pero lo ironico que al menos ahora teníamos millones de lugares a donde ir.

Irónicamente lo complicado seria, a donde ir esta vez?.

Pero bueno no mas pensamientos malos.

Es mediodía asi que hora de comer.

Mmmm, esperen un momento.

Siento un monton de energía en el ambiente.

Me levanto y miro afuera por la ventana de mi oficina privada que tiene una vista de toda la ciudad.

A penas me asome pude ver un fuerte brillo viniendo de las calles y avenidas.

Y de repente empece a sentir la presencia de mas seres en la ciudad, seres no cambiantes.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera mandar un mensaje telepático a mis hijos para advertirles de la presencia extraña sentí un dolor muy grande en mi cabeza y mi corazón.

En mi cabeza pude escuchar los gritos de mis hijos siendo asesinados, el miedo y el dolor que les causaban los seres que aparecieron de repente en nuestra ciudad.

Entre esos gritos de miedo y dolor pude oir quienes nos atacaban, eran humanos, humanos con banderas de diferentes países en sus ropas.

Porque, porque nos atacan a nosotros, los únicos que tratamos a los humanos con amor y respeto.

Ahhh!

Mi cabeza esta con los gritos de mis miles de hijos siendo asesinados, siento su miedo y dolor y no puedo hacer nada.

Mis fuerzas especiales no pueden hacer nada, están superados en numero.

Apenas siquiera puedo permanecer en pie por el dolor en mi cabeza y en mi corazón.

En mi corazón es obvio, perder a uno de los nuestros de una manera tan horrible siempre duele.

Pero de repente el dolor va calmándose, parece que mis hijos se han ocultado de esos humanos atacantes y ya nadie mas es asesinado, pero siento el miedo en sus mentes y sus constantes preguntas de porque esta pasando esto me llenan la cabeza.

Yo no sabia que decirles, no sabia.

Pero este pequeño momento de calma se fue, como sentí un dolor mucho mas grande atravesando mi cuerpo.

Con los ojos a penas abiertos pude ver afuera y pude ver porque sentía este enorme dolor.

El hospital metropolitano, donde había mas de 4 mil recién nacidos, acaba de ser demolido.

Miles de pobres bebes que no tuvieron la oportunidad de vivir una vida, todos muertos.

Como alguien puede ser tan malo, como alguien puede matar a bebes como si nada.

Siento como mi cuerpo empieza a transformarse, igual que mis pensamientos.

Ya no siento miedo, ya no estoy angustiada por saber porque estos humanos hacen lo que están haciendo.

Solo siento, siento **IRA.**

 **IRA, solo IRA.**

Estos humanos, malos.

No deben existir.

Paz

Inexistente

Ellos

Deben

 **MORIR.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-…-.-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-

 **Punto de vista del capitán de las fuerzas armadas Arabes**

 **En ese momento**

Nos enviaron al parecer a una ciudad de una de esas naciones aliadas de los Cebricans.

No nos importó, estas criaturas de apariencia humanoide pero con características de insecto son la viva imagen de seres malignos.

No nos importa matarlos a todos.

Todos los que sean aliados de los Cebricans merecen morir.

Incluso no me importo que un sargento propuso volar un hospital.

Mejor aun.

Además esta raza de insectos son unos cobardes, saben que serán aplastados y por eso huyen o se esconden, no importa donde vallan, los encontraremos y mataremos insectos humanoides.

-"Capitan, mire al frente al final de la calle es uno de esos seres viniendo hacia nosotros", dijo uno de mis soldados.

-"Pues que espera soldado dispárele", le grite.

El soldado disparo y las balas atravesaban a la criatura como si nada.

Pero no se detenía, más bien las heridas producidas por el arma estaban cerrándose.

Se estaba regenerando.

A la vez que estaba mutando en una criatura aun mas extrañas, aun seguían siendo humanoides, pero ya no tenían ojos, sin boca, eran completamente negros, además de que le empezaba a salir 6 tentáculos de la cabeza.

No dudamos y le empezamos entre todos a disparar, pero las balas y los lasers no le hacían nada.

Y eso no fue lo peor, miles y miles de esas cosas ya mutadas salieron de los edificios alrededor nuestro, incluso se empezaba a escuchar gritos, gritos de nuestros soldados a lo lejos.

Muchos de esas cosas al alcanzar a nuestros soldados atravesaban sus cráneos con sus tentáculos, al menos cada una de esas cosas alcanzaba a 6 soldados a la vez.

Y cuando sucedia, nuestros soldados no dejaban de gritar, gritar que parase, incluso gritar pidiendo perdón.

Incluso varios de ellos usaron las pistolas que tenían para suicidarse.

Era una escena horrible, y nuestras armas no les hacían ningún efecto.

Entonces como si esto no pudiera empeorar apareció una mas grande, la mas grande de todas.

Esta tenia hasta 12 tentáculos saliendo de su cabeza.

Y venia directo hacia mi.

No, no me harán lo mismo que a mis hombres, no lo creo.

Cuando intente agarrar mi arma, sentí que no podía moverme, no importa cuántas veces tratara.

" _ **Tu" (Con una voz tenebrosa)**_

Esa voz, esa voz de donde viene.

" _ **Lider de asesinos"**_

Mis soldados están muriendo a mí alrededor y estas cosas no tienen boca así que….

" _ **Tu nos diras porque"**_

Esa cosa, me esta hablando directamente a mi mente.

" _ **Porque mataste a mis hijos"**_

-"Porque ustedes son aliados de los Cebricans, es por eso", es lo único que podía decir.

" _ **Esa es tu respuesta"**_

Yo asentí.

" _ **No te importa matar a inocentes"**_

-"Ustedes no son inocentes, mírense a un espejo monstruos", respondi.

" _ **Nos llamas monstruos"**_

Y se acerco a mi, mientras los otros monstruos me rodeaban, ya era el único con vida.

" _ **Cuando ustedes mataron crias inocentes y a los nuestros que pedían piedad"**_

Yo me mantuve en silencio, sudando frio para este punto.

" _ **Ustedes nos convirtieron en monstruos"**_

" _ **Siento a mis hijos en todo el mundo, que los demás ahora los ven con miedo"**_

" _ **Sus familias que habían hecho, ahora les tienen miedo"**_

" _ **Sus amigos los miran con temor"**_

" _ **Su raza, es belicosa"**_

" _ **Su raza transforma a los inocentes en monstruos"**_

" _ **Su raza no debe existir"**_

" _ **Deben morir"**_

" _ **Todos los humanos del planeta tierra"**_

Entonces ella atraviesa con uno de sus tentáculos mi cabeza, siento el dolor que les cause, su agonía que sufrieron sus antecesores, es un dolor insoportable.

-"Haz que pare", decía entre lagrimas por el enorme dolor.

" _ **No….sufre…monstruo"**_

Y después de varios segundos de agonía, empece a perder la consciencia.

Ya era mi fin.

" _ **La especie humana desaparecerá de la tierra este dia"**_

.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

 **Punto de vista de Chrysalis**

Siento, siento los gritos de miedo y odio en todo el mundo.

Me da fuerzas….

Me da fuerzas para ir a la tierra….

La humanidad….

No merece misericordia esta vez….

Su mundo esta corrompido….

Ahora se quien es la culpable…

Pero ella va a pagar de ultimo…..

Nosotros…..

Destruiremos todo lo que ha construido…

Y a sus seguidores…

El mal desaparecerá de la tierra…

Y no habrá nadie que nos detenga…..

-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-..-..-.-.-

 _ **El planeta tierra, Nueva York, USA.**_

 **25 minutos después del inicio de la invasión**

 **Punto de vista, Capitan Pelayo, de la policía.**

"Es una hermosa tarde en la ciudad de Nueva York, el clima es totalmente soleado…

Estaba en una cafetería tomando un café antes de mi ronda nocturna.

Toda la tarde no había nadie que no hablara sobre la invasión.

Que pesados son.

A mi no me importa.

Los crímenes en las calles habían bajado enormemente desde que los Cebricans empezaron a secuestrarlos.

Eso me agradaba, menos trabajo que hacer, y la gente esta mas segura.

Pero cuando esa loca convencio al mundo entero a ir a la guerra.

Creo que la mitad de mis compañeros se unieron a la milicia para ir a la guerra.

El mundo estaba bien, ahora con todos locos por la guerra subiendo a sus techos con sus armas y la gente mas paranoica y desconfiada huyendo o escondiéndose en búnkeres, la ciudad esta hecha una locura.

No los culpo la verdad.

Llevo ya 15 años como policía.

Mas bien tuve suerte de encontrar una cafetería abierta, las demás estaban cerradas.

-"Le agradezco en serio que aun este abierto, pero con todo lo que pasa haya afuera, no esta asustado", le pregunte al cocinero que a la vez era el cajero que era un viejo de al menos 60 años.

-"No, yo no lo soy, además nunca he faltado a mi trabajo, y no importa si se acerca el fin del mundo yo no faltare a mi trabajo", dijo el

-"Bien por ti viejo", le conteste.

-"Pero en serio no estas asustado de que la invasión fracase y los Cebricans nos invadan", le pregunte.

-"No, porque ya he vivido una buena vida, además yo nunca apoye la invasión, asi que si ellos al menos dejan vivir a los que no apoyaban la invasión, no tengo nada porque preocuparme", contesto.

-"Que bien", dije yo.

-"Y tiene familia", le pregunte.

El bajo la mirada.

Pero antes de que pudiera responder.

Se empezó a escuchar el sonido de disparos.

-"Quédese aquí ahora vuelvo", le dije al viejo.

El asintió y yo sali afuera para ver la cosa mas terrorífica que vi en mi vida, y yo he visto muchas cosas temibles en mi vida.

Una gran cantidad de seres totalmente negros bajaban a la ciudad y la gente armada en los tejados les estaba disparando sin parar, al parecer sin ningún resultado.

Fui directo a mi patrulla para solicitar ayuda por radio.

-"Aquí unidad 34, me copia central", hable por la radio.

-"Unidad 34, regrese inmediatamente a la central para reagruparse, un enemigo desconocido esta descendiendo sobre la ciudad y necesitamos a todos los agentes disponibles para detenerlos", respondia la operadora.

-"Entendido", respondi.

Me regrese a la cafetería y vi al anciano como si nada mirando por la ventana.

-"No es una increíble vista", dijo el todo tranquilo mientras miraba a las criaturas descender sobre la ciudad.

Yo solo lo mire raro.

-"Parece que nuestra hora a llegado", dijo el anciano.

-"De que rayos estas hablando viejo, busca refugio o algo", le dije yo.

-"No, me quedare aquí y esperare mi boleto para ver a mi querida esposa otra vez", dijo el.

Yo me quede sin palabras.

-"Ademas, sin ejercito, que podemos hacer, no podemos negar que es nuestro fin", dijo el.

-"Te recomiendo que lo aceptes y no luches"

Yo me fui en silencio a mi patrulla.

No quería pensar que este era nuestro fin, pero el viejo parece haberlo aceptado.

Conduje por un buen rato hasta que llegue a la estación de policía del bajo Manhattan.

Y había muchos de mis colegas ya listos para enfrentarse a esas cosas.

Por todo el tiempo que conduje hasta aquí no dejaba de escuchar los gritos de la gente y disparos.

Pero antes de siquiera bajarme de la patrulla, ya esas cosas están bajando sobre nosotros.

Todos abrieron fuego.

Todos menos yo.

Esas cosas solo venían hacia nosotros, no nos disparaban, ni nada.

Nuestras armas no les hacían ningún efecto.

Pero entonces pude ver como empezaron a empalar sus tentáculos en las cabezas de muchos de mis compañeros.

Muchos empezaron a gritar.

Otros incluso no se de donde tenían fuerzas porque se disparaban en la cabeza cuando aun tenían los tentáculos en sus cabezas.

Luego yo y otros policías no éramos tocados, no sé porque.

Solo esas cosas humanoides sin rostro y tentáculos saliéndoles de la cabeza se quedaban enfrente de nosotros.

" _ **Ustedes no apoyar a sus soldados"**_

Que esa cosa me esta hablando de manera telepática.

" _ **Ustedes inocentes"**_

" _ **Estan a salvo"**_

" _ **Por ahora"**_

" _ **No intervengan en nuestros asuntos"**_

Entonces ellos se fueron como si nada dejando a los cadáveres de nuestros colegas, excepto que aun con agujeros en sus cabezas se levantaron, tomaron sus armas y siguieron a esas cosas.

Acaso

Acaso acaba de transformar a mis colegas en zombies.

Los pocos que sobrevivimos al ataque tratamos de hablarles o detenerles pero no hacían caso, es como si solo fueran cascaras vacias nada mas.

Luego el segundo espectáculo mas aterrador apareció mas adelante en la calle.

Un ejercito de personas con heridas severas en la cabeza, caminando con armas de fuego o arma blanca.

-"Captian, que hacemos", me dijo uno de los pocos oficiales sobrevivientes.

-"Metanse en la comisaria, ahora", les grite.

Nos metimos adentro y nos quedamos viendo el ejercito de muertos vivientes que avanzaban como si nada ignorándonos.

Definitivamente que la hora a llegado a la humanidad.

.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista de Chrysalis**

Siento los gritos de desesperación, enojo y miedo de los humanos.

Su tecnología comunica lo que pasa.

Llena al mundo de un profundo miedo.

Miedo que nos alimenta.

Nos vuelve mas fuertes.

Miles de millones de seres vivos gritando de miedo y desesperación.

Nos hace fuertes.

Tan fuertes.

Que desarrollamos otra habilidad.

Una que convierte a los monstruos humanos.

En nuestros sirvientes.

Ellos mataran y resguardaran las zonas donde estábamos.

Dejando ningún lugar seguro donde esconderse.

Ya sabemos sus secretos.

Sus armas no nos hacen daño.

Nada podrá detenernos.

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Whasington D.C, USA**

 **Punto de vista del Presidente Foaster.**

 **4 horas después de la invasión de Nueva York**

No dejan de llegarme avisos de lo que esta pasando, lo poco que queda de nuestra guardia nacional esta haciendo.

Perdemos contacto con cada vez mas soldados que enviamos a Nueva York para detener a los invasores, pero no sirve de nada, el enemigo avanza rápidamente hacia todas direcciones.

Incluso ya se los esta viendo dirigiéndose hacia aca.

Estoy aca en mi oficina, solo, rechazando la idea de evacuar.

Escribiendo esta carta, que dice asi:

"Mientras observaba a los del servicio secreto vigilar el perímetro, solo pensaba"

"No había escapatoria"

"Confie en ella para que nos ayudara, y ahora mi nación va a caer".

"Soy un idiota por confiar en ella y un cobarde por lo que voy a hacer a continuación".

"Pero he visto por la televisión lo que les hace a los que tocan sus tentáculos".

"Los convierten en zombies sin mente".

"Yo, yo no quiero que eso me pase".

"Lo lamento a todos mis conciudadanos".

"Confiaron en mi".

"Y les falle".

"Por eso que"

"No puedo decirles que estamos condenados o darles falsas esperanzas de éxito"

Me detengo por un segundo mientras cargo la pistola que pedí a uno de los de servicio secreto.

"Ahora, voy a irme de este mundo con mis términos"

"Y si tu maldita mujer extraterrestre lees esto, espero que te pudras en el infierno"

 _ **(BANG)**_

 _ **.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Y parte de la carta quedo manchada con unas pocas gotas de sangre mientras el cuerpo del presidente Foaster caía inerte al suelo.

Y se empezaba a oir los disparos del servicio secreto hacían para repeler de manera inútil a los cambiantes.

El mundo ve lo que pasa en Nueva York y en cada ciudad del mundo se desata el pánico.

Hay incluso suicidios masivos, revueltas y levantamientos, los gobiernos no saben que hacer.

Algunos lideres mundiales se suicidan, otros son capturados por la gente y los matan y piden misericordia a los extraterrestres, que los perdonen.

El mundo cae poco a poco.

Y solo ha sido el comienzo…..


	16. Chapter 16

_**Capitulo 16: Contra ataque final**_

 **Punto de vista de Seras**

 **Ciudad Libertad**

 **50 minutos desde el ataque humano**

Toda los que se alistaron a la guardia nacional están yendo hacia los limites de la ciudad donde están las naves de transporte esperando para partir al reino Cebrican.

Y yo, bueno mi caza de combate esta estacionado en el helipuerto para VIP del hospital que fue dada exclusivamente para mi, para poner mi caza en caso de una emergencia.

Puede que poner un avión de combate repleto de energía y municiones en la cima de un hospital no sea la mejor idea.

Pero no había otro lugar cercano donde ponerlo para despegar de manera rápida y sin complicaciones y que no este al alcance de cualquier civil.

Me tarde un rato en verificar los sistemas y revisar las armas si es que están totalmente operativos, también me tarde en contactar con la fuerza aérea Cebrican, al final no respondieron y cuando pregunte a la central de comunicaciones del ejercito en la torre central me dijeron que la fuerza aérea posiblemente haya sido aniquilada y en estos momentos yo tenia el ultimo caza operativo.

Mierda.

Y todavía me advirtieron que me superaban 500 mil a una.

Aunque me decían que ya tenían fuerzas antiaéreas operativas que estaban logrando contra atacar a la fuerza aérea humana.

Eso no me hizo quitarme los nervios de tener que enfrentarme a medio millón de cazas por mi cuenta.

Bien todos los sistemas listos.

Armas cargadas y operativas.

Niveles de energía altos.

Bien hora de despegar.

Solo espero que haya algo que salvar cuando lleguemos.

-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-.-..-..-..-.-.-.-..-.

 **Punto de vista de Rari**

 **En ese momento.**

Decenas y decenas de ponys, grifos y cebras de nuestra edad iban directo a los limites de la ciudad para abordar el primer avión que se dirigía al reino Cebrican.

A penas se anuncio que el reino Cebrican estaba bajo ataque todos corrimos con nuestras armas y con lo que teníamos puestos para ir directo a la batalla.

No teníamos armaduras de combate del ejercito porque no teníamos el entrenamiento para usarlas y ni siquiera teníamos un uniforme característico, porque todos esos uniformes para soldados eran eso, exclusivamente para soldados bien entrenados que eran mandados al frente.

Mas bien los entrenadores nos decían que siquiera teníamos suerte de tener armas actuales.

Ah y unos cascos para comunicarse y protegerse la cabeza.

Nada mas.

Incluso había chicas que venían con ropa demasiado llamativa o sugestiva.

Incluida yo.

Tenia una falda muy corta y una camisa.

Era lo único que pude encontrar rápidamente mientras nos llamaban para salir al combate.

Somos alrededor de 15 mil voluntarios de la guardia nacional en total.

Y nos íbamos a enfrentar a varios millones de soldados humanos bien entrenados con muy poco equipo.

Sin superioridad aérea o artillería o tanques.

….

Si, esto seria una misión imposible, lo malo, no podemos retractarnos ahora.

.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Punto de vista de la comandante Zero.**

 **Ruinas de la base de la fuerza aérea Nº 12 (Zona Norte)**

 **1 hora y media después de la invasión humana.**

-"Ay, mi cabeza que fue eso", digo en voz alta mientras me levanto.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es que había humanos invadiendo la superficie de la base y que me quede en la superficie a detener la incursión de los humanos junto a los guardias de la base en armaduras de combate para asi darles tiempo a mis pilotos para que despeguen en sus cazas de combate.

Y entonces una luz brillante a lo lejos nos envolvió, luego sentí un horrible ardor y luego oscuridad.

Bueno miro a mi alrededor y solo veo una superficie en llamas, con algunas estructuras de las bases con color negro ceniza por un intenso calor que aun se sentía en el ambiente.

Mi armadura esta totalmente desecha, no tiene potencia y la región de la espalda esta totalmente destruida.

Y mis armas que ni se digan, ya era mas que un trozo de metal derretido en el suelo.

Miro mas a detalle a mi alrededor y veo que los guardias que me acompañaban yacían muertos a mi alrededor y cualquier humano atacante también.

Decidi quitarme la armadura que mas bien seria una carga que una ayuda.

Para solo descubrir que la ropa que tenia debajo era totalmente inexistente y tenia que andar desnuda.

Al parecer si se desintegro por el intenso calor, creo que fue un milagro que no me haya desintegrado también.

Además empiezo a tener en serio mucha hambre, a pesar de que había almorzado antes del ataque y una sensación extraña en la cabeza, además de sentir a mi cuerpo completamente entumecido

Acaso.

Acaso esto siente Martin cada vez que lo desintegran o tiene heridas cercanas a la muerte.

Es una sensación de veras incomoda, no se como se pudo acostumbrar a esta clase de cosas.

Veo el cielo y ya me hago una idea de que es lo que paso al ver nubes tipo hongo elevándose en todas las direcciones.

Estos humanos decidieron hacer un ataque nuclear aun con sus propias tropas en combate, en serio no tienen respeto por las vidas de sus soldados o que?.

Las nubes de hongo aun brillaban y causaban un extraño brillo rojo espectral en el ambiente, era muy tétrico debo admitir.

Además en varios lugares había fuego que daba un poco de luz el lugar.

Ya dejando eso de lado voy corriendo hacia la entrada hacia la base subterránea.

Que por desgracia estaba abierta.

Baje por las débiles escaleras de emergencia para ver el complejo subterraneo.

Me entristecí enseguida cuando pude llegar hasta el hangar principal que estaba en vuelto en llamas y trozos de roca que cayeron de arriba del complejo que seguro se desprendieron por la fuerza de las explosiones.

El complejo si es aprueba de ataques y aun con la entrada para el personal abierta no habría prácticamente ningún daño gracias a las decenas de medidas de seguridad.

Pero por desgracia el complejo tenia un fuerte punto débil.

Las puertas de salida para los cazas de combate y aviones de transporte.

Esas en caso de despliegue rápido de todas las naves se anulan los protocolos de cierre de emergencia para evitar que las puertas se cierren y causen accidentes catastróficos.

Es por eso que aunque los sistemas de la base detectaron las detonaciones de las bombas, no se cerraron, dejando que todo el enorme calor de las explosiones entrara sin problemas en la base.

Estos humanos de alguna manera sabían que al realizar un rápido despliegue militar estaríamos indefensos ante ataques de este estilo, además quien sospecharía que harían un ataque suicida de tal magnitud.

Además la puerta de salida para los aviones no es totalmente en vertical, esta inclinada para evitar ataques directos.

Asi que de esa forma pudo entrar las ondas expansivas y el calor de las explosiones nucleares al complejo.

Es una pena, muchos de estos pilotos que sobrevivieron a las batallas aéreas mas duras e imposibles en el planeta de los Diamonds Dogs y los mata un ataque suicida.

Que horrible la verdad.

Ahora estoy sola, sin armaduras, sin equipo, sin ropa, sin armas, sin forma de comunicarme y a decenas de kilómetros de la ciudad más cercana que espero haya sobrevivido el ataque.

Y quien sabe si hay humanos sobrevivientes por la zona matando a los sobrevivientes.

(Suspiro)

Bueno, eso nunca ha detenido a Martin cuando lo derribaban en pleno campo de batalla.

Agarro un tubo de metal que estaba suelto en el suelo.

Voy a seguir luchando hasta que me encuentre a unos aliados, no me rendiré, esta nación no caerá mientras haya Cebricans dispuestos a luchar como yo.

Hasta el final se ha dicho.

.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.

 **Punto de vista de Star.**

 **2 Horas desde el ataque humano.**

Hemos podido repeler a los humanos que habían intentado invadir el edificio.

Pero eso casi no importa, el edificio en si esta recibiendo graves daños por el fuego de artillería, por los misiles de los cazas enemigos y los proyectiles de sus tanques.

El escudo de energía ha fallado con el ataque nuclear y es imposible encenderla con nuestro generador de emergencia sin sacrificar nuestros sistemas de comunicaciones.

La reina Luna esta viniendo rápidamente, pero la cosa es que va parar en Equestria antes de venir con su ejercito a ayudarnos aca.

No la culpo la verdad, Equestria fue su nación después de todo es obvio que quiera defenderla primero.

Nuestras tropas en el planeta de los Diamonds Dogs al menos recibieron la noticia del ataque a la nación justo cuando acababan de tomar por completo la guerra contra esos perros.

Que pena que un momento de triunfo se este convirtiendo en el despliegue inmediato para defender lo que queda de esta nación.

Ya me han informado que la fuerza naval ya se tele transporto en nuestra costa oeste y estan atacando ferozmente a los humanos atacantes en tierra.

Pero en este momento no pueden hacerlo porque se están enfocando en defenderse de la enorme cantidad de cazas y bombarderos humanos que le están haciendo la vida imposible.

Martin incluso ordeno que posicionen los satélites para teletransportarlo a el y a nuestras tropas ahora y asi no tener que ir directo hacia la fortaleza o a una zona libre del alcance de la orbe que desactiva la tecnología.

Es obvio que se autorizó porque si es capaz de llamarnos desde esa misma zona es porque ya logro apagar e orbe.

Nuestras tropas se teletransportaran de regreso dentro de 20 minutos.

Mierda solo esperemos aguantar 20 minutos.

Aunque las unidades de la guardia nacional compuesta por refugiados están en camino y solo a 10 minutos de llegar a la costa oeste se les ha dado la orden de cambiar de dirección y atacar desde el norte que eso aumenta su tiempo de llegada en 30 minutos, porque con la gran cantidad de cazas enemigos en la zona atraídos por nuestra fuerza naval, los dejaría a merced de los enemigos, además solo tienen a un caza como escolta.

Si es lamentable como los humanos nos diezmaron nuestras defensas.

Pero hacemos lo que podemos.

Y aunque me duela decirlo las unidades del proyecto el "ULTIMO BATALLON", de veras están acabando con los humanos de la metrópolis de ciencias biológicas en el este del país.

Ese proyecto siempre me dio mala espina, porque en serio, que pasa cuando se den cuenta que para crearlos sacrificamos a millones de humanos inocentes, estoy seguro de que se enojarían y se revelarían.

Porque dudo que los chips de control mental y los programas de lavado de cerebro los hagan ver para otro lado cuando se den cuenta de eso.

Pero bueno situaciones desesperadas dan lugar a acciones desesperadas.

Aunque otra cosa que tengo que recalcar, es que hay un caza del enemigo que esta derribando a los suyos.

Un piloto rebelde

No sabemos quien lo esta piloteando pero al menos nos esta ayudando en mantener la fuerza aérea enemiga ocupada y no ataque el resto de nuestras ciudades.

Y debo admitir, ese piloto es muy bueno, me informan que ya ha derribado a 12 a pesar de que su caza esta muy dañado.

Pero en fin, si sobrevive y ganamos nosotros ese piloto será perdonado por ayudarnos en estos momentos de crisis.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..

 **Punto de vista de Esperanza**

 **En ese momento**

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

" **Alerta Misil"**

" **Alerta Misil"**

Quiero apagar esa maldita cosa, ya se que me persigue un misil, lo que me interesa es evadir a los cazas para que me apunten directamente.

Bien, derribar a 12 fue algo de suerte, no se lo esperaban.

Pero una vez se organizaron y se separaron mas los cazas entre si, ya era todo un reto tratar de derribarlos, y era aun mas tratar estar fuera de sus miras.

 **BANG BANG BANG BANG**

Joder al parecer no todos tienen rayos laser como arma secundaria y solo son gatlings.

Pero aun asi hacen mucho daño en el fuselaje.

No se cuanto pueda mantenerme en el aire.

Malditos hijos de puta tengo a 2 detrás de mi que no logro evadir.

Ya era de noche, y la única forma que me di cuenta que me perseguían 2, era el brillo que salía de sus armas.

Ah y el radar del avión que ya estaba echando humo.

Parece que los sistemas de la nave ya están en las ultimas.

Bien ultima maniobra, bajar empicada al suelo.

Los otros 2 aun me siguen, y con suerte evado sus disparos, pero no se por cuanto tiempo, porque siento a la nave como se desmantela y vibra sin control, apenas puedo maniobrar a esta velocidad en picada.

Ya ha solo 1000 metros del suelo, o sea el punto de no retorno, sigo con el avión en picada a tierra, mis perseguidores ya habían abandonado, asi que era hora que yo también lo haga, el avión ya no tenia salvación de todas formas.

Me eyecte del avión a solo 500 metros del suelo.

Sali despedida y por suerte el paracaídas se abrió a tiempo.

Pero aun asi bajo con mucha fuerza al suelo, para mi mala suerte, directamente a la bola de fuego que se había convertido el avión cuando se estrello en tierra.

Cree un escudo con mi magia que al menos evito que me quemara pero no evito amortiguar mi caída que estoy seguro que me fracturo algunos huesos.

Me dolia demasiado el cuerpo pero eso no me importaba, tenia que ver donde estaba la capital y dirigirme hacia alla rápido.

Mire a mi alrededor que estaba iluminado por varios incendios a mi alrededor causada por las bombas.

Cuanta destrucción y muerte, en serio como pudo hacer esto.

Parece que aterrice en las afueras de una ciudad en una red de torres granjas.

Todas las torres ahora se habían convertido en grandes pilares encendidos en llamas dando y el olor a carne quemada y otras cosas llenaban el aire.

El aire era espeso y la temperatura en el ambiente era tan caliente como un desierto.

Bueno, no es hora de quedarse parada aquí como si nada.

Tengo que ir hacia la ciudad que vi a la distancia.

Ahora.

Prepare un hechizo especial que me permitia correr a gran velocidad sin cansarme, pero lo malo, solo dura 20 minutos.

Tengo que usarlos sabiamente.

Me pongo el hechizo y me pongo a correr, por un camino que llevaba a la ciudad.

Mientras mas me acercaba mas pude ver que en serio llegaba a mi destino.

Era la ciudad capital y la torre capital estaba bajo ataque aéreo.

Bien pies no me fallen ahora, que mi hermana me esta esperando.

-.-.-…-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Punto de vista de Martin**

 **2 horas y 20 minutos desde el ataque cebrican**

 **Capital del reino Cebrican.**

Joder apenas di la orden para teletransportarnos a al menos 90mil soldados que estaban listos para el combate y después de una larga espera por fin estamos de regreso.

Y aparecimos en las calles que rodeaban la torre capital.

Muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta por lo que vieron.

Las calles en llamas, la torre capital siendo atacada por artillería a lo lejos.

Y cientos de cadáveres tanto humanos como de cebras en las calles.

Era un infierno.

Un segundo infierno, porque nosotros ya veníamos de un infierno.

-"Haber tropas atentos, no es momento para distraerse, hay que recuperar nuestra ciudad", grite para que los capitanes de los escuadrones me oyeran.

-"Ya saben que hacer, registren casa por casa, busquen sobrevivientes y maten a los humanos invasores", grite.

Todos los capitanes respondieron que "si" y se fueron con sus respectivos escuadrones casa por casa.

-"Ah y que algunos escuadrones vallan y destruyan la artillería enemiga"; grite antes de que todos se vallan.

-"Nosotros lo haremos señor"; dijo el capitán del escuadron 205.

-"Entendido buena suerte", dije yo.

Yo mientras observaba como mis tropas iban a recuperar la ciudad algún pobre diablo pensó que me podría matar con una flecha en el pecho.

Pobre iluso.

Me saco la flecha del pecho y antes de que la arrojara al suelo y buscara al responsable.

Me fije que la flecha tenia una nota adherida en la flecha.

Cuando la desenvolvi y la lei.

Me quede impactado.

Pero una cosa era clara, tenia que ir a mi oficina ahora.

Me iba corriendo rápido a la torre central mientras dejaba caer la nota.

.-.-.-.

 **La nota decía:**

Padre he vuelto,

Te veo en tu oficina

Para discutir tu,

Inmediata rendición.

 **Adjunto a la nota era una foto de Linda en un traje de combate humano.**

.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.

Subí rápidamente por el ascensor que al menos funcionaba.

Ignore a todos, incluso bote el intercomunicador de mi oído para evitar distracciones.

Cuando llegue al piso donde estaba mi oficina, pude ver que todo estaba desierto, la mayoría debe estar en la sala de reuniones coordinando todo al parecer.

Pude ver que había un caza de combate humano estacionado en el helipuerto.

Linda no me digas que….

Entre a mi oficina.

Y ahí la vi, a mi hija Linda sentada detrás del escritorio en su traje de combate, su largo y bonito cabello era reemplazado por uno corto de estilo militar, y su mirada era tan fría, con solo verla a los ojos sentía como me congelaba el alma.

-"Hola Padre", dijo sin emociones, "Te gusta lo que hice en tu bella nación"

-"Tu hiciste esto?", pregunte incrédulo.

-"Si, les di las tecnologías para poder invadirte y todos sus puntos débiles de tu ejercito", dijo ella aun sin emociones en su voz.

-"Como pudiste hacer esto a tu gente", dije yo aun sin poder creérmelo.

-"Simple, porque de que otra forma podía entrar a la oficina de mas alta seguridad del mundo y hablar sin que nadie nos moleste, tenia que tener una distracción para tus fuerzas armadas", dijo ella sin emociones.

Yo me quede callado.

-"Que quieres hiji…", no me dejo terminar como sentí como un disparo de un arma laser me dio directo en el hombro.

Ella era la que disparo esa arma laser.

-"No me llames hijita, perdiste el derecho de hacerlo cuando pusiste tu imagen publica antes de que a nosotras, TUS PROPIAS HIJAS!", dijo ella ahora con ira.

-"No se que pensaba en esos momentos, por favor, regresa a los humanos a su hogar, podremos resolver esto y evitar mas perdidas de vidas, por favor"; le roge.

-"No lo hare, por 2 razones, una, no quiero y 2, el viaje es solo de ida", dijo ella.

-"Por Dios Linda que te paso, no eras asi, y dudo que los humanos fueron los que te influenciaron"; dije yo.

-"En parte es cierto, los humanos no inspiraron la enorme masacre que ves ante tus ojos, fui yo la que planeo todo pero ellos me abrieron los ojos a lo ciega que fui, al creer que te interesábamos, me abrieron los ojos, y como recompensa, les di los medios para que dejaran de tener miedo a ti"; dijo ella.

-"Pero porque me tendrían miedo, yo prometi no invadirlos", dije yo.

-"Bueno, dije unas cuantas mentiras de que tu los invadirías en cualquier momento y les meti la idea a la cabeza de que deben atacar antes de ser invadidos", dijo ella.

Yo me quede mirándola, no podía creerlo.

-"Tu estas causando una masacre sin precedentes Linda, solo para hablar conmigo", le grite.

-"Oh claro que no es solo por hablar contigo, es para matarte y ser la nueva gobernante de este pais", decía ella mientras sacaba algo de uno de sus bolsillos, "Con esta cosita, te quedaras muerto para siempre", era una granada muy extraña, era transparente y parecía tener liquido en su interior.

Ella la arrojo inmediatamente entre nosotros y enseguida esa cosa estallo en una nube de color azul.

-"Pero (Tos) que mierda (Tos) es eso?", pregunte.

-"Eso, eso es una formula que trabaje junto a unos científicos, una vez terminada, mate a los científicos, borre todo los escritos sobre esto y destrui el laboratorio donde lo cree", dijo ella con una sonrisa, "Esta nube de humo azul, lo compone un virus extremadamente alterado del ebola, este virus modificado, solo afectara a un solo tipo ADN, el tuyo Martin, el virus será totalmente inofensivo para el resto de la gente, además solo puede vivir 20 segundos fuera del organismo, asi no le doy tiempo para que mute, este virus destruye a una enorme velocidad las células del cuerpo, tan rápido que ha alguien que no tenga nuestro ADN, lo mataria en 10 minutos, asi de rápido y letal es, pero con la velocidad de regeneración de nuestros cuerpos, el virus no nos haría daño, solo nos haría, mortales"

-"Pero como sabes que me va a afectar?", pregunte.

Ella saco un cuchillo de uno de sus costados y se corto el dedo medio de la mano.

Cuando el dedo cayo al suelo, este se empezó a volver una masa sanguinolenta en el suelo, para luego volverse un charco de color rojo oscuro, casi negro.

Mientras que el dedo en si no volvia a crecer.

Y para evitar el sangrado, ella uso el arma laser para volarse un poco mas lo que quedaba de ese dedo en la mano y el calor del arma laser cauterizo la herida.

-"Puede ser que ahora yo también me haya vuelto mortal", dijo ella.

-"Pero después de matarte, siempre puedo usar a unos científicos que hayan sobrevivido de esta nación para volverme tan inmortal como tu", dijo ella.

-"Y si muero, al menos intentaras detener esta masacre", dije yo con tristeza.

-"Bueno, creo que si, porque después de todo, soy su líder, simplemente puedo mandarlos a todos a un área del territorio para esperar ser tele transportados a casa, pero en vez de llevarlos a casa los mato haciendo que tu artillería de tus barcos acaben con ellos, comunica a la tierra que fue la operación fue un éxito y ellos ya no te hacen nada y yo manejo lo que queda de tu reino y los convenzo de que fue un plan de los Diamonds Dogs y asi se olvidan de cualquier tipo de venganza contra ellos"; dijo ella.

-"No puedo creer lo poco que te importe la vida de los humanos, pero debo admitir que si esto hace que los humanos no vuelvan a planear un ataque asi y no haya una venganza contra ellos, supongo que eso esta bien", dije yo mientras botaba mis armas a un lado y me ponía de rodillas.

-"Pero antes de que siquiera me mates quiero saber, que hay de tu hermana", dijo yo con tristeza.

-"Bueno ella trato de detenerme todo el tiempo, pero al final no lo logro"; dijo ella.

-"Bueno, al menos me voy sabiendo que ella a pesar de todo no cayo en el lado del mal"; dije yo con lagrimas en mis ojos.

-"Mira quien lo dice, alguien que uso a tanta gente para subir al poder, pero al menos alégrate Martin, veras a tus esposas y al resto de tus hijos a donde vas, porque dudo que hayan sobrevivido cuando puse las bombas a solo metros de distancias de donde ellos mayormente paran y como acabo de ver en tu computadora, no queda nadie con tu sangre viva en el mundo, ahora tus genes desaparecen de la faz de la tierra y me encargare de que te borren de los libros de historia"; dijo ella.

-"Jajajajaja, jejejejejjejeje"; empece a reir y a reir.

-"Y tu de que te ries", pregunto ella.

-"El destino me alcanzo, todas las cosas horribles que hice me han alcanzado, sabia que iba a terminar asi", dije mientras tenia una sonrisa enorme en la cara.

-"Al menos me ahorraste la necesidad de encontrar una forma menos llamativa de suicidarme, jejejej", dije yo riendo y llorando al mismo tiempo.

-"Ahora que esperas dispara, es lo que merezco", le grite.

-"Je, bueno al menos me alegro que hayas admitido que lo que hiciste estuvo mal y que eres un desperdicio de ser vivo"; dijo ella sonriendo.

-"Adios, Martin", dijo ella mientras me apuntaba su arma laser directo a la cabeza.

-"Adios, Linda"; dije yo, ya era el fin, por fin mi iría y terminaría todo, me lo merezco.

No cabe duda.

 **(Disparo de arma laser)**

 **.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-..**


	17. Chapter 17

_**Capítulo 17: El fin de una era**_

 **Punto de vista de Esperanza.**

 **2 horas y 35 minutos desde la invasión humana**

 **Capital Cebrican**

Apenas llegue a la ciudad use el hechizo para volver mi cuerpo de goma y saltar entre los edificios para asi evitar los disparos de los soldados humanos en mi persona.

Las bengalas iluminaban la noche como el dia, y las llamas que consumían ciertos edificios también lo hacían.

Asiéndome fácil de detectar.

Durante todo mi trayecto fue difícil esquivar los disparos de los humanos.

Incluso cuando me estuve acercando a la torre capital pude ver un avión caza estaba estacionado en la cima, mierda ella ya llego.

Entonces mientras me acerco a la torre me veo en otro tiroteo que venia cerca de la torre, eran soldados cebricans disparándome con armas humanas, que extraño que tuvieran esas armas?.

Pero es muy obvio que me estuvieran disparando, para ellos soy un humano mas del monton.

Cuando estaba a un solo edificio de llegar a la torre salte con todas mis fuerzas para asi poder llegar a la cima de la torre capital de un salto.

Y por suerte lo logre y aterrice en el helipuerto.

Joder que suerte tuve.

Voy rápidamente hacia la oficina real cuidando de que no haya ninguna trampa para mi y para mi sorpresa y horror pude ver que la puerta de la oficina estaba abierta y en la oficina estaba papa arrodillado y Linda con una pistola laser apuntándole a la cabeza.

No importa que tan rápido corriera o que tipo de hechizo hiciera, a penas la vi, ella disparo.

Y el cuerpo de papa callo al suelo, sin moverse.

Vamos, vamos papa esto no es nada.

Si, seguro planeas hacer un ataque sorpresa cuando baje la guardia.

Pero mientras mas me acercaba, seguía sin moverse, incluso de respirar.

No, no puede morir, no podemos siquiera morir.

Linda o no se dio cuenta de que me acercaba, o estaba demasiado ocupada mirando lo que hizo y decidió ignorarme.

Y eso que la oficina era la única que parecía que aun tenia luz.

-"Muy hermoso verdad", dijo Linda sin mirarme a la cara, si definitivamente lo segundo.

-"Porque, como", dije yo con tristeza en la voz.

-"El porque ya lo sabes, pero el como, digamos que, encontré la forma de hacer a Martin un mortal"; dijo ella con calma.

Entonces vi lo único que me gustaría borrar de mi mente de inmediato.

Vi como el cuerpo de papa se desintegraba ante mis ojos y solo quedaba su ropa.

Yo me agache, esto no es posible.

Tiene que ser un sueño, papa no puede morir.

-"Es increíble no, el acepto que era un monstruo y me dejo que le disparara, mas bien el tiro todas sus armas y se puso en posición para la ejecución", dijo ella mientras apuntaba hacia el Ak-47, una pistola 9mm y un cuchillo de caza a lo lejos.

-"No te creo", le grite, "Papa nunca hubiera dejado que lo maten tan fácilmente", dije yo.

-"Oh, no me crees", dijo ella como yo negué con la cabeza.

Entonces mira esta grabación del lugar.

Dijo como ella fue al escritorio y me mostro lo grabado en la cámara de seguridad.

Al terminar la grabación solo tenia 2 preguntas.

-"Porque nadie mas esta aquí e intento detenerte", dije yo.

-"Es fácil hermanita, el sistema de seguridad solo se activa cuando detecta intrusos, pero como nosotros tenemos aun la sangre de Martin corriendo por nuestras venas los sistemas no se activaron, además a penas agarre su computadora me puse a hackear todos sus sistemas de vigilancia, asi que nadie sabe que estamos aquí"; dijo ella.

-"Y porque no sentiste ninguna o lastima cuando decía que estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo", le dije con tristeza.

-"Querías que sintiera lastima por un monstruo, acaso olvidaste que el fue el que nos dijo, que los monstruos solo deben morir, y como el era uno, pues debio morir", decía ella como si nada.

-"Acaso olvidaste que el dijo que uno solo es un monstruo si no siente culpa por lo que hizo", le dije con tristeza, "Pero el no deja de hablar sobre lo arrepentido que esta"; decía yo entre lagrimas.

-"En serio?", dijo ella, "Porque yo solo escuche, bla bla bla, soy un monstruo, bla bla bla"; decía ella con una sonrisa al final.

-"Donde esta mi hermana juguetona y coqueta que le gustaba molestarme"; le dije con tristeza, "Porque mi hermana no seria exactamente la exacta definición de lo que monstruo se refiere", dije con un poco de ira ya.

-"Pues mira hasta que le atinaste"; dijo ella con una sonrisa, "Esa hermana ingenua que era toda una puta esta oficialmente muerta como les dijo Martin a todos, ahora soy otra persona una que muy inteligente y capaz de dominar cualquier mundo, y solo te digo hermanita, porque si, nada mas", dijo ella mientras empezaba a reírse.

Yo no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo.

-"Ah, y otra cosa, tu eres la única que queda con el apellido de la familia, ya las bombas y mis soldados se encargaron de matar a toda la familia de Martin"; dijo ella como si nada.

-"Eres en serio un monstruo, ellos no tenían nada que ver en todo esto"; le grite ya no con ton de tristeza, sino de ira.

-"Puede que no, puede que si, ya esta hecho", dijo ella como si nada.

Entonces yo la empiezo a mirar lo que antes era mi hermana, esta no es mi hermana, ya no lo es.

Pero entonces veo algo que no vi antes, uno de sus dedos.

Le falta?.

Acaso ella….

Uso mi magia para hacer algo que no he hecho nunca, cortar a alguien con un haz de energía la mano izquierda.

-"Mierda", grito ella mientras se agarraba la mano.

Vi su mano que seguía sangrando, pero sin siquiera mostrar signos de regenerarse.

-"Acaso, para hacer vulnerable a papa, te hiciste vulnerable tu misma para probarlo?", pregunte.

-"Si lo hice, me hubiera gustado que no lo supieras", dijo ella mientras se envolvía la mano izquierda con un trozo de su uniforme.

-"Pero que vas a hacer con esa información"; dijo mientras me apuntaba con su otra mano su arma laser, "Matarme?", pregunto.

-"Tienes razón no puedo matarte, a pesar de todo que has hecho, eres mi hermana", dije yo.

Empecé de repente a escuchar pasos que se acercaban rápidamente.

Seguro ella no ha previsto que varios soldados de papa seguro me hayan visto subir.

-"Pero creo los que van a venir no creo que te tengan misericordia"; dijo yo como ella inclino su cabeza confundida.

Y entonces empece a oir gritos detrás mio y un enorme dolor que llenaba varias partes de mi cuerpo.

A pesar de que cai al suelo por el dolor, pude ver a mi hermana disparar unas cuantas veces antes de ser abatida también por rayos de plasma.

Mientras me esforzaba por respirar pude ver como los soldados Cebrican se acercaban a nosotras.

Mientras los soldados hablaban entre si de como pudimos acceder sin que se encendieran las alarmas.

Mire a mi hermana por lo que seguro seria la ultima vez.

Caímos en una posición que nos hacia mirarnos cara a cara.

Mientras veía como su cara se ponía pálida, su rostro de una fría y sin emociones, pude ver por como cambiaba a una de tristeza y como soltaba una lágrima mientras débilmente pudo decir lo que serian sus ultimas palabras.

-"Lo siento por todo"

Y una vez dijo eso cerro los ojos y empezó lo mismo que le paso a papa.

Se empezó a desintegrar.

Los soldados asustados le empezaron a disparar por precaución.

Al final, en sus últimos segundos de vida, pude ver que lo que quedaba de mi hermana moria ante mi.

Yo no podía hacer nada.

No quería enfrentarme a ella, era mi hermana y después de saber que ella y yo eramos las únicas que quedábamos….eso….eso no me dio ganas de matarla, me hizo solo querer tratar mas de hacerla rendirse de que volviera a ser como antes.

Pero parece que la única forma fue….la muerte

Yo cerre los ojos para fingir mi muerte y esperar que los soldados de papa no me vieran que las heridas que me infringieron ya se sanaron.

Pero no fue asi, sentí como una mano me levanta y entonces vi una cara que no creía volver a ver en mucho tiempo.

Era Star.

Me miraba directo a los ojos y después de unos segundos incomodos, ella hablo.

-"Eres tu Esperanza?"

Yo asentí.

-"Tu eras la piloto que derribo a varios cazas antes de estrellarte en los limites de la ciudad"; pregunto.

Yo asentí de nuevo.

-"Eres en serio Esperanza, la hija legitima de Martin", dijo ella.

Asentí de nuevo.

-"Sabes donde esta Martin", dijo ella.

Yo asentí mientras señalaba la mancha en el suelo que ahora era mi padre.

Pasó una cosa extraña con ella, Star era la cebra con mas control de sus emociones que se hubiera conocido antes.

No había llorado cuando su madre murió, ni cuando su hermana fue encarcelada.

Pero aquí estaba con sus ojos llorosos mientras se arrodillaba y se acercaba a lo que queda de mi papa.

-"Quien hizo esto", uno de los soldados Cebricans que estaba con ella pregunto.

Y señale lo que quedaba de mi hermana.

-"Y quien era"; uno pregunto.

Star seguía mirando con los ojos llorosos los restos de mi padre pero aun me sujetaba con firmeza de lo que quedaba de mi traje.

-"Era la líder de los humanos y la que planeo todo esto", dije yo aun triste por las ultimas palabras de mi hermana.

-"Y como sabes eso", pregunto uno de ellos.

Era hora o nunca, miento o digo la verdad.

Pero como demostró mi papa, las mentiras se llegan a saber.

Mientras mas tiempo se tienen guardadas, mas graves serán las consecuencias.

Es hora.

Tomo un poco de aire y empecé.

-"Es Linda, mi hermana e hija legitima de Martin, ella planeo el ataque como una distracción para matar a Martin y tomar el poder y yo lo se porque trate durante varios años de detenerla sin éxito", dije yo.

-"Pero no se supone que habían muerto las 2 en ese ataque Cebrican"; dijo uno de los soldados al fin.

Al parecer muchos soldados recién se dieron cuenta de que mi misma existencia levantaba muchas dudas.

-"La historia del ataque es una mentira, el chico de los granjeros que fue hallado muerto, yo lo mate, mi hermana me ayudaba a ocultarlo y para encubrir lo que habíamos hecho papa destruyo la base, apago la red de IAs, y nos teletransporto a la tierra"; dije yo con la mayor calma que podía, en mi estado actual si que fue difícil.

Todos estaban con la boca abierta.

No podían creerlo.

Me estaban gritando de mentirosa.

Pero una voz entre todos hablo.

-"Es cierto, yo lo vi hacerlo, lo se porque yo soy una de sus victimas", era una voz que venia desde el escritorio de papa.

Luego desde un proyector se empezó a revelar una IA.

Era el asistente personal de papa.

-"El nos programó a todos para que solo pudiéramos revelar ese abominable acto una vez el este muerto y como puedo hablarlo con libertad estas palabras en estos momentos, al parecer ya esta muerto", dijo la IA.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta y discutir de como pudieron creer esa mentira y decir un monton de cosas malas de mi padre y a culparlo por esta invasión.

O decir que las IA mentia.

-"CALLENSE TODOS"; grito Star con los ojos llorosos.

-"Se que lo que hizo es abominable pero no se olviden de que de una cosa mala el hizo una enorme cantidad de cosas buenas, el nos hizo volver a preocuparnos por los demás, el hizo que los demás no nos vieran como controladores, si no como héroes, el ayudo a todas las naciones del planeta para que puedan ser felices igual que nosotros, puede que el nos mintió sobre eso, pero no es su culpa que su hija cayera en la locura y convenciera a toda una raza para hacerles creer que la guerra era la única salida, no es su culpa que nuestros sistemas de vigilancia estaban mas enfocados en encontrar a los Diamonds Dogs", dijo ella.

Ahí todos se callaron.

-"Ahora en vez de buscar culpables por esta invasión, mejor nos enfocamos en repelerlos, ahora todos ustedes vuelvan a las calles a acabar con el enemigo ahora"; dijo ella.

Y en seguida todos los soldados que venían con ella se fueron por donde vinieron, dejándonos solas.

-"Tu en serio admirabas a mi papa"; le pregunte.

-"Si, si lo hacia", dijo ella algo de tristeza, "El es uno de los mas grandes seres que ha vivido, el pudo unir a un mundo sin necesidad de usar mucha violencia, el incluso tenia un plan para regresar a su planeta y demostrar que el no era un traidor y que el era la cebra que había detenido la invasión a su mundo"; dijo ella.

-"Ahora incluso en estos momentos de la guerra siempre le importo los débiles e indefensos y no descanso ni un segundo para traer a los que los Diamonds Dogs habían secuestrado, y el siempre estaba en el frente sin importar que heridas le hicieran el seguía avanzando y eso era admirable, un verdadero líder que en serio le importo su pueblo", dijo ella.

-"Que una guerra con los Diamonds Dogs, hace cuanto fue eso", pregunte yo.

-"A si, seguro no lo sabes, hemos estado peleando una guerra contra esos perros desde hace 5 años, perdimos a muchos y quedamos indefensos", dijo ella, "Pero en estos momentos es lo único que te puedo contar, tengo un país que dirigir, porque después de todo, ahora soy la líder de este país, y aun hay un enemigo que detener", dijo ella.

-"Entiendo", dije yo.

-"Te pido que te quedes aquí, hasta que esto termine, porque, por lo que veo, tu ya hiciste bastante y pareces bastante exhausta", dijo ella.

Yo asentí.

-"Nos vemos mas tarde", dijo ella, como se seco las lagrimas de su cara y regreso a donde sea que haya estado.

Y era verdad, use magia todo el dia, mi cuerpo esta realmente exhausto por todas las proezas físicas que hice en el camino hacia aca.

Creo que dormiré aquí un ratito.

Y me fui a lado del escritorio de mi padre y recosté mi cabeza en uno de los lados de la mesa y aun con el calor de la batalla sonando haya afuera, mi cuerpo por fin dijo, ya has hecho suficiente, hora de descansar.

Y caí dormida.

..-..-.-..-..-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Punto de vista de Seras**

 **2 horas y 50 minutos desde el ataque.**

El cielo sobre nuestro territorio es todo un caos, las unidades de la guardia nacional desembarcaron en la única ciudad cerca de la frontera norte, y yo, bueno, yo estaba ocupada repeliendo el ataque de los cientos y cientos de cazas enemigos para que asi no atacaran a las unidades en tierra.

Este dia, iba a ser muy largo.

Y solo había derribado a 19 en solo 10 minutos.

Todo un logro debo admitir, pero aun con esta nave de combate de avanzada, estoy superada en numero y es solo cuestión de tiempo hasta que me superen y me derriben.

Solo espero que las unidades de tierra estén repeliendo a los humanos mejor que yo.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-..-..-.-..-..-.-…-.-

 **Punto de vista de Rari**

 **3 horas desde el ataque humano.**

Apenas aterrizamos pudimos ver la enorme devastación que había en la ciudad.

Tantos edificios en llamas por todos lados, era horrible.

Pero estar distraídos por el nivel de destrucción no nos duro mucho tiempo.

-"Enemigo al frente", alguien grito y vimos en esa dirección que era calle abajo.

Y vimos a varios escuadrones de solados viniendo hacia nosotros.

Nos pusimos a cubierto en los muchos escombros que habían caído de los edificios en llamas y empezamos a repelerlos.

Matar o morir eso era el único consejo que nos dio nuestro entrenador, no pensar en lo que acabo de hacer, solo enfocarnos en sobrevivir y a pesar de que nadie aquí a matado.

La única forma en que lo aceptamos es que son ellos o nosotros, y como ya no podíamos regresar, éramos nosotros, además muchos como yo y Carrot habíamos venido para ayudar, y sabíamos que teníamos que matar para hacerlo.

Aunque es verdad, quitar una vida no es fácil ni disfrutable.

Pero si es lo que se tiene que hacer para salvar a nuestros salvadores, que asi sea.

Seguíamos abriendo fuego sobre los humanos que venían, gracias a que muchos de los nuestros eran unicornios podían crear campos de fuerza, los humanos ni nos tocaban.

Talvez esto no seria demasiado difícil después de todo y una victoria estaría muy cerca.

Estoy segura.

Y con solo ver a las decenas de cazas enemigos caer del cielo en llamas, solo me hace sentir de que si nos esforzamos una victoria esta a la vuelta de la esquina.

.-.-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-….-.-..-.-..-.

 **Punto de vista de Shajam**

 **25 horas desde la invasión humana**

 **24 horas y media desde la invasión de los Cambiantes a la tierra**

La ciudad de Dubai se convirtió en un infierno como miles de personas salieron a las calles a saquear los supermercados para intentar huir, a donde sea aunque sepan que todo el planeta va a ser consumido por esas cosas.

Canada y USA ya han caído por esas cosas.

Y la sociedad en si se derrumba.

Pero al menos el internet sigue vigente.

Y según dicen lo que aparentemente son sobrevivientes de Nueva York o Washington D.C, dice que los que no tienen malos pensamientos o no han apoyado a Linda y su plan de invasión, están a salvo.

Pero eso si, no es cuestión de que se los digas, es cuestión de que lo creas o lo hayas creido desde el principio.

Ellos saben si mientes.

Además advierten a la gente de que se mantengan alejadas de USA y Canada, porque dicen que esas cosas convierten a los que matan en algo parecidos a zombies pero mucho mas agiles y capaces de usar armas.

Definitivamente es como el apocalipsis.

Bueno, según los católicos están anunciando que es el apocalipsis y es nuestro castigo por desear la guerra, y no importa si son creyentes o no, mucha gente esta yendo a las iglesias para ver si tienen misericordia de ellos, talvez los verdaderos creyentes se salven, pero los que no lo son, su destino ya esta sellado.

Y por mientras lo que hacemos nosotros ya no es solo publicar la verdad.

Si no, ahora nosotros estamos tratando de mantener el orden en nuestra zona, porque en estos momentos la policía se encuentra totalmente sobrecargada con cientos de llamadas de emergencia.

Aunque debo decir que, aunque Esperanza nos haya contado sobre que especies viven en su planeta.

Estos seres son algo parecidos a la especie que llaman los Cambiantes.

Seres que sufrieron grandes penurias durante siglos, son muy pacificos, y no importa que pase, ellos no usan la violencia.

Solo cuando las provocaciones hacia ellos llegan a niveles extremos, ellos mutan en seres salidos de las pesadillas de los mas locos, y según lo que ella sabia, ellos son capaces de exterminar poblaciones completas siendo unos pocos.

Ahora con millones de ellos no dudo que sean capaces de aniquilar toda una especie en todo un planeta.

Solo espero que por ayudar a Esperanza en tratar de detener a Linda, no nos llegue el mismo destino que a los mismos que eran pro guerra.

Pero algo si estaba claro, era el final de una era de miedo y falta de información para la raza humana.

Pero eso si, el futuro esta vez será un misterio, solo espero estar vivo para verlo, pero mas importante espero que Esperanza este bien.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo 18: Ya ganamos, pero a que costo**_

 **Punto de vista de la comandante Zero.**

 **15 horas después de la invasión humana**

 **En las afueras de la ciudad Nº 12, en la frontera Norte**

En todo mi camino hacia esta ciudad pude ver solo destrucción y muerte, prácticamente no quedaba nada.

Ni siquiera soldados humanos.

Las autopistas estaban destruidas, las granjas y pequeños pueblos de agricultores en ruinas.

No quedaba nada.

Ni los bosques llenos de vida que teníamos, ahora son bosques de arboles muertos y un monton de ceniza que los rodea.

Quien sabe si esa ceniza son de las hojas que los rodeaban o de los animales inocentes que se convirtieron en polvo por el intenso calor.

La temperatura había descendido ya rápidamente, sentía escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo.

Y como muchos de los incendios se habían extinguido, la oscuridad era total.

Mi única guía fue lo que quedaba de la autopista principal que llevaba a la ciudad Nº 12, que era la mas cercana.

De repente había un poco de luz a lo lejos, era la ciudad Nº12 y por lo que estoy oyendo, suena a disparos y explosiones.

Corro lo mas rápido posible, lista para luchar.

En el camino pude ver restos en llamas de aviones de combate humanos, o al menos lo que quedaban de ellos.

Parece que aquí les están dando batalla a los humanos.

Genial.

Cuando por fin llegue a la ciudad pude ver a algunos chicos con casi nada de protección y armas de energía luchando contra varios de los humanos que parecían que estaban en las últimas, como si algo los estuviera afectando.

Entonces piso un charco de agua en el suelo que medio me quema.

Entonces me doy cuenta.

La radiación.

Estos humanos estaban aca en pleno estallido nuclear, y por los charcos que veo en el suelo, al parecer ha habido una lluvia radioactiva hace poco.

Sus cuerpos deben estar fallando por la enorme dosis de radiación que recibieron.

No importa si los edificios resisten la fuerza de las bombas y sean aprueba de radiacion, si no estas dentro de ella, de que te sirvió, y mas si tu piel esta en contacto con lluvia en extrema radioactiva.

Puedo ver a esos jóvenes que aun luchan con valentía, al parecer aun no les aparece los efectos por estar en un entorno radioactivo.

Entonces pude ver otra cosa.

Había entre ellos un pony con uniforme real del ejercito, al parecer estaba con sus manos que brillaban y apuntaba hacia arriba.

Un domo que neutraliza la radiación?.

Ingenioso.

Seguro por eso los jóvenes luchan como si nada mientras que los humanos ya están sucumbiendo ante los efectos de la radiación.

Fui corriendo hacia las líneas enemigas para ayudar a estos chicos, al parecer como estábamos ya en el borde sur de la ciudad, estos eran los últimos humanos que quedaban con vida en la ciudad.

Fui directo hacia un humano que estaba distraído recargando su arma, lo sujete por el cuello y se lo parti y sin un minuto sin perder agarre su arma y empece a disparar contra los demás humanos.

Los humanos tardaron un poco en darse cuenta de mi presencia, pero da igual fue demasiado tarde como yo termine de matar al batallón de apenas 50 personas que seguían evitando su inevitable muerte.

Hay estaba yo saliendo toda triunfante de las líneas enemigas cubierta de mi sangre porque ellos de vez en cuando tuvieron tiros certeros hacia mi y sangre de ellos porque algunos tiros lo hacia a quemarropa.

Los chicos y chicas gritaban de alegría por eso.

Y veía mayormente a los chicos observándome fijamente.

Pobre el pegaso alto de pelaje naranja que hasta estaba babeando al verme porque la unicornio blanca que estaba a lado de el le dio un golpe en el estomago.

Yo por mi parte iba directo a hablar con el único que tenia uniforme del ejercito Cebrican.

El vino corriendo hacia mi presencia una vez me vio.

-"Sargento Medico del batallón Nº 321, es un placer verla comandante Zero", dijo el mientras se ponía firme y hacia el saludo militar estándar, y el se ponía un poco sonrojado también.

-"Descanse sargento, me podrias decir que tipo de soldados son estos", decía yo mientras señalaba al grupo de jóvenes que estaban a nuestro alrededor que vestían de ropa demasiado casual.

-"Son de las unidades de la guardia nacional creada de enteramente de voluntarios de la ciudad de los refugiados", dijo el.

-"Ya veo"; dije mientras los miraba, "Ha habido alguna baja", le pregunte al sargento.

-"Me temo que hemos tenido unas 40 bajas y tenemos a 70 heridos señora, pero debo decir que al menos logramos vencer a mas de 300 mil humanos sin muchos problemas", dijo el.

-"Es obvio el porque, esos humanos estaban ya sucumbiendo ante la radiacion, asi hasta un grupo de novatos pudo haber vencido a tantos sin sufrir muchas bajas", dije yo.

-"Bueno es verdad pero…..", decía el antes de que lo interrumpiera.

-"Pero aun asi, lo hiceron muy bien, y cumplieron su deber de defender esta ciudad o lo que queda de esta de las fuerzas humanas y por eso los saludo", dije yo una vez les hice el saludo que normalmente se da en el ejercito con la mano en la frente.

El sargento hizo lo mismo como también algunos de estos novatos.

-"Pero en fin no se alegren demasiado aun hay mucho que hacer, esta no debe ser la única ciudad ocupada", dije yo en tono serio, "Asi que prepárense todos, partimos en 10 minutos a la siguiente ciudad, tienen aun sus transportes en la que vinieron verdad sargento"; le pregunte al sargento.

-"Si señora están al norte", dijo el.

-"Bien descansen un rato chicos y chicas que en dentro de un rato nos regresamos haya entonces", dije yo.

-"Pero que hay de los civiles", dijo uno de los chicos.

-"Yo me encargare que la ciudad es segura pero por la intensa radioactividad en el área es mejor que se queden dentro de esos edificios"; dije yo.

Todos asintieron y empezaron a recargar sus armas y prepararse para partir de nuevo.

Y por mientras yo, bueno, me fui a ver si uno de los soldados humanos tiene al menos mi talla, no me importa que estén irradiadas de todas formas soy inmune a eso, además no me siento cómoda estando desnuda frente a todos estos chicos.

Bueno, tal vez no tan incómoda, jeje.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **Punto de vista de Light Sword**

 **22 horas desde el ataque humano**

 **Canterlot, Equestria.**

La ciudad era nuestra una vez, fue una dura batalla, perdimos a varios guardias reales en el proceso.

Y hubiéramos perdido aun mas sin la intervención de un extraño ejercito 10 horas después del ataque, y estos tenían el símbolo la cutie mark de la princesa Luna, ese ejercito tenia las mismas armaduras que los soldados Cebricans, con excepción de que sus armaduras eran de color azul oscuro.

Los humanos no tenían oportunidad cuando las decenas de naves empezaron a dejar a esos soldados en toda la ciudad.

La ciudad fue nuestra en solo 11 horas y una vez la ciudad fue recuperada ese extraño ejercito se fue a ayudar al resto de las ciudades que estaban bajo ataque, bueno, eso es lo que le dijo la comandante en jefe de ese ejercito a la princesa Luna.

Y nosotros por mientras nos toco vigilar los limites de la ciudad por si venían mas humanos, porque en esencia teníamos a demasiados soldados heridos y muy pocos médicos para atenderlos, prácticamente solo quedábamos 500 guardias reales en condiciones para pelear, además que, nos toco la terrible tarea de revisar casa por casa y ver cuantos inocentes habían perdido la vida.

Al menos mi hijo esta a salvo, esa niñera robot cumplio lo prometido, pero me hubiera gustado que mi hijo no haya tenido que ver a la robot matar a golpes a los humanos que entraron a mi casa.

Mi hijo al igual que los demás civiles que encontramos en nuestra batalla los llevamos devuelta al castillo, porque en este momento con tan pocos guardias para defenderlos, necesitábamos que ellos estuvieran en un mismo punto para protegerlos.

Eso al menos me da un poco de alivio que me hijo este en un lugar seguro esta vez.

Esto será un muy largo dia.

-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-

 **Punto de vista de Carrot**

 **Ciudad Nº 11, Norte del reino Cebrican.**

 **20 horas desde el ataque humano**

Bueno fue un corto viaje hacia la ciudad nº11, aunque se siento largo porque Rari no me dejo de regañar por estar babeándome mientras miraba a esa Cebra.

Bueno en mi defensa estaba desnuda y tenia un cuerpazo.

Pero bueno aca estamos ciudad Nº11, ya aterrizando en las afueras de la ciudad.

Hora de seguir acabando con estos humanos.

-"Vamos chicos acabemos con los humanos restantes", dijo el sargento medico una vez las puertas de los aviones se abrieron.

Y todos corrimos listos para terminar esta invasión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 **25 horas desde el ataque humano**

Hemos revisado la ciudad de punta a punta, y lo único que encontramos fueron humanos muertos y o agonizando, por suerte no tenían tanques o artillería mecanizada en esta ciudad lo que hizo esto un poco mas fácil.

Al parecer el envenenamiento por radiacion les afecto demasiado.

Por suerte los pocos sobrevivientes de la ciudad aun estaban a salvo dentro de los edificios.

Al parecer los humanos mas se estaban preparando para defenderse de cualquier ataque mas que buscar civiles que matar esta vez.

Pero les dire una cosa, es normal eso.

Porque si de escuchar a cientos de aviones volando por toda la ciudad pasaras a prácticamente escuchar ninguno, tu también te pondrías nervioso y empezarías a atrincherarte esperando lo peor.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 **En ese momento**

 **Punto de vista de Seras.**

Joder, crei que nunca acabaría.

Mas de 200 cazas y bombarderos enemigos derribados, el resto huyo hacia el este y oeste, yo no los perseguí, estaba demasiado cansada.

Evitar que te derriben y aun asi atacar cuando te superan 1000 a 1 es mucho trabajo.

Al menos el traje es ultra absorbente.

Porque cuando uno tiene que ir al baño, tiene que ir.

No es bueno aguantarse tanto tiempo sin ir al baño.

Pero dejando de lado que mi avión ahora huele a baño publico.

Recibi la noticia de la torre capital de que la fuerza aérea humana fue completamente exterminada.

Nuestros barcos de guerra lograron derribar a varios miles pero eso si, sufrieron muchas bajas y perdieron a 60 de los 120 buques que había.

Pero al final lo lograron.

Pero en la zona este del país literalmente un solo ser vivo fue capaz de derribar literalmente por su cuenta a mas de 30 mil aviones enemigos.

No se que ser de inmenso poder sea, pero me alegra que este de nuestro lado.

Ahora solo quedan los rezagados.

Y por mientras yo tendre que dar media vuelta y regresar a ciudad Libertad, no tengo misiles, la ametralladora de plasma esta en las ultimas, el fuselaje este demasiado dañado ya, y el nivel de energía que le queda a la nave es solo suficiente para regresar a la ciudad.

En fin.

Hice mi parte, no lo niego, pero sin forma de reestablecer el avión para regresar a la batalla, esto ya es todo por hoy, pero juro que una vez regrese a mi casa, descanse unas horas y haga reparar y recargar la energía en mi avión, volveré al combate, por mientras me retiro.

Hasta luego chicos y chicas de ciudad Libertad, buena suerte, aunque si para este punto siguen con vida, creo que ya no necesitan suerte.

-.-..-.-.-..-.

 **Punto de vista de Shajam**

 **Dubai.**

 **13 dias desde el ataque de los Cambiantes.**

Ellos ya aniquilaron toda vida humana en America y Africa, seguimos nosotros.

Nuestro momento de ser juzgados.

-"Capitan los cambiantes se acercan rápido a la ciudad", dijo un soldado raso.

-"Bien calma soldado, trae a todos aca, y diles que suelten sus armas, tenemos que mostrarles que nosotros no merecemos morir"; le dije a mi soldado.

El asintió y se fue a avisar a todos.

-.-.-.-

No paso ni 20 minutos cuando se empezó a escuchar gritos de toda la ciudad y esos cambiantes llegaron ante nosotros.

Solo unos 3, nada mas, pero claro, uno de esos 3 era mas grande y alto que los demás.

Se acercó ese grande a mí.

Y la escuche en mi cabeza.

" _ **Ustedes lucharon por evitar la masacre"**_ , era como la voz de una mujer en un tono muy tenebroso.

" _ **Por esa razón"**_

" _ **Seran perdonados"**_

" _ **No importa que no lo consiguieron"**_

" _ **Trataron de evitarlo"**_

" _ **Y por eso tienen nuestro agradecimiento"**_

Aunque digan que están agradecidos, con esa voz no ayuda mucho a que me sienta agradecido.

Y entonces ellos pasaron de largo dejándonos a nosotros vivos.

(Suspiro)

Uff, eso si que fue muy tenso.

Bien, aparentemente estamos salvados y no nos harán daño.

Y ahora que hacemos?.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Capítulo 19: El mañana de una nueva era**_

 **2 meses humanos desde el ataque humano y el fin de la guerra contra los Diamonds Dogs**

 **Canal de noticias Cebricans Noticias**

 **Comentarista Hi News al habla**

" _Ya ha pasado mas de un mes desde el ataque de los humanos a nuestro planeta y por fin la limpieza de humanos enemigos ha terminado, el planeta es seguro otra vez, pero a un gran precio"_

" _Ya se han contabilizado la cantidad de muertos en este ataque"_

" _El CNE dice que la cantidad de muertos es de al menos 565 millones de muertes, al menos el 70% de la población Cebrican, dice que no toman en cuenta las muertes sucedidas durante la guerra con los Diamonds Dogs"_

 **(CNE=Centro Nacional de Estadística)**

" _El CNE también informa que los daños a la infraestructura nacional y al medio ambiente son incalculables, de forma literal, desde que supero la astronómica cifra de 10 trillones de bits, se dejo de calcular"_

Muestra una imagen de los bosques y selvas Cebricans con sus arboles muertos y la tierra chamuscada y a la vez muestra como la torre capital tiene grandes huecos por todo el edificio por el resultado del contaste bombardeo contra esta.

" _Pero no todo son malas noticias al menos para nuestros aliados"_

 _La imagen cambia a una Canterlot en reconstrucción._

" _La ciudad de Canterlot pudo repeler el ataque humano sin mucha perdida de vidas y gracias a la intervención del ejercito personal de la Señorita Luna_ _ **(La original),**_ _el resto de Equestria se pudo librar fácilmente de la amenaza humana"_

Muestra imágenes de las naves de desembarco de Luna aterrizando en Manehattan y posteriormente los civiles agradeciendo a varios de los soldados por ayudarlos en su momento de necesidad.

"Y no solo ellos repelieron a los humanos sin nuestra ayuda"

Cambia las imágenes de lo que parece ser el reino de Aztecolt.

" _Como los Aztecolts se les permitio desde antes mantener sus armas de fuego dentro del ejercito, fue fácil para el ejercito de Aztecolt aprender a usar y disparar las nuevas armas que se les fue entregado antes de la invasión"_

 _Muestra a un grupo de militares de Aztecolt posando para la foto mientras delante de ellos hay una gran pila de humanos muertos._

" _Y como un extra la gente de Aztecolt no perdió sus viejas costumbres de que hacer cuando hay un tiroteo"_

 _Muestra imágenes de gente que apenas ve a los humanos armados corren a sus casas o incluso hay algunos que le lanzan ladrillos con su magia si es que son unicornios, hasta incluso ven a civiles con armas de fuego un poco mas obsoletas disparando a los humanos._

" _La perdida de vidas fue minima, décadas de guerras de mafias hizo a la gente muy difícil de doblegar, y con el espíritu de que se tiene que luchar contra la injusticia inspirándose por Martin que les enseño que uno tiene que luchar por la justicia, la gente ya no tenia miedo de enfrentarse a los malos y eso se demostró ese dia"_

"A penas perdiendo a unos 30 mil ciudadanos"

"Luego otro que se impuso con fuerza ante los humanos fueron los Grifos"

Muestra una foto de un grupo de grifos agitando sus armas en el aire en una enorme fogata mientras muestra como cuelgan a los humanos cerca del fuego para comérselos.

"Los grifos querían participar en la guerra desde el comienzo y se les negó múltiples veces, asi que para calmar las ansias de guerra de los grifos a ellos se les aprobó varios años antes del ataque que podían tener armas de fuego"

"E incluso los grifos pidieron armas de largo alcance, solo armas de largo alcance"

Mostrando imágenes de grifos sosteniendo rifles de francotirador Barret calibre 50.

"Ademas solo pidieron el entrenamiento en como usarlas y nada mas, ninguna estrategia o consejos fue pedida por ellos"

"Ellos además le dieron su propia Barret .50 a toda la población mayor de 14 años"

"Se les dejo que sus chicos usaran armas porque sentían que deberían practicar desde mas jóvenes para ser expertos tiradores"

"Y según las imágenes de satélite que monitoreaban el imperio grifo muestra que apenas los humanos tocaron tierra, todos los grifos se elevaron a mas de 5 km de altura"

Muestra imágenes de satélite de la hazaña de los miles de grifos elevándose sobre las nubes.

-"Pero por desgracia no muchos grifos lograron elevarse a tiempo y murieron por que los humanos lograron recuperarse rápido del teletransporte y dispararles, pero debo decirles que en esos primeros minutos donde sucedían esas muertes, esos fueron también los únicos que harian los humanos, porque apenas varios millones de grifos llegaron a su posición encima de las nubes"

-"Se desato literalmente la lluvia de balas mas grande de la historia, casi millones de grifos disparando sus barret. 50 a la vez a los humanos en tierra que no tenían prácticamente ninguna protección, las casas de los grifos aun seguían siendo frágiles asi que no fue ninguna barrera para las balas calibre 50, y como los grifos estaban demasiado alto para que les den las armas humanas, mucho mejor"

"Según lo que dicen los grifos, su batalla duro a penas 34 minutos, en solo esos minutos solo murieron 13 mil grifos, pero murieron mas de 3 millones de humanos"

"Una hazaña impresionante"

"Pero por desgracia otros no tuvieron la misma habilidad que los grifos, por desgracia en el reino minotauro casi fueron aniquilados si no fuera por grifos cerca de la frontera fueron a auxiliar a lo que quedaba de la nación minotauro"

"Se estima que al menos 600 mil minotauros perdieron la vida en la defensa de su nación"

Muestra imágenes de la ciudad capital de los minotauros totalmente devastada.

"Saddle Arabia fue un caso combinado, ellos pudieron repeler solos a los humanos pero perdieron a la mayoría de su gente en el intento como los minotauros"

No hay imágenes en este momento de ese lugar.

" _Eastland es un caso único, porque es la única nación en este planeta en que solo perdieron a unos 300 ciudadanos, si como escucho a solo unos 300"_

Muestra las imágenes del palacio real casi intacto, solo hay algunos agujeros de balas en las paredes pero nada mas.

Y se muestra a varios soldados de la reina moviendo los cadáveres de los humanos afuera.

" _Bueno la razón es porque esa noche se estaba dando simulacros de los militares en todo el país en los pueblos y ciudades en caso de ataque de los Diamonds Dogs, y esas pruebas se las hace con munición real"_

" _Y la suerte estaba con ellas porque estaban terminando de poner a salvo a los civiles cuando los humanos aparecieron"_

" _Sin perder ni un segundo las tropas dispararon contra los humanos hasta que no quedo nadie en pie"_

" _Solo hubo esas 300 muertes porque unos soldados aparecieron en uno de los refugios en caso de ataque Diamonds Dogs"_

" _Y esos soldados mataron sin piedad a los inocentes que había adentro"_

 _Se muestra una imagen que muestra las afueras de la torre capital pero del reino de los cambiantes._

" _Una noticia que preocupa es de donde están los cambiantes, porque 1 semana después del ataque se quisieron comunicar con ellos pero no respondieron, se mando un grupo de exploración recién hace poco pensando que los humanos acabaron con los cambiantes pero no"_

 _En seguida aparecieron las imágenes de humanos con heridas severas en la cabeza, todos muertos._

" _Una gran masacre de humanos y de unos 2000 mil cambiantes muertos es lo que se ha hallado, nada mas en esta ciudad vacia"_

" _Se están recalibrando los satélites para empezar a buscar cualquier dato de donde los cambiantes puedan estar"_

 _Luego la imagen cambia a la de la entrada a la torre capital Cebrican, donde Star y Esperanza están sentados, se esta escuchando las protestas del publico presente de porque hay una humana ahí._

" _En estos momentos pasamos en vivo a la torre capital, porque en estos momentos la ministra Star va a dar un anuncio a nivel mundial sobre el paradero actual de Martin, que desde que regreso para luchar en la capital no se le ha visto de nuevo y se mantenido su paradero en secreto el porque no se le ha visto desde entonces"_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.—

 **Punto de vista de Esperanza**

 **Ese mismo momento**

Uff, que nerviosa que estoy.

Voy a hablar en publico sobre los actos de mi padre, y al parecer no les agrada que haya una humana entre ellos, no los culpo.

Además este discurso va a ser transmitido a nivel mundial, incluso se han puesto proyectores especiales en las capitales de todas las naciones para que todos lo vean.

-"Gracias a todos por venir", hablaba Star por el micrófono en la tarima improvisada que pusimos afuera de la torre, colgados de la torre eran unos proyectores que serian usados en breve.

-"Ahora a lo que venimos", dijo directamente y con seriedad.

Todos los reporteros y el publico que se había reunido alrededor se callaron.

-"No se lo puede ocultar mas, la razón de porque no han visto a Martin es porque el murió en su oficina en manos de la líder de los humanos"

Todo el mundo se sorprendio y empezaron a hacer preguntas como, Como es eso posible?, acaso ellos tenían un arma especial para matarlo?, o es verdad?.

-"Es la pura verdad, y por primera vez se les va a mostrar las grabaciones de seguridad de ese dia fatídico", dijo ella como los proyectores mostraron la escena ocurrida durante ese horrible dia.

Fue difícil para mi verlo, incluso estuve a punto de llorar otra vez.

Asi que era verdad, el en serio sufria por dentro por lo que nos hizo.

Me hubiera gustado haber llegado talvez 2 minutos antes para evitar su muerte, pero ya no se puede cambiar lo ocurrido por desgracia.

Y la grabación se acabo justo cuando Star se quedo sola conmigo.

Todo el mundo empezó a hacer preguntas de como que ella era su hija?, acaso no estaban muertas?, y porque son humanas?

Esta vez, Star me vio y me hizo señas de que era mi turno para hablar.

-"Dejen que Esperanza les explique", ella se fue de la tarima dejándome a mi hablar.

(Suspiro)

Esto si que sera difícil.

"Buenos días, soy Esperanza, la única hija que queda de Martin y esto es lo que paso…."

-.-.-.-

 **10 minutos después.**

Relate todo lo que paso, el asesinato, lo que hizo papa, lo que paso en la tierra.

Todos en el publico estaban impactados, y aun mas cuando se mostro las grabaciones de seguridad de la base que exploto.

Todo el mundo empezó a murmurar de que el era entonces el responsable de que sucedió este ataque, otros decían que era nuestra culpa y que debio habernos matado cuando pudo, no podía decir nada.

Star estaba tratando de calmarlos, pero como puedes calmar a una multitud que tenía a los guardias apoyándolos.

Todos decían que era mi culpa que mi padre hay hecho esto.

Otros decían que debía morir.

Yo estaba inmóvil no sabia que hacer.

Pero antes de que sucediera algo.

Una fuerte luz brillo en el cielo.

Muchos de los guardias presentes levantaron sus armas listos para disparar.

Pero no lo hicieron, porque en si, nadie podía moverse, no sujetaba una muy poderosa magia.

Una vez el brillo se detuvo, pudimos ver quien lo hacia, era un ser oscuro y sin rostro con tentáculos en la cabeza.

Esa cosa aterrizo a lado mio, y me aparto con suavidad con su magia.

Entonces vimos como la cosa empezó a mutar y vimos sus tentáculos desaparecer y empezamos a ver como el ser empieza a tener agujeros entre sus extremidades y que era femenino, pudimos ver como un cuerno le brotaba de la cabeza y su melena verde empezó a brotar de la cima de su cabeza y su cara volvió a formarse, era la reina Chrysalis.

Desnuda en vivo para todo el mundo.

Pero ella no le importo al parecer.

Ella miro a todos en el publico y nos dejo de sujetar con su magia.

Pero antes que alguien dijera algo, ella hablo.

-"A todas las razas de este planeta", dijo en una voz muy calmada.

-"Debo anunciarles algo, la señorita Linda, hija de Martin, no tuvo la culpa de esto", dijo ahora con una voz seria.

-"De alguna forma estaba ella en contacto con los Diamonds Dogs, porque hayamos un satélite de ellos que les ayudaba en el teletransporte de todo su ejercito y ella estaba en contacto con ese satélite todo el tiempo, no sabemos que decía mientras se comunicaba con ella porque ella oculto muy bien sus rastros, además no había nadie con ella en el momento que lo hacia", dijo ella aun seria.

-"Y como sabes eso"; yo pregunte.

-"Porque nosotros fuimos a la tierra apenas nos atacaron", dijo ella con una voz muy triste.

Porque siento que la forma en que lo averiguo no serán las mejores.

-"Y porque fueron a la tierra", dijo Star.

(Ella suspiro)

-"Ustedes vieron como yo estaba transformada", dijo ella triste.

Muchos lo confirmaron.

-"Esa forma tomamos cuando el nivel de dolor que es causado a mis hijos por otro ser vivo inteligente es tan extremo que mutamos en seres que solo buscar aniquilar la fuente de ese dolor", dijo ella con tristeza mientras mira al suelo.

-"Y como no estuvimos satisfechos en asesinar a todos los humanos de nuestro reino, decidimos ir a su planeta a terminar el trabajo"; ella dijo con mucha tristeza y con lagrimas en sus ojos.

-"Hemos exterminado a mas de 6 mil millones de seres humanos sin mostrar ninguna clase de piedad, y solo hasta hace poco, después de terminar mi masacre los niveles de odio y dolor que llenaban mi corazón ya estaban desapareciendo, asi que antes de volver a la normalidad teletransporte a toda mi especie devuelta a casa y yo me teletransporte aquí para hablar con ustedes sobre lo que hice y lo que paso", dijo ella con tristeza.

-"Y sabes lo que paso con Martin", pregunte yo.

-"Por desgracia en el tiempo en que los sujetaba también pude leer sus mentes y averiguarlo, me apena mucho que el haya muerto", dijo ella triste.

-"Y como me avergüenza ver que le echen la culpa a esta chica inocente que no quiso vivir nada de esto, mas bien, si no lo saben ella trato de evitarlo a toda costa esta horrible invasion, pero sin satélites de largo alcance para comunicarse devuelta a casa, ella trato de retrasar la invasión", dijo ella mientras me miraba a mi y me hacia señas para que me acercara a ella.

-"Ella ahora mas bien merece ser perdonada, porque después de todo, ella perdió prácticamente todo, su casa y su familia", dijo ella.

Por favor no me lo recuerdes.

-"Martin hizo un buen trabajo como padre y como líder, pero bueno se que el hizo ese auto atentado, pero al final el sabia que no podía salirse con la suya, y el sabia que el destino que les esperaba era la muerte, y no puede haber peor castigo que sea tu propia hija que te mate", dijo ella con tristeza.

Todos empezaron a pensar en eso y al parecer aceptarlo.

-"Martin fue alguien que cambio al mundo para bien, eso deben admitirlo, los Diamonds Dogs fueron los que arruinaron ese bien que hizo no debemos olvidarlo", dijo ella aun triste.

-"Es por eso Esperanza"; dijo mientras me abrazaba, "Lamento que esto te haya pasado a ti y espero que ahora con una paz ya restaurada puedas recuperar tu vida", dijo eso mientras me abrazaba bien fuerte.

Guao su piel es muy suavecita.

-"Gracias por esas palabras"; dije yo con lagrimas en los ojos, "Pero me temo que en si no tengo una vida aquí, no tengo a nadie aquí", dije mientras la miraba a los ojos.

-"Pero tal vez tenga a alguien haya en la tierra para iniciar una nueva vida ahora que la paz reina otra vez", dije yo con una sonrisa.

-"Entiendo"; dijo Chrysalis.

-"Espera quieres irte"; dijo Star.

-"Si", dije con normalidad, "Ya no hay nada que me ate aquí, hice algo parecido a una vida haya en la tierra, ademas alguien tiene que guiarlos a un futuro que no desate una guerra sin sentido otra vez"

-"Pero eres la única hija que queda de Martin, eso te hace la reina del reino Cebrican, no puedes irte asi como asi", dijo Star.

-"Yo no quiero ser la reina de un país que se levantara sin mi ayuda, necesitan mi ayuda en la tierra", dije yo.

-"Pero…..", decía Star antes de ser interrumpida por mi.

-"Y si tengo que usar mi poder como reina lo hare, dare un decreto real que será que desde ahora devuelvo el titulo de reyes a ti Star, porque después de todo mi papa confio en ti para dirigir el país o no, yo no dudo que seras una gran reina", dije yo.

-"Yo no se que decir", dijo Star.

-"Que dicen gente del reino Cebrican, que dicen que Star sea la reina oficial de su nación", grite.

Todos dijeron que SI.

-"Pues el pueblo tomo una decisión, al parecer te quieren a ti como reina", dije yo.

-"Bueno, hare sentir a tu padre orgulloso"; dijo Star.

-"Yo creo que si nos viera en este momento, el ya lo estaría", conteste con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

.-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-..-.-..-.-

 **Punto de vista de Shajam**

 **Mas de 2 meses desde el ataque de los cambiantes**

Ya los Cambiantes arrasaron con el mundo, y según los reportes se fueron los cambiantes hace 2 dias, se fueron como vinieron.

Y las hordas de zombies que tenían bajo su control en estos momentos cayeron ahora por fin muertos.

Yo y muchos de mis compañeros por si acaso juntamos a tantos de eso zombies como podíamos en las afueras de la ciudad para quemarlos y que no quede restos de ellos.

Pues los sobrevivientes que no eran parte de nuestro grupo les tenían miedo de que los muertos pudieran regresar de nuevo a ser zombies, y no importa que tanto tratáramos de convencerles ellos aun tenían miedo de los muertos, asi que nos ofrecimos a deshacernos de ellos permanentemente.

Será una tarea muy difícil porque la ciudad esta repleta de ellos.

Y por desgracia la cantidad de sobrevivientes era muy escasa.

Pero al menos gracias a que nuestros técnicos pudieran modificar el bloqueador de señales y convertirlo en un transmisor y receptor de señales, las comunicaciones con el exterior aun eran posibles y como el bloqueador es muy potente, el alcance que cubre el bloqueador es suficiente para que todos en todo oriente medio la puedan usar.

No importa si las antenas de comunicaciones en esos países hayan fallado.

Con nuestro bloqueador modificado ellos aun podrán comunicarse con el mundo exterior.

Incluso hemos estado emitiendo una señal de emergencia que invita a todos los sobrevivientes a venir a Dubai, porque después de todo necesitamos a varias personas para volver a hacer funcionar una ciudad.

El agua de los pozos subterráneos puede sustentar a varios millones de personas.

Pero ahora que bueno, la población de la ciudad es de solo unos cuantos miles, bueno tenemos agua de sobra.

Agua de sobra que utilizaremos para crear campos de cultivo.

Porque en cualquier momento nuestros suministros se agotaran y es obvio que necesitaremos obtener comida por nuestros propios medios.

.-.-.-.-..—

En esta bella tarde en el desierto yo estaba en camino para dar la bienvenida a un grupo de gente que venía de Egipto, mi tierra natal y estos habían avisado que su vehículo en que venían se averió justo en los límites de la ciudad y yo a la vez que iba a saludarlos yo iba a ayudarlos.

Cuando en el camino un haz de luz casi me deja ciego y tuve que detener la camioneta en que estaba por seguridad.

Y después de frotarme los ojos para volver a ver agarre mi rifle por si esto es una clase de trampa, salí afuera y una vez mis visión volvió a la normalidad.

Vi lo que causo esa fuerte luz.

Era Esperanza con 2 enormes contenedores para camiones atrás de ella, que obviamente no estaban ahi antes y unas cuantas maletas en ambos lados.

Yo no sabia que decir.

-"Volvi, y debo decir que por fin la raza humana tendrá paz por primera vez en su historia", dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras se acercaba hacia mi.

-"Eso es bueno, pero, pero como volviste", pregunte.

-"Bueno, la guerra termino, no debemos preocuparnos por represalias y volvi gracias a que con todo resuelto y como yo no tenia nada que me atara para permanecer en este planeta, pedi que me regresaran a la tierra", dijo ella tranquilamente.

-"Pero que pasa con tu familia"; pregunte yo.

-"Ellos ya no están con vida"; dijo con tristeza.

Oh, mierda.

-"Pero, regrese porque quiero formar una familia aquí", dijo ella mientras me sonreía.

-"Ademas eh regresado aquí, con suficientes suministros y artefactos de alta tecnología que me han donado para llevar a la humanidad a la era de paz que la raza humana ha anhelado desde varios siglos atrás", dijo ella mientras señalaba las grandes cajas detrás de ella.

-"Y mas específicamente, quiero formar una familia contigo Shajam, porque, porque creo que te amo", dijo ella con timidez, nunca crei verle asi.

-"Yo también te amo, Esperanza, y no sabes la alegría que me da que hayas regresado", dije yo.

-"Pues a que estamos esperando", decía alegremente ella.

-"Vamos a crear un mejor mañana, juntos"; dijo ella.

Yo asentí, y nos besamos en ese mismo lugar.

Si, el mañana va a ser mucho mejor ahora, especialmente con ella a mi lado.

Y lo que queda de la humanidad va a agradecer también esto, lo se.

-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-..-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Punto de vista de la ahora reina Star.**

Es curioso como resultaron las cosas si lo piensas bien.

Su hija legítima resulto tener el mismo espíritu para ayudar a los demás como su padre.

Por eso le permití que se fuera con varios purificadores de agua, purificadores de aire, máquinas para revitalizar la tierra para la siembra y planos para varias máquinas pasivas que ayudaran a mejorar el estilo de vida de los humanos.

Y bueno puede que Martin haya tenido a varias decenas de hijos ilegítimos con varias yeguas o hembras alrededor del mundo y esos hijos pudieron ser los siguientes en ocupar el trono.

Como el hijo que tuvo con esa capitana de la guardia real Equestre y la hija que tuvo con la reina de los Cambiantes.

Y como olvidar la que tuvo con mí hermana.

Que de milagro la prisión donde esta Zecora, no sufrió ningún daño.

Pero como Esperanza ya me nombro la nueva reina, y ya no puedo hacer nada al respecto, porque tiene razón el pueblo me quiere a mi.

El mundo entero se recupera poco a poco eso no cabe duda.

Pero lo que me sorprende es que Martin hasta después de su muerte, sigue ayudando a los demás.

El dejo un testamento en su oficina, cosas que el quería hacer pero como en los tiempos de guerra no podíamos.

Algunas de ellas no se podrán cumplir como darle a su mejor amigo Yagami su casa, por 2 razones, su casa esta en ruinas y Yagami murió junto con su familia en la granja donde vivía.

Es una pena.

Pero muchas de esas cosas son muy nobles las que quiere hacer, y con gusto las voy a cumplir.

La primera era, dejar a Celestia en custodia de su verdadera hermana Luna.

La Luna original acepto, porque después de todo, ya no podía estar enojada con ella mas, porque por lo que me conto, ella en serio se sintió mal si es que ella hubiera muerto en las ataques, tuvo suerte de que el hospital psiquiátrico en donde vivía también estuviera fortificado.

Ella se quedaría con ella en su planeta, pero eso si, ahora Celestia no seria gobernante de nadie, ella seria una habitante mas de su planeta.

Pero a Celestia no le importaba, ella solo le interesaba regresar y vivir junto con su hermana de nuevo y recuperar el tiempo perdido.

La segunda cosa es, liberar a los humanos del proyecto el Ultimo Batallon.

Liberarlos en la tierra junto a los humanos seria peligroso para los humanos alla.

Pero donde podría liberarlos, en mi planeta no iba a ser.

Pero al recordar que el testamento decía, hacer esto exclusivamente después de mi muerte y que haya paz otra vez.

Oh Martin, si que estabas muy optimista de que el planeta de los Diamonds Dogs no fuera destruido en plena guerra.

Asi que asi fue.

Llevamos a los humanos modificados a ese planeta.

Obviamente habíamos registrado todo el planeta y verificado 2 veces para ver que no haya ninguna sorpresa inesperada.

Los humanos estaban confundidos de porque estaban aquí obviamente.

Pero una vez les dije que, ahora eran libres y tenían toda libertad para vivir como quieran y apagamos los chips de comportamiento esta vez para siempre.

La líder de ellos que era la humana de Clase 4, me dijo.

"Gracias por darnos nuestra libertad, ahora por favor váyanse, porque aun algunos de los mios están resentidos por habernos enjaulado y jugando con nosotros tanto tiempo y por cierto, cuando tu vida mortal acabe, agradece a Martin cuando lo veas y que por el viviremos en paz y armonía como el quiso y gracias por no usarnos en la guerra todo este tiempo", dijo con mucha calma.

Yo y el equipo de técnicos que me ayudo a traerlos nos fuimos dejando a estos humanos libres para que hicieran lo que quieran.

Y yo me quede con los pensamientos de como ella supo que Martin quería esto.

Bueno, es un ser que puede hackear computadoras a distancia con su mente, es obvio que pudo averiguarlo a leer su testamento.

Asi que por eso Martin dejo a los humanos en estasis, no quería que lucharan nuestra guerra, el quería ponerlos en libertad en un lugar donde ellos podrían diseñar su propia civilización sin que nadie los moleste.

Algo muy noble Martin.

Le diste a una nueva raza una segunda oportunidad en la vida.

Ah y también tuve que poner una ley nueva que prohibía que estos mismos experimentos se volvieran a repetir otra vez.

Pero eso si, por seguridad retire todos nuestros satélites de ese planeta, solo por seguridad, además para demostrar que en serio ellos no serían monitoreados nunca mas y que podrían hacer lo que quisieran.

Y la tercera y ultima cosa que pedia, era algo muy simple, una estatua de piedra de el en su versión humana en la entrada a la torre capital.

Para que asi, todos al verla pudieran ver al verdadero Martin.

Un humano que sacrifico su humanidad por traer la paz a nuestros mundos.

Incluso me enterado de que todas las capitales del mundo hicieron algo igual.

" _ **Martin Castillo, el humano que nos salvo a todos"**_

Decía su inscripción.

Era toda la verdad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-

 **Punto de vista de Seras.**

En todo este tiempo que el mundo estuvo siendo reparado, me ascendieron a capitana.

Y tuve que si o si dejar la ciudad Libertad, pero no dejaba a una ciudad de refugiados ya, ahora era una ciudad como cualquier otra.

Los chicos refugiados ahora tenian empleos que cubrían los puestos de los voluntarios que vinieron a atenderlos.

Médicos recién graduados, venían a cubrir mi puesto y la de varios voluntarios.

Algunos de los que hicieron parte de la guardia nacional, ingresaron al ejército real y ahora incluso tienen una base de operaciones en las afueras de la ciudad.

La ciudad ahora forma parte del reino de los cambiantes.

Porque de ellos, bueno, eso era algo que Martin quería, quería unir a todas las razas, incluida los cambiantes en una sola ciudad.

Asi que la ciudad libertad se convirtió en la primera ciudad que verdaderamente es la viva muestra de que todas las razas del mundo pueden coexistir pacíficamente.

Y como los refugiados no venían con los prejuicios que tenian sus antecesores.

Ellos aceptaron a los cambiantes como otra especie mas con quien convivir.

La reina Chrysalis estaba feliz al respecto, su sueño de que por fin puedan coexistir con otras especies sin sus disfraces se hacia realidad, pero poco a poco.

Pero aunque sea este inicio de coexistir en paz con otros de manera lenta pero constante dejaba mas que satisfecha a Chrysalis.

Rarity, pudo volver una vez con sus amigas una vez la guerra acabo.

Esa reunión fue muy emotiva, se abrazaron y lloraron por varios minutos.

Puede que Rarity tuviera hijas o hijos, o nietos o nietas dispersas por la ciudad Libertad.

Pero, por desgracia, esto no es verdad, solo le queda una nieta, Rari.

Sus otras descendencias por desgracia estaban en las ciudades costeras que fueron destruidas sin pensar.

Lo sabemos porque ella no nos dijo.

Que toda su descendencia estaba en esas ciudades.

Pero eso si, ella no sabia que aun le quedaba una nieta.

Pero cuando se la presente, ella lloro de felicidad.

Como me alegro que las cosas tengan un final feliz.

White su prometido, no lo logro, murió cuando intento regresar a Ponyville para ayudar a Shadow por una bala perdida que le impacto en el pecho.

Murio desangrado en el camino a Ponyville.

Bueno, casi un final feliz para todos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-

 **Informe de la historia y datos extraídos de las cuevas de los Diamonds Dogs.**

 **Tiempo para recuperar y procesar la información, 15 años.**

 **Líder de la investigación: Dr. Geo**

 **Dirigido a: Reina Star**

Lamentamos que no se le pudo entregar esto antes, pero la invasión humana arruino mucho de nuestra investigación y casi nos hizo iniciar desde cero.

Pero lo que pudimos averiguar de su historia literalmente hara cambiar todos los libros de historia.

Lo dividimos en 5 periodos su historia que incluye a los humanos y a nosotros por igual, la razón de esto a continuación:

 **1º Periodo:** En este periodo se explica que los Atlantes, seres humanos tecnológicamente mas avanzados dominaban parte de su mundo hace mas de 10 mil años terrestres.

Y la razón de porque ellos decidieron venir a nuestro mundo.

Ellos al igual que nuestros científicos hace varias décadas, le gustaba experimentar con todo a su alrededor.

Ellos tenian satélites en orbita que monitoreaban los cielos.

Ellos tenian los primeros y mas grandes aparatos de tele transporte en funcionamiento en ese tiempo.

Y por un fallo catastrófico en ese aparato al intentar teletransportar un dron a un planeta habitable, que vendría siendo el nuestro, el aparato teletransporto toda su capital incluida su propio pedazo de tierra con ella a ese nuevo mundo.

Causando que como su capital era una isla, provoco que en la tierra hubiera un gran tsunami que arraso las costas que lo rodeaban, y como en estas costas se encontraban sus ciudades y pueblos que los Atlantes dejaron atras, estas ciudades y pueblos nunca tuvieron tiempo para evacuar, y el tsunami aniquilo lo único que quedaba de la civilización Atlante que quedaba en la tierra, haciendo que los Atlantes de la capital sean los únicos sobrevivientes.

 **2º Periodo:** En este periodo se cuenta entre los años 10 mil y 9 mil años atrás.

Se cree que la capital humana apareció en el sur en las zonas donde los dragones viven, pero por falta de recursos no se puede ir ahí e investigar porque se necesitaría a un pequeño ejercito para mantener apartado a los dragones de la zona para poder investigar en paz el posible lugar donde ellos llegaron.

Aquí los humanos Atlantes al ver que la máquina que los tele transporto al planeta que es hoy nuestro planeta, se arruino, los ingenieros humanos lo trataron de arreglar, pero sin satélites que les indiquen donde está su planeta de origen, aun no podían saber con exactitud dónde ir.

Pero al menos el planeta en donde estaban era compatible con la vida y decidieron permanecer ahí hasta que se hallara una solución ante su problema de como regresar a casa.

En ese momento los científicos se les dio la oportunidad de sus vidas de experimentar con la vida animal que quieran, porque como este no era su planeta hogar, no tomaron ninguna precaución a la hora de experimentar.

En todo ese periodo de tiempo, los científicos estaban tan a gusto experimentando con todo que aunque la maquina estuvo reparada y había satélites que les enseñaban donde estaba su casa se decidio que se podían quedar mucho mas en el planeta y que solo regresarían a casa en caso de que haya alguna emergencia que no pudieran controlar.

 **3º Periodo:** En este periodo fue el momento en que se sentían solos entre los tiempos 9 mil y 8 mil años atras, y usando su avanzada tecnología decidieron crear su propia raza que les haga compañía, y quien mejor que les haga compañía que los perros, se les muto a los perros para ser antropomórficos y ser sus ayudantes, hasta incluso pertenecer a parte de su ejercito.

Pero aun asi, los científicos humanos no se detuvieron a la hora de crear a los perros antropomórficos que hoy en dia conocemos como Diamonds Dogs.

Si no decidieron crear una raza que pudiera estar en compañía de otras criaturas pero que sea buena para la guerra.

Y con eso en mente los grifos fueron creados.

Y convertidos en parte de las fuerzas armadas atlantes.

Pero eso no fue todo, necesitaban una raza que fuera en extrema servicial y amable.

No sabemos que cruzaba en la mente de los científicos en ese momento, de porque eligieron a los ponys para desempeñar esa función.

Ponys tierra que exclusivamente serian puestos para las labores de granja, los pegasos fueron creados para reemplazar las maquinas que alteraban el clima y los unicornios fueron hechos para entretener a los Atlantes con sus poderes.

Pero aun con tantas razas creadas, los Atlantes no se detuvieron ahí, crearon a las cebras Antropomorficas, para que sean sus ayudantes en el campo científico, la razón aun no se tiene muy claro, pero eso también explica de porque nosotros tenemos tanto interés en los temas científicos.

Luego los dragones, que reemplazarían sus naves de batalla, hicieron a los mas grandes que conocemos como los dragones que habitan al sur de Eastland y que sus escamas eran mas duras que cualquier material conocido, incluso se cree que estos Atlantes fueron los inventores de esta sustancia que hace las escamas de los dragones tan invulnerables y que no es una adaptación a un medio hostil como se creía. Luego estaban los dragones mas pequeños, que se encargarían de dirigir a los mas grandes.

Pero las ganas de seguir experimentando y seguir creando mas razas no paro.

Ellos casi al final de este periodo crearon a los Cambiantes como se conocía antes de su éxodo de las tierras Eastland.

Para ser sus juguetes sexuales, si no es un juego, fueron creados únicamente con el propósito de dar servicios sexuales, sus habilidades de cambiar formas son para que sus dueños puedan hacerlo con la chica de sus sueños, y a la vez les dieron las habilidades de hacer magia para entretener a sus dueños y para recargarse los cambiantes absorbían las energías positivas que resultaban de la actividad sexual.

Los humanos estaban en la cima y eran dueños de las vidas de todas las razas que crearon.

Pero su reinado estaba apunto de acabar.

 **4º Periodo:** Los humanos igual que nuestros científicos estaban buscando el arma viviente perfecta.

Y lo lograron, lo malo, que estas armas vivientes no le gusto lo que los humanos les hacían a las otras razas.

Estas armas vivientes eran lo que conocemos actualmente como los Alicornios.

Ellos iniciaron una revolución hace 8 mil años, todas las razas con excepción de los que conocemos como los Diamonds Dogs se unieron a los alicornios.

Los humanos y los Diamonds Dogs se enfrentaron en una guerra total contra las otras razas.

Los alicornios convencieron a los ponys de que ellos no merecen ser tratados como esclavos porque estaban siendo tratados asi, ellos trabajan casi toda su vida como esclavos, las cebras aunque trabajaban junto con los científicos mas eran tratados como lacayos y eran sus conejillos de indias inteligentes, los grifos y dragones fue fácil porque se les prometio participar en una guerra, porque después de todo no habia guerras en ese planeta, y fue una mala decisión de ellos crearlos tan adictos a la violencia que no les importa revelarse contra sus creadores.

Supones que no previeron eso.

La guerra duro 100 años.

Una guerra sangrienta donde murieron varios cientos de miles.

Y los humanos estaban perdiendo.

Asi que en un acto de desesperación construyeron un arma, un arma capaz de involucionar a todas las razas que han creado pero solo a un punto en que aun sean inteligentes, pero que apenas sepan como usar el fuego, y como el ADN humano fue usado en la mayoría de todas las razas el arma no afectaría a las demás especies.

Y ellos lo habían construido para que no afectara en esencia a la raza humana, o al menos afectarlo levemente.

Pero lo malo, los alicornios también pensaron en eso, y estaban acumulando una gran cantidad de energía para provocar una involución en solo la raza humana.

Lo malo, fue que las activaron al mismo tiempo.

Todas las razas menos las humanas a la vez que involucionaron y olvidaron todo respecto a la guerra.

Y los alicornios hicieron lo mismo, pero los humanos, esta vez mucho mas atrás.

Básicamente los retrocedieron a punto donde con suerte pueden tolerarse entre si, básicamente una etapa prehistórica.

Todas las razas crecieron sin saber que eran las estructuras que los rodeaban, que eran obviamente las ciudades humanas en ruinas.

Dejaron las armas que tenian a un lado porque no sabían que era lo que sujetaban.

Y el mundo poco a poco los olvido.

Y toda su tecnología se perdió para siempre, bueno, casi toda.

 **5º Periodo:** En esta es el periodo donde todas las razas crecen y se expanden por el mundo, incluso hay humanos que se transformaron en otros tipos de seres, seres que conocemos como Minoutauros, aun no sabemos como ese hechizo que hicieron los alicornios hizo eso, pero posterior investigación lo resolverá.

Pero en fin, una colonia de los Diamonds Dogs encontró hace solo 1000 años las instalaciones subterráneas que era un bunker de los humanos que sobrevivió al paso del tiempo, y de ahí ellos en vez de vender las cosas o destruirlas su líder que era el gran jefe que mato Martin en el planeta de esos perros decidio que era mejor investigarlas y de ahí en adelante comenzó a investigar mas sobre el pasado y comenzó con el proyecto de querer reconquistar el planeta.

Por favor solicito que cuando haya mas presupuesto y personal pueda averiguar mas sobre los detalles faltantes sobre esa guerra contra los humanos.

 **Fin del informe**

-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-..-

 **Punto de vista de la Comandante Zero.**

 **Capital del reino Cebrican, torre Capital**

En frente de la estatua de el.

Estos años en que estuvimos reconstruyendo todo paso muy rápido para mi.

Los últimos deseos de Martin se habían cumplido.

3 mundos recordaran su nombre por siempre.

El no solo dejo huella en la historia.

El dio segundas oportunidades a todos de tener una buena vida.

La humanidad a pesar de todo vive en paz y armonía gracias a Esperanza, que como dice su nombre, trajo esperanza a su mundo.

Incluso ella logro que el nombre de su padre dejara de ser visto como un nombre de un traidor y que sea recordado como el de un héroe.

El me salvo la vida.

Me dio una segunda oportunidad y se lo agradezco de corazón.

Es por eso Martin, que nunca te olvidaremos.

-"Gracias por todo"; dije en voz alta sin importar que los civiles que pasen a mi alrededor me miren raro y yo tocando la estatua.

-"De verdad iniciaste el comienzo del fin de una era de oscuridad Martin, nos vemos en la otra vida", dije yo mientras me retiraba del lugar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la paz reino en los 3 mundos por un largo, largo tiempo.

 _ **FIN**_

-.-…-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-…-..-.

 **Hola chicos, aca esta el final de una larga saga, me alegro que los que sigan aquí, que estuvieron desde el principio y se hayan quedado hasta el final.**

 **No se si escribiré mas historias.**

 **Pero al menos publique la que mas quería sacar a la luz.**

 **Y eso me enorgullece.**

 **Terminar algo se siente bien.**

 **Pero mas me da alegría que un monton de gente haya leído mi historia y le haya gustado.**

 **Nos vemos mis leales lectores y muchas gracias por seguir conmigo hasta ahora.**

 **Quien sabe, talvez venga otra historia en el futuro.**

 **Por favor no se olviden de comentar, que me gustaría saber que tal le gusto el final.**


End file.
